Ultraviolet
by crisscolfersex
Summary: Kurt is awestruck by the beautiful mysterious new boy at McKinley, he knows nothing about him apart from he's realised that he is extremely protective of Kurt..   Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ultraviolet

"Mr. Hummel, you are late"  
>"Mhm" I just grumbled. I honestly couldn't be bothered for one of Mr. Shepherd's pointless rants at me for my punctuality this morning. I pulled the strap of my messenger bag a little higher on my shoulder and stood in front of the door, eyes drooping tiredly and not making any movement to take my seat.<br>"I seriously think you need to consider how punctual you are being to class and sto-" His meaningless words faded into the background a little as I scanned the class and noticed Mercedes giving me an equally tired and bored expression with a lazy smile. Both of us had been up skyping for half of the night, mostly discussing glee club, then boyfriends(my one does this really cool thing where he doesn't exist) and various other gossip and drama that was circulating the school, many of it was most likely rumours but what the heck. I was disturbed from my thoughts as the door behind me swung open and a complete stranger walked in. The boy seemed to have interrupted Mr. Shepherd's ranting momentarily too, before he started banging on again.

"Oh and here we have another late student- I have wasted at least 10 minutes of the lesson trying to sort-"

I turned my attention to the boy behind me as my teacher's words drifted out again. I'd never seen him before around school, was he a new guy? I glanced at Mercedes, amidst many other awestruck girls, her eyebrows were raised similar to mine, just by seeing her face I knew that we shared the same thought immediately; _He's fucking gorgeous._

This guy was oozing sex appeal. He had tight fitting purple skinny jeans, a ripped low hanging t-shirt underneath a worn out black leather jacket with various smudges and rips, sleeves rolled up. His tan olive skin was apparent on his forearms which were decorated on his left arm with about 20 different drawstring bracelets, bands and beads, some looking like they were about to fall off from their thin worn strings. He clutched a William McKinley high planner book and some sort of notepad loosely in his left hand despite the empty looking backpack with loose straps that hung by his ass. My eyes trailed slowly up his slightly revealed chest, bits of his glorious skin peeking through from the rips in his shirt. His sharply defined jaw line was taught, his face smooth-skinned, perfect features with stunning deep hazel/brown eyes; some of his dishevelled curls of thick dark black hair had fallen slightly onto his face, though his hair was short, it was sort of un-organised, but it looked super hot nonetheless. His expression looked similar to the one I was wearing before as he yawned, simply ignoring Mr. Shepherd, and tossing a slip of paper on his desk and looking around the class for empty seats.

After examining the paper, sir glanced up at the mystery new guy, narrowing his eyes slightly, and gesturing for me to sit down. I dragged myself over to the singular table in front of Mercedes' and slumped myself down in it, pulling my bag strap over my head and placing it next to my feet on the floor.

Right then, Mr. Anderson, you can sit in front of Mr. Hummel. Let's keep all of the lazy late students all together, ey?" The teacher said in a sarcastic tone and gestured to the empty seat in front of me. I slouched in my chair a little as 'Mr. Anderson' dragged himself to the empty chair in front of me, not making eye contact with anyone as he fell down into his seat, shrugging his worn backpack off his shoulder and placing his books on the table, glancing around to the girls that were still staring at him with huge grins on their faces. I half expected him to smile or laugh back, but he slouched into his chair even further and didn't make eye contact with any of them. As the lesson droned on, I felt a note being slipped into my jacket pocket from behind, I turned to see Mercedes mouthing 'read it!'

_Damn that boy is fiiiiine! Who the hell is he? X -M_

I snorted to myself and some of the girls that were ogling the new guy turned to glare at me for interrupting their dreamy staring session. I dug into my bag for a pen and scribbled out a response.

_Don't have a clue, but I agree with you! Mr. Old fat boring ranting shepherd referred to him as 'Mr. Anderson' ... sounds hot X -K_

I folded the paper and pushed it back in my pocket for her to take.

_That boy got style, although he could do with a cleaning up, his clothes are a little ripped x –M_

_I believe that is the fashion for punk rockers or whatever he is, he still looks hot, no matter how un-tidy x –K_

_True that, white boy. Hey what dya say, he on my team or yours? X –M_

_Hmm...Probably yours, but considering how tight those jeans are...I'm having second thoughts! X –K_

The bell (finally) rang and the class pulled ourselves to our feet, a group of girls that had been staring out the flawless new guy were giggling to each other, Mercedes overheard them talking about approaching him and asking for his number. We rolled our eyes to each other as we exited the classroom, followed shortly by the new guy who looked a little desperate to get away from the girls who were walking up to him.

We stood as normal at my locker, chatting about little things before we headed off to lunch, I pulled out my history book from the previous class and placed it into my locker, swapping it with my math book that I had next period. We were halfway through our conversation when I noticed the new guy approaching a locker that was 4 down from me. He yawned as I watched him click the dial once, wiggle it about and bang against the lock in a sequence before it sprung open and he swapped the notebook I saw him carrying earlier with a smaller black one, dog-eared and worn out.

All of a sudden giggles were heard, and we knew immediately who it was. Sara Devoille half marched up to the gorgeous guy a few lockers down from us, her little possy of giggling girlfriends following quickly behind her, also laughing and whispering to each other.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>The boy looked startled, almost as if he didn't expect anyone to be talking to him, he turned at almost lightening speed and was instantly confused when he was met with an annoying cheerleader.  
>"Um...Hi?" <em>ohmyfuckinggod<em>. All the girls listening, including Mercedes and me obviously all shared the same thought. _His voice was like sex._ Mercedes' hand gripped on my upper arm to stop me from sliding down the locker and melting into a puddle just from hearing his fucking sexy voice, did this guy just ooze perfection, or what?

"What's your name?"

"Uh-"

"I'm Sara" she stuck her clammy hand out to shake it with his, before even letting him introduce himself, she grabbed his hand and shook it for him whilst his bewildered expression remained on his face. "It seems like you're in a lot of my classes, you were in my government class earlier on, maybe we should exchange numbers so we can discuss and help each other with homework some time?" She pulled out a strip of paper with her phone number on scribbled in her messy writing, she shoved it into his palm without him behind able to say a word and twirled on the spot, her girls doing the same, and prancing off down the corridor as she called back over her shoulder "Call me!"

I half expected him to pull out his phone and tap in her number, but instead he let the paper float to the ground and turned back to his locker with his eyebrows furrowed, mumbling something bemusedly to himself, it sounded something like "what the hell just happened"

Mercedes picked up on what he had said just as much as I had, and being the friendly good natured girl she was, she spoke up to him.

"Don't worry about Sara, she's kinda like that with everyone"  
>he turned towards us, the puzzled expression on his face seemed to be solved as he looked between us quizzically, he smiled a little at Mercedes, and then settled his eyes on me. Our eyes burnt into each other's unexpectedly, and a small devilish smile made its way onto his face before he looked back to his locker.<p>

Mercedes gave me a 'wtf' look but before I could answer I felt my shoulder blade come into contact with the sharp edge of my locker and felt my body slam backwards, sliding down the locker a little, I turned my head in time to see Karofsky glaring at me before he turned the corner. The familiar chill ran through my body and the next thing I felt was Mercedes helping me to my feet, brushing down my jacket and asking if I was okay. I just nodded distantly, before I realised that the new guy was also facing me, he turned a little to watch Karofsky talking to some other jock by the water fountain, then turned back to me, pure rage in his eyes and hands curled in to fists by his sides. He half slammed his locker before shrugging his bag back on to his shoulder and heading for Karofsky.

I stuck my neck out to watch him walk away, as did Mercedes, I saw him approaching Karofsky who was hovering on the corner, talking to Azimo. I watched in slight shock as this kid shoved his shoulder confidently into Karofsky, grinning cockily when Karofsky turned to face him in disbelief.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Watch it punk!" the jock growled at the guy, who obviously wasn't bothered by Karofsky, he smiled a sarcastic innocent little smile and held both hands up above his head a little, still grasping the small black notebook in his left hand.  
>"Woah sorry dude," he cocked his head to the side a little before making speech marks with his fingers. "I <em>slipped<em>" he grunted in an icy tone. He looked back to me slightly, smiling in my direction before walking away. Everyone who had witnessed it was in shock as they watched him stroll confidently away down the hall, crossing paths with sue who nodded to him slightly, as he nodded back. _Friends with sue? When the hell did that happen?_ Meanwhile Karofsky stood in awe, not able to move, Azimo snapped him out of it and dragged him towards the canteen to get lunch.

"Wow" Mercedes' voice snapped me out of my disbelieving daydream. "Did you _see_ that?"  
>I gulped and nodded, not trusting my voice.<br>"He totally looked back at you! And did you see how angry he looked when Karofsky shoved you?"  
>I nodded again and shook my head a little, trying to clear the thoughts from my mind.<p>

"No one has ever done anything like that for me before" I said in a quiet voice.

...

As the rest of my day continued, I couldn't keep my mind off the mysterious dark haired boy that had shoved Karofsky earlier. Why the hell would he put himself in danger like that? Karofsky is a big guy, this kid is pretty small, although he looks skinny, I was sure I saw strong shoulders and a toned stomach peeking through those rips in his shirt...and the way his arms looked so tight in the black leather...the way his curls fell sexily on to his face in a careless manner and...and-

"Kurt Hummel!"  
>I was interrupted by Miss Gardener, apparently she had been asking me what the square root of 264 was for the past few minutes whilst I had been daydreaming. I heard Noah snickering to himself and I nudged him hard in the side and he soon shut up. I soon became aware of the growing problem in my pants as I thought a little longer about Blaine and his ripped shirts..luckily there was only fifteen minutes until the end of lesson...<p>

the bell had just rang signalling the end of the day, and as I approached my locker as usual, this time the new guy was there before me, at his locker. He was leaning against the lockers casually, one foot behind him on the bottom locker and his other out in front of him on the floor, huge purple skull candy headphones rested over his ears, music was leaking out of them, I heard heavy guitar solos and sloppy half screaming and decided I was right about this kid's punk rock style when I first laid eyes on him.

I opened my locker and desperately tried to keep my eyes off the stunning guy who was almost a metre away from me, despite my struggles I couldn't help but glance out of the corner of my eye, only to see his eyes boring into me. he slid his headphones off his head and left them hanging around his neck, mouth open as if to say something-instead, he pushed away from the locker and pulled one of the sides of the headphones back over his right ear, placing his thumb underneath the strap of his backpack, looking down and smiling slightly to himself, before walking away down the hall.

_What the hell?_

This boy is seriously confusing, I mean what the fuck? He goes to say things then walks off, I feel like I'm being set on fire every time I so much as make eye contact with him, he smiles at me with a weird devilish look in his eye, he shoved Karofsky then grinned at me. he's hot, he's hot, he's hot, he's hot, he's hot-did I mention he's hot?

UGH. I don't even know his name yet! All I know is his surname is Anderson.. so what do I call him? Anderson boy? I don't think so...

I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to Anderson boy(yet again) as I sat in my navigator, snapping out of my hazy daydream just in time, I began to drive and hoped that I wouldn't get too distracted by thinking of Anderson's revealed chest and arms...

my final thought as I pulled out of the parking lot was something along the lines of;

_This guy is gonna be the death of me.___


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello? Is anybody there?"  
>I heard a rustling in the dark, I knew by this point I was supposed to be scared, but I just couldn't feel the emotion coming. It was pitch black but somehow I managed to make out a figure in the hazy fog-where the hell was I anyway? The wind hissed and whipped against my face, and I felt the terror finally wash through me, feeling my blood turn cold in my veins, my heart stop beating. Suddenly I felt ice cold skin press against mine, the breeze whipped harder against my skin and I felt water pooling around my feet and crawling up my ankles, sliding up my shins and making its way up my body bit by bit, agonizingly slow. The water level reached my neck and I felt the weight of the water engulfing me, dragging me under, soaking into my skin, filling up my lungs and making it so hard to breathe.<br>Is this what death feels like? The silence; the utmost amount of pressure pressing down on me, the heavy weight on my eyes preventing me from seeing anything around me, the coldness. Darkness. Sinking, drowning.  
>The ice cold sensation that was frozen in my veins seized as a burning fiery grip clutched onto my arm in the form of a hand, pulling me up and out of the coldness that was engulfing my body. The harsh whips of wind that existed before had transformed into soft caressing fingertips, each one burning into my skin and numbing the frozen ice in my veins.<br>"Kurt" a familiar yet not-so-familiar voice rang in my ears  
>the burning sensation became more apparent and it was evident that the force pulling me up from the depths was in fact another man.<br>"Kurt, I'm here, I promise, he won't hurt you again"  
>He? I could only remember feeling cold as ice and then thrown into a sea of water, it filling my lungs and freezing my body whilst I was unable to defend myself-I remembered no man.<br>"I promise, I won't let him hurt you again baby"  
>where was this voice coming from? And why was it so protective of me? Where the hell was I anyway and why did I feel like I was on fire? I felt like I was burning, yet it didn't hurt, I was on fire, but there were no flames, and no pain was present, just warmth and safety. Safety from the cold, the ice, the water that was dragging me under.<br>"Please open your eyes, let me know you are okay"  
>the voice begged, I tried again to open my eyes and prise some sort of light from the annoying darkness that blocked my vision. Slowly but surely light began to rush in, and I was met with a pair of distressed, frantic, hazel eyes...<em>

"Kurt! How many times do I have to tell you that you're gonna be late for school man!"  
>I awoke with a start, hearing Finn's irritating voice getting closer, before I knew it my half dressed step-brother stood at the top of my stairs, toothbrush hanging out of the side of his mouth, dribbling messily. I blocked the light from the door with my hand and glanced at my alarm clock which was beeping determinedly. I slammed my fist on the button in a desperate need for some peace and quiet when I noticed the time.<p>

"Shit! Finn why didn't you wake me!" I jumped out of bed, noticing the dampness from the cold sweat, evidence from my nightmare, pooled on my sheets.

"I tried!" he protested, dribbling more onto my carpet. He seemed to notice I was ignoring him whilst trying to moisturise and mentally search my clothes for an outfit to wear and rolled his eyes, walking back towards the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a while whilst I rubbed hastily at my face, hoping the moisturiser would sink in fast enough. Suddenly my mind flickered with memories from my dream...

What the actual fuck.

woah woah woah, back up a second. Did I just have a dream about Anderson boy? And he called me baby? And-and, what the- wait. He was helping me. And that ice cold feeling, I only get that when Karofsky is near me, and the burning sensation I only get with this new kid. All the puzzle pieces were finally fitting together and things didn't seem so confusing anymore.

I decided shortly that I was obviously in need of mental health and shook the thoughts to the back of my head for now, I could deal with them later; right now I had more important things to worry about, like how I was going to decide what to wear, have the worlds quickest shower, make my hair look half-decent, find my car keys and get to school in the space of 17 minutes. 

I found myself running down the hallway, messenger bag slapping against my thigh, hair falling out in multiple places, shoe laces still untied, and 12 minutes late to class. And all for what? A stupid perfect dream about a particular stunning new guy who rescued me from the vile homophobe who has been harassing me for months. How completely unfair was that?

"Mr. Hummel! Surprise surprise! You're late again!"  
>I raised my head, and instead of immediately meeting the gaze of Mercedes, I found my eyes were magnetized towards a familiar set of hazel ones who were studying mine very intensely. Instead of replying to my ugly old wrinkly pointless ranting bad-tempered teacher, I decided to weave in and out of the chairs, making my way to my own seat.<br>"He's late because he had his disgusting faggot tongue down his boyfriend's throat, sir" Karofsky snarled from the back of the classroom, whilst a few jocks in his group chuckled amongst themselves. I ignored him as always, yet the icy feeling returned. I took my place in my seat, only to see Anderson turned on his side, glaring at Karofsky who was sat at the back of the classroom. Did he seem almost...jealous?

The teacher made no move to respond to karofsky's comment, as always, so I just put my head down and began to doodle mindlessly on the page of my history book, when I felt something sharp hit the back of my head, followed by another set of mindless chuckles.

"Oh sorry fairy boy Hummel, I _accidentally_ flicked my pencil at your head, silly me!"  
>More laughs ensued, and as Karofsky glanced around the classroom, others began to laugh hesitantly too in fear of getting on karofsky's bad side. Anderson cracked his knuckles and turned his head again, the only way I could describe the emotion on his face was pure rage.<p>

"Mr. Karofsky if you don't stop interrupting my class, for whatever reason whatsoever, you are moving to the front where I can keep my eye on you! Now focus!"

Karofsky mumbled something and began to kick the back of Georgia's chair to piss her off, he knew just how to wind that girl up.

"Oh my god! Sir! Can you move him please! He's driving me round the bend!" she hissed finally.  
>Karofsky moved without encouragement from the teacher, he began to walk towards the front, choosing my row to pass by.<br>"Don't worry Georgia, Hummel's the only bent one around here" he smacked his bag across the back of my head as he passed and the jocks burst into laughter like a bunch of hyena's at the back of the classroom. Karofsky walked past me and just as he was passing Anderson's desk the rage that I could see building behind his eyes earlier had now full blown as he kicked him hard in the shin when he passed his desk. He wailed pathetically and threw his bag onto the chair in front of the new guy where he was told to sit. Muscles flexing in his too-small vest top as he approached him._  
><em>"I told you to watch it punk!"

Anderson just rolled his eyes and a triumphant grin appeared on his face as he relaxed further into his chair, placing his hands behind his head, resting on his unruly curls.  
>"Foot slipped" he smiled further and glanced towards the whiteboard where Mr. Shepherd was stood awkwardly not knowing how to break up fights. "Please carry on sir" he said in an icy yet sarcastic tone and eyed Karofsky smugly who still stood with his jaw extended, not quite sure how to handle this new kid who always appeared to be answering back to him. No one <em>ever<em> answered back to Dave Karofsky.

"Uhm, yes! Right, so- as I was saying.." Mr. Shepherd continued quickly, in fear of Karofsky losing his temper, in all honesty, most teachers feared the muscled short-tempered jock. Dave slowly turned, narrowing his eyes at the annoyingly smug kid and took his seat in front of him. It was obvious Anderson was in a mischievous mood this morning, as he swung his feet around, placing his boot clad feet on the back of karofsky's chair, grinning widely and earning a few suppressed chuckles from other members of the class.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!"  
>Karofsky was standing now, arms extended and flapping angrily, facing Anderson boy who was sat unaffected by the jock's threatening attitude. Anderson was examining his fingers with much interest, and then brought them to his mouth and began biting his nails, smiling up at Karofsky casually.<br>"I believe I could ask you the same question."  
>He said confidently, the room was silent, no one could believe the way this new kid was talking to the biggest most terrifying bully in the school.<br>"I'm Karofsky, who the hell are you? You look like you've been tossed in a shredder looking at the rips in your clothes"  
>a few jocks were sniggering at the back whilst the boy stood to face Dave, he was significantly smaller than him, though his muscles that were peeking through his jumper were definitely the same size if not bigger than Dave's.<br>"I'm Blaine Anderson"  
>some people muttered at the mention of this kid's name. I figured other people had been wondering about him as much as I had been. Blaine. So I finally know his name...<br>"And I believe you haven't got the right to question my clothes when you are wearing a tank top that looks like it was made to fit a five year old." Blaine argued coolly, leaning back on his desk; members of the class, even some of karofsky's friends burst out laughing at Blaine's insult, but as soon as the jock turned to see who was laughing at him, the room fell silent. I wondered absent-mindedly why the hell the teacher wasn't intervening, but he just stood at the front of the class twiddling his thumbs, a panicked expression on his face. "But you know what? Between me and you?"

Blaine stood up from the table, leaning a little closer to the jock's ear and whispering harshly  
>"Maybe you should invest on some clothes that fit you, big boy"<br>he patted his shoulder in a sarcastic friendly manner and smiled encouragingly. Laughs were heard again just before Karofsky had had enough, gripping onto Blaine's shirt and pulling him closer to his face.

"Woah, don't kiss me, I might have a boyfriend" Blaine winked in his face and Karofsky stumbled back a little in horror. I was thinking the same as everyone else... _hold on a sec, boyfriend?_

"Oh I see what this is, you're a little fag just like your buddy Hummel here"  
>he spat harshly, gesturing in my direction. Blaine just turned his head slightly, gave me a meaningful look before slamming his palm into karofsky's burly chest.<p>

"I see you like picking on gays. Well that's odd, considering all the rumours I've been hearing about you, and I only joined this school yesterday" Blaine narrowed his eyes, all sarcastic smiles gone as he zeroed in on the jock, walking him backwards slowly towards the whiteboard.

"What rumours?"

"Well, I hear you always seem to be calling everyone else gay...but you never do seem to have a girlfriend," the class murmured in agreement, almost everyone had heard the rumour of karofsky's sexuality that was spreading around the school like wildfire, passed by whispers in crowded hallways. "Isn't that right, David?" some people laughed at the use of karofsky's first name, no one ever dared to call him that to his face.

Suddenly, he flipped, turning Blaine around and slamming him into the board, placing his forearm across his neck and pushing down. Blaine seemed pretty unfazed about it, he just stood with the returned smile on his face.

"I'm not gay! I'm not a disgusting fag who sucks dicks, that's Hummel's job!"  
>A few heads turned to me and I felt the pink rise to my cheeks.<p>

"I see you always seem to be targeting Kurt" I melted a tiny bit at the fact this gorgeous boy knew my name "I'm guessing this is because you're gay, Kurt?" he turned towards me and I nodded shyly, while he smiled softly at me then turned his gaze back to karofsky's, his face turning cold. "Surely you would be being nothing but kind to gay and lesbian people considering you are of that sexuality yourself?"

Karofsky growled a little and shouted, startling the class from where they were listening intently.  
>"I'm not gay! You're the gay one! You fucking fag!"<br>He had had enough, Dave pulled a fist back behind his head, I could barely watch as I turned sideways to Mercedes who was similarly peeking through her fingers. No one wanted to see this kid hurt, and considering the amount of fights the jock had been in, we knew for definite Blaine wasn't getting out un-harmed. I watched him swing the fist forward for Blaine's head, but instead of hearing the smack, I heard Karofsky stumble and lose balance onto the floor from the force of his punch, while Blaine had ducked and missed the attack. Dave had hit his head on a table on the way down, and he was trying to pull himself up whilst simultaneously rub the part of his head that had been smashed.

Blaine pounced as if he was some sort of tiger, crouching to the ground and pulling the jock up with one hand, he must have been very strong to have pulled the big guy up, but it seemed effortless as Blaine pulled him to his feet and smacked him hard back against the board.

"So what if I was gay? Does it give you the right to treat me however you damn well please?"  
>Karofsky mumbled something which caused Blaine to smack him harder against the board, a cracking noise sounded the room and everyone stayed quiet, including Mr. Shepherd who was cowering in the corner, maybe more scared of Blaine than he was of Karofsky. "What was that?"<p>

"I said all fags should burn in hell! I'll make sure of it myself! That includes you Hummel! You're dead!"  
>I felt myself go cold as my terrified eyes met karofsky's promising ones.<br>This caused Blaine to flip, he smacked Dave on the board again and punched him hard in the face, blood trickling from his nose whilst Blaine pushed him to the floor.  
>"Well I will personally make sure you don't lay a fucking hand on Kurt, do you hear me? You will be the dead one if you go near him again!" Blaine kicked him hard in the side and then walked back to his seat, hearing karofsky's groans, he picked up his bag before shooting a shy smile in my direction, and stormed towards the door. Before he could exit, and Mr. Shepherd decided it was safe to come out, he shouted after Blaine.<br>"Mr. Anderson! Go to-"  
>"The principal's office, I know" he grunted before yanking the door open and sliding his arms into the straps of his bag, storming down the corridor.<p>

Everyone was in shock, no one had ever, **ever** stood up to Karofsky, yet alone punched him multiple times and made him bleed, and he did this all for me? Because Dave was bullying me? And did he say he was gay, or...? Okay so I was officially confused. And as the bruised jock pulled himself to his feet, shouted at the other jocks for not backing him up, and was immediately sent to the principal's office, I sunk back into my chair and blocked everything else out.

I needed answers. And I needed them now. 

**A/N: Hey! I am so so so so so sooo grateful for all the response I have gotten from all of you guys, you are all so sweet! Thank you!:D I didn't get time to proof read this so sorry if there are any mistakes, sorry if the chapter is a little shorter than expected-I had art coursework to finish, thanks for reading everyone, reviews make me write faster!;)**


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the rest of that history lesson and the majority of the day trying to get my head around the concept of this new kid's sudden need to protect me and his unexpected kindness towards me. We hadn't even spoken before, so how could he talk to me so easily in the classroom about a subject that everyone seems to run away from? Does this mean that he could feel the burning too? The intense heat that crawls up my collar when we are in the same room together, or when we pass each other in the hallway, giving and receiving curious glances.

Throughout my life, especially throughout high school, I have gotten used to the fact that not everyone is as accepting of my sexuality as my close friends and family. Most people seem to shy away from me, in fact. Others just seem to avoid me all together. I am constantly told no, persistently shoved and isolated from everybody else, why should it make any difference whether I like boys or girls? Does it make me a fucking alien or something? I really feel like tapping on that girl's shoulder who is trying to avoid eye contact me in the hallway and asking "do I have antennae growing out of my head or something?" or pulling back that boy who refuses to be at least a metre within my distance by his backpack and screaming at him "don't worry, I don't fancy you, surprisingly enough-just because I am gay doesn't mean I want to date every guy in the whole freaking school!"

Some of the things that Blaine said earlier just didn't piece together. He didn't seem to shy away from me at all...in fact I seem to notice him smiling at me more than anyone of my friends ever did, even when we were discussing the funniest insult we had gotten that week. Does this mean he's gay... or what? Yet again, this fucking perfect mysterious boy had left me completely and utterly dumb-founded and confused. I needed answers, yet whenever I see his face, my motives disappear, the world stops spinning and my thoughts and questions turn to mush inside my head. No man had _ever _had this effect on me before, not even that flawless picture of Robert Pattinson that I had been drooling over for days when it first popped up on my tumblr dash. That was nothing compared to how I felt when I first laid my eyes on Blaine. He was quite literally perfection on a stick. I know what you're thinking, Kurt Hummel, all into fashion and designer labels...this guy wears leather jackets, skinny jeans and ripped t-shirts-surely that isn't your type?

The truth is, I don't think I have a type, I mean it's not as if I have ever had a boyfriend...and truth be told...Blaine's style is downright sexy. Like literally, when I say sexy I mean wanting to rip off his clothes and lick down his torso sexy. Okay Kurt, that's a little weird, please shut up now before you embarrass yourself even further.

But Blaine...Blaine, Blaine, Blaine-how the fuck did this angel fall from the sky, carved from perfection, claiming to be gay, smiling at me and protecting me like I'm some kind of holy god, sticking up for me though he has no reason-how did **HE **end up wanting to be near **ME** (the most un-holy, unpopular, un-appealing, un-_straight_ kid in the whole school)?

"I'm with Rachel on this one guys" Finn's defensive voice interrupted my daydream whilst he stood in front of the group, Rachel standing proudly next to him and linking her arm with his.  
>"Of course you are" I muttered under my breath, gaining a few chuckles. "Look Finn, I understand you and Rachel are an item now, and that means by the Rachel berry law you have to be an obedient boyfriend and abide by everything she says,"<br>Others began to whisper in agreement, Mr. Schue stood daydreaming about something (most likely Miss Pillsbury or vests)  
>"but that doesn't mean that us dancing on tables and running around the canteen singing songs will gain us any new members to the club, we will probably start a riot and there will be some uproar, including food, and if my hair <strong>or <strong>my clothes gets ruined in a food fight because of your sorry ass, I swear to god, I will-"

"Okay Kurt, we get the point" Mr. Schue had apparently stopped dreaming for five minutes, long enough to stop me before I threatened to do some evil things to my step-brother. He ushered Finn and Rachel to their seats and continued talking about some other pointless tactics to get new members. I, like many others in the group, rolled my eyes and let my mind wander.

Maybe that wasn't the best decision, when all I could think about up until the bell rang was all the different things I could do to Blaine if he and I were all alone in a room together...mmm...

...

I was still caught in my daydream when Mercedes shook me awake, and guessed I was thinking about 'Anderson boy' since my face was turning bright red from the dirty things that had just poisoned my mind... she hugged me goodbye at the door and I walked to my locker, hugging my books tight across my chest. I unlocked the code and pulled open the door to my locker, reaching in to the back, searching for my headphones that had been lost somewhere underneath the mountains of books inside. I retrieved them and pulled back to look at the multiple pictures on the inside of my locker door. Many included friends from glee, old pictures of family and a small faded picture of me and my mum from when I was just a baby. I sighed and closed the door, only to be faced with none other than Blaine Anderson.

"Shit!" I flew backwards, hand pressed to my heart in surprise, as he stood with a smirk on his face. "You scared the life out of me!"  
>"Sorry" he laughed, and how the hell was I stood here having a conversation with the most gorgeous guy in school? "You're Kurt, right?"<br>"That's right"  
>"I'm Blaine Anderson" he grinned, "nice to meet you" he said nonchalantly and leant against the lockers.<br>"I know who you are, you stuck up for me with Karofsky earlier in history class." My eyes narrowed slightly, now was my chance to get the answers I had been pondering over all day.  
>Blaine's smile seemed to fade a little at the mention of the jock's name, but he stood up straight and nodded slightly. "Yeah, he's a prick"<br>"Mhm" I nodded awkwardly whilst his gaze burned into mine, I couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous parted lips, and why the hell was he talking to me? Shouldn't he be hitting on a cheerleader right now or something?  
>"But you're okay now?"<br>"Uh, yeah"  
>"That's good...you-you will let me know if something else happens, right? If he does something to hurt you? You'll tell me?" there was a certain edge to his voice that almost made me wonder what was going through this guy's mind. He looked positively evil.<br>"Uh, sure"  
>he smiled confidently, and looked as though he was about to walk away. I couldn't let him get away <em>that<em> easy. I still needed answers.

"So why did you punch Karofsky?"  
>"pfff" he let out an amused sound, "is there any reason that I had <em>not<em> to?"  
>"True" I sighed, hugging my books closer to my chest. "But what provoked you?" I pressed further.<br>"Ah," he sighed dejectedly, "I didn't like the way he was treating you" I watched as his eyes sparkled, they almost resembled diamonds, although the hazel colour still burned through.  
>"Y-you, wait...what?" I struggled to come to grips with this, why the hell was he bothered about me?<br>"I don't like the way he treats you, or the things he calls you, they aren't true. I've only been at this school for two days and I knew that none of it was true, you don't seem like a disgusting person" he leaned against the locker again. "Then again I haven't really had the privilege of talking to you properly yet, Mr. Hummel" he winked and I blushed so hard I thought my cheeks were on fire, this just made him smile wider and let out a chuckle, stepping a little closer. Fuck, he sure was a charmer.

"I'd love to get to know you better" he sighed and I felt his breath on my neck from how close he was. I honestly don't know how I didn't die right then and there.  
>"I-is it true what you said, earlier?" I stuttered out pathetically, not knowing what to say to his previous statement. He looked a little taken aback from my subject change.<br>"Um, which part?"  
>"The part about you being gay and having a boyfriend." Oh wow, that was extremely nosey, I almost took it back but he looked pleased that I had brought it up.<br>"The gay part, yeah, I was telling the truth, the boyfriend part, unfortunately no."  
>I felt my jaw drop, and I couldn't decide whether it was the fact that he had confirmed he was gay(<em>ohmyfuckinggod)<em> or the fact that he didn't have a boyfriend. Are you freaking serious? Has no one seen how gorgeous he is? Are they all blind? He seemed to notice my reaction and laughed a little.  
>"What about you, do you have a boyfriend?"<br>"Uhm, no" I mumbled pitifully and hung my head a little, but this piece of information only seemed to lighten his mood.  
>"Hmm, Interesting" I looked up to see his pupils grown darker; they seemed to glow as they burnt into mine, a lustful look spread across his face. I just smiled uneasily, desperately wanting to talk to this fucking gorgeous boy, but not having the confidence that he clearly had. I hadn't even noticed that we had been inching closer towards each other whilst we'd been talking until Finn interrupted, looking pissed off.<p>

"Kurt why the hell are you talking to _him_?"  
>Blaine jumped a little at the sudden deep voice, then turned to glare at Finn, I watched the glower of hatred that they exchanged and felt the air become thicker and more intense whilst Finn placed a protective hand on my shoulder, pulling me back slightly.<br>"He can talk to whoever he wants, frankenteen." Blaine spat harshly, he watched as Finn pulled me further away from Blaine. I felt a little sheepish just standing there, so I spoke up, demanding to know why my crush and my step brother hated each other. Whoa wait, crush? Where the hell did that come from?

"What's your problem Finn? We were only talking"  
>"Yeah well don't talk to <em>him<em>" I heard the way he referred to Blaine, as though he were some filthy murderer or some type of animal. Both boys glared a little longer before Finn's grasp on my shoulder became more persistent. Blaine looked more uncomfortable than before and stepped backwards a little, reaching for his headphones that were wrapped around his neck. He tugged them over his ears and music began to play loudly, I wondered absent-mindedly how it had just randomly started playing, but noticed Blaine shoving his iPod back into the pocket of his skinny jeans.  
>"See you around Kurt" he said a little smugly, yet backed away in the other direction, turning on his heels and hooking his thumb underneath the strap of his backpack, walking around the corner.<p>

"What the hell Finn!"  
>"Come on, let's go home"<br>"No! Explain! Now! I need answers!" he pursed his lips and shook his head slightly "Finn!"  
>Finn looked around a little defensively, wondering if anyone was listening, he shivered a little and then pushed me towards the direction of the exit.<br>"I'll tell you when we're in the car" he whispered quickly, shoving me a little more whilst I continued to glare at him. It was my first time talking to the most perfect guy in existence and Finn had ruined it! What if he was never going to talk to me again! "Anyone could be listening" he continued when I refused to budge. I finally moved, deciding that the faster I did so, the quicker I would get to know what the hell was going on here.

What could have possibly happened to make my step brother and my crush hate each other so badly? Whatever it was, it must have been bad, Blaine seemed like the most perfect, beautiful angel in existence in my eyes. What else was there to know about the mysterious Blaine Anderson that I hadn't noticed when I first laid eyes on him? I shivered a little at the thought, and let Finn steer me forcefully down the vastly darkening hallways of McKinley high.

**A/N: thanks for reading! And thank you for all the reviews, they make my day-seriously I couldn't stop smiling whilst reading them. I will hopefully get round to replying to you all when I figure out this site a little more. Hope you liked the chapter, thanks for all the support!**

**Ell X**

**P.S. before you ask, I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be out, I still need to work on my other fic 'something beautiful' and I need to get round to actually doing my homework... otherwise I might just write the chapter now and make you wait on a cliffhanger for a while until I post it ;) I'm cruel like that ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the amount of time it took for this to update, I've been super busy Hope you all had a good Christmas/new year. Hope you like this chapter, I know it's a little choppy and might not make much sense right now but bear with it- it should work out soon...hopefully...Enjoy!**

Ultraviolet-Chapter 4

"Finn! I fucking swear to god, tell me why you hate each other so much?" he was still being hesitant, and quite frankly it was annoying me to no end. He just continued to sit in the passenger seat looking around cautiously as if he was waiting for some kind of monster to jump out on him. He reached over and locked the doors whilst I sat in the driver's seat, waiting for answers.

"I'm not driving until I get some god damn answers!"  
>He shuddered a little and burst out with it.<br>"He's crazy!"  
>"Um...Finn? That's a little vague, don'tcha think? Now how about you give me some real answers?"<br>"He's just-he's really, really weird. I dunno, we were in the gym..."  
>I paused and waited for him to continue his story which he had no intention of finishing any time soon without a little push in the right direction.<br>"...you were in the gym?"

"Oh! Um, we we're in the gym earlier, just me and him. He was-h-he was boxing."  
>I almost flailed right there and then, images started popping into my head un-intentionally of sweaty angry masculine Blaine...I had to shake myself out of it in order for me to catch the rest of Finn's mumbles. "He- I wasn't even looking at him! He was angry about something and his punches were making the punch bag nearly fall off the hinges!" Finn protested, I half wondered what Blaine could have been so angry about. "He asked me what I was looking at and he looked like he was about to kill someone, he had like-really dark black, angry eyes" He bit his lip in worry, continuously looking round with caution. "He looked evil-o-or possessed, or something" he bit his lip and glanced at the steering wheel.<p>

"Can we leave now please?"  
>I just nodded silently, reaching down to make the car roar to life, even the sound of the purring engine made Finn jump out of his skin; I considered laughing at him and telling him to stop worrying so much, but I saw his face and realised the sincerity of the situation. Finn was never scared of anything, regardless of his height; he never let anyone look down on him, in fact he is quite protective of both me and Rachel at times.<p>

The majority of the rest of the drive was spent in silence. I refused to believe that any of this was a big deal, I mean so what? Blaine looked at Finn and got a little angry when he realised he was staring at him, that isn't as bad as Finn was making out. I decided that there must be more to the story than that, something my brother wasn't telling me. For now though, I refused to believe it was anything serious, and if it came to confrontation between Blaine and Finn, we would cross that bridge when we came to it. For now though, I tried to focus on the road instead of drooling over a supposedly shirtless Blaine angrily slamming his fists into the punch bag, imagining how the muscles in his arms must roll and tense whilst the emotion of pure rage and anger was permanently printed on his face.

_The light was unbearably bright; it burned through my flesh and continuously flashed, hypnotising and slow. Images gradually began to piece together, though only in small moments of time, between the flashes of the burning light, different scenes began to register in my view. The first, a crowded hallway in McKinley. The second, Finn's bedroom. The third, an unknown room. The fourth, my basement converted bedroom._ _The images began to flash quicker now, almost merging together before they came to a complete halt, and my vision was frozen on the first image of the hallway. I was vaguely aware of the passing people in front of me whilst I stood at my locker, but my attention was immediately drawn to a certain spot, and my head was almost glued in position, not allowing my gaze to be diverted. I realised at once that in the spot I was looking at, a pair of dark eyes were staring right back at me, boring into mine. Before I could piece anything together, the second scene played in my mind and I was walking into my front door, and up to Finn's room. My feet were bare, strange, I could of sworn I had just come home from school...ignoring the bizarre thoughts, I stared down at my feet as they dragged my body up the stairs and faced me in front of Finn's white bedroom door. My head was forced upwards to look at my hand that reached towards the handle; I entered his room without knocking only to see my older brother asleep on the bed, although his chest wasn't quite moving. Stepping closer, I found that nothing was quite the way it seemed, things were out of place in his room, almost as if someone had been inside and moved things around. Finn had black marks all over his face and down his arms, he looked __**burnt. **__I had a few seconds to realise that imprinted on one side of his face was a long handprint, fingers that spread across his face and fingernails that had dug in, charcoal coloured prints, looking as though they had smothered him whilst he lay there, peaceful and innocent. I barely had a chance to register anything before the third scene swung around and I was catapulted into this small box-like room, the walls of which were closing in on me, my throat getting much more tighter and drier as I struggled to breath. My hands clasped to my throat as I was engulfed in the vastly disappearing walls, only to fall into darkness, also falling back into the familiar scene of my bedroom. There was no light, as it was expected, I was tucked into bed and trying to get to sleep when my door swung open at the top of my stairs, I could see the rectangle of light from my bed, and I watched as a figure stepped into the spotlight, making its way down the stairs tortuously slow. In a fluid movement so fast I didn't even realise it had happened, the dark figure was at the end of my bed, glowing red eyes staring right at me threatening to slash open my skin and rip me apart shred by shred. It lifted a hand and I recognised the fingers matched the same handprints that were tattooed on my brother's face mere moments ago. All of a sudden it was jumping towards me, reaching for my face with its long sharp fingernails, crimson eyes turning even darker as I screamed. The vision of darkness came just as quickly, I had a feeling I had been punched or passed out, that would explain the soaring thumping pain I felt in my head and the wetness I felt dripping down my face. My screams from earlier still echoed in the room and I wondered absent-mindedly where the demon-like creature had scarpered off to. I let the sound of my own screams fill my ears as I slipped into unconsciousness, a silky voice whispering my name at the last instance "Kurt", I fell into a deep abyss. All fears gone, replaced with silence..._

I awoke in a cold sweat, shivering and shaking in my room, what the hell was that? I jolted upwards and snapped my eyes to the end of my bed immediately. _No, don't be silly Kurt, there is no demon in your room..._ I shifted uncomfortably in my bed and the images of Finn from my nightmare began to fill my mind. _Shit, what if... _I half-ran to my step-brother's bedroom, clasping the handle and pushing the door until I saw him hanging off the bed on his back, mouth wide open and snoring as per usual. I couldn't help but smile to myself at that image, _he's such a typical boy_ I shook my head and trudged back to my room, it seemed to be colder than before as I clambered down the stairs, but I decided it was probably because I had rushed out of the warmth of my bed to check my brother hadn't been eaten alive or something like that. I rolled my eyes and climbed back in to bed, my alarm clock reading 3:34 AM. I impatiently waited for sleep to come, but my mind was oddly fixated on my surreal nightmare as the thoughts floated around my head. Why was it so out of the blue? And why was Finn involved? Surely it couldn't be-no...It couldn't have been anything to do with Blaine, could it? I laughed at myself, _Kurt just shut up, Blaine is __not__ a demon._ Just the mention of his name inside my head had triggered a whole dreamy obsessive swirl of memories of his perfect face, unusual style, loud music and his rough, sex-god voice.

Why is life so hard? Seriously? I would've thought that Karofsky would back off by now, especially after the little scene that Blaine caused, he was obviously embarrassed that someone had finally stood up to him; but why the hell was he still being a complete and utter idiot? I rubbed my hand on the increasing ache that was beginning to appear on the back of my shoulder from the contact with the hard metal of the lockers. The bell for class had already gone, but my locker was directly next to my first class, so I didn't make any move to rush into English. I kept the door of my locker open for a little while longer, my gaze diverted to the pictures that were stuck into corners of the metal frame. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I reminisced to myself. Turning around to find the corridors empty, I decided it was time to get to class, hitching the strap of my messenger bag on my shoulder a little higher and trying to contain the wince that was caused by the pain that still throbbed; an annoying reminder of the encounter with my bully just a few minutes ago as he passed, shoving me forcefully before strutting around the corner, followed by a gang of jocks.

The silence in the hallway reminded me further that I needed to get myself to class where I would be continuously annoyed by Puckerman, who would obviously carry on with his usual routine of daydreaming for half of the lesson and then nudging me when he came back to reality, confused and asking what the hell we had to do. Not that I ever listen to Mrs Stone anyway, there's no point considering; One, I probably know half of it already, and Two, I can't even understand her incoherent mumbles that constitute as an 'explanation' to the work we've been set, Three, I mostly spent the majority of the lesson daydreaming about Blaine anyway...

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud yawn and the ringing of electric guitars and drum solos, screaming that barely represented singing that was bleeding from a pair of headphones; and the click of heels as Blaine Anderson's boot clad feet trudged down the empty hallways. It's ridiculous how quickly my heart beat fastened at just the sound of his familiar yet dreadful music which represented the boy I had been ogling for the past few days. He lifted his tired gaze to my frozen figure, I was stood contemplating whether to greet him or walk away shamefully into class with my tail between my legs. A lazy, friendly smile dragged up the corners of his mouth before he yawned again and came to a stop outside a classroom, glancing sideways into the window, of which I assumed was his class. Instead of walking in as I thought he would, he turned on his heels and began to walk in my direction.

He couldn't seem to stop yawning and I noticed the deep circles under his eyes as he got closer, I wondered idly why he was always so late to school and why he always seemed to be so tired all the time. I watched shyly as he turned the dial once on his locker and then slammed his fist on the lock, making it spring open; I'd seen him do that strange locker opening sequence before and wondered why he got the unfortunate dodgy locker. Realising I must look incredibly stupid just stood staring at him as he rifled through his bag and then reached into his locker, I turned on the spot and took a few steps, reaching for the handle of my classroom door.

"Mornin Kurt"  
>I turned before opening the door, eyebrows raised as Blaine nodded his head lazily at me, his adorable sleepy smile tugging at his lips again before he turned back to his locker, releasing a loud yawn that echoed down the hall. And I although Ididn't get enough sleep last night (due to my horrible and confusing nightmare)-I clearly wasn't the <em>only <em>one.  
>"Good morning Blaine" I smiled, blushing slightly for no reason whatsoever. I inwardly cursed myself for being so shy around him. He looked as though he was about to say something but whatever that was, was soon interrupted by yet another yawn as he groaned and let his head fall forward, resting his forehead on the cool metal. "I see someone didn't get much sleep last night" I chuckled nervously, unsure of what else to say to break the silence.<p>

"Mhm" he agreed, before turning his head slightly to look in my direction, still resting on the lockers.  
>"Who invented school?" he groaned before pulling his head away and closing his locker tentatively without locking it.<p>

"Erm," I tried to come up with some sort of coherent answer, confusing myself in my head and over-thinking things, I don't know who the hell invented school! Is he joking or does he want a serious answer? "I don't know, sorry" Oh god, I am so hopelessly confused and in-experienced when it comes to boys. I bit my lip hopelessly and lifted my gaze to his.

He looked at me with a bewildered expression for a second before scoffing and I watched as a huge smile lit up his face. "I didn't expect you to" he slammed his fist on his locker to close it and zipped up his bag before tossing it over his shoulder casually. "But whoever did invent it, he's a fucking asshole"

I nearly flailed at the boy cursing in his incredibly sexy ragged and rough voice, but I seemed to reply with a squeaky laugh.

"So..." he continued and I couldn't help but wish I could spend all day with this angel, I just wanted to talk about everything and anything with him-I wanted to _know _him. "Finn Hudson's your step-brother, right?" I noticed how his gaze tightened and his voice hardened slightly and I shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"Uh yeah, ha- funny how that works out, huh?" I answered awkwardly and wondered why the hell I even _bothered_ talking to this insanely hot guy, who was currently, dressed in-_hello?_ The tightest jeans in the freaking _world_ and a dark scruffy t-shirt that had some sort of rock band (I assumed)'s name printed on it, accompanied with his trademark worn leather jacket. He narrowed his eyes slightly and then laughed without humour.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much" he shrugged, and then smiled as I shrugged my shoulders back in return at him and offered him my kindest most clueless smile when I was stuck for words on what to say.

"Well, I better get to class I suppose" he stated glumly, rolling his eyes (something that I do quite often, _we are obviously soul mates_, no Kurt, just shut up and stop getting ahead of yourself here) "If I wanna stay in this school without getting kicked out then I guess I should start getting to lessons a little earlier" he shrugged his shoulders again and licked his lips. I tried my hardest not to dwell on the tantalizing way his pink wet tongue swiped quickly over his plump lips-mm, _I wonder what boys' lips taste like_...

"Plus I don't wanna keep you from your lessons," he continued, smiling slightly as he realised I had gotten distracted. I lowered my head a little to cover the blush that came with the embarrassment of being caught staring at Blaine's lips. Blaine's fucking perfect kissable lips. "Although you already seem to be waltzing in late all the time in history class" he grinned at me. I realised we always seemed to arrive at Mr. Shepherd's door at the same time each morning that we had History, regardless of how late we both were, and we would both stand in the doorway being shouted at for 5 minutes and rolling our eyes at him until he shut up and continued with the actual lesson.

"Yeah well that teacher hates me anyway, I might as well take up the opportunity to piss him off" I stated nonchalantly, he seemed shocked at my language, but then a wicked grin crept up onto his face as he nodded understandingly, winked and then patted my shoulder. I would have totally been screaming inside at his _fucking wink,_ if I hadn't been too focused on trying not to wince too noticeably because the pain from Karofsky's shove was really starting to kick in. Blaine didn't seem to notice though as he pulled his huge headphones back over one ear which were still screaming as he yawned again, smiling sleepily at me and raising a hand to wave cutely goodbye (which made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy) before making his way back to his classroom and wrenching the door open. I could vaguely make out the sound of Mr. Schuester's voice rising at Blaine before the door swung shut and I prepared myself for the abuse from _my _teacher as I reached for the door handle hesitantly.

_

"I don't know Kurt, I just don't think I need a man at the minute" Mercedes was innocently trying to shrug off the fact that she was hopelessly lonely when it came to boys, of course-I was too, but I was trying to sort out Mercedes' love life without drawing attention to my non-existent one...

"Come on! We both know how lonely you are, what about that Anthony guy that you were talking to in class the other day?" I suggested, moving along the lunch line and letting the lunch lady pile some disgusting looking slop onto my plate. I looked over to Mercedes who was eyeing the tots, her grin growing bigger as she tried to block out my questions. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her, walking away holding on to my tray as I left her asking for more tots from the lunch lady. Something caught my eye from across the canteen hall, a group of red-jacketed jocks walking in a huddle towards an occupied table in the far corner. They approached the flirty cheerleaders and many began to mingle with each other, most of the coupled pairings kissing sloppily and almost sucking each other's faces off whilst others just sat close or cheerleaders sat on the football players laps. Yet there was one jock on his own, he looked sort of angry just staring off into the distance; hovering around the table and looking glumly and aimlessly around the canteen. Dave Karofsky.

"Hey Kurt, where did you go? I was talking and you just walked off, boo!" I was vaguely aware of Mercedes who was stood next to me now, holding her tray next to mine, she must have followed my direction of view because she was now sighing and linking her arm into mine and pulling me softly away, diverting my gaze from the lonely angered and somewhat troubled jock.

Too busy engrossed in my over-analysing of karofsky's mood, I managed to bump into someone, clipping their shoulder with my tray, I looked up, wincing slightly in hope that it wasn't a jock...Phew. Wait, hold on a second-was that...Oh. Fuck.

"Oh, hey Kurt" Blaine smiled his gorgeous breath-taking fucking perfect smile at me, he looked less tired than earlier, and a little more laid back as he balanced a tray on one hand and held his beaten up old black notebook in the other, his bag strap falling slightly down the arm of his leather jacket.

"Hey" I blushed nervously-why the hell does this boy always cause this reaction from me? Every single time. I was aware of Mercedes nudging me slightly to remind me to carry on the conversation instead of daydreaming, "Um, so what are you uh, doing here?" _What? That's the best thing you could come up with?_ My brain was screaming at me, reminding me of things I already knew. _Shut the fuck up _I inwardly hissed before lifting my embarrassed gaze back to Blaine who had lifted an eyebrow and a smirk was set on his lips.

"Um, well...this _is_ the canteen?" he let out an almost nervous chuckle before looking me up and down, taking a messy bite of his apple and then twirling on his heels on the smooth floor, beginning to walk away. He turned to take one last look at me before his lips rose into an almost seductive smile and spun his tray around on his fingertips, calling casually back over his shoulder "Later Kurt"

I had been in shock (and embarrassment) ever since he first opened his mouth to greet me, but now I was somehow frozen or stuck to the floor- Despite the sound of Mercedes squealing beside me, all other sounds had disappeared as I watched Blaine walk away; stuffing the rest of his lunch in his pockets or compartments in his bag and dumped his tray on the side before leaving the canteen, backpack straps hanging low on his elbows as he attacked the apple with his teeth.

"Oh-my-god" Mercedes was gasping, gripping onto my biceps and shaking me silly until I broke out from my hazy daydream. "He was _totally_ checking you out, Kurt!"

"What? Don't-what, Mercedes! No he was _not_!" I spluttered helplessly, but she just chose to ignore me and dragged me to the glee club's table, forcing me down into a seat whilst I remained in shock.

"Jesus, Kurt-are you blind? Of _course_ he was!" she was shaking me again, realising that whatever she said I simply wouldn't allow myself to believe it-admittedly I didn't know much about boys, and Mercedes probably knew a lot more than me even though neither of us had had boyfriends before; but that didn't stop me from not believing a single word she was saying to me.

"Of course who was what?" Quinn questioned as she sat down next to Santana and Artie.

"Kurt was only just getting eye fucked by the new guy!"

"Mercedes!" I protested, Blaine was _not_ 'eye fucking' me... and even if he was-which he wasn't then I wouldn't dwell on it...it probably meant nothing...

"Really? My little gay is growing up! He got his first eye fuck from a guy! Yay! I'm so proud I might just start crying proud mama tears!" Santana clapped her hands, pretended to wipe her eyes and smiled waay too much at me whilst I sunk into the chair and hung my head.

"He was not _eye fucking _me! He just looked at me!" I looked down, spearing my food with my fork.

"Hold up-who even is this guy?" Artie decided to join in, holding up a hand like he always did when he 'preached'.

"Blaine Anderson" I mumbled.

Suddenly the table fell silent, even Tina and Mike had stopped their own conversation at the mention of his name and Puck had pulled off his headphones and was looking at me strangely. I looked around cautiously, all eyes were on me, and Santana's were especially boring into mine with narrowed eyes and an investigative expression.

"You're friends with Anderson?"

"Um, yeah-I guess you could call us friends"

"Hold up-are you fucking? Cause if you're not frie-"

"No!" I interrupted before she could go any further, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Well, if you aren't fuck buddies then why else would Anderson be friends with you?" Santana wondered aloud, tilting her head slightly and waiting for my answer.

"W-well, I don't know-we just talk. He stood up to Karofsky for me when he was bullying me in class the other day" I mumbled, what the hell did they expect me to say? To be quite honest I had no clue why the most gorgeous guy in school stopped to talk to _me_, and why the hell he protected me so much; I mean I barely even know him, so why is he so persistent? 

"Hmm..." Santana let her gaze drift to Puck's as they held the same wondering expression, Puck shook his head and shrugged his shoulders after a while and Santana turned back to me. "Well, if he _was_ eye fucking you then firsts of all, you are _very _fucking lucky" I blushed harder if that was even possible. I felt silly for getting so reactive over all of this, but I couldn't help but swoon every time I pictured his perfect face in my mind. "Second, what the hell did you do to have the school's resident badass following you like a lost puppy?"

"School's resident badass?" I lifted an eyebrow, not quite believing my ears.

"Oh come on Hummel, catch up. Yesterday he slushied Karofsky, he shows up late to every fucking lesson without apology, he told Mr. Schue to 'chill the fuck out' this morning. As far as badasses go, he's number one, even above Puck."

"Hey!" Puck protested from the corner, folding his arms.

"Well would _you_ get on the wrong side of the curly haired midget?" Santana folded her arms in return, glancing at Puck.

"Uhm-no I guess not," Santana was smirking at Puck's weakness like it was some sort of game. "I mean look at him! I saw him boxing after school yesterday and he was like an animal! He's a hard dude!" Puck protested in return.

"That's true-he was completely out of control. Something must have pissed him off for him to punch that hard" Mike joined in, nodding in agreement with Puck.

All of this was just too much to process, and my earlier conversation with Finn was still lingering my mind when Puck mentioned seeing Blaine box. _How come everyone got to see him boxing except for me?_ I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. And what the fuck- Blaine _slushied Karofsky_! I refused to believe that, maybe Blaine was badder than I originally thought; and it was turning me on like hell. I squirmed in my chair and tried to push the thoughts of Blaine to the back of my mind just as the bell went. I tried to stand without drawing attention to the obvious bulge in my pants, and took a detour before class to the bathroom to re-arrange myself.

I was stuck behind a gossiping group of slowly walking cheerleaders that I couldn't get past to head to the bathroom. I sighed and decided that I would just be late to class as usual, it was only French-and I knew everything in that class already. Some of the cheerleaders' conversation begin to drift into my hearing range, it wasn't really eavesdropping if I couldn't escape from listening-was it?

"So are you going to Club Dagger tonight? I heard there's a new band in town, and my cousin says that every guy in the band is single apart from one-and apparently they're all drop dead _gorgeous_" a blonde girl was handing a girl with brown hair some sort of purple leaflet with the details of the club on and the names, dates, and times of the bands that would be playing that night.  
>"What's the name of the band?" the brunette girl questioned, squinting at the list of band names.<p>

"I think it's War- something, I dunno, warblers? Or..."

I watched the brunette scan the list of names, before prodding at one with her finger and suggesting a name, "Dalton warbler rejects?"

"Yeah! That's it"

I managed to push past them eventually, leaning my side onto the bathroom door and entering, looking around to check for anyone before reaching into my jeans and attempting to re-arrange the stupid bulge that was seemingly refusing to disappear.

After a quick stop to the toilets, (realising the bulge simply wasn't leaving anytime soon) I just whined and dragged myself to class with my head hanging. _Oh shit, Blaine is in my next class-fuck fuck fuck! _My realisation made me walk faster, hopefully I could beat Blaine to class-that wouldn't be hard considering he was always late. I swung around the door frame only to notice that class hadn't even properly started yet; although no one was sat at their desks, probably because the teacher hadn't arrived yet. A group of cheerleaders were sat on tables talking about something, in fact there seemed to be quite a lot of groups of people sat on tables and chairs talking eagerly to each other..._did I miss something?_

I walked around the cheerleaders to my seat, noticing that _fuck_, Blaine was already there, lounging lazily on his chair, and feet spread out in front of him, ankles crossed whilst he drummed his pen onto his black beaten notebook. He wore an entertained grin on his face as he listened to other's conversations. I avoided eye contact with him because of the growing problem in my jeans that had _definitely_ increased from noticing the way Blaine's ripped t-shirt was drooping just right...showing lots of his tanned skin just perfectly while he just sat there with his stupid little perfect smirk on his face...

I collapsed into my seat, also picking up on everyone's conversations around me. Almost every conversation I heard seemed to involve this new band in some way, shape or form. Everyone was talking about it, and I couldn't help but notice how insanely big Blaine's grin was, how was it not taking up his whole face? Miss Ashley finally arrived and began to drone on about some kind of artistic nonsense that I wasn't even bothered about. Art was not one of my strongest subjects shall we say... the closest thing to an 'artistic masterpiece' I have ever done is two stickmen holding hands underneath a smiley sun and a crayola coloured heart...

Miss eventually let us go, reminding us that we had Art first lesson tomorrow, _yaaay_ I sarcastically cheered inside my head. I'm beginning to wonder why I ever chose Art as an option. I filed out of class, taking my normal routes to my next lesson to avoid the jocks, and sat through another lesson daydreaming of Blaine. Everyone was talking about this club in that lesson too, I was getting fed up of hearing about it until the end of day bell finally rang and I dragged myself to glee club, only to collapse in the nearest chair possible. I enjoyed the few seconds of silence as I realised I was the first one there, letting my eyes droop closed until I heard the sound of footsteps and Santana's voice fill the room.

"-I'm jus sayin, there might be some hot looking dudes at this club, and I'm all for hooking up with one of those sexy band members"

I groaned internally. _What the hell is so special about this god damn club?  
><em>  
>"I don't know Santana," Mercedes voice replied as the footsteps got closer to me, I heard them sink into the chairs around me and Tina must have noticed how I curled up on the chair; because when I opened my eyes to find her sitting next to me, she reached out to lift my legs and place them on her lap, whilst Mercedes did the same to my head, neither of them taking their eyes away from the conversation. I let my eyes close again, just listening to their voices as I lay horizontally across Tina and Mercedes. "I just think we're already losers, and from the amount of talk I've heard around school today about this place, it sounds to me like the whole school is going, even the cheerleaders and the jocks." She continued.<p>

I felt myself stiffen at the last word, I had no idea _why_ but just the thought of Karofsky made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Mercedes must have noticed my discomfort as she absent-mindedly began to stroke her palms along my biceps in attempt to calm me. I heard more footsteps and the sound of squeaky wheels approach and decided that the rest of the glee club had arrived without me even opening my eyes to see them.

"Oh who cares, we'll be too drunk to notice-its about time us 'losers' had some fun around here!"

"Oh are you talking about Club Dagger's band opening night tonight?" of course it would be Puck, here to back Santana up and persuade people to come along.

"Yeah! These losers are trying to find themselves excuses not to come along"

I opened my eyes to see Puck narrowing his eyes at us, before turning to me and prodding me in the side. Puck and I had become quite a bit closer than we used to be, recently, it was nice to be friends with 'one of the boys' especially when Puck didn't mind sticking up for me for anything (not that I needed protecting mind you, I have my own personal bodyguard for that) I resisted waggling my eyebrows and began to wriggle when Puck continued poking me.  
>"Oi Hummel, don't think you're getting out of this-we need to find you a man"<p>

"He's already got a man, he's fucking Anderson remember?" Santana chimed in, causing me to sit straight up in my seat, leaning forward past Tina to glare at her.

"We aren't fucking each other!" I tried not to blush, but everyone else in the club had turned to listen to our conversation, staring at my face.

"Yeah yeah, well, anyway-what if Anderson is at this little club tonight eh? He'll probably turn up and start drinking, you can wait until he's completely out of it and then you can interrupt for some kind of hot gay grinding session on the dance floor with him"  
>I was so so soo grateful for Mr. Schue to walk in at that moment, effectively cutting off whatever else Santana was planning to say. I still felt the heat building in my cheeks from thinking of me and Blaine 'grinding' into each other on the dance floor, and I had to admit, it did seem pretty hot. I'd come to realise how vivid my imagination could actually be this past week, I mean, first these obsessive dreams, and isn't it enough that I can't keep my mind off him during lessons either? Now I could just imagine, Blaine stood there underneath the pulsing lights looking fucking stunning in his ripped clothes and leather jacket, staring at me with those gorgeous dark and lustful, hazel eyes. The sound of someone clearing their throat coming from the doorway as Mr. Schue droned on interrupted me from my wild imagination.<p>

However, I didn't have to imagine for too long because surely enough, the very same boy was soon stood directly in front of me. Others turned to see Blaine leaning against the doorframe, clad in the tightest jeans in the world hugging his toned legs, ripped material drooping down from his shirt and scratched rough leather sleeves rolled up to his elbows over the top. He was the pure image of sex, and some sort of hint of rock and roll. He wore an obvious smirk on his face at interrupting Mr. Schuester, according to Santana, he and Blaine had not seen eye to eye recently in their Spanish class...Anyway, I tried to ignore the way his grin didn't falter, and how his eyes scanned our crowd of misfits before locking with mine, his grin only growing larger.

"Erm, what do you want Blaine? I'm trying to teach here, isn't it enough that you interrupt my lessons that you have to interrupt my glee club too?"

"Relax old man," Blaine gritted his teeth slightly, pulling out some kind of toothpick to chew on before continuing, his eyes still locked with mine. "I aint here to see you" He glared quickly at the teacher before turning his attention back to me, his eyes looked hungry and lustful, I could see them glowing with want from over the classroom. "I'm here for Kurt" he finally admitted, shifting his shoulder slightly from where it leaned uncomfortably on the wooden door frame and throwing his toothpick on the floor out in the hallway somewhere. _Wait, me? ME? Am I dreaming?_ Every head turned to me, and then back to Blaine, then back to me again. I could practically _feel_ Mercedes bouncing next to me on her chair, Santana raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

Before I knew it, Finn was springing to his feet, being the over-protective brother he is.  
>"No! Mr. Schue, don't let him talk to Kurt! He's nothing but trouble" The clumsy giant protested.<p>

I was sure I heard Blaine growl from where he was stood, averting his gaze to Finn, "You aren't his mother you know, relax sweetie, I'm not gonna steal him away" Blaine smirked and earned a few chuckles from the group, I guessed they were most likely to be from Santana and Puck. Finn just sat back in his seat, a little shocked and I let my eyes wander to Mr. Schue who was stood with a disapproving frown on his face.

"Mr. Schue?" I asked, biting my lip.

He contemplated, looking between me and Blaine and then sighed. "Fine, go on, but not for long Kurt-we have a new assignment that we need to go through" he tapped his foot almost impatiently, already glancing at the clock as I sprung to my feet to join a grinning Blaine in the door way. He leaned over me (oh my god I almost died from the pure smell of sex that dripped off him) to pull the door handle closed before turning back to me, a smile on his face still.

"Hey" he sighed, looking happy to finally get me alone.  
>"Hi" I laughed, crinkles appearing in the corners of my eyes. I was desperately trying to not seem bothered about all of this, but in all honesty...I was freaking out. I mean, what did Blaine want? Why had he come to glee club after school just to talk to <em>me?<em> What could have been so important that he just had to talk to me about it?

"You okay? Your little glee club gets a little protective in there" he laughed, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Oh, no I'm fine. I have quite a few protective friends" I didn't even realise what I'd said before it came tumbling out of my mouth-and Blaine had seemed to catch on, if the way he was looking at me curiously was any indication. I just held my breath and smiled helplessly until he laughed and shook his head.

"That's good then. Well, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm stealing you from glee club, ey?"

"Uhm yeah, that was my first question" I laughed nervously.

"Well," he took a step forward, (I almost died) "I was wondering, you see-there's this new club opening tonight, I don't know whether you've heard about it?"

"How could I _not_ hear about it? the whole school seems to be talking about it" he grinned that silly adorable little smile he had printed on his face in Art class earlier when he was eavesdropping and I felt my knees threatening to buckle and collapse.

"Well you see, I'm kind of...going, tonight. Um, with a few friends. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me there, maybe get a few drinks or something..? I dunno. I mean if you aren't busy-or..." He suggested, shrugging his shoulders and shoving his hands into his pockets to make it seem like he wasn't bothered. His eyes were fixed on his feet as he scuffed his shoe against the unpolished floor.

I tried to hide the fact that I was literally about to explode into fits of either giggles, screams or cries in any second now. But-being the mature young adult I am (yeah right) I held it in, and pretended to think about it for a minute, acting as though I had _tons_ of stuff to do on a Friday night and I was simply mentally scanning my diary before squeaking out a tiny "sure".

If the un-faltering 100 watt smile he lifted his head and shone in my direction was any indication that he was pleased, I don't know what was. We laughed together nervously before he continued.

"Well, you can bring some of your mates if you like; I'm bringing some of mine from my...old school. It would be cool if we could meet up" he smiled and swung his bag round from his shoulders, unzipping it and pulling out a familiar purple leaflet I had saw the cheerleaders showing to each other after lunch earlier on today. He smiled a little shyly before pressing it into my hand.

"Yeah sure, I'll bring some of my friends." I took the letter and wondered absent-mindedly how the hell I had gotten this far without screaming.

"Well the details of the club and all the bands that are playing are on here" He came to stand next to me, both of us blushing as our shoulders brushed when he reached an arm out to point to the list of band names, **Dalton warbler rejects **standing out in bold above all of the bands.

"That Dalton one is a new band in town, I've heard they're pretty good" the boy shrugged and smirked to himself. I just nodded to him before glancing back down to the leaflet when he took a step back to stand opposite me, where he was before.

"So you'll come? Tonight at 8?" he asked hopefully, I swore I could have seen him bouncing on his feet just a little.

"Yeah definitely, see you at 8" I breathed out, fingers curling around the paper flier.

"Awesome" he replied breathily, he directed a thumb over his shoulder "Well I best be going but uh, yeah well, um...see ya" he said almost awkwardly before winking at me over his shoulder and walking slowly away down the corridor.

I waited until he was completely around the corner before squealing and jumping around, flapping my arms like some sort of deranged fangirl. After a minute of freaking out, I realised it was almost the end of glee club anyway, but I walked back inside to find everyone chatting (Santana still trying to persuade people to go to club dagger). Most eyes were on me as I drifted towards the group, dropping down into the empty seat next to Santana, looking around slowly before taking a deep breath and looking at the Latina to my left.

"I'm in"

**A/N: Ta daaaaaa! Do you get what's happening yet? I sorta hinted a lot this chapter...but don't worry if you haven't figured it out yet. I should have the next chapter up soonish...but I'm still working on Something Beautiful too so I'll have to alternate between the two, plus I have two important GSCE exams this week that I need to revise for (eek!). Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts/comments!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everybody! Okay so I just thought I'd let you know that I had so much fun writing this chapter ha ha! And I reaaaaally hope you like it...p.s. sorry for being a pain in the neck and making you wait for such a long time but meh, I wanted this chapter to be perfect, also I made it a little longer than the previous ones so..yeah..enjoy!**

**Ooh! Also! Quick sidenote: thank you to those who pointed out my quite obvious mistake last chapter early enough that I could edit it before anyone else read it-just shows how clumsy I am! Thanks again guys!**

Ultraviolet-Chapter 5**  
><strong> 

You would have thought that considering I have enough clothes to last me about three lifetimes, I could find something at least half-decent to wear to the club for my meeting with _Blaine_. But _nooo_, the world has to be against Kurt Hummel yet again doesn't it? I must have been staring with narrowed eyes at the piles of clothes on my floor that I had ripped from my wardrobe for about 15 minutes until Mercedes rang, and I was clawing and swimming through those same piles to locate my phone...

_"Hello?"_ I sighed, still majorly annoyed at my situation.  
><em>"Hey! So, Tina and I were thinking..."<br>"That can't be safe"  
>"Shh! White boy let me finish!"<br>_I rolled my eyes and clamped my jaw shut, I know how my brain works, and most of the time I seem to have no filter, whatever I think-I say (and that situation doesn't change when I'm lying in mountains of clothes on my back with tired droopy eyes, messy spiky hair and no outfit to put me in an even _worse _mood)  
>"<em>As I was saying...Tina and I were thinking...considering we have been dragged into going to this club tonight, we may as well look our best in case there are any amazingly hot guys hanging about there"<em>  
>I sighed internally, thinking of <em>my<em> amazingly hot guy...no wait, I mean, well he isn't **my** amazingly hot guy but he asked me to the club and he's just so perfect and it's like we get along so easily and...oh god. What if I'm making the whole thing up in my head? Forcing my thoughts aside to listen to Mercedes' rambling, I focused back in on what she was actually suggesting.  
><em>"Well yeah so, neither of us have a decent outfit after looking for the past hour, so we're going shopping, to buy something that will have the boys jaws hitting the floor" <em>she squealed excitedly at the thought. "So..." she said dumbly, expecting me to know what the hell she was going on about, truth be told I was just sat staring mindlessly at my clothes mountains.

"So?"

"So..? Do you wanna come?"

"Hmm..." I considered it, to be honest there wasn't really much else I could do...I thought as my stupid unsuitable clothes stared back at me "I might just take you up on that offer"

_

After three hours of shopping we all arrived home at our separate houses with 2 hours to spare. I had _finally_ found something suitable for my meeting with Blaine, and with a little help from my girls, I had chosen the perfect ensemble; they had encouraged me to buy the tightest fitting red jeans in the shop, paired with a thin, tight patterned black and red top with a low hanging collar...I have to say, I looked pretty hot.

After jumping up and down in excitement and clapping my hands for a few seconds I skipped downstairs to the kitchen where Burt and Finn were sat; realising I hadn't even asked my dad permission to go to this club tonight yet. My dad looked up from reading the newspaper when I walked in, "Hey kiddo" he said before returning his eyes to the article he was reading about something to do with football...honestly I wasn't even mildly interested- the only thing I had on my mind (no surprises here) was _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine._

"Hey dad" I walked over, kissing him on the forehead and ruffling Finn's hair as he shovelled down pancakes and attempted speaking, sounding something like "Hwey Kwugt" I assumed he meant 'Hey Kurt' as he nodded and returned his attention to his plate, stabbing at the pancakes hastily with his fork. I slid down into the seat and linked my fingers together on the table before glancing at Finn. He had dribble all down his chin and he was chewing with his mouth open, a chunk of pancake flying out onto his plate as he pointed at Burt with his fork, engaging in conversation about the football article he was reading.

After a minute I sighed irritantly and reached for a napkin, dabbing Finn's face. "You are such a boy"  
>Finn just raised an eyebrow at me in confusion before I continued. "You can't stop eating, and when you do, you eat with your mouth wide open and talk with your mouth full, and you dribble everywhere"<p>

"Dude your like my mom," he protested, squirming away from the napkin and hunching over his plate protectively. "I like food, food is my friend" he pouted.

I just sighed and raised an eyebrow before sinking back into my chair, arms folded. "And why is it that whenever I seem to see you at the kitchen table you are _always_ eating pancakes? It's the afternoon, Finn"

"Pancakes deserved to be loved at any time of the day man, they are neglected because people just think they are only supposed to be eaten for breakfast" he seemed to be so engrossed in the conversation, explaining in great detail as if he was some sort of pancake expert scientist. "Whereas I like to see it from all angles, I think-"  
>"That's cool pal but I don't really care about the laws of pancakes" Burt butted in and Finn just huffed and carried on eating.<p>

"So dad..." I started tentatively, wondering how I was supposed to just ask him knowing how hesitant he would be. "I um, I'm going to this place tonight with a few people from glee club" I shrugged, trying to make it seem nonchalant, that was until Finn opened his stupid big mouth.

"Oh! That club! Everyone's talking about that man, are you going? Wait a minute-is that Anderson kid gunna be there? Kurt you aren't answering any of my questions! Answer me, Kurt! Kurrrt!"

I was too busy blushing under the intense stare of both my dad and Finn to answer.

"Wait, what Anderson kid, who's 'that Anderson kid'? Kurt?"

"That's not his name Finn!" I huffed. "His name's Blaine, dad." I replied softly, sinking into my chair a little and blushing at the mention of his name.

"Blaine huh?" he was smirking slightly, obviously amused at how I squirmed in my chair and turned bright red. "So, what's he like?"  
>"Uh—" I didn't even get to answer before Finn rudely interrupted <strong>again<strong>.

"He's horrible! He's scary and he's a trouble maker and he follows Kurt around like some sort of annoying lost puppy!"

"He isn't any of those things Finn!" I hissed, my irritation increasing at the annoying oaf sat at the table that resembled my step-brother. "You don't even know him, and he doesn't follow me around, it's called a _friend_, he's my friend" I snapped, my dad raising his eyebrows and Finn settling back into his chair and staring at his empty place, standing mumbling something about getting orange juice and walking to the fridge.

"So what's this club? Is that where you're on about going? Because I've told you about the kind of people who hang about there before Kurt" he uttered disapprovingly. _Crap_, I need to persuade him...

"I know! But I won't be alone; most of the glee club is going too! I'm going along with Tina and Mercedes and meeting Santana, Puck and Quinn there, and then Mike is coming and then...we're meeting some other people there and...yeah" I trailed off at the last part a little hesitantly-would my dad even approve of me meeting up with boys?

"So what's this Anderson kid got to do with it?"

"Um, well, he kinda-uuh..." I worried on how to put it, should I go into detail or just...tell it how it was or...okay I have no clue what I'm going on about. Maybe I worry too much. Do I worry too much?

"Is he going too?" Burt lifted an eyebrow, setting his newspaper down on the table as Finn returned; eying between me and Burt meaningfully before I shot him a hasty glare and he dropped his head, gulping down gallons of orange juice by the second.

I let out a huff of air and replied "Yeah, yes he's-he's going" I avoided my dad's gaze. The bonding sessions we'd been having for the past couple of months had really helped our relationship, but obviously there were both pros _and_ cons for this arrangement. One of the most annoying ones being that he could practically read me like a book now. The slight smirk on his features let me know that I was exactly right in thinking he knew something was going on. He knew, he just had to; the way I stumbled and stuttered every time I mentioned Blaine's name, or even spoke about him, defending him so often and calling him my 'friend'. Burt already knew that Blaine was much more than just a 'friend'.

"Hmm" he let out a hum whilst he thought, narrowing his eyes slightly at me before pointing a finger to Finn across the table. "Are you going to this tonight?"

"Uuhm.." Finn looked towards me as if to ask permission, but quickly snapped his eyes back to Burt. "I wasn't gunna go but...if you're-if you need-"  
>"No it's fine Finn. I was just asking to make sure Kurt wasn't definitely on his own."<p>

"I won't be on my own anyway!" I added, regretting it immediately after. "I'll be with Blaine" I mumbled, so quiet that the only indication that I was actually talking would be the slight brush of my lips.

Burt somehow still seemed to catch it though, and thought even further, pulling off his cap to scratch his head. I waited in anticipation and watched him weigh out the options and go through his normal thought process before he actually answered me.

"Fine" he sighed. My heart skipped a beat.  
>"W-wait, wai-what? Are you serious? Oh my god thank you dad!"<br>I engulfed him in a hug, barely managing to keep the victorious smile off of my face.

Burt just mumbled nonchalantly and went back to his paper "now get outta here before I change my mind" he muttered, looking up at me before turning a page and reading a new article. I scurried away and back downstairs to my room before I squealed and flailed about uncontrollably.

I was allowed! I was going to see Blaine! I felt like screaming or singing at the top of my voice but I knew my dad would probably just tell me to shut up and take back what he said. But still, I catapulted myself onto my bed, grabbed a pillow and screamed at the top of my lungs into it, coming up for air with a breathtaking smile on my face. Then I saw the time. _Shit_.

It was almost 7.30, and Mercedes was picking me up at 8. My screams of delight suddenly became panicky noises as I ran around my bedroom in circles trying to find where things were, despite the blurry vision from my spinning around. I came to a stop, laughed at myself and waited until the dizziness to stop before I found my shopping bags from earlier on that day.

I underestimated my own power, I never thought I could be changed and ready in 15 minutes, **15 minutes!** I was applying the finishing touches to my hair and reaching for my hairspray when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!"

"Hi sweetie, how's your day been?" It was Carole. Surprisingly enough I had really taken to Carole ever since my dad had gotten more involved with her; we found ourselves relating in multiple ways whether it be fashion, celebrity gossip or finding the same men attractive and then giggling about it afterwards. I treated her like a friend instead of a step-mum, and I think my dad had grown accustomed to our relationship when he sometimes came home to us spread across mine or their bed surrounded by magazines and endless plates of things we had baked, giggling our heads off at something or other. I even found him watching us with an adoring smile on his face in the doorway once; when our eyes met he just nodded approvingly and walked away with the silly satisfied grin on his face.

"Hi Carole! Yeah I had a good day, I went shopping with Tina and Mercedes and bought an outfit for tonight" I answered, still searching manically through every draw for my hairspray, a frown appearing on my features when I couldn't find it.

"Oh that sounds great honey, here" I looked up to her as she threw a new can of hairspray towards me; catching it with a confused expression on my face.

"I picked it up for you after my shift, I thought you might need it, considering you're seeing lover boy Blaine tonight" she winked. I blushed slightly at the thought of seeing him in only about half an hour, mumbling a thanks as she plopped herself down on my bed, sighing with closed eyes and cuddling up to my pillow.

"You alright there?" I laughed and stood, _finally_ ready and raring to go.

"Yeah just tired, it's been a long day" she blinked hazily a few times as if she had just woken up, before laying her eyes on me. "Wow, you look stunning" she whistled slightly and her eyes followed me as I walked around the bed and reached for my phone that was starting to buzz on my bedside table. I blushed and mumbled another _thank you_ before answering the call.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey white boy, we're outside"<br>"Okay, I'll be down in a minute"  
>"Ok, hurry up! I'm sure your lover boy is waiting for you!"<p>

Seriously, why does everyone feel the need to call him _my lover boy_? Firstly, he isn't mine, and secondly, how do they even know that he likes me? He hasn't shown any signs or said anything about liking me at all!

I rushed up stairs from my basement bedroom with Carole following, kissed her on the cheek receiving a 'good luck with Blaine sweetie!' and yelled goodbye to my dad who was sat watching football with Finn; finally closing the door before he could give me a curfew time.

_

The buzz of heavy dance music was thrumming from the huge speakers mounted on the wall, bodies swaying and grinding closely together in a huge tangle of limbs on the dance floor whilst a DJ was up front on centre stage. We shuffled in awkwardly and immediately recognised a few faces, mostly cheerleaders who were wearing short, tight skirts and were mixed in with jocks and grinding feverishly against each other. Despite this being a 16+ club I didn't see many young faces, in fact there were a few much older faces that I spotted amongst the crowd that seemed just as satisfied as everyone else, grinding against random women.

I felt a little out of place as I shuffled from one foot to another, my teeth pressed into my bottom lip anxiously, as I scanned the crowd. And nope, he was nowhere to been seen. Great Kurt, just great, he's stood you up, he's been leading you on this whole time and now he isn't even here. He's probably sat laughing at you with his bunch of 'friends' he was supposed to be bringing along. I felt a sting and a lump in my throat as puck pulled me towards our group, most of the glee members were either dancing or talking(more like shouting) over the loud music. Santana approached me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder in some sort of half hug, squeezing me and then letting me go, taking a huge gulp of the tequila puck had somehow managed to either buy or smuggle in.

"Cheer up lady, what's got you so down?" she grimaced as the taste of the liquid burned in her throat, after a few more sips, she became accustomed to it and the burning soothed.

"Nothing" I mumbled, not wanting else to laugh at my stupidity and embarrassment too.

"Calm down, your boy Anderson will be here soon" she began to sway her hips and sing along to the new song that had started. I narrowed my eyes at her, seriously now, why was everyone calling him _my_ boy? Not that I wanted to him to be mine or anything...

"How do you know?" I mumbled into the bottle I was sipping that Puck had shoved into my hands.

"Duh? Facebook." She answered simply before downing her drink and grabbing my hand. "Let's dance"

"Oh no. No-no-no-no, Santana! Stop! I don't dance! There are jocks and cheerleaders here!" I hissed in protest and yanked back but she didn't seem any more doubtful as I found myself surrounded by people.

"Shut up and dance" she shouted over the music before grinding back onto me. I could only go by the dance moves I had learnt for my single ladies video with Tina and Britt, but I placed my hands on her waist, pressing up close to her back and moved in time with her, both of us rolling our hips in time with the beat and laughing together when we pulled apart to do some ridiculous dance move.

When the song finished I heard Puck and a few others from our group cat-calling and whistling as we high-fived and returned to them. But I noticed something else before I turned back to Quinn, a pair of dark eyes glowed in the shadows where the lights didn't flash, they were fixated on me. I squinted to see who it was when the spot lights flashed on that corner of the room, but no one was there. I shivered slightly at the possibility that it could be Karofsky, coming to the club to ruin my night, but I shook those thoughts from my head knowing that Blaine would protect me as usual if he dared even try anything. I felt a silly grin cross my face at the thought, and struggled to come back into focus and actually listen to what Quinn was saying to me.

Suddenly the music died down and a male voice talked over the speakers,  
>"And now, our newcomer band, and also our speciality for the night, the Dalton warbler rejects!"<br>People had turned and were stood facing the stage and screaming, most people jumping and clapping when four silhouettes stepped on stage, and began plugging leads and cables into amplifiers and guitars. The spotlight shone on them and the crowd erupted once more when we finally saw the band members.

The first was a tall, blond flat haired, skinny yet muscular boy with a rumpled shirt and a black sleek electric guitar who stepped up to the mic, smiling and nodding appreciatively towards the crowd. His jeans were skinny but not tight enough to be 'too gay' and they hung halfway down his ass with a red and blue striped tie dangling from his back pocket. I didn't really like his style, but it reminded me of someone I knew...

"Hey guys!" He spoke into the mic in a friendly manner, running a hand through his messy hair and then gesturing towards himself. "For those of you who don't know us, I'm Ricky," a few girls swooned over his obvious charm and his husky voice, but I was too focused on searching the crowd for Blaine to notice the apparent interest.

"This is Miko, our bass player" he pointed towards a boy who was fumbling with his guitar, suddenly looking up due to the introduction. He had dark spiky hair, I couldn't really tell whether it was black or just dark brown, but nonetheless; he smiled kindly, waving with one hand before tightening the strap on his guitar and standing casually waiting for the band to begin. I noticed he also wore tight jeans but they were an orange-kind of colour, with a blue polo shirt and the same blue and red striped tie wrapped around his wrist in some sort of bracelet. He was staring intently at the group of cheerleaders who giggled and twirled strands of hair around their fingers flirtily.

"This is Sean, our drummer" Ricky nodded his head in the direction of the drums to where a black haired guy sat at the seat, twirling drumsticks around effortlessly in both hands. His hair was messy and sticking out in all random directions, escaping from underneath the blue and red striped tie that was tied around his head in some sort of headband. He had red dyed streaks in his hair, and wore red rimmed glasses with no lenses. His style was simple, a black vest revealing his bulging muscles and tight denim jeans. He nodded appreciatively towards the crowd and smiled in particular at a group of three girls at the very front who were screaming and clapping the loudest.

"And last but not least, our guitarist and joint lead singer, Blaine." My head snapped up immediately as Ricky fist bumped a very familiar looking boy who stood with a huge grin, he might as well have been dripping with sex appeal as he looked over the crowd giving a confident wave and tightening his grip on the neck of his cherry red electric guitar. I saw a few glee members looking at me and Blaine in disbelief out of the corner of my eye but I could barely even register them, I was too focused on the beautiful angel on the stage.

I had never seen him look so perfect or gorgeous before, and that's saying something...  
>He wore tight blue jeans, a torn dress shirt with the matching blue and red striped tie, although his was a little ripped, with his familiar worn leather jacket; again, rolled up to his elbows. As the lights flashed on to his face I sworn I could see slight stubble on his jaw-line and oh fuck, wasn't that just irresistibly hot... When Ricky continued talking I saw Blaine reach a hand above his eyes, blocking the glare from the spot lights, searching the crowd before laying his eyes on a spot near me. His eyes immediately turned dark, and he was eye fucking the hell out of whoever was stood next to me. In a jealous huff, I turned to see Sara Devoille giggling and shooting him flirty looks and I sighed.<p>

But wait, Blaine told me he was gay? I looked in front of me to see that Chuck Kimberly was stood with his hands in his pockets. As far as I know Chuck isn't gay, but he always had this sort of shifty look about him that made him look like he was hiding something, maybe he was closeted?

I pushed the jealousy aside to focus more on Blaine. I could barely even hear what Ricky was saying, or what everyone else was shouting and clapping about, all I could hear was the thumping of my heart and my vision was like a tunnel with Blaine at the end, his eyes focused intently on chuck.

"So without further ado, I will hand you over to Mr. Blaine Anderson here for our first song" Ricky stepped back slightly, reaching for his guitar and nudging Blaine forward with a smile.

Blaine stepped up to the mic, clearing his throat, and leaned forward speaking in a husky deep voice that sounded so completely raw and flail-worthy. I almost swooned in a public place...  
>"This is a song I wrote a couple days ago, it's called <em>Dirty little secret<em>"

The deafening sound of guitars boomed through the speakers and it reminded me of the screeching sounds that usually played from Blaine's huge headphones he wore around school, his eyes were fixated on chuck as he began the song. And wait a minute; did he just say he _wrote_ this song? Oh my god he writes songs, can he be anymore perfect? I was distracted yet again by the deep raspy voice that began to sing through the microphone.

**Let me know that I've done wrong,  
>when I've known this all along.<strong>

**I go around a time or two,  
>just to waste my time with you<strong>

Well shit, Blaine could sing. Despite the fact it wasn't actual singing, it was near to shouting but he was still singing at the top of his voice, it was exhilarating just to watch. I think I pretty much lost my mind when he began to play the guitar, fast and talented, moving his long fingers along the frets in such a sexual way it should be made illegal.

**Tell me all that you thrown away,  
>find out games you don't wanna play<strong>

**you are, the only one that needs to know...**

He was eyeing Chuck intently now; he looked like he could make him pregnant with that amount of eye fucking. I sighed jealously but continued to sway my hips, as soon as I made the movement, I saw Blaine become more eager on the stage, literally looking like he was about to pounce at Chuck and devour him any second.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret<strong>

Chuck was moving away now, he turned and headed for the bar where a few of his friends were sat, although Blaine's eyes didn't make any move to follow him. In fact, they were fixated on the spot in front of me where Chuck had just been, still eye fucking that space.

**My dirty little secret, who has to know?**

Suddenly Puck was nudging me in the ribs annoyingly and getting me to rip my gaze from Blaine to face him.

"Woah Hummel, looks like you were right, Anderson does have the hots for you. He hasn't stopped staring at you through this whole song" He was shouting over the music. "Congrats, looks like you might have a future boyfriend there man" he was patting me on the back before I even realised what had been happening.

Blaine had been staring at _me_? Wait, what? That was _me_ he had been eye fucking this whole time? I converted my attention back to the boy in question to see him staring at me underneath his eyelashes again, a small grin on his face as he stepped up closer to the mic again and strummed harder on his guitar.

**when we live such fragile lives,  
>it's the best way we survive,<strong>

**I go around a time or two  
>just to waste my time with you<strong>

Miko and Ricky were nodding towards that group of three girls at the front again and smiling dirtily, so I made a wild guess that they were their girlfriends. I took in what Blaine was wearing yet again as he shifted his guitar around a bit, the leather strap catching his shirt and revealing more of his chest, as the buttons were already opened to almost half way down.

I couldn't even register the fact that music was playing anymore, I just stared. It was like tunnel vision, with Blaine at the end with his eyes boring into mine. My limbs turned to jelly as I leaned on Puck's shoulder, a dreamy smile lighting up my face as I watched Blaine's perfect lips move in sync with the music.

Before I knew it the song had come to an end and the band was starting up their next song, for which, Blaine swapped places with Ricky and allowed him to take the lead singer role as Blaine covered lead guitarist. Even as Ricky began to sing, his voice was nowhere near as mesmerising as Blaine's. Talk of the devil; he was staring right at me again, not even glancing down to his guitar as he glided effortlessly through the chords.

My hearing drifted in and out as I heard various lines from the song, not even in a particular order, I was too focused on Blaine to even listen properly.

**Cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag baby**

Blaine was nodding and laughing towards an enthusiastic group of cheerleaders now, who were jumping at the front of the stage, screaming the song lyrics and shaking their hair about, flicking annoyed people who were crammed in next to them in the face with their long ponytails. The cute little smile he had whilst he was laughing was unbearably cute, and I found that it had me almost melting on the spot where I was stood when he directed it to me, his smile only growing into a huge grin as he sung backing vocals into a nearby microphone.

**How does she know who I am?  
>And why does she give a damn about me?<strong>

**Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
>Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, like you<strong>

They sang at least four or five more songs, some covers and some they had written themselves, Blaine leading in most of them and sounding completely flawless when he did. Neither of us took our eyes off of each other throughout each performance, which was quite surprising because I'd never felt the butterflies fly so fast in my stomach before my eyes locked with his orbs of hazel and honey, his dark long eyelashes fluttering every time he glanced towards his guitar again.

"Thanks for listening guys! We'll be here the same time next week, but now it's time for the next band to come on so we're gunna get some drinks and dance with you lot! Thanks guys" Ricky was whooping, setting his guitar aside and jumping off stage straight into the arms of one of the girls in the group of three that had been cheering for the band; she mauled his face with kisses, the two other girls doing the same to Miko and Sean. Blaine just watched with a grin, also setting his guitar aside and dropping into the crowd. I lost sight of him, but I expected him to jump into the arms of some gorgeous Mr. Perfect guy and lock lips with him. I couldn't have been more wrong.

I noticed a familiar head of curly hair making its way through the crowd, over the tops of people's heads, and my heart beat quickened before the butterflies swarmed faster inside my stomach.

"Hey! Kurt! You made it!" he stepped towards me, a big smile on his face, greeting me as if we were old friends. I smiled in return as he patted by back and stepped close enough that I could feel his breath on my neck; the music was loud, so we struggled to hear each other over the thumping bass of the DJ.

"Yeah! You didn't mention you were in a freaking band! You guys were amazing!" Blaine smiled even bigger if that was possible, and before I knew it he was linking his fingers around my wrist and gently pulling me from my group of gleeks who were stood gawking at us.

"Thanks!" he shouted enthusiastically, I figured he was trying to talk over the music, as we came to a stop in the corner of the room. "So...how are you?" he moved closer to talk in my ear, making sure I heard him, I shivered slightly at the musky smell of his cologne and the brush of leather I felt against my bare arm, his warm breath washing over my skin.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm great!" he smiled again; in fact, I had never seen him this happy. He looked so...in his element, that I could tell music played a big part in his life just by looking at him, regardless of the fact I didn't know a whole lot about him.

"Oh yeah, I'd love for you to meet my band mates later on," he leaned closer again, and I thought I could die from just this boy's scent alone. "That is, when I can drag them away from their groupie girlfriends over there" he laughed fondly and looked over at them with an appreciative smile"

"Are they the group of overly enthusiastic girls that were jumping and screaming at the front?" I asked and smiled back infectiously.

"Yeah" he nodded, and turned his eyes back to me, reaching a hand out and resting it at the small of my back. I blushed like mad as he leaned in to talk softly in my ear.

"I'm disappointed I didn't see you up there screaming for me" he winked, and his hand felt heavier against my back. "My little groupie" he laughed and I could tell my face was burning as I laughed along with him, god, this kid knew how to flirt.

We fell into a pointless fit of giggles, "Don't think- I didn't see you, Hahaha, stood there mouthing the lyrics to teenage dirtbag while I was singing the bridge" he struggled to say through his laughter. I found I just didn't care about being embarrassed anymore, and let myself melt into Blaine, leaning into his touch and shifting closer, putting my 'flirting tactics' I had learnt from Santana to good use.

When we calmed down a little, he let his eyes wander down my body, a dark look in his eyes, I let him do the full circuit down to my feet and then tortuously slowly back up to my grinning face. He paused and poked his tongue out to lick his lip contentiously before narrowing his eyes slightly and letting the grin take over his face. "You look great by the way" he eyed me hungrily so I returned the favour and let my eyes swoop over his flawless features.

"So do you" I had no idea where all of this confidence was coming from, but in the next five minutes we found ourselves so close we were almost stuck together, talking into each other's ears. I found him looking me up and down wantonly every time I turned my attention back to him, then smiling innocently and pulling me just that tiny bit closer.

"Can I get you a drink?" he said into my ear, eyeing the bar.

"Yeah sure, I don't know where mine went; anyway, Puckerman's probably spiked it by now." We both laughed as he eased me forward with the hand on my back, leading me towards the bar. I could feel a few people's shocked gazes bouncing off our backs as we passed, and I'm sure Blaine could too but he just glanced at me with a confident smile and coaxed me into a seat at the bar before sliding in to one next to me. It's strange, I missed the warmth of Blaine's hands on my back, it felt as if there was a cold handprint from where a part of me had been ripped away.

"What are you having?" he offered, digging his wallet out and unclasping it as he tossed the drinks menu to me.

"Um..." I pretended to scan the menu whilst I panicked inside, did he expect me to drink alcohol? Was he trying to get me drunk? What If he was trying to take advantage of me? I mean what if he tries something, I honestly don't know him that well, he could _be_ anyone, _do_ anything. He must have sensed my discomfort somehow and reached to place a hand on top of mine, I looked up at his bright eyes and wide smile.

"Don't worry!" he laughed. "I'm not trying to get you drunk, you can have whatever you want" I let out a relieved sigh and relaxed into the stool, making a brave move and turning my palm upwards to meet his. He looked slightly startled at first but gently turned his fingers down to link in between mine.

We blushed at each other and Ieant a little closer as I reluctantly returned my sight to the menu. "I'll just have a coke please" I pushed the menu back to the bar man's side, as Blaine nodded and turned towards him.

"Coke and a beer please" the bar man didn't ask any questions and nodded, going straight to the fridge. Blaine turned to me with an expression of ease painted on his face. Did Blaine pass for 18? How could he even get served? I looked him over again, lingering on the taut muscles on his forearms and wondering what could be under the rolled up sleeves of his jacket, covering his biceps. I dragged my sight up to his revealed chest, spatters of hair resting there and moving as he breathed; leading up to his strong neck, his defined jaw line and the soft plumpness of his lips. The bridge of his nose flicked out and fell down into a button shape, his long eyelashes fluttering like the wings of a butterfly and his honey eyes burning into the wall that was decorated with various frames filled with old newspaper headlines and neon signs.

I watched the reflection of the lights flicker in his eyes before trailing up towards his luscious soft black curls, they always looked so dark brown at school, maybe it was just the light but they looked the colour of chocolate. Now though, in this darkly lighted area of the club, his jet black leather jacket contrasted perfectly with his barely styled hair, that fell slightly on to his face. There was no other word to describe Blaine Anderson, other than _hot_.

"You checking me out Hummel?" I didn't even notice he was watching me, and I must have resembled a deer in headlights as I ducked my head and blushed ferociously. He merely laughed and winked, pulling my chin up with his other hand that wasn't linked with mine. I met his honey eyes, they were dark, his pupils dilated, yet he had never looked so...caring. "You look pretty when you blush" he whispered softly, and leaned in to brush his lips against my jaw line; I guessed he was aiming for my cheek but had obviously missed; the bartender slid our drinks across the bar and stood watching us, Blaine's face lingering near mine. We parted immediately when we heard the bar man clear his throat, both blushing wildly as Blaine pushed the money towards him. He grinned in return and slid the money into his palm, before looking between us with a smirk. "Have a good night boys"

Blaine pulled my hand from the bar and led me back to the crowd, drink in hand while I sipped from mine. The next band was introducing themselves as 'FTY', I had no idea what that stood for but Blaine was narrowing his eyes at the lead singer and his grip on my hand tightened. I looked around to see the Sean and Ricky also shooting them glares; I searched for miko and found him making out with his girlfriend, too busy to care.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Blaine's eyes were darting around to his band members', as they met, they all nodded heads in agreement to something and then turned back to their girlfriends, Blaine turning back to me.

"That band up there" he said through clenched teeth. "They're basically like our enemy...like an enemy band-we just, we can't stand each other."

He was stepping closer to me now, wearing the same protective look he had when Karofsky was giving me grief in class, or when he shoved me into a locker the first time I even saw Blaine. "Oh, how come? Are you guys competition or something?"

Blaine sighed. "They just, they aren't...they're horrible people Kurt, they- they don't deserve to live" His eyes darkened slightly in the flashing spotlights but something way past hatred was filling his features. I shivered involuntarily and he snapped his head back around to me, reaching out and stroking his rough palms up and down my bare arms that were covered in goosebumps.  
>"Are you cold?" His skin felt so amazing against mine, that burning sensation was back, and I just pretended that was the reason I shivered so he wouldn't pull his hands away.<p>

"Uhm, yeah" he just hummed and moved a little closer, his firm strokes soon became softer and were merely a brush of fingertips against my biceps as we stared into each other's eyes with curiosity.

He hummed deep in his throat again and his eyebrows knitted together and he stepped forwards cautiously, I watched the contemplation on his face before he brought an arm up to wrap around my shoulders, his other reaching down underneath my arm and wrapping itself round my waist. I felt tension in his body for a minute but it soon disappeared with a sigh when I brought my arms around behind his back in return. He sort of wilted into me and I could feel his breath on my neck, it was calming in a way, and I could still feel his fingertips brushing my arm, his chest moving against mine as we breathed heavily. I flexed my fingers slightly and smoothed my palms across the small of Blaine's back, I could feel all the small little muscles contracting there whenever he breathed, all the dips and bumps and scars through his thin shirt where his leather jacket had ridden up.

I don't even know how long we stayed like that, sort of hugging and swaying near our own little corner of the club, but it felt like a lifetime until Blaine made some sort of reluctant grunt and pulled away, his arms still half extended as he brought them to wrap around my waist. We stood in each other's arms with our heads cocked to the side, staring at each other as if we were in a new light, something had clicked in our heads and all of a sudden things were so much different, yet I had no clue what had happened or why.

Soon, a small gracious smile crept on to Blaine's face and I found myself smiling back at him, soon we were in fits of giggles exactly like we were earlier, again, having no clue why.

"Sorry to interrupt boys," a deep voice came into ear-shot and we both turned to see Ricky stood there with a blonde girl on his arm, both smiling widely at us. "But I do believe Blaine was talking about a...'Kurt' quite a lot earlier, and how I simply 'must meet him'" he mocked and Blaine blushed slightly, turning to face him but keeping an arm wrapped around my waist behind our bodies.

"Uh, yeah! Hey Rik!"

The singer just smiled and then raised an eyebrow in an impatient manner. "Aren't you going to introduce me then B?" I wondered absent-mindedly at the nickname before printing a kind smile on my face and leaning nervously into Blaine's half-embrace.

"Oh yeah shit, sorry" Blaine fumbled and gestured to the blonde haired boy. "Kurt, this is Ricky, my annoying pain in the ass brother" Brother? I raised an eyebrow, I didn't even know Blaine had a brother, besides, they didn't look anything alike...Ricky was no way near as hot as Blaine. "Rik, this is Kurt" he introduced me with an almost proud smile and Ricky reached out to shake my hand.

I returned the hand shake and looked him over; he seemed a nice enough kid. "Pleasure to meet you"

"Pleasure's mine, seriously, I've heard so much about you, in fact Blaine doesn't shut up. It's nice to finally put a face to the name" he smiled and swayed his and his girlfriends' linked hands between them and then bringing them up to gesture towards her. "This is Melissa, my girlfriend" he smiled lovingly at her, and I felt a pang of jealousy at the cute couple. Blaine was blushing at what Ricky had said but looked over at me innocently.

"Lovely to meet you" she smiled and raised a hand for me to shake, she seemed nice, and judging from what she was wearing, she had good fashion sense...we were definitely going to get along.

"I love your top" I offered and her face lit up with a smile.

"You like it? I just got it today! I couldn't resist buying it as soon as I saw it" she bounced slightly, and I laughed along with her, we diverged in conversation about various different topics whilst Blaine and Ricky chatted absently next to us. I found out by the end of our conversation that Alexander McQueen was her idol, she owned 42 pairs of shoes and she hated ripped or tatty clothes. For the last part she looked disapprovingly over at the two boys in ripped shirts and vests beside us who paused their conversation and stared back with raised eyebrows and incredulous expressions.

We laughed and chatted for a few more minutes until Miko came over with his girlfriend Louise, a dainty thin girl with long brown hair and huge brown eyes. I learnt quickly that she was a much different contrast of character to Melissa; Louise was quiet, contained and collected. She smiled at me timidly and offered a 'hello' but apart from that, kept herself snuggled into the tall boy's side. Miko himself was a chatterbox, in fact he never seemed to shut up, I found it quite funny as I laughed along with his jokes and Blaine rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around my waist again and leaned slightly into my side.

"Yeah yeah Miko, we've heard that joke about 50 times" Blaine rolled his eyes again and Ricky laughed in agreement, punching Miko lightly in the arm which just caused him to duck his head, burying his face into Louise's hair who was giggling at him and whispering quiet reassuring words to him. They had a curious relationship; they seemed the type that kept themselves to themselves, they seemed the type that believed a relationship should be between two people, not the whole world. I admired them, although I didn't even know them yet, they were almost as cute as Ricky and Melissa.

Finally, Sean stumbled over; he looked a little tipsy and was laughing loudly with a red headed girl about half his size. It made me laugh that although all of the boys were strongly built and muscular, Blaine still seemed to be the shortest in comparison. I looked over in admiration at him and thanked whoever was up there that I had this chance to be close to him, the night was going perfectly.

"Hey! You're Kurt right?" the drummer was smiling widely at me and breaking through the two other couples with the red-headed girl on tow to throw an arm around my shoulder. They were both laughing uncontrollably and Blaine rolled his eyes, shoving Sean away from drooling on my shoulder.

"Hey no, Blaine, bro, it's cool" Sean insisted after Blaine shoved him away from me. "Me and Kurt are gunna be good friends! I can tell! He seems like a cool dude!"

"Uh...thanks?" I offered before glancing around the circle at the couples and Blaine who wore smirks on their faces.

"Don't worry Kurt, he's always like that" Ricky laughed.

"In other words he's a lightweight and gets drunk after two beers" Miko finished and rolled his eyes but Sean just ignored him, nuzzling his nose with his girlfriends'. Was Blaine the only single one in the band? I just realised, as we stood in a sort of cross shape, all couples nuzzled close to each other, and Blaine's arm around my waist in a friendly manner. I looked over at him grinning and couldn't help wonder if he ever felt lonely without a boyfriend in his content little group.

"N-no! Srsly Kurt," Sean's blubbering interrupted my thoughts and I raised an eyebrow at him as he gesticulated wildly and tried to make some sort of sense of the words he was quite obviously trying to get out of his un-cooperative mouth. "B never shuts up about you! Like srsly, the stuff he says, he s-says you're b-eaut-iful and you have p-perfect blue eyes like the colour of the ocean! Kurt! Do you hear me? I be-lieve him! your eyes are toooo-tally blue! Kurt? And ooooh did I tell you abou-"

I didn't get to hear anymore because Blaine had retracted his arm from my waist and had launched himself at Sean, slapping his hand over his blubbering mouth, they fell backwards with the force, Blaine landing straddling Sean with both hands pressed over his mouth and breathing heavily; a completely and utterly shocked expression on his face. The whole group had doubled over in laughter and Blaine's cheeks were bright red, his neck and chest also flushed and contrasting with the blue stripes of the tie around his neck. I couldn't help but laugh too when I saw Blaine scramble to his feet, and Sean's completely clueless expression.

Blaine didn't make eye contact with me for at least another 2 minutes, he was so embarrassed and I was slightly shocked myself, Blaine had said that about me? If the answer to that wasn't obvious then the way Blaine was ducking his head with his hands shoved in his pockets and avoiding my gaze. Sean had already stumbled off and was making out with his girlfriend in the corner of the club somewhere.

"Aww come on B! Get your head out your ass" Ricky nudged him as Melissa did a sympathetic pout and patted his curls.

"Cheer up B" she lifted his chin and smiled at him before Ricky fisted a handful of Miko's t-shirt who was too busy staring at Louise, "Come on Mike let's dance" he laughed and dragged them away from us, Melissa giving us a quick wiggle of her fingers as a wave of goodbye. "See you Kurt! It was nice meeting you!"

"You too!" I called back and watched Ricky turn back to wave and shout "I'm sure we'll be meeting each other again soon anyway, see you then!" he smiled and I awkwardly looked towards the curly haired boy who was shifting side to side on his feet and looking at the floor.

I sighed and used my inner confidence that had randomly sprung from nowhere tonight, and stepped towards him, ready to crack a joke so this beautiful boy couldn't keep that beautiful smile of his face for any longer. "So..." he looked up at me, his cheeks still pink. "My eyes are the colour of the ocean, huh?" I smirked and watched as he burst out laughing, shaking his head at himself and then hanging it low, a silly embarrassed smile on his face.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, about Sean...and everything" I expected him to hang his head again but he was laughing, _I'd done that, I'd made him smile_. "He blurts things out that he shouldn't when he's drunk" he rolled his eyes and stepped forward. Before we could get any closer I heard Puck shout out to me above the music.

"Hey Hummel! You said you'd save me a dance! This is my jam, man! Get your ass over here now!"  
>I sighed and nodded, almost not wanting to leave Blaine, but I looked back at him, and shot him an apologetic look which he just nodded in understanding before weaving through the crowd to his band mates who were already dancing.<p>

_

"Hey Hummel!" Santana was calling me over from where Puck was grinding into me from behind on the dance floor; I was used to Noah's strange friendship towards me, despite our dispute when we first met, I saw him as some sort of a brother; he treated me exactly like Finn did, as if I was part of the family. "How come only Puckerman gets some bump n' grind!"

Santana moved in front of me and I grabbed her hips on instinct, pulling her back onto me felt like the normal thing to do, as she grinded back onto me, I was in a sandwich of Santana and Puck.

"You were right about Anderson!" Puck shouted over our heads and over the thump of music, still grinding forward into us.

"What do you mean?" I shouted back, searching for those hazel eyes in the crowd of jumping and grinding bodies.

"I agree with Puckerman, he obviously wants to tap that" Santana answered, grinding her ass back onto me for emphasis.

I blocked out the rest of their comments and continued scanning the people for the one curly haired boy I wanted to see the most. That's when I saw him.

He was pressed with his back against the wall, gazing at me with heavy eyes, his pupils were barely visible, I only saw dilated dark pupils. I lifted a hand tentatively and waved in his direction, but he seemed to look right through me, as if he was concentrating so hard on me; that his eyes bore straight through me. I furrowed an eyebrow and looked back at Puck to see whether he saw Blaine too, but he had his eyes squeezed shut, mouthing the lyrics to 'Rude Boy' by Rihanna.

I looked back to Blaine, but he was gone, as was Miko, Ricky and Sean who I'd seen dancing near him out of the corner of my eye earlier. Where the hell were they? They couldn't have just vanished...

I excused myself from the dance floor and left Puck and Santana to shuffle closer and grind with each other. I did a few double takes and wondered where the hell I was supposed to look first. I walked over to the bar, collapsing on a stool and trying to sit higher to see above the mass of heads in search for anyone of Blaine or his friends.

I only managed to see Mercedes dancing with some random guy that I'd never seen in my life, and Tina had draped herself over Mike, they were laughing and falling/dancing all over the place. I went out the back of the club, where a few cheerleaders were smoking or drinking with Jocks, but I went un-noticed when I ducked my head and shoved my hands in my pockets, walking around the corner.

There were drops and smudges of a red liquid the colour of blood painted along the bottom of the brick wall, smudged and matted into the concrete. I just shrugged to myself and turned on my heels, I began to walk away when I heard a high pitched shout.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Seriously? Do you think we're letting that happen again after last time?" the second voice I heard sounded familiar, a little like Ricky's; though I didn't know the voice well enough to be certain.

"Uugh, can we not do this another time? My girlfriend is waiting for me."

"You told her you were with us?" the same voice questioned again, angrily now, and a faint sound of shuffling of feet against gravel faded in.

"No! Obviously not! Are you freaking stupid?" this sentence was followed by a wail as I heard shuffling, a kicking sound, and an 'oomph' "Alright! Alright!"  
>"Well chief, what do you think? Should we wait a little longer? Or just finish this bastard off now?" a different voice asked, also familiar sounding, though I couldn't put my finger on who it belonged to.<p>

A deep throated "hmmm" echoed off of the walls.

"Finish me off? Ha! You just wait Greener, you'll be sleeping with one eye open tonight if you so dare as touch me. My boys will be here soon!" the annoying high pitch voice answered. Greener? Was that a surname? I scanned through the list of people I knew that went to McKinley to see if anyone had the surname greener, but nothing rang a bell.

A sharp smack echoed and more shuffling sounds in the gravel before the high pitched boy let out a wail of pain. I could have easily poked my head around the corner, but I was way too scared, who the hell were these people? And why did their voices sound so familiar?

"Get the fuck off me you fag!" the high pitch boy screeched, and I heard the gravel scraping in protest and quickly moving trudges and footsteps before an even louder and more painful sounding wail broke out and a smacking sound against the brick wall echoed out again; before a deep throaty growl sounded and another smack against concrete, and a new voice came into the conversation, a low deep menacing one, hoarse, scratchy and rough, and dripping with hatred.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

Holy shit, I knew that voice. I could notice it from a mile away. It was Blaine.

**Dun dun dunnnn! Haha, hope you liked the chapter guys! I was wondering where to take the ending, and it really was a last minute idea so let me know whether you liked it or not, and whether it was a good (or bad) choice to make..?**

**Song that Blaine sang: Dirty little secret-All American Rejects  
>Song that Ricky sang: Teenage Dirtbag-Wheatus<strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ultraviolet-Chapter 6  
><span> 

Blaine was late. In fact, he's always late. But today? He was making it a world record. Art was never my favourite subject, but now that Blaine had been moved into my class in result of being kicked out of his other one for starting a fight with Azimo, it was rapidly becoming one of the best yet. I actually listened to the teacher for once, letting Miss Ashley's voice fill my ears, talking in such depths about shading and brush strokes.

I eyed Blaine's seat from across the classroom, the empty space was almost mocking me. He hadn't even said goodbye to me last Friday. To say the truth, I was pissed off. He just ran and then I found him myself, well..._heard_ him myself, anyway, beating the crap out of some guy around the corner of the club? Classy Blaine, classy.

20 minutes into the lesson, the heavy door swung open and crashed against the wall, the hinges groaning in protest. A dishevelled Blaine appeared in the entrance, tossing a piece of paper onto Miss Ashley's desk who simply nodded at him whilst he yawned and trawled over to his seat, Blaine had some sort of mutual understanding with this teacher, I didn't know why, but she always seemed to let him off for everything. He ripped the wire from his screaming headphones out and shoved them into a compartment in his ruined backpack; retrieving his battered black notebook from his bag and tossing it onto the table.

No one sat near him, he sat on a table pretty much on his own other than two other art geeks; Crystal and Derek who blocked everyone else out and were always completely focused on their art work, Blaine seemed to have some sort of mutual understanding with them though, as they all nodded to each other when he slumped down in the seat.

He seemed to go straight to work, and I look back to my own blank canvas. I'd hoped that he'd of at least acknowledged me, but it seems like he forgot I was even here. I hid half of my face behind the canvas and dabbed my brush in the random mix of colours I had chosen, making quick sharp strokes with the brush, not even looking at my canvas. My eyes were fixed on Blaine yet again. Blaine and all his beauty.

It was so hard to be mad at him when he came in looking so goddamn perfect all the time. A frown was fixed on his face at that moment, flicking through his battered black book and finally finding a folded corner, which caused the lines on his forehead to smooth out and an adoring smile spread across his face. The smile never left his face as he lifted his head and looked straight to me.

His face fell slightly as he realised I was watching him too, and I just ducked my head with embarrassment, moving my focus back to my canvas that now looked like someone had thrown up on it. The classroom was silent, then again-that's how Miss Ashley always demanded it be. She said that good artwork needed time, technique and concentration, and it would have been impossible to concentrate with a class full of rowdy teenagers if she hadn't set these rules.

I looked up again to see Blaine staring at me, waiting for me to look before he frantically waved his hands, holding his palm up, and instructing me to wait before I turned away again. He held up one finger still, as he flipped frantically to the back of his book, tearing out a page and scribbling hastily on it. After a few seconds he held it up to me, I squinted to see the one word that was printed in his elegant script. '**Sorry**'.

I furrowed my eyebrows and decided to play dumb; besides, I couldn't stay mad at Blaine for longer than 10 seconds anyway. I cocked my head to the side and mouthed 'for what?'

He groaned and let his head fall into his hands, causing a few people to look at him for disturbing the silence.

The heads turned back as he looked up, and eyed Miss Ashley's desk until she faced him. When she lifted her head he shot her a pleading look which she immediately nodded to. Blaine rose from his seat, looking around with narrow eyes before snatching up his black notebook protectively and tucking it under his arm, carrying it with him. He made his way over to my table and looped his hand around my wrist, gently tugging me to the door until I followed. I looked over to miss Ashley, expecting her to be kicking up a fuss, but she had no problems, she just smiled at us and then returned to the paperwork on her desk.

I closed the door after us and the first thing I heard was a chorus of apologies.

"Oh my god, Kurt, I am so so so so so sooooooo sorry about Friday night" He shook his head. "I mean, I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye a-and, you- by the time I actually got back to the club you had vanished, and so had the whole glee club."

He looked almost heartbroken, if not, definitely more than upset. "I'm just so sorry Kurt" His lips downturned. "I understand if you're mad at me or if you never want to talk to me again" He lowered his head and clutched his notebook to his chest for comfort.

"Blaine!" I finally interrupted. "Shut up will you! Stop being so depressed; I'm not mad at you. Well I was a little when you left without saying goodbye but I'm pretty much over it now you've apologised." I shrugged, and his eyes lit up with hope.

"You mean that? You don't hate me?"

"Yeah...?" I squinted, confused as to why Blaine though I would hate him over something so small.

Blaine rushed forward, throwing his arms around my neck and crushing me into a forceful hug, bouncing and pulling back with a huge smile on his face. "Thank god! Because I, I couldn't stop worrying. All weekend I just-yeah." He hung his head again, and was that... was Blaine _blushing_?

"Anyway, now that we've cleared up that I'm a prick-"

"You aren't a prick Blaine. Shut up."

He just grinned and continued. "Now that we've cleared that up, is there any way that I could make it up to you?" he stepped closer and I felt his breath hitting the skin of my neck, tickling my chest from the v-neck shaped shirt I was wearing. I shuddered.

"Uh-uh yeah! Yeah sure"

I tried to smile innocently but it probably came out looking like I had gas pains or something. Nevertheless, Blaine simply smiled wider and bounced on his toes.

"Great! How about...tonight after school, my place? I know you have glee club but I could pick you up?"

Oh god that sounded perfect. "Sounds great," I smiled "Wait, how did you know that I had glee club?"

"Because I'm a stalker" he winked before turning sideways and gesturing towards the classroom door. "We better go back inside, me and Ms Ashley are pretty cool with each other but I don't want to take advantage of her kindness towards me." he scratched the back of his neck before holding the door open for me to waltz in front of him.

We returned to our respectable sides of the classroom in silence, smiling shyly at each other. It really was quite handy that he was practically opposite me with hardly anyone in the way, just so I could stare at his beautiful face. He smiled at me one more time before falling into pattern with his work. He stood from his desk, going straight to the draws underneath the sink and fetching a watercolour palette and sticking a paintbrush in his mouth whilst he tried (and failed) to balance everything on his two hands. He rushed back to his seat just before the palette was about to fall and sighed with relief when he didn't spill any of the water in the container in his other hand.

I laughed fondly at him under my breath and he heard it in the silence, looking up at me and scowling like a child before sitting down in his seat with a pout on his face. He kept glancing up at me whilst he was painting, the pout still on his face, I realised he was probably trying to make me feel bad for laughing at him. I just laughed more.

Eventually he turned on his stool and snatched a piece of blank paper, clicking his pen on his teeth and scribbling quickly across the page. Eventually, he held it up to me. '**You're so mean**' it said, with an arrow pointing to his face which still held a cute protesting pout. My heart banged unashamedly in my chest, increasing embarrassingly similar to the speed of the butterflies swarming inside my stomach. After a while he smiled and lowered the paper, setting back to work with a look of such concentration.

I ripped half a page from one of my random school books in my bag, writing the response '**I'm sorry'** with a sad face and crumpling it into a ball, launching it across the classroom where it landed on Blaine's nose. He looked up, startled, with wide eyes. I just slapped a hand across my mouth to stop the giggled escaping as he blushed slightly and tried to pout even harder. I watched him unfold the paper and pretend to contemplate his decision for a minute, until he turned back to me and dramatically stuck his nose in the air, mouthing 'fine' and turning back to his canvas, dabbing and slashing his paintbrush in wild movements across the screen. 

This was when I realised I'd actually done no work and the lesson was over in 15 minutes. _But I don't want it to end_ My inner voice protested, wearing a pout similar to Blaine's earlier one. He must have noticed my expression because a crumpled piece of paper landed on the table in front of me.

'**What's wrong? **'

I smiled sadly when I saw his concerned face studying me from across the classroom. I tossed it back to him.

_'I don't want this lesson to end'_

I watched as a slow sad smile formed on his face, as our eyes locked from across the classroom. It landed in front of me again.

'**Neither do I**'

**A/N: I apologise for the short chapter but I have already started the next one, and I have a whole week off from school to get shit done. I hope you liked it regardless of the length, I know I haven't covered much but it will all be in the next chapter anyways.**

**P.s. I'm just wondering how many of you are actually reading this because it seems I'm not getting much of a reply on either of my fics and I'm contemplating whether to stop writing if no one is particularly interested in reading them? Let me know guys. Thanks for reading! **

**Love Ell X**


	7. Chapter 7

Ultraviolet-C7

I've realised that staring at the minutes on the clock tick by just makes time go slower. And no matter how much I tap my pen against the side of my chair, or tap my foot, nothing decreased my impatience. I suffered through Glee Club waiting for the time to come that I could run to the art classrooms where Blaine had told me to meet him. On top of all that I really badly needed to pee and there is only so much of Mr. Schue's constant nonsense and whining I could take. I was the first to leave when the club was dismissed, jumping to my feet and running for the exit, coming to a complete halt when I reached the art corridor, my shoes squeaking against the floor. I scanned the classrooms until I found Blaine, and then I saw him. And my god was he beautiful.

He had his back to me, but he wasn't wearing his leather jacket as usual, instead, it was draped across a nearby chair. I couldn't help but let my gaze wander to the tight fabric of Blaine's grey shirt that was stretched across his obviously muscled back; in fact it was clinging to the taut muscles of his pronounced shoulder blades, his biceps bursting out from his rolled up sleeves that rested at his elbows. His jeans hugged his ass in _all_ the right places; I felt the heat creeping up my neck just from looking at them, the muscles in his thighs thick and pronounced yet taut and skinny, leading up to his ass from heaven and his narrow yet strong looking hips.

He was painting on a regular sized canvas, though I couldn't see what it was, he held the palette in one hand, the paintbrush in his mouth whilst he ran a hand through his tousled hair before reaching for the paintbrush and dabbing into three different colours, then mixing them onto his skin until he found the perfect combination and added it to his portrait. I tried to not look at the way the veins in his arms stuck out underneath the dabs and circles of both drying and wet paint too much in fear of collapsing on the floor and dying all together. But instead, I wiped the drool from my chin, took three deep breaths and mainly just tried to compose myself in some way before striding in with fake confidence when my legs felt like jelly.

He sensed my presence immediately, his head snapping up oddly as if he had supersonic hearing of some sort. A soft smile lit his features and I felt the dizziness take over me again, how was this boy so god damn perfect? I sighed dreamily.

"Hey" he said in his husky voice that I almost physically swooned at, he grinned toothily and wiped his forehead with his arm, balancing his palette on the other. This was when I noticed a few splodges of dried paint on his face and let out a giggle at his clumsiness.

"Hi" I replied with concealed laughter, and he looked back to me with an eyebrow raised, and then looked back to his canvas where he painted in quick strokes, flicking the end of the paintbrush out in various directions.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing" I bit my lip, stifling another giggle, but he just narrowed his eyes, placing his paintbrush down next to his palette on the table and turning to me with a hand on his hip.

"Oh really?" he smirked knowingly.

"Oh, just—here" I laughed, licking my thumb and reaching forward to rub at the blue paint on his forehead before my brain caught up with my actions.

We found ourselves staring at each other, as everything slowed down, and Blaine stepped a little closer, his eyes flicking up to mine and then down to my lips repeatedly. That was until Miss Ashley walked in. I jumped away from him in lightening speed but he just stood in the same place, a small smile gracing his face until he laughed, grinning at the teacher who simply grinned back, like they had some sort of knowing secret bond.

"Come on then, I said I would make Saturday night up to you didn't I?" he winked and pulled his canvas from the easel, making sure I didn't see it before stuffing it into one of the teachers cupboards and locking it, tossing the keys onto miss' desk. He washed off the palette and brush, unrolling his sleeves, I was sad to see the disappearance of his beautiful tanned skin but followed accordingly when he slung his bag over his shoulder and gestured for me to follow with a cute smile.

"Thanks miss" he said before leaving,

"It's cool" she replied, sticking her thumb up before waving us both off.

The walk down the corridor was silent and awkward, yet both of us were stealing shy glances at each other and smirking to ourselves when we caught each other looking, and then keeping our eyes trained on anywhere that wasn't each other until we chanced a look again.

He lead us out to the parking lot and that's when it hit me that I was actually _going_ somewhere with this beautiful boy. And not only somewhere, I was going to _his house_, HIS HOUSE!

After we'd walked a bit, with the continuous silence, we reached a vehicle, Blaine moving to straddle the bike befo- Wait, what? BIKE?

I had been daydreaming for way too long to notice that Blaine was now jumping aboard a rather sexy looking cherry red motorbike and pulling a black helmet on, and where the hell did that come from? He pulled out another red helmet from seemingly nowhere and tossed it to me, a toothy grin flashed from inside his helmet.

"I hope you're not scared of motorbikes" he grinned when I hesitated on the spot, what was I supposed to do? Put the helmet on, or? Or should I get on the bike? Where should I sit? just climb on behind Blaine? What if I fall off! I'll be on the back! Oh my god, I'm gonna die! Ooookay, deep breaths, deep breaths Kurt...

"Not at all" I lied in a squeaky voice. His smile softened and he pulled his helmet off, swung his leg around so he was sat sideways on the bike facing me, tugging me closer by my hands, threading his fingers through mine. I tried not to squeal like a little girl after noticing some of the new directions watching us from the corner of my eye.

"I'll look after you, I take it you've never been on a motorcycle before?" he smiled lop-sidedly and I shook my head. "You won't fall, I promise. I won't let you fall" he said solemnly and pulled his helmet over his head once more, swinging his leg back over and straddling the bike. "Come on, jump on behind me and wrap your arms around my waist." He said casually, but all I could think of was finally being able to actually _touch_ this perfect guy.

I followed his orders and clung to him for dear life, which he laughed at, "Ku-Kurt, I-I do need to b-breathe as well, y-you know!" he spluttered and I loosened my grip immediately, feeling a little embarrassed, but he only laughed and settled back into me, laying a hand atop of mine which rested on his hard toned abs. I was fully aware of the eyes that were watching us as I glanced over to Puck, Santana, Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Mike, Artie and Tina whose jaws were on the floor.

"Right, so, just try and keep as centered as possible okay? Don't move too much, just press into me and-" I heard nothing else of his instructions after that one sentence. _Press into me_. I shuddered involuntarily and heard his voice drift back in to my haze again. "Kurt? You got that?" I nodded clumsily, and he turned to look into my eyes, "You don't have to do this you know, we could take your car and I'll come back for my bike tomorrow or something?" he suggested, but there was _no freaking way_ that I was turning down an opportunity to hold on to this beautiful boy.

He kept his eyes fixed on mine as he prised one of my hands from his stomach to press a gentle kiss to it and then pressed it back to its original place, I was sure I heard a squeal, I realised it was either from inside of my mind, or from Mercedes watching across the lot. Probably both. He grinned as I pulled the helmet on, snapping the window shut and pressing into him more. "Let's do this" I said, anticipation thrumming through me.

I felt his shoulders flex against my chest as he revved the engine and mentally swooned again. He laughed at nothing, then made growling noises like some sort of animal along with the sounds his sexy machine of a bike was making, it sounded like a panther growling, ready to pounce. And suddenly, Blaine was kicking the stand and revving harder, picking up speed and steering in and around the very few cars that were left in the car park after school hours. I laughed loudly and tightened my arms around him; I could hear him laughing too, even though neither of us knew what we were actually laughing _at_.

I caught the shocked faces of my friends as we sped off to the exit, not missing Finn's complete and utterly shocked expression with a little anger and disappointment, but at the time I really couldn't care less. We shouted things over the loud engine to each other on the ride to his house. Laughing and smiling at the experience and the feeling of adrenaline that pulsed through me every time Blaine sped faster.

I rested my cheek against his back as we drove out of the school, trying to ignore the way his muscles flexed against my chest every time he moved, the leather pulling against my thin shirt. I closed my eyes, content with just being close to Blaine, revelling in his distinctive scent I could smell very strongly wafting off of him. Although I was content with holding onto Blaine, and I knew that he wouldn't let me fall, a part of me still felt in danger, whether it was because we were hurtling through the sharp wind at what felt like 100 miles an hour on a death machine or whether it was the memory of that night at the club, hearing Blaine's voice dripping with venom, the cries of pain and harsh kicking sounds against gravel. Maybe there was more to Blaine than what meets the eye.

We began to slow when we approached a large house, gliding along the tough gravel on the driveway where I saw two impressive looking sports cars sitting next to each other, one red and one blue. We came to a stop and Blaine kicked the stand, pulling his helmet off and looking back to me with a grinning face before swinging his legs around and jumping off, I pulled my helmet off and swung my legs around to face him too. "Exhilarating isn't it?" he laughed and held out two hands to help me off the bike. I jumped into his arms and he gripped my waist, I landed right in front of him, our noses almost touching, his hands still hadn't left my waist.

He stepped closer, pressing me back against the bike, every part of our bodies touching as his hot breath washed over my lips, his eyes darkening, pupils stretching so big they almost took over the amount of hazel there was in his eyes before. A part of me was screaming at me to run, telling me I was in danger, but the other just wanted me to dive forward and kiss him. Before I had a chance to do either of those, Blaine tilted his head to the side, leaning down to press a kiss just below my jaw, and then trailing them towards my pulse point and humming against it, whispering in a deep hypnotising husky voice. "We've been here before, haven't we?" he hummed deep in his throat, the next sound sounded like some sort of animalistic growl.

I laughed nervously and agreed with a nod of my head, thinking back to the similar position we were in before in the art room until we got interrupted, although he was never like this before. He growled again, and I felt the terror setting in, his voice was dripping with venom exactly like it had been that night of the club, around the corner of the brick wall before the pleading and yelps of pain. Our eyes locked again, and I was freakishly scared by what I saw, his pupils were almost stretched out to saucepans, only a thin line of hazel colour left and then a few lines of white. I was absolutely petrified, so scared that I couldn't move an inch, I just stared at him, until his pupils shrunk back to around normal size, and the colour reappeared, his eyes looking how they should look.

I dwelled on the sound of his voice, how it was Blaine's voice but, _wasn't_ Blaine's voice, it was a cruel hypnotising version of it, something that didn't sound like him at all. Try as I might, I couldn't get the image of Blaine's kind hazel eyes turning into something that look so _dead_; it was like his pupils had dilated to the point where they had swallowed up his entire eyeballs.

He drifted back to normalcy and suddenly became aware of his actions, stepping back three huge steps and falling back against a thick tree trunk that despite being so sturdy, creaked with protest when Blaine's weight fell against it, his nails digging into the bark. He was muttering under his breath, "Shit, shit, _shit_" as he slammed his fist against the wood, and then stepped forward out of the shadows of the canopy of leaves, with apologetic eyes to where I was still stuck frozen to the side of his bike.

"Fuck, I am so, _so_, so sorry Kurt" He said desperately, he looked so weak now that I felt like he might fall to his knees with the little amount of strength he had. It was such a contrast to the strength he had before, when he wasn't _Blaine_, when he became some sort of _creature_. "Please, please don't- I don't know what came over me, Just...Fuck"

"It's fine" I squeaked, not wanting to show him that I was completely terrified of him. I realised there definitely was more than one side to Blaine Anderson, like I had suspected. But now it was just Blaine. The same Blaine as before, not positively evil, just kind and caring and adorable, beautiful, protective and wary.

"D-do you want to come inside?" He distanced himself at least two metres away from me but gestured for me to follow questioningly. I answered his question mentally, no, I really didn't want to go inside with him, not when I was alone, but I badly wanted to follow him, now knowing that he had returned to the same Blaine that I knew before, I felt just a tiny bit safer.

We walked together, yet two metres apart, until we trudged past the two gorgeous obviously expensive cars, they were so gorgeous I could hardly pick my jaw up from the floor from looking at them, whereas Blaine just strolled past them normally as if they were completely normal, his expression emotionless.

We reached the door and I followed him inside, looking around curiously, the house seemed to be bigger from the outside, it looked like a mansion; with its spiral staircase, huge tall cream painted walls with shelves, ornaments and pictures, portraits of historical figures hanging on the wall, although I didn't recognise their faces, and I was too far away to read the name plaque underneath them. I was quiet for a long time, gazing around in awe, I blushed when I eventually looked back to a smirking Blaine who was leaning against a door frame, looking sexy as ever.

"So, uh, this is my house" he laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck and then straightening up, reaching behind him for the door handle and falling in to the kitchen backwards, holding the door open for me and winking, gesturing for me to enter. Carole would have _died_ for this kitchen; she would have sold her soul right there and then just to have it. Despite the ancient feel of the hallway, the kitchen was modern and clean, it looked like it hadn't been used and was brand new, I found It hard to believe that two teenage boys lived in this house, knowing how much of a mess Finn made at home in our kitchen.

Sure enough, by the time my eyes settled on Blaine again, he had his back to me and was rifling through the fridge, he turned, sensing my gaze on him. "Do you want anything to eat, or drink? Orr...?" he asked dumbly. I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry, I'm not a very good host"

"It's fine" I smiled, and almost let myself forget what had happened only just five minutes ago.

"So..." Blaine had turned now, hauled himself up onto the countertop with his strong arms, dangling his feet and kicking his heels softly against the wooden cupboards behind him as he rested his head against the other row of cupboards higher up behind him. "Do you wanna...go up to my room, or...?"

_Fuck. _ My heart soared at his question. Fuck, fuck, fuck, an irresistible amazingly hot guy has just asked me into his room and AAAAAH. What is that supposed to mean? What will we be doing up there anyway? I mean, I'm curious, and of course I want to freaking go up to his room but what if he...tries something? Or- what if his eyes go all funny again and his voice deepens and I get that feeling of fear deep in the pit of my stomach?

He realised something after I'd taken a long time to answer. "Oh god, no- fuck, I didn't mean- Shit, I don't mean that we have to like, you know, _do_ anything, I was just insinuating- I was just wondering whether you wanted to stay down here or-"

"Blaine, Shh!" I snapped. "It's fine you dumbass, yeah lets go to your room" I didn't have a clue where this hidden confidence was coming from but I smiled wolfishly at him and his eyebrows raised, dropping back down and a smirk replacing it on his face until he led the way out of the same door we had come in, and up the spiralled stairs, up to his room.

The house really did look bigger from the inside, although the thing was it looked huge from the outside too. There was at least 6 doors on one wing of the house; we'd turned left when we'd reached the last step. The landing was surprisingly clean as well, it really was a contrast from my house, where Burt and Finn would leave things hanging around everywhere, I'd find Finn's boxers out on the landing and empty plates and glasses left in random places around the house.

I heard a soft yet quite loud buzzing sound coming from behind the first door on the left, a blue and red tie hung on the doorknob, and I heard soft mewls and moans coming from the inside, that was enough to make me realise why the tie was hanging there. Blaine just grinned and directed a thumb towards the door, "Rik's room" he explained.

"Oh, is he..."

"With Melissa? Yeah" he laughed, blushing slightly as the moans grew louder, more obvious, almost reaching the same level of sound as the music. Blaine rushed forward a little and I just bit my lip, stifling the childish giggles and following Blaine as we passed about three doors on both sides. We reached the end of the corridor and Blaine rested his hand on the door handle of the last door in the hall, "this is my room" he smiled lopsidedly before turning the handle and _wow_.

The room consisted of a huge double bed with an elaborate headboard with twined metal roses wrapping around the posts and trailing down to the feet. It wasn't messy as I yet again thought it would be, considering the amount of scruffy ripped clothes Blaine dragged himself to school in each day. The colours were navy blue, red and black. The entire ceiling was one great glass panel, the clouds overlooking the bed, a few branches swaying overhead from nearby trees. His shelves were scattered with photo frames and small bits and bobs, although I saw no storage, no wardrobes or drawers, just a huge bed, simply decorated shelves and one bedside drawer.

"_Wow_" I breathed at last, and turned to see him studying me curiously, he snapped out of it when I faced him and a small grin settled on his face.

"Do you like it?" He said hopefully, "I don't usually get many people round here other than my band mates. I stepped forward and ran my hand along the navy silk duvet, tracing my fingers along the detailed swirls ridges and patterns that danced along it in red piping. I stopped when I reached the pillow cases, looking up to the beautiful metallic roses that embedded themselves along the metal bars. I'd never seen a bed like it in my life; in fact, I'd never seen a _room_ like this in my life. I glanced up to the non-existant ceiling and noticed how clear the glass was, absent-mindedly wondering how you would keep a panel that big so clean and what incredible noise it would make if it rained, or how beautiful the night sky would look, hanging over Blaine's head as he tried to get to sleep.

"It's amazing" I answered him finally, and Blaine moved himself from the spot he was glued to, trailing his fingers along the same path mine travelled only moments ago, a confused yet curious emotion on his face, before following my path and standing right next to me, looking at the same things I had looked at until finally staring in the same direction I was, up at the sky. He furrowed his eyebrows after a minute, mumbling something to himself, and then collapsing back on his bed with a confused face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Huh?" He looked up from his haze, "Oh! Uh- nothing, just...daydreaming, I guess" I nodded and shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "You can sit, you know" he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him when he patted a spot next to him on the bed, a friendly smile replacing his previous bemused expression. I shrugged after a while and fell down next to him on the bed, crossing my legs, still glancing around at the walls.

"You are a very observant person, I have noticed" He said, his voice filled with curiosity once again.

I just blushed for no apparent reason and mumbled. "Yeah, I guess"

"You are very intelligent aren't you?" He asked out of the blue.

"Uh, what?"

His eyebrows furrowed, looking down to his hands that were fiddling with a loose strand of red thread from his duvet, his legs crossed directly opposite me, we were facing each other in the same position. "Nothing, it's just- I don't know, it fascinates me, the human mind" He sighed, and then jolted as if he had said something he shouldn't have, and his eyes went wide with realisation.

"I mean- uh, you know, it's...cool that you're smart" he shrugged.

"Um...thanks?" I tried to break the tension with a joke. "You could be pretty smart too you know if you actually showed up to class once in a while" He looked up at me and I winked, causing him to drop his head again, smiling slightly and...was he blushing?

"I'm not good with punctuality" he shrugged after a while. "I think there are much more important things in life than school," he started, contemplating something in his mind before his face screwed up a little, looking down to his restless hands again.

"Like what? For example?"

He looked surprised that I'd asked him, that I actually cared what he thought, "Like uh," he hesitated but then the next few sentences flew with ease and practise, as if he'd said it so many times before.

"Things that are beautiful; like, people, nature, emotions, _love_" he emphasized, looking up at me shyly and then looking down again when our eyes met. "I guess intelligence is beautiful too" he smiled at me again, and I blushed, remembering what he had said earlier on. "There are many beautiful people in this world," he continued. "All types of people, well, the ones who aren't _monsters_" He sighed, running his hands through his hair, tugging slightly and then looking away to the corner of the room.

I couldn't believe how beautiful this boy was. None of the guys I'd liked were ever like this, so mysteriously terrifying yet so secretive it drove me crazy, trying to figure Blaine out, he was like a puzzle. He _definitely_ had more than one side to him, I could see that now. I wanted to punch him but kiss him but hide from him and rip his clothes off all at the same time.

There was definitely something odd about Blaine, I just couldn't put my finger on what it was; the way he carried himself, his poise and his flow of words, although how he sometimes stumbled over his words, the way he watched me sometimes, how he always felt the need to protect me, how whenever Karofsky said or did anything to me, he would quite visibly tense and not move his dark eyes from Dave's face until something struck his thoughts and he shivered disgustedly, forcing his head to look in the other direction.

He was watching me now, staring intently at something, it made me wonder whether I had something on my face. The part of me that was terrified before was becoming less dominant now, in fact, I couldn't even think or focus on anything with my pulse thumping in my ears, blood pulsing faster and faster, I could almost hear my heartbeat and how it was flying under this boy's intense stare. His eyes were hooded, a carefree lazy smile on his face, his head tilted to the side slightly as he sighed.

"You're so damn beautiful" he whispered, reaching a shaky hand to my cheek, brushing his calloused thumb over my burning hot flushed skin, an adoring smile on his lips. Just as quickly as it happened, he was ripping his hand away immediately. He jumped back at least half a metre away, landing on the edge of the bed, almost toppling off backwards before he steadied himself. He had nothing but embarrassment and shock in his eyes, as if he was ashamed of himself, I didn't understand what had startled him so much, admittedly it was slightly weird that he'd said that, but I wasn't about to argue.

I blushed violently and turned away until it subsided slightly, when I looked back, Blaine was breathing heavily, eyes fixed on a random spot on the duvet, before I knew it, apologies came tumbling out of his mouth like a mantra.

"Blaine-I, Bl-Blaine!" I interrupted when he began to ramble nervously. "It's fine, honestly." I smiled what I hoped was a convincing smile and leaned forward on my elbows, that rested on my crossed knees. He looked relieved that I'd forgiven him but then ducked his head shyly, this was nothing like the Blaine I had met in the club, he was so confident and sure, hugging and touching me casually, placing his hand on the small of my back and complimenting me, now it was almost as if he had transformed to a blushing shy schoolboy in a matter of days.

A knock on the door and a few giggles from behind it interrupted the silence before Ricky and Melissa burst through the door, clad in nothing but underwear, Melissa was wearing an extra long top that went past her knees, obviously belonging to Ricky because of the size and the tatty sleeves and neckline, similar to the clothes Blaine wore. Ricky was dressed in nothing but navy blue boxers and walked in as if it was the most natural thing in the world, flopping down on the bed next to Blaine and pulling Melissa onto his lap who was still giggling.

"Hey Kurt! Oh my god, you're here! We haven't spoken since the club, I was wondering when we'd start to see your face around here" Melissa winked and pulled me into a sideward hug. Blaine had only just glanced up and his eyes were soon enough as wide as saucers.

"Rik! Fucking hell! Put some clothes on for fuck sake I've got company!" Blaine yanked off his jacket and threw it over Ricky's head, who simply laughed.

"I'm sure Kurt doesn't mind," he started. "He's seen it all before, right Kurt?" He grinned widely at me and Melissa slapped his arm, telling him to shut up, but only ended up giggling more and then falling into a sloppy kiss. I just blushed at Ricky's comment and the awkwardness that Blaine's brother and his girlfriend were having a heated make out session right beside me and Blaine who were glancing around awkwardly, trying to let our eyes settle anywhere _but_ each other or the passionate couple.

I had to admit, Ricky did have a pretty good body, he had impressive muscles, and the same skin tone as Blaine. I had found it hard to recognise the similarities between the two brothers before at the club but I couldn't help but wonder whether Blaine's body looked like that underneath those worn clothes. I only blushed harder at that thought and felt the heat creeping up my neck.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Ricky asked, his mouth apparently not as occupied now.

"Uh," Blaine started, and then met my equally frantic eyes, searching for some sort of explanation.  
>"Uhm..." I continued, thankful for Blaine interrupting me before I gave some random completely unrelated answer probably to do with llamas or something stupid.<p>

"Just...hanging out" he shrugged and then smiled lopsidedly at me.

Ricky glanced between us speculatively and then narrowed his eyes; Melissa only smirked with an unbelieving expression.

"Hmm, okay, well, me and Mel were thinkin' of calling a band meeting. Fancy taggin' along boys? Or have you got..._other things_ you need to do first" he winked and laughed as we both blushed in response.

"Uh- yeah! Yeah we'll come, if that's...alright with you, Kurt?"  
>"Um, are you sure? If it's a band meeting I don't really want to...impose" I shrugged, only causing the couple to laugh loudly, and I watched as Blaine fought back a laugh too, a smirk tugging at his lips when he tried to keep quiet.<p>

"Oh god Kurt, you do make me laugh" Ricky wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and then patted the side of Melissa's thigh, lifting her off of him as they both stood.

Melissa noticed my confused expression and began to explain. "What they call 'band meetings' are really just them sat around being lazy teenage boys all day, eating, playing music and falling asleep and then doodling on each other with permanent marker pens that they can't rub off the next morning" she said with a chuckle and I couldn't resist a small smile. I looked over to Blaine who was watching me with curious eyes again, he nodded encouragingly before I answered.

"Sure, yeah, I'll come if that's okay"

"It's more than okay! I've got a feelin' you'll be stickin' around Kurt, so you best be getting to know the rest of us if you'll be seein' us a lot more often." He winked and then Melissa was pulling him out of the room with a roll of her eyes. We heard a muffled shout after a few more giggles through the closed door as they made their way back down the hall, "Meet you guys at the den!"

A small smile tugged at my lips when I realised that I was actually _finally_ getting closer to Blaine, and I got along with his friends great. I turned to see him smiling at me again, but in the same confident admiring way he had looked at me in the club, the next thing I knew he was reaching across and linking our hands together, sliding off the bed and pulling me towards the door with a smile. "Follow me"

We walked, hand in hand, to the next room, which was the biggest walk in wardrobe I'd ever seen. There were enough clothes to fill a swimming pool and Blaine didn't even wear half of it. The clothes were sorted into categories around the room in a U-shape, at the start, on the far left were all the skinny jeans, a long line of denim ones and then a rainbow of coloured ones that Kurt had only ever seen Blaine wear about three of. The next was t-shirts, all ripped and ragged, with strange patterns or logos on them, writing or band names. Around the right side was a variety of jackets, cardigans and thick jumpers, looking slightly less ripped and messy than the other clothes. On the very end were two matching navy blue blazers with red piping, crisp shirts placed on the hangers inside with folded grey trousers and a familiar striped tie hanging over the top.

"Woah" I eventually sighed. "You have a _lot_ of clothes" I then noticed the endless boxes stuffed underneath the clothes and random shoes sticking out in places, other shelves placed high up with bags and boxes boasting expensive labels like Versace, Alexander McQueen and Gucci. I wondered absent-mindedly why the hell Blaine would have designer items if all he wore was ragged clothing.

"Yeah," he chuckled, running his thumb over the back of my hand. I hadn't even realised we were still holding hands until he made the gesture. "Well, I share the wardrobe with Rik, we used to just have half of the room each, but we both ended up borrowing each others' clothes all the time anyway so we just decided to combine it all and share stuff between us. We have pretty much the same fashion sense anyway." He smiled. I then saw another striped tie hanging from one of the shelves, why the hell where there navy and red ties hanging everywhere? I remembered back to the night of the club to how every one of the band members was wearing one in one way or another. I ignored it for now, not wanting to stick my nose in to Blaine's business, and stared around at the vibrant colours and rainbows of clothing in the white walled room.

"Well...you both have quite the selection" I raised my eyebrows. He simply smiled and pulled me back to the door again.

"Come on, I don't want to keep everyone waiting" he smiled when he realised he had to pull just a little bit harder to get me away from the fascinating amount of clothing and shut the door behind us, probably afraid that I would run back in there if he took his eyes off me for more than one second. I wondered to myself how we could be keeping everyone waiting when, how could they possibly be here by now? Ricky only just decided about a minute ago to call one of these 'meetings'.

We wound through the house, still clutching onto each other's hands, until Blaine led us to what I assumed was the back door. His garden was like a jungle, and that wasn't even an understatement. As we stepped out onto the pavement, I was met with a trail of stepping stones into tall swaying willow trees, bushes overflowing with flowers and birds chasing each other, landing close to us on the ground before flying off again and then resting in their built nests in the trees.

It was a scene straight from a fairytale, I had to blink extra hard and pinch myself multiple times to convince myself I wasn't dreaming. To convince myself that I wasn't walking down a path way, holding hands with a boy that looked like a Greek god, his hazel eyes glimmering in the strange light that poured through the canopy of the leaves, casting strange shapes and lines across the contours of his face. This all felt so _romantic_ and _perfect_, I expected Blaine to pull out a rose or something completely cheesy, but instead he just glanced at me more than twice in every 10 seconds, that strange adoring yet curious smile and expression on his face.

I tapped my thumb against his hand without noticing, looking around at the wildlife that surrounded me as we trudged deeper into this forest that was supposedly Blaine's back garden. Everything in here was beautiful, it was as if it was straight from a book, fallen trees lay covered in moss with squirrels and tiny creatures popping their heads out of the holes and crevices in the trunk, gathering berries and then scarpering away. It was ridiculously perfect.

I thought it could never get better than that moment, holding hands with the most gorgeous boy I'd ever met, walking through and into undisturbed paradise; that was, until we came to a stop, Blaine yanking my hand back slightly until my eyes looked down from the amazement that was the beauty of the forest. My eyes finally settled on where we were supposedly headed in the first place. The den.

"_Oh...my...god" _

**A/N: Hey every body! Thank you so much to people who reviewed and gave me some positive feedback, it gave me something to work on, as you can see in this chapter:D I hope you liked it! And hopefully you can see some sort of development with both Kurt and Blaine's characters' relationship and Blaine on his own. Did you spot the clues?;-)**

**Please review and share your thoughts! Thanks for reading! Love Ell, Mwah X**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Quick side note- I'm sorry there isn't much speech in this, I hope I don't bore you too much, I hope you appreciate the reason why there isn't much talking though ;-)**

'_Til now, I always got by on my own,  
>I never really cared until I met you,<br>And now, it chills me to the bone,  
>how do I get you alone? How do I get you alone?<em>

Ultraviolet

I felt my heart plummet to my feet when I laid my eyes upon the beauty and flawlessness that was 'the den'. I stopped dead in my tracks and just _stared._ I was faced with a sort of gazebo, although it was made entirely from glass panels that glinted in the spots of sunlight that shone and broke through the canopy of trees above. There was small lilac flowers dotted around mixed in with daisies that snuggled into the tumbleweed, winding around the bottom half of the tree trunks that stood nearby. It looked exactly like a huge greenhouse apart from the glass panels swirled together and met at the top in a hypnotising pattern, a flash of gold was shining at the top of the tent-like-building, but the sun reflected on it so brightly it was difficult to identify what exactly the glimmering shape was.

I felt Blaine's intense gaze on me, but for once it didn't make me uncomfortable, everything felt so surreal yet so _right_ out here that I just let him guide me forward with a hand on the small of my back without questioning anything. It was hypnotising. There was no doubt about it, there was something strange about Blaine Anderson, how could one person be the image of perfection and beauty, he was like a broken miracle, living in this implausible dreamlike world that looked like it was grabbed straight from a fairytale.

We were closer now, and I managed to make out figures inside of the den, familiar faces of Blaine's band members who were lounging on huge bean bags and sofas, laughing and talking with each other. I felt oddly shy, even though I'd met them before, I felt so out of place here now, like they all belonged in this dream world, and I was nothing but ordinary. I blushed slightly yet still gazed up in amazement, not wanting to take my eyes away from the extraordinary sight.

Eventually, Blaine guided me inside the glass doors, clicking it softly behind us and looking around for spare seats before pulling me towards a vacant love seat. I noticed they were all sat in them, each couple had a love seat to themselves; Ricky and Melissa, Miko and Louise and Sean and his girlfriend (whom I hadn't properly met yet). All the couples were facing in on each other on the four hanging chairs from the ceiling, two red, two blue. Blaine stalked over to his chair, stretching and laying his arms atop the back of it, until I sank down nervously next to him. 

The angle of the love seat was a little strange, in fact, I found myself awkwardly slanting sideways and sliding into Blaine, and everyone was chatting animatedly apart from me and Blaine, who just shared shy sideways glances at each other every so often, blushing when we caught each other looking. The talking eventually died down and the others turned to me, almost too enthusiastic smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Kurt! Didn't see you there, how you doin' man?" Sean grinned toothily and then winked at Blaine who only shifted uncomfortably and then blushed.

"Uh-I'm good, you? This place is so amazing guys" I said, looking around the room that was light and airy with nothing other than huge red and blue beanbags scattered around the floor amongst the four loveseats that were in four fixed points facing inwards. There wasn't much else in the den apart from a small stage to the right, various guitars, microphones, cables and leads resting there along with a cherry red drum kit that was glistening in the light pouring through from the glass ceiling.

"Yeah! It's cool right?"

"This is the den. We just chill here with band members and girlfriends and stuff, sometimes we play a little music, and just talk with each other, its somewhere where we can relax" Miko added, grinning respectfully until he gestured his free hand towards me, the one that wasn't tangled with Louise's. "You're an exception though, you aren't Blaine's boyfriend but-"

"He should be-"  
>"He talks about him enough already"<br>"Why aren't they married already?"  
>"Blaine, man! Why don't you just-"<br>The last comment that was surprisingly made by Sean was interrupted by Blaine lobbing a pillow at him to shut him up before he went any further like he had that night in the club and spilled some of Blaine's secrets, claiming how he always spoke about me. I blushed slightly at the memory and at the scenario that was unfolding before me right now.

"As I was saying," Miko huffed impatiently but bit his lip attempting to hide a smile. "You're welcome here just as the girls are, regardless of the fact you and Blaine aren't actually together." I could have sworn I'd heard a few muffled '_yet_''s from a few of the boys, and even from a few of the girls who were beaming up at me while I sunk down into the chair, which also meant I was sinking into Blaine's side more.

"Well thanks guys, it means a lot to me that you'd let me into your little getaway, it really is beautiful" I smiled at the girls who gushed after I spoke, agreeing with me about the beauty of the forest and the nature.

Everyone quickly immersed back into conversation, this time they didn't just stick to their little couples in paired off conversations but some spoke across the circle, and I dove straight into another conversation with Melissa about the importance of fashion. I'd even found a few similarities with Miko from our conversation at the fact we were both grease monkeys and both worked with cars at garages. Blaine's eyes widened slightly at that but I found the confidence to wink at him before he giggled and slid to the left quite subtly to press our thighs together.

After half an hour had passed, I'd gotten to know pretty much everyone in the group, exchanging different conversations with everyone. Getting to know these people was surprisingly easy, they made it easy to fit in here, everyone was bubbly and chatty, even Sean's girlfriend Nicole whom I'd never even spoken to before, and came across as quite secretive and shy when I'd first met her at the club.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Blaine had been inching closer, occasionally turning his head to the left to inhale the scent of my shampoo or press his lips to the top of my head when I was engrossed in conversation with one of his friends, I'd barely feel it when he did, although it sub-consciously sent shivers down my spine and the butterflies in my stomach were racing around in tangled confused circles. Now, however, he was nuzzling his nose to the hollow underneath my ear, his lips brushing the top of my neck, before tracing around the outer shell of my ear with the tip of his nose again and then repeating his journey; his warm breath washing over my skin and bringing goosebumps to the surface and _oh my god_ he smelt so so _so_ good.

"S-sure?" I answered shakily, and he just smiled, linking our fingers together easily and widening his eyes at the few people who watched when we stood together, silently pleading for them to not say anything. There were a few smug grins that Blaine didn't notice as he pulled me hurriedly towards the glass doors again.

He led me, without a word, around the back of the glass hut, to a thicker part of the forest; we passed a few fallen logs and sifted through the low hanging branches of trees before we came to a small clearing, a circle of perfectly ordered trees around us and some strips of light breaking through the confines of their leaves. I looked to Blaine in disbelief, how the hell could all of this be in someone's back garden?

He simply smiled and pulled me down into the long springy grass that was dotted with the small lilac flowers that I had seen earlier out the front of the den. He lay down before me, stretching his arms and then resting his head back on them and nodding his head to the side in a gesture for me to lie down next to him. I shuffled on my feet nervously before tentatively resting down next to him. I marvelled at the beauty of his soft yet chiselled features on his flawless young face when his eyes had fell shut, breathing in slowly through his nose as a peaceful smile spread across his face.

I resisted the urge to trace my fingers along his defined jaw line, brush my thumb against his cheek or drag my fingers along the planes of his neck and down under the slightly unbuttoned shirt where the neck line plunged downwards, rips in the fabric flapping softly in the breeze and I watched as his chest rose and fell peacefully whilst he breathed.

"So god damn beautiful" I breathed without even realising, not taking my eyes off of him, even when he opened one of his to gaze sideways quizzically at me. My mind suddenly caught up with my actions but it was too late to pull away, because Blaine was leaning up slightly to where I was propped up on one elbow, one of his arms still behind his head as a rip in his shirt stretched and displayed his toned abs, his six pack bulging through the tight material as though it was wet and sticking to him. He paused, his face in front of mine, and let out a shaky breath before proceeding to nuzzle his nose underneath my ear again, only this time he followed the lines and traced the tip of his nose down along my jaw line, pausing half way down and inhaling through his nose before continuing down to my chin.

He pushed my chin up slightly with his nose to gain better access to my neck; I blushed slightly hoping he couldn't feel my pulse racing as he pressed his face to the side of my neck, before dragging his nose up again until it reached the other side of my jaw. I don't know how I wasn't running, kicking or screaming right now at the part of me that told me I should be absolutely terrified and should under no circumstances be letting this happen.

I _should_ have been scared, but there was another soothing factor to the way that Blaine's gentle touches were reminding me that there was nothing to be afraid of. His scent was so strong here, and my eyes rolled back in my head slightly when Blaine pressed a kiss underneath my other ear, finally revelling in the feel of his lips pressed against my skin. He dragged his nose back slowly to the point of my chin and pressed another kiss there, his soft lips sticking slightly after they'd applied the pressure.

"Blaine" I whispered through my already parted lips, and he just hummed in response.

He was so, so, _so _close to my lips I thought I might just faint, especially the way his lips were inching upwards slowly, bit by bit, into the dent just below my lips where my chin started. His eyes met mine, and they weren't quite as dark as I'd expected them to be; the times we had almost kissed before, it was as if Blaine's eyes darkened, his pupils dilating to the point that they almost overtook his eyeballs; but now, it was just the same honey-like hazel colour, that stared back into mine.

His hair was slightly tousled, a few curls sticking loose from the small amount of gel he had used to create the bed-head look earlier on in the day; he was propped up on his elbow, his forearm pressed against mine which rested against the ground, holding us steady. I inhaled sharply as he finally moved his lips just that tiny bit higher...

Considering I'd never kissed anyone before, I sure as hell was good at it. Well, at least I thought I was. And Blaine was fucking excellent. I almost moaned at the slick slide of rough yet smooth tongues that slid against each other, battling for dominance and reaching into each other's mouths. It had started off slow, anxiously yet firmly, just soft lips pressed against each other, parting slightly yet not going further, both of us just focusing on the feeling of them finally pressed against each other's.

Ever since, we'd lost track of time and fingers were running through hair, tugging wildly, positions were changing as we rolled and hovered over each other in the grass, so much sexual tension had been building up between us that it was fucking amazing to just let it all out at last. Soon enough, though, I was whimpering at the loss of his magnificent tongue and his kiss-bruised delicious lips, as he pulled away, eyes widening and falling onto his back, blinking slowly at the cloudless sky above, which was slowly getting darker.

Our breathing slowed after a while, our chests not heaving quite as high as he turned on his side to look at me with a little smug smile. I took note on how his eyes seemed to change colour, size and dilation within a matter of minutes, especially when mine met his.

"So..." he finally said, "That was uh," he thought for a second, trying to find the right word. "well, fucking amazing really, excuse my language" he laughed heartily and shuffled closer to me when I laughed too.

"You can say that again" I sighed dreamily, my eyes flicking down to his lips again, he must have caught the hint and surged forward to capture his lips with mine once more.

"Hey guys we were gonna play a few songs for the girls and so do you wanna pl-Woah!" Ricky had sifted through the ferns to find us entwined in the centre of the clearing, lips locked and hands wandering into hair and onto faces.

We broke apart at the same time, staring wide eyed at Ricky with our mouths wide open, he must have laughed at our expressions when he shook his head, "God you guys, that was a little soon, I mean I expected it, obviously, but...give a guy some warning would ya?" he laughed again.

"Rik, don't e-"  
>"Don't worry B, I won't tell anyone, your secret's safe with me" he winked at us both and turned on his side, ready to retreat back through the branches again. "I was just gonna ask whether you wanted to sing Blaine? We're setting up now, if you wanted to kick us off?"<p>

Blaine glanced between me and Ricky slowly for a minute, contemplating before a smile tugged at his lips and his eyes darkened slightly. "I've got the _perfect_ song" he grinned and pulled me to my feet, not releasing my hand as we stumbled through the circle of trees underneath the glare of the rapidly appearing moon and the stars in the night sky.

There was a change of atmosphere when we returned to the den, I followed Blaine shyly, and blushing when our knuckles brushed against each other's when we walked. The rest of the band members had already set up and Miko was doing some pretty impressive guitar riff which Louise was gushing over. The girlfriends had moved to lounge on the enormous bean bags on the floor, laying back lazily and snugly, I watched Louise examine her nails closely whilst Melissa and Nicole chatted amicably.

Blaine turned to me when we reached the stage, kissing my cheek and lingering by my face for a little longer than I should have. "You can sit with the girls if you like, we'll just be playing a few songs as usual" he smiled a little lopsided grin and nodded his head over to the beanbags. I happily accepted another kiss on the cheek before he winked at me and joined the rest of his band, hips swaying tantalizingly as he walked towards the cherry red electric guitar.

I fell backwards onto a lonely beanbag and sank into it, surprisingly comfy. The girls were gushing and giggling, all looking between me and Blaine and crying 'aaaaww' when they saw the shy smiles we directed at each other.

We chatted for a while until we were interrupted by the sound of crackling over one of the speakers and an even more complicated amazing guitar riff, I looked up to see Blaine's talented fingers dancing quickly along the frets of a black electric guitar; it was highlighted with blood red colour around the edges that made it look like red piping on a blazer, and a complex design of a red 'D' was sprayed neatly behind the strings. I had to stop myself from swooning at the sheer concentration Blaine was putting into getting this riff right, he was just so flawless, my brain just turned to mush and all the words melted in my mouth.

Eventually, Miko started along with the bass and Blaine handed his guitar to Ricky before taking centre stage and adjusting the microphone length, looking directly at Kurt before he began singing.

_It's all about you  
>(It's all about you)<br>It's all about you baby  
>(baby, yeah)<em>

Sean and Ricky sang as backup singers as Blaine gazed right into my eyes with a small smile tugging at his lips before breaking into the first verse.

_Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew  
>so I told you with a smile, it's all about you<br>_  
>I was hypnotised by the glowing golden liquid, a colour so close to gold; that was in fact, Blaine's eyes. They were fixated on mine. I was surprised that this was a slow song considering the band's usual style of music but each voice flowed through softly.<p>

_So I whispered in your ear and you told me too  
>said you'd make my life worthwhile, it's all about you<br>_  
>Sean started banging away at the drums and I was faintly aware of how Nicole was sighing proudly next to me; but all I could look at was Blaine. He was staring at me too, it was a wonder he didn't miss a chord or a lyric or something by the mask of deep concentration he had printed on his face. It was like everything made sense now, and I was still trying to comprehend the fact that we kissed. <em>We<em> _kissed_. We actually _kissed._

_And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to,  
>but If you deny me one of your kisses, I don't know what I'd do<em>

The girls were singing loudly by now, almost as loud as the boys who had microphones, but I remained silent, not letting myself blink once in fear that this would all disappear in front of my very eyes.

_So hold me close and say three words like you used to do,  
>Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you<em>

They must have repeated the chorus again but I didn't listen, I blocked everything out, and as cheesy as it sounds, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was beautiful. My mind flashed back to those moments when something took over this boy and turned his eyes almost black with hatred over something; I could remember the panic and utter fear that coursed through me, but now it only seemed like fascination to me, Blaine was so much more than what he let people see. It made me wonder what kind of secrets he was keeping behind closed doors, and I was sure as hell going to find out.

_It's all about you  
>(it's all about you baby)<br>It's all about you  
>(it's all about)<em>

The song drifted to a close and after all that intense staring when we were caught up in the moment, we were both blushing like crazy, avoiding eye contact with each other and instead looking at the others, some of the girls had jumped forward to peck their boyfriends on the lips, whereas others chose to just make googly eyes at each other, tracing hearts in the air with their fingertips and pretending to blow them through the air to each other.

It was ridiculously cheesy, but somehow it still managed to make me jealous, I looked at Blaine who was gazing a little longingly at the other couples being sweet until our eyes met again and we merely blushed and looked away again.

The band sang a few more songs before it started to get dark and I told Blaine that I best be heading back. He guided me out with a gentle hand on my back as I waved to the others, all wishing me well and inviting me along to the next 'band meeting'. We walked in silence through the garden; Blaine's arm had dropped from my back and was swinging, brushing against mine in the dark sky. I watched the stars begin to fade in, and wondered what the view would be like from Blaine's room now, with his glass roof.

We reached the house eventually, and I almost didn't want to go back inside, I missed the fantasy of the 'forest' that was Blaine's garden already, and I could see bright lights shining from the bottom where the gazebo was, the band was playing without them, and the sound of a slow and relaxing melody had wafted through the air, following us as we walked.

"I-Uh, how are you getting home?"

Realisation dawned, it really _was_ late. It wasn't past my curfew that my dad had given me in a short reply of my text I had sent earlier on that told him I was going to a friend's house to study; but it was still late, late enough for the school car park to be closed, meaning that my car was still in there. I groaned inwardly and began wracking my brains for solutions. I considered walking home but I had no freaking clue where I was. It seemed like I was in a whole other world and I couldn't simply walk home, round the corner and everything would be normal again, and I'd greet my father, Carole and Finn as usual, pretending I just hadn't come home from fantasy land where anything could happen._  
><em>  
>"I could...I could give you a lift? Home-that is. If, if you want?" Blaine scratched the back of his neck nervously.<p>

"Oh, yes please, are you sure? I mean I don't want to-"

"Its fine" he interrupted, smiling nervously. It was a completely different atmosphere around us now, we found ourselves stumbling over and interrupting each other politely a lot more than we did before, blushing and shying away from each other. Ever since we'd kissed it just felt like nothing was real anymore and that this was all a dream. I resisted pinching myself just to make sure.

"Well, what am I going to do about my car tomorrow morning before school?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Well I could-"

"Oh it doesn't matter, I'll just ride with Finn in the morning and drive home myself after school" I decided, not noticing the dejected look on Blaine's face until I realised I'd interrupted him. "Oh, I'm sorry, what were you going to say?"

"I just, I could-I was going to suggest...I mean, if it saves any trouble...I could, you know, pick you up for school in the morning and you could ride with me?" he scuffed his feet against the tile floor of his kitchen, "But, it doesn't matter if you already ha-"

"I'd love that" I said quietly, but it still made him stop, looking up at me with a surprised expression.

"Oh okay, cool! I could pick you up at say...6:45?" he suggested, and I answered with a nod.

_

We pulled up on my drive and I unhooked my arms from his waist a little too slowly, not wanting to let go. He chuckled in realisation and tugged his helmet off, I slipped off the bike and he kicked the stand and swung his legs around too, but remained sitting sideways.

We stood silently for a moment, listening to the noises of the night, crickets creaking and the rustle of a plastic bag caught in something nearby, even an owl was making some faint cooing noises in a nearby tree.

I glanced up shyly under my eyelashes to find that Blaine had been staring at me this whole time, his eyes were dark again, just as they had been earlier on the motorbike but a little les black. He reached up a hesitant hand to brush the back of it against my cheek and then withdrew it again, pressing it back into the leather of his bike seat as if he'd done something wrong.

"What is your secret?" He asked sombrely and quietly after a heartbeat.

"Uh," I hesitated. "What?"

"How can one be so painfully beautiful?" He spoke as if he were from a different time, as if he was straight from some sort of old fashioned era, his voice thick with struggle. I blushed again under his intense watch and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Goodnight, Kurt" he uttered into the darkness.

"Thank you." I sighed. "For everything"

Blaine cocked his head to the side in slight confusion before flushing slightly in realisation at the memory of our previous kisses in the meadow.

"Good night, Blaine" I pressed a kiss to his soft cheek and lingered there, inhaling his scent for the last time that night before pulling back, smiling, and turning on my heels, my schoolbooks pressed to my chest tightly in fear that my heart was going to pound straight through my chest and escape if I didn't hold it there.

I reached for the door handle, which was already open and heard the faint sound of a rumble of the bike's engine through the blood pounding in my ears and listened as his feet dragged through the gravel. I closed the door and stuck my back to it, breathing erratically and hearing that after half a minute or so, Blaine's bike came to life and sped away, the sound echoing down the street.

My phone buzzed immediately before I could even take a step away from the door. I opened the message, seeing it was from an unfamiliar number.

_**You even taste beautiful, too -Blaine**_

I didn't even bother stopping my childish squeals, I raced to my bedroom and flung myself on the bed like superman, and squealed into my pillow like a teenage girl, pressing my fingers to my lips and recalling how it felt to have Blaine's pressed right there, moving in sync against mine.

_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope I did the kiss chapter justice! That was totally a last minute decision btw, I didn't plan for them to kiss until at least 3 or 4 more chapters, but hey, tell me your thoughts on it anyway. And what do you think about Blaine's little family accepting Kurt into their midst in their 'band meeting'? **

**Thanks to absoloutely everyone who reviewed previous chapters, I am so so so sorry that I haven't been able to reply to you all personally but I'm working on it, just- thank you, it means so much some of the kind words you all say!**

**The song was All About You by Mcfly**

**p.s. I'm writing from the grave, I am proud to say I officially died from the Darren Criss sex riot on the 03-03-12. Rest in Peace. **

**SORRY FOR THE LONG AND BORING AUTHORS NOTE, I WILL LEAVE YOU ALL IN PEACE NOW. BIZZLE.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ultraviolet-Chapter 9

"And oh my god, his lips were _so_ soft, and _perfect_ and it was all _perfect_" I sighed dreamily, my head falling down on the palm of my hand which was propped on the kitchen table, while I stared hazily into the distance.

"-llo? Hello! Kurt!" Carole thumped me and awoke me from my Blaine daydream.

"Huh what?"

"Your phone is ringing" she laughed, leaning back on the counter and munching away at her toast.

I eventually looked down to the table where the spoon was rattling against my bowl from the vibration of my phone against the wood. My mind went blank, though, as soon as I realised who was calling.  
>"Answer it then!" Carole hissed at me from where I was just staring at the screen.<p>

"H-hello?" I breathed and cursed internally at the obvious shakiness in my voice.

"Hey, It's uh-It's Blaine"

"I know" I laughed shyly, "I saw the caller I.D"

"Oh! Oh right, yeah, uh...how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Great!" He answered a little too enthusiastically and I heard him cursing under his breath in embarrassment after he'd realised. It felt awkward, the fact that not one minute ago I'd been daydreaming about this boy's lips and tracing my fingers over my cheek where Blaine's soft hands had once held my face last night while we lay in the grass.

"So I um, called to remind you about school this morning? Aare you still cool with everything?"

"Yes, Blaine, it's fine"

"Awesome, see you in ten minutes then?"

"Sure, bye!" I hung up and stumbled to my bedroom, hearing Carole's laughter behind me, and almost slamming face first into my door when I'd forgotten to turn the handle to actually open it.

I ran around like a headless chicken, looking for books that I should have had sorted last night but I was too busy daydreaming (again), and throwing them into my bag in a hurry.

By the time I heard a knock at the front door, everyone had left, Carole had set off to work with a wink in my direction and a kiss on my cheek for good luck, whilst Burt raised a suspicious eyebrow at her until saying goodbye and setting off out too. Finn was probably still in bed, but I didn't have the heart to wake the giant sleeping oaf, he looked too peaceful, and he was so stressed lately with football that I didn't dare disturb his much needed sleep.

Nothing, however, could have prepared me for what I saw when I yanked the front door open at last. Blaine stood confidently, leaning against the door frame with an eyebrow raised, his back straight and his arms folded across his chest.

His usual leather jacket was folded and hanging over his forearm, revealing his tight ripped tank top which was stretched tightly over his torso, his muscles bulging out, veins sticking out prominently and tangling along his arms. A particularly large tear in his shirt which looked like someone had slashed it with a knife, hung sloppily from his abs, revealing his tensed six-pack, and the trail of hair leading down into his ridiculously tight jeans, which were held by a studded belt, the top half of one of his hipbones jutted out at one side above it.

My eyes trailed all the way down to his heavy boot clad feet, and all the way back up to his unkempt hair at least 3 more times before I noticed a confused look on his face. "Do I have something on my face...or?" he asked, scrubbing his palm at his cheek needlessly.

"No! No, I just, nothing! I'm ready! Let's go!" I rambled, bursting through the door, nearly sending Blaine flying backwards, and shoving my key into the lock in a rush to change the subject.

Blaine's expression was curious as he watched me, I almost always felt that gaze directed at me, like sometimes when I caught him staring from across the class, the teacher waffling on, but he looked much more interested in studying me. It confused me to no end, but I just smiled unsurely and guided him back to the bike.

He straddled it first, grinning slightly, and then handed me a helmet as I climbed on after him, hooking my arms around his waist and holding him so tight he shouldn't have been able to breath, yet he still spoke normally without any restraint.

"Are you not putting your helmet on?" I asked.

"No, Ricky stole mine this morning for his bike, so I only had the spare one left"

"Oh," I felt instantly guilty, what if we crashed? He would be the one that got hurt. "I-I don't need it, you can have it"

Blaine turned to me with a look of pure mortification as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, like I was absolutely insane for suggesting such a thing. "I am much more concerned for your safety than mine" the boy uttered darkly, a crease forming in between his eyebrows until it smoothed out and he turned his head, kicking the stand and accelerating until we were speeding off into the direction of school.

Being gay, I'd gotten used to the hateful looks and people staring, the pushes and shoves, the endless tormenting and name calling. It's safe to say, I've been through a lot, but I'd never been through this before.

We pulled up at school with the bike's engine growling, I watched as Blaine kicked the stand and turned off the ignition, turning back to smile at me whilst I unwrapped my arms from his waist and handed him his helmet which he tucked under his arm, shoving the keys deep down into his pocket. That's when I first noticed the stares, I felt them bore into my back as we walked towards the building, hands brushing shyly between us, but I couldn't even focus on being embarrassed, not when almost every single pair of eyes in the school had turned to watch us.

I heard a quiet sound coming from Blaine that sounded like a growl, as his back straightened and he held his head higher just as we walked through the school's entrance. We'd barely taken two steps inside the door before I was shoved harshly into a locker, sliding to the floor. A circle of red letterman jackets surrounded us whilst Blaine still stood, facing Karofsky head on, barely jostled from his equally hard shove that had sent me crashing to the floor.

"Get on the floor fag!" Karofsky shoved harder at Blaine's shoulder but it was like trying to get a wall to move. Blaine stared at him with hard eyes, his jaw set. "Get on the fucking floor with your faggy fairy boyfriend now!" and with that, Blaine flipped and snapped his head around in an instant, everything from then on happened so fast my eyes barely even caught the movement.

Blaine lunged forward, charging full force into Karofsky and pushing him through the crowd of his watching fat headed jocks. Blaine slammed him on to the opposite side of lockers, and David let out a wince of pain before he reached behind his head, he brought his hand back in front of his face just in time to see the dark red liquid trickle across his fingers, over his wrist and down into the cuff of his sleeve before Blaine smacked him again. I fought the urge to scream, I wanted to pull Blaine away for some insane reason that I didn't even know.

No one was cheering either boy on, they just stood in a silent circle, if a teacher were passing, they wouldn't even detect a fight was going on, no noise could be heard other than the loud smacks against metal and Karofsky's occasional whimpers. Everyone was stunned to silence, the school was a ghost town, the bell had gone and students still ignored it, too mesmerized about what was happening before their eyes to care about going to lessons.

My throat was constricted, I felt weak that I couldn't even muster the energy to scream or cry for help, sure, a little 'accidental' shove to Karofsky's shoulder in return for what he'd done to me was more than enough, that's what Blaine did most of the time in passing in the corridor, but things were spiralling rapidly out of control. The most brutally disturbing reason why it was so painful to watch was because of Blaine's face. He just looked so _bored, _a carless hunter_._ He looked as if this meant nothing to him, that he didn't even realise he was half beating a boy to death. He punched forward straight into Dave's gut, knocking the breath out of him, and then slamming him backwards into the lockers again and then kicking him to the floor.

"B-Blaine" I barely managed. "Blaine!"

He snapped his head up, his expression looking wild as though he was some sort of predator or hunter, his jaw taut and his hair slightly ruffled, his shirt rumpled but pulled out of shape from the amount of moving he had been doing. His eyes were jet black.

He blinked slowly, colour returning to his pale uncaring face until his pupils returned to the same size they were previously. He looked around uncertainly at the group of people surrounding him, as if wondering why he was in the middle of a circle in the corridor with everyone staring at him with wide and petrified eyes. He looked back at me, his eyes widening slightly and then snapped his head back to the groaning boy on the floor, he looked so weak in comparison to how he was now, crumpled up on the floor, clutching the sides of his letterman jacket and trying to pull it over his face which was scrunched up in pain.

People just stared at him, eyes darting between him and Blaine, until Blaine rose to his feet, stumbling backwards slightly, eyes fixed on Dave, he turned his head to look at me before breaking through the crowd, running around the corner, the clap of his boots against the hard floor echoing off the walls.

It wasn't long until Sue Slyvester came barging through the circle, eyes darting around and then screaming at everyone until they sprung to life and rushed off to their lessons, still awestruck from the fight. Only Dave and I remained collapsed on the floor, although I wasn't seriously injured, I felt like I couldn't remove my ass from the floor, whereas Dave physically couldn't, he was still curled up in a ball on the floor, clothes ripped, sobbing and covered in blood from gashes all over the back of his head, his chest and his hands from the sharp corners of open lockers. 

It had been days since I'd spoken to Blaine. He wouldn't answer my calls, he wasn't in lessons, he wasn't at home, his inbox must have been full to the brim with messages from me demanding to know why the hell he had beaten Karofsky to a worthless pulp and then just ran away and disappeared from the face of the earth without a word of indication to anyone.

Time had passed in the blink of an eye, and I'd stopped attempting to get in contact with the boy, something deep inside me told me that I was risking my safety by wanting to be so close to him all of the time, almost four weeks had passed, and we'd be returning to school in the next week after winter break, yet the distance was still bothering me. In all honesty, I didn't know Blaine a whole lot, but something told me not to give up on him, he looked so broken after he'd realised how badly he'd hurt David, and even more distraught when he noticed the looks on people's faces who were watching.

If he wasn't in my thoughts, he was in my dreams, unfocused fuzzy visions of foggy lights, before the last memory I had of Blaine flashed before me, his distressed searching golden eyes locking with mine before he turned and ran away into the darkness, the noise of his heavy boots hitting the polished floor echoing until I wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. The same dream returned to me almost every night, and his eyes were imprinted into my memory.

I never thought I'd see Blaine Anderson again.

"Kurt!"  
>"Hey babe!"<br>I ran full speed at Mercedes, colliding into each other and hugging each other tightly in the middle of the corridor, it was the first day back after winter break and regardless of the fact I spent nearly every waking minute with her over the holidays, I still missed her like crazy.

"Where are you first?"  
>"Um, English, you?"<br>"History, uuugh" Mercedes complained, I just giggled in response, linking my arm with hers and turning to walk her to class.

This is, however, still McKinley high, and I was quickly met with a bitch-slap from a cherry slushie that was thrown straight into my face, rapidly dripping down into the collar of my shirt and sliding against my skin.

"Welcome back ladies!" I heard Azimo call, vaguely hearing the slaps of high fives and the laughs of the multiple jocks that stood before us, I could barely make out their outlines as I tried to wipe the heavy slush from my eyes. I heard the usual buzz of people in the hallway disappear instantly, which was unusual, everyone had silenced, as a familiar sound of boot clad feet clicked against the hard floor.

Sure enough, as soon as I'd hastily moved all of the dripping slushie from my eyes and met the shocked stare of Mercedes and everyone else in the hall, all looking at something behind me.

I turned, and there he was, skinny jeans and all, Mr. Blaine Anderson.

He had a hard and uncaring expression on his face as he leant against the wall, but it dissolved into a smirk when he pushed himself away from it and sauntered towards Azimo, people in the crowd parting for him like the red sea.

The jock stood, still clutching the empty 'big quench' cup, the jocks behind him backing away slightly.

Blaine approached him with a wicked smile on his face, it was almost sickenly. He stopped when they were face to face, Azimo stepped back warily.

"Where's your best bud Karofsky eh?" he snarled, stepping forward every time the jocks stepped back. "Is he not here to join in my welcome back party?" Blaine growled and stepped forward once more, gripping the front of the huge jock's t-shirt, fisting it tightly whilst he just struggled under Blaine's grasp.

"I see things haven't changed around here since I've been gone" he looked around slightly, before letting his eyes rest on me for a split second, his eyes softening until he turned back to the jock and shoved Azimo away from him.

"You stay away from him, and we won't have a problem," Blaine spat through his teeth, fists curling at his sides as he nodded his head in my direction, stepping in front of me, "alright?" Azimo just confirmed with a small nod of his head it was barely noticeable before running off down the corridor following the tails of the other jock's who were long gone.

The hall was silent for a moment until Blaine looked around, fixing some people with odd glares until people dived into conversation again.

I was just about to turn to Blaine and thank him, speak to him, say anything, but he was gone as soon as I looked, slinging his back pack over his shoulder and walking off in the opposite direction to where the jocks had went. I almost did a double take. Did he just _ignore_ me? I felt like Mercedes when the thought crossed my mind..._oh heeellll to the no._

I looked over to her, and she stood with her hip popped to the side, an eyebrow raised, mirroring me unappreciative expression and we shared determined nods before linking arms and storming towards the girls' toilets to get cleaned up. I'd deal with Anderson boy later... 

It was safe to say that Blaine was avoiding me. He wasn't in history class, until 45 minutes into the lesson where he stumbled in and collapsed down into his seat without a word to anyone, everyone just stared. Again. I kicked the back of his chair every five minutes but he refused to turn around, and when the bell went for next period he got up and walked swiftly out of the classroom so fast I barely caught the movement.

He even ignored me in the halls, and when we were both at our lockers at the same time, he just kept facing forwards, ignoring my stares, and turned up his music whenever I spoke or shouted his name; walking away when I tapped him.

I waited patiently till the end of the day because I knew I had Art, and there's no chance in hell that Blaine would miss a lesson of his favourite subject. I tapped my foot impatiently against the table leg, a few annoyed people turning their heads and scowling because I disturbed the 'artistic silence', I just scowled back and sighed, my chin falling onto my palm as I stared at Blaine's empty space.

A few minutes later, the door flung open and the sound of heavy metal screaming faded into hearing, I snapped my head up from where I was drooling, nearly asleep on the desk, and spotted him whispering to Miss Ashley who just smiled slightly and then gestured to his seat, which he smirked at and turned around.

As soon as he saw me, however, his face dropped, his lips thinning to a line as he trudged to his chair, fetching a palette on his journey. He picked up where he left off all those weeks ago in our last art lesson together and got engulfed in his work straight away. I had to do something.

I ripped off a piece of paper, scribbling a note on it, scrunching it up and aiming with precision before throwing, it landed right next to his free hand. He looked up in confusion and then frowned when he realised it was from me. He only bit his lip and ignored it. I waited 5 minutes and then threw another note, and then another, until he stood with a huff and strided away from his table, hooking his hand around my wrist and pulling me from my seat and outside the classroom.

As soon as the door was shut he snarled, "WHAT!"

I stepped back, Blaine looked so angry I didn't chance standing near him knowing what he did to Karofsky. That very thought, that Blaine could hurt me just as much as Dave, shocked me into wondering why I'd ever thought of it, Blaine would never hurt me. Would he?

"You've been ignoring me all day! Actually-scratch that, all week! And all month too! What the hell happened Blaine?"

He fell silent for a moment, his facial expression neutral.

"I-nothing! Just leave me alone okay!"

"No!" I put my hand on my hip, raising an eyebrow and fixing him with my hardest bitch glare, which he looked visibly worried at, "In case you don't remember, we _kissed,_ Blaine." His hard and cruel eyes went soft for a second as he looked down, scuffing his feet against the floor, I'd never seen him like that before, so childlike and innocent. "And I really didn't think I would say this but I like you, and I have for some time now." I continued, and watch him raise his head immediately, shock on his face. "And I care about you, like...a lot, and I'm not letting you shut yourself off from me you hear?"

"I can't-You just!" he groaned, fisting his hands in his curls and tugging, leaving a bed-head look when he pulled his hands away. "Kurt, you _can't_ like me, you need to _stop_ liking me, and _stop_ caring for me. Because I can't- I don't" he broke off with another groan and a sigh, before speaking quietly. "I can't give you what you deserve" he said dejectedly, and lifted his head. The school bell chose that precise moment with its _perfect timing_ to ring and Blaine sadly trudged back into the classroom, leaving me in the empty corridor where the students started to file out of their classrooms.

_I can't give you what you deserve._

_I can't give you what you deserve._

It echoed in my head and I stood there frozen until I snapped myself out of it. What the hell did he mean by that? I was more confused about Blaine Anderson now than I'd ever been. And I was determined to find out each and every thing about him.

After glee club we all filed out into the car park, me with my head down. I'd gone out first, just desperate to get home after the gruelling day I'd just had. I heard gasps and 'oh my god's behind me sounding like they came from Finn, Puck, Sam, and all the other glee guys, and a few girls too. I heard running footsteps and turned to see them all running to a magnificent cherry red Lamborghini which was parked in a spot near the entrance, it looked rather out of place, but it was still gorgeous.

I turned back to go and have a peek at this conspicuous car when I saw someone leaning against the hood, arms folded, tousled blonde hair, ripped clothes, skinny jeans, and black boots. _Ricky_.

He noticed me as I got closer and his eyebrows shot up, "Kurt! Hey man!" he waved at me until he realised something and then his face dropped and he scuffed his boots against the floor like Blaine had done earlier. The glee guys were looking on in pure confusion as to how we knew each other, but still, I strode forward and stood face to face with Ricky.

"Hey Ricky, how've you been?"

"Uh, good, yeah, pretty awesome, what about you?"

I shrugged, "Okay I guess, how come you're here?"

"Ugh, picking up the little brother, he decided to walk to school this morning so I wondered if he wanted a lift home but he doesn't seem to be around."

I narrowed my eyes "he _walked?_" but you guys live ages from here!" Finn had looked up from admiring the car with the other guys and was now staring me out, probably wondering who this guy was and why I'd been to his house.

Ricky stumbled as if realising he'd said something he shouldn't of, "yeah! Blaine was a right little marathon runner back in the day" he winked, then realised he'd said something _else_ he shouldn't of, "uh, I mean-"

"wait, _back in the day?"_ I questioned.

"wait, _Blaine_?" Finn butted in, just as Ricky began to panic.

"Oh dear! Look at the time!" he said, checking his watch. "I have to go pick Melissa up, we're having another band meeting—anyway, see you around, Kurt!" He practically pulled off his door handle trying to get into his car, with me shouting questions at him as he tried to drive off. 

Okay, something was definitely up with Blaine Anderson, there's something that he wasn't telling me, something big from the sounds of it, it's the reason I 'deserve better', I _need_ to get inside that boy's head. But how?

I grumbled, ignoring Finn's questions and trudged to my car, starting the engine and pulling out of the car park. _I'm going to find out what Blaine is hiding,_ I put my foot down on the accelerator,_ If it's the last thing I do..._

**A/N: Hola amigos! Sorry for the long update, life intervened. I'm really appreciative of your kind words in the reviews that you've left for me on both this story and my others, I promise I'm going to try and reply to them all as soon as I get the time. Updates will probably be faster now, because I have two weeks off school! Thank god...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, leave your thoughts/ideas and I'll get back to you asap! :***

**Love from Ell X**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter contains a lot of graphic violence, just a word of warning...Enjoy!  
><strong> 

_How the hell did I get here? _

I asked myself when I was finally pressed into the corner of the room, drink in hand, observing everyone that went by to get refills from the bar, or watching all the bodies pressed together in poor attempts of dancing in their drunken states.

I tapped my foot along to the beat of the band that was playing, sipping my drink quietly, on my own. I waited oh-so-patiently for Blaine's band to come on stage. It wasn't difficult getting to the club, it was the same one we had all gone to before where I'd first seen Blaine perform, and my dad thought I was sleeping over at Mercedes' house; I hated lying to him, but I _had_ to do this. I probably shouldn't even be here, but I'd made a promise to myself, I _needed_ to find out what Blaine was hiding.

Finally, the last song finished and the Dalton Warbler Rejects were introduced, and I noticed Melissa, Louise and Nicole jumping and squealing at the front again. Ricky introduced them again, like he had before the show, but I didn't get a glimpse of Blaine until nearly halfway into their first song where he'd hid himself at the back, head hanging down just staring at his fingers moving against the frets of his guitar.

I wanted to go to the front with the girls and scream and wave, try and get him to notice me, but I didn't. That would be too far. I just watched until the song finished, and hoped to hear Blaine's flawless voice.

Ricky looked back at Blaine after their second song, waiting for him to make eye contact and then nodding his head in direction to the mic at the front where he'd just sang the first two numbers, but Blaine just shook his head and stepped back again. I frowned but continued to watch until they introduced the next band, and I watched the boys exit the stage, each one but Blaine falling straight into their girlfriends' arms.

**XOXO**

I had hung around inside for a little longer, sticking to the corner until I finally risked going outside, where I'd watched the boys go. It was a different exit from last time, near the back of the club somewhere, where it looked like no one ever went.

I followed cautiously, and raised myself onto my tiptoes when I heard voices coming from around the corner. I had a small sense of déjà vu when I heard kicks against gravel as I had the first night. I poked my head round the corner and saw the four boys, all hunched around something that was leaning against the brick wall. Blaine was in the centre, I saw his leg kick forward and heard a whine escape, it was then I noticed the boy on the floor.

"We've been here before, haven't we, O'Connor?" that was Blaine's voice, but who the hell was O'Connor? "And what did I tell you last time, eh? Do you remember?" O'Connor broke off Blaine's sentence with a whine when Sean hoisted him up and slammed his back against the wall, and I got my first glimpse of him.

The boy was medium height, just taller than Blaine, and well built, I recognised him immediately, he was from that 'rival band' of Blaine's that were playing that first night at the club. All of the boys' heads had turned to each other with dark looks in their eyes; I remember seeing Blaine's which were way past hatred for the band. The boy had jet black hair, and was dressed in a simple dark pair of jeans and a sleeveless top. He was muscle-y, no doubt about it, but nowhere near as strong as Blaine looked, I'd seen those muscles in his biceps and stomach roll with each movement at school, saw his abs tensing through the rips in his shirt, or his muscles stretching when he dropped his pen by accident and leant over to pick it up...

"I said-" Blaine paused, accenting his question with a punch to O'Connor's gut. "Do you remember?"

He grunted and choked out a weak "yes"

"What did I tell you to do, Calvin? I told you to fucking _stay away from him_" Blaine snarled, pressing his forearm forward against Calvin's neck. I'd only ever seen him like this once, when he was beating Karofsky, but even then, the look in his eyes wasn't nearly as terrifying as the one that was there now. His eyes were black. Entirely black. It was as if his pupils had stretched over the whole expanse of his eyeball and he looked possessed. They all did, even, O'Connor.

I was frozen with fear, I wanted to run and scream but I couldn't move at all, and they could probably see me from here if one of them turned. But I was silent.

"I didn't touch your fucking faggy boyfriend!" O'Connor spat in Blaine's face, which earned him a hard kick from Miko whilst Blaine stood back, wiping his face with disgust, until he shot forward again, his hands pinning him back to the wall by his collarbone. "Don't fucking _spit_ on me, I can kill you in a second, you know that." Blaine said lowly and darkly, and O'Connor visibly shrunk back against the wall which the boys noticed and smirked.

"Good boy" Sean mocked with his deep voice, O'Connor lifted his head and scowled at him weakly before dropping it again.

I felt sorry for him, and winced as another hard kick to his shin made him slide down the wall slightly, how could he take all of this pain? And why the hell was Blaine inflicting it! I tried to figure out who they were talking about; it seemed that Blaine had a boyfriend now. I almost sighed at that, but I knew they would probably hear me.

"Shut up Cosgrave" Calvin protested weakly, staring at Sean. So there's one name, Sean Cosgrave.

"I believed I asked you a question" Blaine sighed impatiently, stepping back and letting Miko surge forward to take his place, pinning him against the wall as Blaine had before. Blaine leant against the opposite wall, in perfect seeing distance of me if he just turned his head. He picked at his nails lazily and sighed again. "What a shame, you might have to die tonight O'connor" he said, flicking his nails again, that bored look was imprinted on his face, the same one that he had when he was fighting Karofsky.

O'connor shrieked out at that, fighting against Miko's and Ricky's hold."You can't do that! The treaty says-"  
>"Oh I know what the treaty says" Blaine interrupted, "Are you not familiar with article 13?"<p>

I saw Calvin try to remember desperately, eyes darting around, eyebrows furrowed.

Blaine chuckled darkly, stepping forward, his hand fumbling with something in the pocket of his leather jacket.

Miko provided him with the information after a minute, "when one is under the influence of true love, no other may interfere or claim one's lover. One has the right to do what they please to the criminal at hand if they disobey this rule, whether that be a rightfully earned death or a mild punishment."

"Oh" Calvin realised, his face turning white, before protesting. "But I didn't touch him!"

"But you want him, don't you?" Blaine was face to face with him now, pressing his forearm against his throat. "You want him so bad. And he's _mine_. You tell everyone you have a girlfriend, I don't believe it for a _second_." He hissed into his ear, the sound echoing off the walls. "You saw him here at the club that night didn't you? I could almost read your mind; you wanted to jump over everyone, and rip him from my arms, didn't you, Calvin?"

Wait, _what?_ Was Blaine talking about _me?_ His voice scared me as he pressed his forearm down harder against O'Connor's neck, with any more force it would probably snap, and Calvin was fighting for breath. His hands desperately clinging to Blaine's sleeve, his nails digging into the flesh of his arm as he tried to push it away..

"You just want his soul don't you? Because it's so pure and perfect. You'll never have him."

"That's t-he onl-y reason yo-u want him!" Calvin struggled and Blaine loosed his arm slightly, intrigued.

"What?" he spat.

"That's the only reason you want him isn't it! You'll kill him! You'll kill him after two days, you don't love him"

Blaine laughed hysterically at this, the others joining in while Calvin remained quiet.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You really are delirious O'Connor."

"And blind" Ricky supplied with a shrug.

"You didn't stop me though." Calvin shouted. "You didn't stop me when I watched his house each night," he said in a silky possessive voice. "All I could think about is how perfect and tight he must be, fucking little virgin, I could make him scream, rape him until he cries and then take his soul in an instant, leave him writhing in pain and no one would miss him"

That was it. Blaine rushed forward, slamming his whole body into Calvin's. Replacing his forearm with a large knife from his jacket pocket, pressing it harshly against O'Connor's throat.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed, hysterically. Ricky pressed a reassuring hand onto Blaine's shoulder, restraining him slightly, which Blaine just shoved off and balanced the tip of the sharp knife just under Calvin's Adams apple. He traced the point of the knife around the bottom of it in a semi-circle, "What would be the best way to do it, eh? Should I do it slowly? Torture you some more? How about I _cut this out_" he traced around Calvin's Adams apple again, pressing the flat of the blade into the skin of his throat. "Would you be able to scream then, Calvin?"

I felt sick; I didn't want to watch this. I felt a tear fall down my face, but I still couldn't move, I put a hand over my mouth to muffle the sobs that began to wrack my body. I watched them all, their backs to me, how could they all just stand back and watch Blaine do this? I tried to move, my foot scraping against the gravel.

Suddenly, they all turned, other than Blaine and Calvin. Ricky's eyes widened with recognition first, his black pupils shrinking slightly in the process, before the others realised too.

"Um, boss? We have company" Sean turned back to Blaine who was on the verge of slashing Calvin's throat. Blaine didn't turn, he just brought the knife back, ready to bring it down and slice O'Connor's throat.

"Just kill them," Blaine said, emotionless. "But do it quietly, I wanna hear this bastard's screams when I'm taking his soul from his _worthless_ being." He tightened his fist which was gripping Calvin's shirt, holding him up against the wall.

"Um boss, I don't think you'd be happy if we did" Miko said warningly, and Blaine sighed impatiently, snapping his head around.

Our eyes met, his black pupils shrinking immediately, his eyes followed the tear tracks down my face as he let go of Calvin's shirt, dropping him on the ground where he slid down the wall with an exhausted groan, he had a deep cut above his eyebrow where Blaine had impatiently slashed him with the knife, and blood was spurting down his face. Blaine's expression was pained, his knees visibly buckled, but he kept himself upright, bracing an arm against the wall.

"_Kurt_" he whispered, so brokenly, and almost fell to the floor. Sean and Miko took one of his arms each, holding him up while he looked like he so desperately wanted to cry, but physically couldn't, it was bizarre.

Ricky stood in front of him then, blocking his line of vision, he was staring right through him though, his eyes fixed on me. Ricky pulled up his eyelids, examining his eyes, which had shrunk back to normal size. He shook his head and sighed. "You're too weak now Blaine. You can't fight. Go. We'll take care of O'Connor." He ordered, and Blaine was strong enough to stand on his own now, moving cautiously towards me. I was vaguely aware of the others dragging Calvin away behind him, but we just stared at each other, I couldn't stop the tears, they just kept coming.

He was right in front of me now, and he was the exact same Blaine as before. _My_ Blaine. The one that I fell in love with. Wait, what? _Love?_

Another sob shook my body and his face twisted with pain, fisting his hands into his curls before he snapped, punching his fist against the brick wall, his skin catching, breaking and bleeding as he punched harder. I couldn't stand to see him like this, he was filled with rage, but so upset, he was hysterical, sobbing although no tears would come out.

"_Blaine_" I said quietly, willing him to stop, but he just continued hurting himself. "Blaine!" I said with more volume, too afraid to touch him, but regardless, I moved forward and pulled him away from the wall, he still tried to punch harder, but his knuckles were soaked with blood, dropping everywhere, including all over his clothes.

He took one look at me and then fell into my arms, sobbing and pleading. I just wrapped my arms around him, rubbing my hands against the smooth leather of his jacket on his back, while he spoke and rambled senselessly into my shoulder.

"Shh, Blaine" I soothed him further, his face pressed into my shoulder, fists clenched together around my neck. I felt a liquid drip onto my shirt all down my back, and realised it was blood, but for once I couldn't care less. I would ruin all of my clothes for Blaine, and _wow_ did I really just say that?

Our sobs died down after a while and we just stood in each other's embrace, I was getting closer to finding out about Blaine Anderson. My skin was tingling with a mix of curiosity and fear, the burn urged me to explode with questions, but I was sure the answers were about to come on their own from how Blaine was looking at me now. He dropped his head onto my shoulder again, we stood in our own little broken world, while the cold wind slapped harshly against revealed skin.

I was surrounded by Blaine's scent, and the musky smell of his blood, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything as long as I was with him. I should be angry with him, I should be pushing him away and screaming at him because how could he _do_ that? He almost killed a boy tonight. He probably would have had I not intervened. I should hate him, I should want to never see his face again, but my blood just pulsed with even more desire to find out about this boy.

**XOXO**

We were silent for a long time. The only sound I could hear was the long grass whipping around manically in the wind, and the distant sound of cars accelerating from the road across the field. I didn't have a clue where we were, but we'd just climbed into my car without a word and driven in silence until we found _somewhere._ And somewhere came in the form of an abandoned park.

We sat on the edge of a small mound, knees brought up to our chests in similar positions, both our teeth chattering from the cold, but neither of us cared. We just stared at the starry sky, willing and waiting on the other to speak.

"Just tell me why, Blaine." I said at last, finally breaking the silence, my voice was so quiet I thought Blaine hadn't heard me, and that the sound was lost in the wind that was whistling eerily now.

He looked at me with that same pained expression, "What do you want to know?"

I paused for a second, biting my lip. "Start from the beginning." I shrugged.

He sighed shakily, resting his head on his knees and fisting his fingers into his curls banging his forehead against his knees a couple of times "It's not that simple" he sobbed, "I really wish it was, Kurt, and i- I want to, I need you to kn- I really, _really_ want to just come out with everything but I just..._can't_"

"Why, Blaine! You almost killed a boy tonight! That's murder! And you could have gone to jail so I _need_ answers, you can't just say all of those things about souls and me being 'yours' and expect me not to question it" I snapped, and he looked up with insane force, his eyes widened.

"How much of that conversation did you _actually _hear?"

I clenched my teeth. "A lot"

Blaine groaned again, his hands returning to their favourite place, matted in his hair as he tugged tightly and harshly.

"Blaine" I said quietly, trying to reassure him, "_Blaine_, I won't tell anyone, whatever it is"

He looked up questioningly and then narrowed his eyes faintly "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Seriously?" I raised an eye brow, giving him my famous bitch glare, which he sunk back to,

"Okay, okay" he turned to me then, wincing, and crossing his legs. "so what uh-what is it you- urm, want to know?"

"Just...explain."

"Explain what! There's so much to fucking explain!" He stood and began pacing, gesticulating wildly with a humourless laugh.

"Woah okay, okay Blaine, chill" I tugged on his jeans leg to get his attention, "come here, sit down"

He obeyed immediately, as if he was trained as some sort of dog, he came collapsing down next to me, lying down and propping himself up on his elbow, similar as to how he had done in the meadow behind the den when we'd first kissed. I lay down next to him in the same position, and he shuffled closer, threading the fingers of his free hand into my hair behind my head gently, applying the softest of pressures. He brought his thumb around to stroke along my jaw line and up my cheek as I just surrendered to his touch. It was so soothing, I'd almost forgotten about everything that had happened previously that night.

"How are you so impeccably flawless?" he sighed, "you don't even notice you're doing it you jus- I can't, you're so perfect" he paused, lifting his gaze to mine, "So pure" he sighed.

Somehow I managed to hold in the massive amount of celebratory screaming and dancing I wanted to do and recalled a previous memory instead. "A pure soul?" I questioned, tilting my head sideways.

He looked down, looking quite ashamed until he nodded slowly; "Yes" he moved his thumb to smooth out the confusion lines on my forehead, pressing at the dent between my eyebrows until I relaxed and it disappeared.

"W-what does...that mean?" I was suddenly nervous. Nervous because Blaine seemed to be willing enough to confess.

"It means..." he groaned again, which he seemed to be doing a lot, he ran his calloused palm over his face, soothing his forehead before dropping it and reaching for my free hand, tangling our fingers together which got my heart racing immediately. He looked like he was about to continue but then cocked his head to the side as though he was listening to something. After a minute or so he chuckled, and pressed our hands to my heart. "Are you anxious?" he asked, smiling with affection.

"uhm..."

"Your heart is beating at 100 miles an hour, I can hear it" he winked and I laughed nervously, wondering how the hell he could 'hear my heart' when all I could hear is the wind and the trees rustling and swooping together.

"You were saying?" I pressed.

"A pure soul..." he licked his lips as if in hunger or pure contentment. "Is what we most desire. It's-I...  
>factors can affect it, such as beauty," he paused to stroke my cheek with our hands, "intelligence, virtue, behaviour or virginity" he almost blushed at the last one, but kept his eyes on mine.<p>

"So...I have a pure soul?", he nodded. "So...what does that mean?"

"It means, you have a pure soul...?" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but a small smile was on his lips. I shoved him playfully and it broke out into a grin.

"Shut up you! Stop avoiding the question!"

"Be more specific" he grinned wholeheartedly.

"Why is that important? Why were you talking about it? And what was that part about...um, Calvin...watching me?" He visibly shook and his pupils dilated slightly, which was a motion I had began to fear, his face was pure disgust and hatred.

"He wants you" he uttered, "it's because of your soul and- he, he wants to get to me, he knows how I feel about you" his eyes were fixated on a patch of grass that he was ripping at wildly with his other hand.

I hummed in understanding but tried to push further. "Well I'd never date him anyway"

"It's not dating" he said quickly, and then realised he probably shouldn't have said it.

"What is it then?"

"He, I-Ugh, I can't tell you. This is why it's...tricky."

"Why? I don't understand Blaine, why can't you tell me?"

"Well I-I can, it's just...you'll... hate me"

I almost laughed at this. _I love you, you stupid boy!_ "Blaine, that's ridiculous."

He looked so pained I wondered whether someone had snuck up behind him and stabbed him or something. He let out a shaky breath turning back to me. His eyes were black. "I'm a monster, Kurt" his voice had deepened, he sounded like an old man, and he crept towards me on his hands and knees, jaw slack.

My eyes widened, he was looking at me like I was some sort of prey he was ready to pounce on.

In a flash of movement he was right next to me, breathing down my collar, lips next to my ear. "I want you, Kurt" he whispered, making me shudder, I couldn't tell whether it was from the cold or from Blaine's words. "I want you so bad" he pressed his lips along my jaw, trailing downwards until our lips met and I felt fireworks. Blaine was such a different kisser than before, he was rougher, more teeth and tongue than before. He sunk his teeth into my bottom lip, drawing blood, and moaned while I whimpered. I wanted him too, of course I did. _But not like this_.

I tried to pull away, but Blaine pinned me down on the grass, pressing his lips more consistently to my neck, sinking his teeth in and sucking a bruise in its place. "Blaine" I tried to sound stern, but it came out breathy and weak. I shoved lightly at his shoulder but he was so strong it was physically possible to move him.

"Blaine, please...stop!"

"I can tell that you want me Kurt, you're so pure, you're practically begging for it"

"I'm so wha-pure?-Blaine! Stop it!"

I managed to hold his shoulders back at last, and I stared into his eyes, watching his pupils shrink and him fall lifeless to the ground again.

He lay staring at the sky for a while, completely peaceful, whilst I sat next to him, in shock from what had just happened. He eventually snapped out of it, and sat up abruptly, "Shit, K-Kurt I, fuck, it's the same as last time with, on the- on the bike! But, I was okay then...I could...restrain myself, but now I just, and then I- FUCK"

He fisted his hair again, rocking into himself; I looked back to him, he was staring at me, eyes brimming with tears unable to fall. "I really,_ really_ care about you, Kurt."

Those damn annoying butterflies returned and I turned into a pile of mushy insides, heart thumping erratically through it all.

"_I don't want to hurt you_" he whispered in a small broken voice, that of which sounded like a young child, afraid of some sort of monster, but as Blaine had said before, the monster was himself.

I still didn't understand, but I willed to. I _needed_ to know.

"Blaine?"

He lifted his head, still depressed and lonesome, "Yes?"

I took a deep breath, "Tell me." I didn't need to elaborate, we both knew what I was asking for. An explanation. A summary, I needed a word, just _one_ to describe Blaine; one that I hadn't been able to label him with before. He stared at me long and hard, a mask of deep concentration.

"I am a son of Lucifer" he said, so confident and well rehearsed he looked like he'd said it a thousand times before. "I'm evil in the form of a human, Kurt" he turned his palms facing upwards, clenching his fingers and then looked back towards me, just as thunder clapped across the sky, lightning bolts illuminating the contours of his face, his jaw hanging open slightly askew, eyes hard and cold. "I'm a demon."

**XOXO**

Rain began to pour. Blaine was sheltering me, I'm sure he was. I couldn't even make sense of what was happening. I'd laughed it off, _"oh yeah, of course you're a lifeless soul sucking demon, Blaine, now stop avoiding the question, __**yet again**__, and tell me the truth"_ he'd remained silent. I felt my shirt stick to my skin, it felt like a second layer of skin, at least the rain was warm as it padded harshly against my back. I hadn't said anything since, neither of us had.

I didn't believe him. Of course I didn't. Does he think I'm stupid?

I kept begging him to take it back, say it was all just a cruel joke. He didn't.  
>I told him to stop messing around, but then I remembered something.<p>

Remembered the way he looked at me that day on the motorbike, so hungry yet lifeless and _bored_ as he pinned me back against it, his eyes engulfed with darkness. I remembered his fight with David, he didn't even realise how harshly he was throwing him around, shoving his skin into sharp metal corners. He didn't _know_ how much pain or violence or anger he was inflicting on him. I remembered Calvin. He was talking about watching me, and boasting; _"I could take his soul in an instant, leave him writhing in pain and no one would miss him"_ I remembered how dark Blaine's eyes had been when he'd pressed the knife against O'Connor's throat.

Things started to piece together, but none of it made sense.

"_Kurt, Kurt listen to me-please, don't be upset. You are my world now, you're my everything, don't hate me, I couldn't stand it. Kurt-" he'd pleaded. _

"_Get away from me! I don't believe you! How could you say such a fucking demented thing!" I'd screamed at him in return, smashing my fists against his chest, "So what now? You-you take souls? Is that it? What the fuck!" I'd screamed and swore a lot, and a part of me didn't want to believe it, but my whole being knew that this was what I'd been __**dying**__ to know ever since I'd met Blaine Anderson._

"_Kurt please, __**please**__. Don't leave me, __**please, **__Ku-I, I can't live without you" he was even more hysterical than he had been after he'd noticed me watching him, after he'd almost killed o'connor. _

"_You can't live either way though," I laughed humourlessly. "Can you, Blaine? You're lifeless" I continued to laugh harshly, though he just looked confused._

_"What?" he asked in a high voice, completely perplexed. "of course I'm __**alive**__ Kurt, I'm not __**dead**__!" _

Everything was just replaying in my mind, _everything. _It was as if someone had turned on 20 different speakers on in my brain and blasted 20 different songs at full volume, all screaming over each other.

"_What are you then? Because you definitely aren't human!" I laughed again, he mostly just looked puzzled. I was hysterical. _

"_I'm __**human**__, Kurt, a demon has imprisoned itself inside my body! It's like a parasite! I can't control it, it's just something I have to live with. I'm still me!"_

Right about then was where I broke down. I'm pretty sure the tears were streaming down my face faster than the rain was pelting down on us.

It all made sense, and all of my questions had been answered. So why was I upset? Shouldn't I be happy?  
>Happy knowing that the boy I was close to being in love with was half human, half soul-sucking parasite? A murderer? A <em>monster<em>?

It was true. It was _all_ true. But that didn't mean I had to believe it.

**A/N: So there it is! You finally know! I have to admit, it has been fun trying to lead you down the paths of believing Blaine was different creatures like werewolves, vampires, other supernatural beings etc...It's been interesting to read your ideas and thoughts in reviews. **

**I'll update soon, please let me know what you thought! I'm dying to hear it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you have any questions about Blaine's 'being' then let me know, I'm sure I can try and weave them into the next chapter or just reply to them myself **

**Ell X**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just so there's no confusion, I've changed my username to crisscolfersex, it matches my tumblr name. It used to be ellie'simagination. There's a little Blaine POV in this chapter, it's the big chunk of writing that is written in italics, just a warning! Go read! :3**

Ultraviolet  
>Chapter 11<span>

Walking through school with Blaine was so much _different_ than before. People still stared, obviously, but something had changed. I don't know whether it was the fact that Blaine wouldn't let go of me for a second, his arm always wrapped around my waist; or whether it was because the jocks didn't watch us spitefully anymore, they just kept their heads down when they passed us, Blaine's eyes following them as they walked past us, just to make sure they didn't dare to say or do anything.

I looked up at Blaine, he had his mask of protectiveness on, looking around every five seconds, making sure no one had been staring or looking for too long, or no one was walking around with cups full of slushie. We stopped at my first lesson, French, which was opposite our lockers and a few doors down from Blaine's Spanish lesson.

Even as we stopped, he was still looking around; I shoved him slightly to get his attention. He looked back at me, his eyebrows furrowed, "What was that for?"

"Stop being so wary! No one's going to jump out and kill me!"

He still had that little dent between his eyebrows that shown he was still confused, and thinking about something. I sighed dreamily, he was so adorable, and the butterflies began swarming in my stomach again just looking at him. He looked particularly gorgeous this morning; he was wearing a tight green v-neck, which showed the ripples in his muscles whenever he moved (I tried not to faint at that), his black skinny jeans were so tight they might as well have been a second skin, clinging to his strong legs and making his ass look like _heaven_.

"Oh my god, Blaine, seriously, not everyone's out to get me!" I stepped forward, placing my hand on his bicep which he jumped at slightly, I retracted it straight after. "Sorry"

"No-it...it's fine" he smiled slowly.

"It is?" I asked, I had a feeling we were talking about more than one thing.

He nodded, extending his arm that held his leather jacket which hung over his forearm. "Do you...do you want to..." he shifted his jacket into his hand, holding it out to me "you um...look cold" he said coyly, shifting slightly, and I realised that _this_ was the side of Blaine he'd told me about in the field that night. The human side. His protectiveness was a part of him, sure, but there were always those moments that he seemed so shy and confused, and he'd screw his face up trying to figure something out in his head because he isn't used to this. And those times I caught him blushing and he'd just wave it off and then try to act all tough afterwards, which made me giggle, and then he'd sigh dreamily at the sound of it and then-

"Kurt?" he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, his hand still extended, offering me his jacket. Wait. _Offering me his jacket?_ How the hell did I not work that out!

"Uh, yeah?"

"Could you um...look after this for me?" he tilted his head slightly, his eyes looking similar to those of a pleading puppy.

"S-sure" I smiled, and reached out for it. He ignored my hand and spun around so he was behind me, holding the jacket out for me to slip my arms into. The slide of leather against my skin felt _glorious._ Just _knowing_ that this was the jacket that Blaine wears _all the time_ and that I'd never even _dare _to wear something like this, so worn and ripped, contrasting against my fabulous outfit, but just knowing that its _Blaine's jacket_ and that he wants me to _look after it_ _for him_...that was completely acceptable.

I exhaled shakily, moving my arms slightly in the jacket, it was a little big for me but it was still the comfiest thing I'd ever worn. I risked a glance up at Blaine, who was staring at me, his eyes had darkened slightly but they still had that puppy dog look in them. He looked smitten.

The bell rang and shook us out of our stupor. Blaine looked around again protectively before walking me right to the door of my class. We waited for the corridors to clear before he stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder, smoothing his hand over the leather, bringing his palm to my neck and sliding up to my cheek, staring in fascination.

"It really suits you" he said quietly after a while, smiling shyly, before pressing a kiss to my forehead and then walking backwards to his classroom. "See you later" he winked, and then spun around, grasping the door handle and disappearing into Mr. Schue's lesson.

It's safe to say I had to spend a few minutes calming myself down outside before I could actually step into my French lesson.

**XOXO**

I'd gotten sick of the staring, but that didn't stop everyone from doing it. I moved to sit in my seat, even my French teacher was staring at me in disbelief. Everyone knew whose jacket it was I was wearing, it was Blaine's trademark, he wore it every day and never went anywhere without it. I wondered whether people in Blaine's class were staring at him in the same way because he didn't have it with him.

Every head turned to me as I sat gingerly in my seat, I just stared straight ahead, teeth clenched. I felt proud to be wearing Blaine's jacket, and the butterflies swarmed madly in my stomach when I remembered that it was, in fact, _Blaine's jacket_.

I was relieved when the teacher actually began to talk and most people turned to listen. There was no mistaking this was Blaine's jacket, everyone recognised the chunky zips, rips and frayed threads and material, the musky scent of the leather mixed with cologne that lingered when he passed. I buried my face into my shoulder when no one was looking, inhaling slightly and _oh my god_ it smelled like Blaine and..._Does that mean _I_ smell like Blaine too?_ I sat in my hazy trance until the bell went signalling the end of the lesson and I raced to glee club.

**XOXO**

"And then Mr. Schue was like 'Blaine! Get the hell out of my-'...oh my god" Mercedes paused mid-sentence, and every head turned to the door where I'd just walked in.

"Holy hell" Puck raised his eyebrows, standing to walk towards me, "If I'm not mistaken..." he trailed off, bringing a hand to his chin while he circled me slowly where I stood, looking confused as he observed me, everyone stared. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's Anderson's jacket!"

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Mercedes squealed, jumping up and yanking my hand, pulling me into the seat next to her. "How the hell did you get that!"

"He um, gave it to me..."

"What do you mean he gave it to you?" Santana narrowed her eyes, folding her arms and glaring intensely at me. "Anderson doesn't just give his trademark jacket to _anybody_"

I just shrugged, suppressing my knowing smile.

Mr. Schue took that moment to barge in, excited about some new assignment.

"Right guys, today's assignment will be a...Oh" He trailed off and made eye contact with me, frowning before turning back to the class and snapping his fingers. "Eyes on me! Not on Kurt!" A few heads snapped to the front, and I tried to resist smiling proudly, but it somehow crept onto my face.

**XOXO**

I held back for a few minutes to talk to Mr. Schue, who didn't seem very happy with the attention I'd been getting throughout the whole of glee. We were interrupted by Tina running back inside with a look of panic on her face, "Kurt! You better come quickly!"

My heartbeat increased as I ran towards the door and stood in shock of what I was seeing.

"Blaine!" I shouted and he snapped his head around, uncurling his fists from Finn's shirt immediately and stepping away. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I-I don't-I'm sorry!" he stumbled and looked towards me with pleading eyes. I saw his pupils shrinking rapidly, and he blinked to try and quicken them.

"He just attacked me! He lunged at me!" Finn was shouting, pointing his finger at Blaine and looking at other people to try and get them to believe him. "Kurt! You've gotta believe me!"

"It's true dude, he did lunge at him, but Finn was saying stuff!" Puck provided, and earned a scowl from Finn and then held his hands up innocently. "jus' sayin!"

I bit my lip and looked towards Blaine who stood looking ashamed of himself and shrugged his bag back over his shoulder, scuffing his foot on the floor as if he was a scolded schoolboy. I sighed and walked towards him, he lifted his head hopefully, reaching forward to brush his knuckles against mine as if asking a question, which I responded to by nodding. I turned around to the watching glee members just as Blaine entwined our fingers together, "I'll talk to you about this later Finn. Right now I need to talk to Blaine"

Finn began to protest but I silenced him with a finger and tugged Blaine in the direction of the exit. "come on" I said quietly, he nodded and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist, watching Finn over his shoulder and glaring while we walked. "Blaine" I hissed, but he just smirked triumphantly at Finn who was huffing and puffing in annoyance, I smacked him on the back of his head and he turned sharply.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For being a jerk!"

He just frowned and remained silent as we walked to my car.

**XOXO**

"So you have a _lot_ of questions to answer" I said after the 15 minutes of silence we'd just endured, sitting comfortably under a tree in an empty nearby park.

"Which one do you want me to answer first?" he asked, tearing the bark off a nearby fallen branch and creating a pile on the ground next to his crossed legs.

"I just...you didn't really _explain_ much...that night" I prompted, and he turned to me, looking confused until his eyes widened with realisation.

"What do you want to know Kurt?" he sighed impatiently. "Go on, I can tell you're about to explode with curiosity."

"Okay, just- _how_, I-I don't understand, how did you become a...what you are?" I said, afraid to say the actual word, because it made this seem even more real. "Were you born this way? Or was it a...I don't know, a curse or something?" I shook my head in confusion and he stared at me.

"No, my father was a demon, too" Blaine shook his head. "He married my mother, a mortal, at a young age, and told her of his supernatural being soon after she'd told him she was pregnant with me. She wasn't happy...to say the least."

He shuddered as if he was reliving a memory, and avoided my questioning gaze.

"My father was murdered when my mother was 8 and a half months pregnant with me." His fist tightening around the thick branch he was holding and it snapped easily, falling into his lap.

"I don't know who by or why he was even killed, but I know it was by another demon." He sighed, "By that time, Ricky was coming near to being one year old and I was born within the next week."

I listened patiently, not having a clue what to say, or where this was leading. "I killed my mother when I was 4 years old" he whispered darkly, eyes flashing to mine, his pupils widened again. The wind whistled slowly and I watched the sky darken with grey rainclouds. He stood and brushed the dirt off his jeans before running forward and colliding with the bars of the swing set, climbing up them effortlessly as though he was some sort of monkey.

"I was young at the time and I hadn't known my father, therefore I didn't have a clue how to control the side of me that always wanted to rebel, and kill and slaughter everything in my path."

"t-the demon side?" I asked, and he nodded, swinging himself around so he was sitting on top of the frame.

"It is incredibly difficult to control yourself when you have had no one telling you how to do so. Ricky had known our father, who had taught him some of the basics of learning to control his emotions and strengths, but he hadn't known nearly enough to teach me anything."

"I can hardly remember it happening, all I remember is she was there one minute, and the next she was gone. I'd sliced her throat without even realising I'd done it" I cringed visibly and he apologised, dropping down from the bar and landing feet first on the ground, sinking back into a swing and motioning for me to join him on the swing next to him. I stood hesitantly, aware of the lightning bolt that flashed above my head, making things seem like they were from a cliché horror movie and I was about to be killed if I took a step further.

I sank into the swing next to him, pushing my feet off the ground until I was swinging gently, leaning my head against the chain nearest to Blaine, and watching him looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"Who's Lucifer then? Was that your dad's name?" I said after a while, remembering back to the time of Blaine's confession.

He turned to me with a confused look on his face, "What do you mean?"

"You said...that night, when you-confessed. You were a son of Lucifer"

Blaine smirked slightly. "It's just a saying, Kurt; a 'son of Lucifer' is another word or meaning for a demon. I guess I was just trying to...make it a little clearer for you" he shrugged, finally pushing his feet against the ground and swinging slowly.

We swung in silence for a while until I finally broke it. I'd been speaking without even realising it, and when my thoughts eventually caught up to my actions, I nearly fell off the swing in a blind panic wishing I could take back my words.

"Blaine, what do I mean to you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly and extremely collectedly for someone who was watching me freak out.

"I uh, nothing! It's-I wasn't supposed to-"

"_Kurt_"

I sighed, slumping down into the seat. "What do you like...uh, think of me...? I guess?"

Blaine nodded in realisation, before rambling out a well rehearsed speech. "I have two different opinions of you, but they merge together. You see, being half demon, I sorta have two minds...well, not really-but, there's the side of me that's _Blaine_ and then there's the _other_ side of me that I can't control who has a different opinion."

"So...what are both of the opinions then?" I smirked, trying to sound intrigued, but feeling ridiculously nervous more than anything.

"You are painstakingly beautiful. That's not even my opinion, that's just obvious." He shrugged it off as if it was the simplest thing in the world when I felt the heat creeping up my neck and onto my face.

"You fascinate me." He tilted his head to the side, as if studying me closely like a piece of art, and then smiled distantly before dropping his gaze to the floor again with his small shy smile.

"Your grace and intelligence never fails to impress me, I've always felt instantly magnetised towards you. Since that very first day" he smiled, and then realisation dawned, and his face turned bright red with embarrassment. This was the side of Blaine that I loved, the side that was always confused, or blushing, or complimenting me over silly little things that weren't even relevant at the time; like I remember him stumbling out about how he liked the smell of my shampoo last week when we met at the door of the art class.

"S-sorry, I...I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine" I smiled easily at him.

"It's...just that other side of me." He shrugged, "It makes me say things so unpredictably that are the complete truth but my human personality is the shyest guy in the universe, so it doesn't help when my demon's confidence clashes with my human's bashfulness." He groaned, lolling his head back.

"Honestly Blaine, it's fine...I sorta like it when you get all shy and embarrassed anyway" I admitted with a shrug, avoiding eye contact with him while we both squirmed embarrassedly.

"Uh-thanks, I guess." I focused on the squeaky sound of the rusty chained swings creaking as we moved on them, not swinging too high, but simultaneously keeping the same pace. "So do you still want to know my opinion of you?" he asked, smirking, and I realised this as the other side Blaine was talking about, the more confident one.

"Yeah, I wanna know both."

"First of all, you're _so freaking hot_," he paused and let out a groan, looking back at me with twinkling teasing eyes while my mouth hung wide open at his forwardness and obvious buoyancy. "You're gorgeous, and so pure, I can't keep you out of my head all day every day, and I feel like I always need to be glued to your side, protecting you at all times." He stuck his chest out proudly, sitting forward slightly and pushing higher on the swing with his powerful legs, a cocky smile on his face.

"Hmm, interesting" I raised an eyebrow, watching until Blaine's facade changed once again into a more reserved bashful boy, "And what does human Blaine think of me then?"

"I-uh, well you're...Oh my god! Did I actually just say all of that?" He held his hands over his mouth, obviously realising what he had just let slip to me in demon form. "I'm _so_ sorry! That was so forward! You deserve so much more respect than that, Kurt, I-"

"Blaine!" I shouted over his ramblings, "Shut up!"

"Sorry..."

I resisted the urge to laugh at his embarrassed face, he was so cute with his full on pout as he concentrated fully on the ground. "Continue"

"I, well, uh...I think you're a-a wonderful person, Kurt. And y-your smile can light up a room! I mean it's so...smiley! And...Yeah!" he trailed off. "Fuck! Did I seriously just call your smile, smiley?" I couldn't hold it in any longer, I doubled over in laughter, the sound echoed around the park, some people looking up at me with annoyed dull expressions but I was just too far gone to care. Blaine groaned beside me, "I'm sorry, I'm sooo bad at this"

"It's-Hahaha, its fine" I giggled, placing a hand over my mouth as if it could stop the laughter from falling out. It didn't help at all as I rethought about my 'smiley smile' and doubled over again, this time hearing a small growl from Blaine and the next thing I knew I was on my back on the patch of grass we had sat on before, giggling uncontrollably while Blaine's hands flitted across my sides.

"Stop laughing at me!" He ordered from above me, though I saw the adoring smile on his face as he moved his fingers faster, tickling me unmercifully.

"I-ha ha! Blaine! I- Stop! BLAINE! Hahahah!" I let out an embarrassing snort which made him pause, staring at me before we both burst into laughter and collapsed again, Blaine falling half on top of me.

When the laughter died down, and we realised the position, neither of us moved to correct ourselves, we just lay staring at each other. It was like some sort of cheesy romance movie where we just couldn't keep our eyes off of each other, and we didn't even notice the sky beginning to darken.

Blaine lay on his side, swallowing thickly before moving a tentative shy hand towards my waist and looping it under my arm, effectively pulling me closer as we faced each other. I smiled reassuringly and let my head loll sideways, staring at him comfortably, admiring the way his dark curls flopped onto his forehead as he stared back in pure fascination.

The weight of his muscled arm was heavy against my body, but I couldn't bring myself to care, just knowing it was _Blaine's_ arm. We sat in a comfortable silence until he spoke again, although ever so softly, as if he didn't want to disturb the peace between us.

"I can see your eyes burning with curiosity," he studied me, his eyes flickering across my face, "what would you like to know?"

"Blaine," I hesitated.

"Yes?" I fell silent, my confidence shot, suddenly. "What is it, Kurt? I will tell you anything you want to know" he looked down momentarily, a little shamefully, "you deserve that much"

I filed that away for later, deciding not to ask now what he meant, but went ahead with my previously thought question. "What was all that with Finn after Glee today?"

I felt him stiffen and his eyes avoided mine. "I...just a misunderstanding, that's all" he shrugged helplessly, trying to shun eye contact.

"A misunderstanding? Seriously Blaine? You expect me to believe that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine..." He looked upwards and that's when I first noticed how beautiful the sky looked right now the lightning had disappeared as though it wasn't even there in the first place, the sun now a hazy orange colour and sinking slowly in the sky, thin veils of clouds lacing together and creating swirly patterns in the cool blue.

I listened intently as he began to explain the events that had unfolded previously that day, almost shocked at my brother's behaviour. I would say I was shocked at Blaine's too, but then again, Blaine was a _demon_ with no self control whatsoever. Who knew what to expect from him?

_(Blaine POV)_

_I dragged myself down the empty halls, poking my head around empty classroom doors pointlessly and increasing the volume on my headphones, the music so loud I could quite probably become deaf from it. I didn't care. It blocked the thoughts from my head, all of _**those**_ thoughts. That __**monstrous **__side of me. I hated the way it controlled me, whispering obscenities in my ears, telling me what to do, who to kill, pointing out easy targets as I passed people in the hallways on the way to lessons each day. _

_I hate that I can't show Kurt what a good guy I could be. __**Me**__, not that __**thing**__ that controls me. I growled involuntarily, smashing my fist into the nearest bin, sending it flying down the hallway and spilling its contents on the ground. I sighed, frustrated at the un-natural power that glowed inside me. I rounded the corner, flicking out my pocket-knife from the confines of my back pocket, falling back against the wall and digging it into the soft MDF wood that boarded a beam; I leant sideways on it, my shoulder digging into it painfully while my head rested sideways on it too. I curved the knife, slicing an easy chunk of wood from the beam within seconds, scooping it lazily and stabbing into it absently while I let my thoughts run wild in my brain. Somehow, today, the music just didn't seem to be blocking anything out. _

_I grinned wickedly at the feel of being in control of the blade, carving into the wood as memories flashed in my brain. With them, brought the familiar feeling of my nails digging into soft human flesh, the wood reminded me of the slice of my blade against the skin which cut easily and the screams for mercy that echoed in my mind. I knew which part of me was in control now, as I felt the slimy stretch of my pupils cover my irises. I felt drunk with satisfaction as my vision blurred, and I imagined the wood being a helpless victim. I was free to marr their skin and mutilate their body as much as I pleased, no one would stop me, this was my purpose on this earth, after all. _

_As if by some force, my earphones had slipped down to my neck, resting there, so all of my demonic thoughts could control me, hypnotise me until I couldn't help but learn to love the deep voice of my inner conscience, flowing directly into my ears and latching onto my brain stream, reminding me of the spectacular feeling of complete power and satisfaction that came when draining someone's life from them._

"_Dude! What the hell are you doing?" I was distracted from my haze of pleasure by the big oaf, Kurt's brother. I snapped my head around, glaring at him before I felt the stretch of my pupils decrease slightly, gaining just enough control over my body to slip the knife into my back pocket again where it belonged, instead of stabbed inside Kurt's brother's gut._

"_Fuck off" I spat, regaining balance and standing up straight, staring intensely at him. I saw the Mohawk dude approach him, his eyes wide at the sight of me, before he stepped back, motioning for some others that were following him out from the doorway behind them to stay back._

"_You better not be waiting for Kurt here" He said, narrowed eyes, thinking he was oh-so-brave. This was glee club, I realised, as I watched the fierce Latina girl, Santana, approach Puck with wide eyes too. They exchanged a look before turning back to me and Finn with wary eyes._

"_So what if I am?" I pushed, smirking evilly. I hadn't. Been waiting for Kurt, that is. But I just loved to torture this kid. I loved getting inside his head and putting pictures there, he was such an easy target._

"_Well if you were, which you best not be, I would have to tell __**you**__ to fuck off, because Kurt doesn't like you and definitely doesn't want a scumbag like you hanging about, waiting for him everywhere." _

_I laughed humourlessly at his attempt of scaring me, and I stepped forward, revelling in the feeling of power that overcame me when I saw people behind him step back. "You see Finn, I really don't think that's true" I cracked my knuckles, smiling at him and talking in a sweet voice to get on his nerves. "I mean, come on, he's been wearing my jacket __**all day**__, and we made out for five minutes straight without a breath the other night at my place, so, I don't think your little theory is very accurate now, is it?" I growled at the last part. Okay, so maybe I'd over exaggerated the part of me and Kurt making out for that long, but it was still a pretty long time before Ricky had interrupted us. And it was great to see the reaction it caused when panic spread across Finn's face. _

"_No he didn't! Kurt wouldn't do that! You're lying!" he spluttered angrily, shaking a fist in the air. I could've easily taken him right then and there, but the small voice nagging at me in the back of my head was reminding me it wasn't the right thing to do, and Kurt would most likely be upset with me afterwards. I couldn't have him upset. I just couldn't. He's my world, already, it's ridiculous how much I care for him so soon, but it's just like natural instinct to me. _

_Finn's face had gone red with frustration, frowning deeply before striding forward and pushing his huge hand into my shoulder, trying to shove me backwards, my shoulder stiffened instinctively and refused to budge, I stood solid as an un-budging wall, which obviously frustrated him further when he put all of his strength into trying to shove me. I smirked when he couldn't budge me, I watched him aggravate himself further and just waited it out before he huffed in annoyance and threw his hands in the air. _

"_You're lying!" he repeated._

"_Maybe you should ask him then? If you don't believe me" I answered cockily. He was really getting on my nerves now, I just wanted to go home, smash a guitar and then wait until late at night when I could sneak out with my hood up when Ricky isn't looking, and search for an easy target for me to drain their worthless soul from. _

"_I will! And he'll tell me just how wrong you are! Why would he go for you anyway? You're a trampy freak who doesn't own one piece of clothing without holes in and probably doesn't wash himself more than once a week! Kurt could never be interested in you! You'd just use him anyway! You don't deserve him!" he screamed in a jumble of words, in other times I wouldn't have cared, but I felt weak. I needed the release of a good fight or a good kill, so I took my chances, and lunged forward, clawing at the annoying giant's shirt and pulling him forward, slamming him back against the locker, holding him there with my forearm pressed against his throat. No one could deny my feelings for Kurt. __**No one.**__ Including him. he had no right, he had no idea of the immense love I felt for his brother, but now was not the time to admit it, besides, I had no say in the matter of who I fell in love with anyway, I didn't choose Kurt consciously, but I was magnetised to him either way. _

_I watched the terrified eyes of people around me and grinned contentedly at the smell of fear I inhaled through my nostrils as the delicious stretch of black covered my pupils and I snapped my head back to Finn, who looked pretty petrified too, if I might say so myself._

_Despite his obvious fear, he remained confident, "Go on! Hit me! You wouldn't dare!"_

_I raised a fist, "Oh yeah?" I asked, sounding a little breathy and insane, but I didn't care, this was for Kurt. I heard a few intakes of breaths from behind me and footsteps running away. I laughed shortly before drawing my tightly curled fist back even higher-_

"_Blaine!" I snapped my head around, the voice immediately registering in my brain, that angelic sound that was now pleading with me. I felt my pupils shrink immediately, and I uncurled my fist from Finn's shirt. I wondered absently how I'd gotten here, I hardly remembered any of the last two minutes, other than I knew I'd been controlled __**again.**__ It made me want to scream._

_I hated this. What else could I be other than trouble? No one wanted me here, the reason why? It's simple. I don't belong here. In this world. A freak of nature, a unknown creature is not and should not ever be part of humanity, so why was I still hanging around? _

_I felt Kurt wrap his arm around my waist so I slung my arm around his neck, peering over my shoulder at Finn and grinning triumphantly at him, rubbing it in his sly little face while he watched me walk away with his brother. I wanted to boast for hours on end. Then again, it only took a slap round the head from Kurt to realise that human Blaine would never be so rude and cocky; he would be polite and reasoning. _

_Then again, I never did have any control. Never have, never will. Ricky can't teach me any, so I'm stuck, un-teachable, I've grown too old to be able to adapt now anyway, so it really is too late to change me, I'm a hard luck case. No one wants to know about the damaged weak half demon that can't go a day without resisting the urge to brutally slaughter someone or control his raging emotions._

_No one wanted me, and I didn't want them either. So I guess we're all good. Apart from on small thing. Kurt. How was I supposed to keep strong for him? Protect him? When I had no protection from myself?_

I sat silently at the end of Blaine's recap of Finn's and his conversation. I had a feeling there was a little more to the story or how he was feeling beforehand, he'd obviously been in a bad mood, I could sense from his change of emotions when he brought back the story. He seemed ashamed of himself yet again.

I really didn't understand. If I'd figured Blaine out, his darkest secret, then how come I still didn't understand? I'd asked every question known to man about his kind, and he'd answered willingly, but there was something missing. I still needed to delve deep into the mind of Blaine Anderson. But it was impossible to get inside that boy's head. I watched him gazing fixatedly at the stars, lying on the muddy ground with his arms behind his head. Completely clueless on what to do next.

**XOXO**

"Why do you have so many doors?" I asked absentmindedly, interrupting Blaine halfway through some sentence I hadn't been listening to.

"Uh, what?" Blaine asked, stopping in his tracked, raising an eyebrow at me. We'd stopped outside Ricky's door, where he could be heard making "pew pew! Yeah! Take that stupid... alien dude thing!" noises, cheering excitedly when an explosion was heard and he stumbled out of his room, food stuck to his face, his hair sticking up madly on one side of his head, pyjama bottoms hanging low on his hips and his white shirt crumpled and stained, looking like he'd dropped his whole dinner down it. "I need more food" he shrugged.

"Um, hi to you too, Rik" Blaine smirked, moving aside to let him pass in the narrow hallway, which coincidentally left him leaning chest to chest against me, while Ricky squeezed past behind him to head to the kitchen. Blaine stayed in position, both of us breathing heavily, staring at each other. Blaine tilted his head slightly, moving forward, I felt his hand go through the loop of my arm, and before I knew it... I was falling backwards.

"Blaine!" he only laughed and caught me in his arms so I didn't actually fall to the floor, and okay, so I couldn't really be mad at him when he had his arms around my waist...instead of an 'almost kiss' Blaine had reached behind me and pushed the door handle down, sending me flying backwards into a little quaint room with natural colours.

"You said you wondered why we had so many doors" he shrugged; I finally took the chance to look around. The first thing I noticed about the small cosy room was it was very peaceful, there weren't many colours, only mute ones, and the only furniture was a huge red beanbag in the corner, the same one as the comfy multicoloured beanbags on the floor in the den. There was a huge window, half the size of the wall, and overlooked the side of the house, which wasn't much of a view, only a few trees.

In front of the window, veered off to the side slightly, opposite to the beanbag, stood a tall easel with a blank canvas sitting contently on it. There was a tiny table next to it loaded with water pots, pencils, charcoal and paintbrushes of different sizes, all resting in an old yellow tray that was splattered with paint and falling apart at the corners. Everywhere else was surrounded with stacked up canvases in four piles that reached just above Blaine's height, as if he couldn't reach any higher to stack them, and another 5 piles of huge sketchbooks with various materials and pieces of paper flopping out randomly of the pages. The filled sketchbooks and canvases filled most of the space, making the room seem smaller than it actually probably was, but it seemed so relaxing and homey in here, that it didn't matter that the only place you could sit other than the beanbag was a small space on the floor.

"What is this room, then?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"I guess it's my art room," he shrugged, stepping forward to sieve through some paintbrushes, poking his thumb at the bristles of one of them, swiping it on his skin and then dipping it into some water. "It doesn't really have a name" He swirled the brush into a bright pink block paint and swishing it on his skin again and adding more water before it became a lighter, washy pink, and he began outlining something from his mind onto the canvas in front of him.

I watched in awe of him, as he concentrated fully on the swipe of his brush, staring at the little dent between his eyes that formed from frustration when he swiped quickly and manically to try and get the right colour, watching it disappear when he hummed contently after discovering it. I daydreamed for a while, wondering if Blaine spent hours in here, just doing what he was now, working to perfection until he got the image on the paper to mirror the exact image he had in his head.

I flopped down onto the beanbag with my thoughts. We'd only been in there for about 35 minutes when Blaine pulled away, revealing his canvas and _holy fuck._

It was like looking in the mirror. Seriously. Like, _literally,_ looking at my reflection. He'd painted a mirror copy of me, looking stunning-might I add- wearing the exact same outfit I was wearing at the time, and looking thoughtful. It's like he had drawn me as his muse when I hadn't been paying attention, though I'd been watching him this entire time and he hadn't glanced back once, was it even possible he could do all this and draw me from memory?

It was impossible. So I didn't even bother asking. I just sat there, gawping like a fish and trying to drag the words out to show him how inexplicably _amazing_ this was. "A-are you, Blaine! How could you, what the-"

His hopeful face dropped for a second and he turned back to it, wringing his hands even tighter around a small rag or cloth than he had before. "Y-you...you don't like it?" he said in a small voice.

My jaw dropped even further and I shook my head, immediately catapulting myself across the room to land in his arms, squeezing him so tight I feared I might squeeze the artistic talent from him. I felt him relax into the hug after a while when we just stood, almost swaying, in silence. He pressed a kiss to the top of my hair which made me look up, blue meeting gorgeous honey/hazel.

"You are the most perfect beautiful talented boy I have ever met" I said, not even faltering as I tightened my arms around the back of his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

"I'm far from perfect, Kurt," he mumbled into my shoulder when he dropped his face onto it again. He lifted his head and I caught him looking ashamed of himself, avoiding eye contact and beginning to squirm away from my touch.

"Hey, hey, no, Blaine- You can't help it, it's not your fault, you-" I paused; I knew Blaine hated being a demon, or even a half demon. But I just didn't know what to say to comfort him. "You can't control what you are" I shrugged and then buried back into Blaine's embrace again, feeling the soft puffs of his breath against my hair.

We pulled away after a while, but only to arms length, to look around slightly. "What are all of those?" I gestured to the sketchbooks, and Blaine untangled himself from me, reaching for my hand and pulling me towards them, somewhat eager to show me after I'd complimented his other work.

He reached up to the top of one of the piles, and I had to bite my lip to stop the whine from escaping when I saw his top ride up and reveal his taut tan skin.

"They're just sketch books" he shrugged, leaning his shoulder into my side and flipping through the pages super quickly with one hand, that I could barely see anything.

"Slow down! I can't even see them" I protested, taking the book from him and sinking to the floor, crossing my legs, a position which Blaine instantly mirrored, though looking uncertainly at the book I held. "Don't worry" I smiled, turning the first page while he watched me.

I was instantly met with a picture of what I could only describe as the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She was stunning. She was looking at me back over her shoulder, a sparkle in her eye, long flowing black hair and big bright green eyes, just the same as Ricky's. A red headband held most of her hair back, though a few loose strands fell onto her forehead as she smiled slightly, rosy cheeks and friendly features.

Blaine was studying my reaction while I stared at the photograph, it had a strange texture, like it had been scanned and then printed onto to the page. "She's beautiful" I stated.

"It's my mother" Blaine said quietly and calmly, "It's one of the only memories I have of her, I remember when I was younger, I'd been sat in the kitchen, waiting for her to cook dinner, singing some sort of nursery rhyme and I kept messing the words up. I would sigh in frustration each time, and she'd just turn her head slightly and smile at me sweetly every time before going back to preparing dinner."

I watched as he smiled fondly at the memory, I could almost see the thoughts flickering in his eyes with wonder. "That's one of the first things that I painted that I actually kept instead of ripping it out" he shrugged, and it took me a while to catch up with what he'd just said.

"Wait...you _painted_ this?"

"...Yeah?" he almost asked, uncertainly.

"Fuck! Blaine! You can't be serious! This is a freaking photograph! You liar!" I shoved at his chest, but he didn't budge an inch. He raised a comical eyebrow, tilting his head while he watched me freak out. I calmed after a while, though still unbelieving. "How the hell are you so perfect at _everything?_" I asked, and he looked down again like he had earlier, looking ashamed.

"I told you, Kurt, I'm not perfect...Nowhere near." He shrugged, avoiding eye contact and looking to his side.

There was a moment of silence, before I mumbled something under my breath I'd wanted to tell him for so long, "You're perfect to me though" He looked hopeful when I finally saw him, and we exchanged shy smiles before I went back to the sketchbook, flipping gradually through the pages, in awe of the beautiful drawings and paintings he had hidden in here, some of them were 'only doodles' according to Blaine, but they were much more realistic, fascinating and complex than _my_ little doodles that I do in class in the corner of my page to pass the time. (Mostly tiny initials of KH + BA with silly tiny red hearts, but I'd never admit that to him)

"Can I look at some more?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him when I'd finished the first book, hoping it would have some affect into him letting me go through some of his others.

He sighed dramatically, "Only because it's you" he winked and then pulled the first five sketchbooks off the top and scattered them around the small free space on the floor where we were sitting, they took up most of the space, considering how big they were. I flipped through them one by one, and it seemed each one had some sort of theme. The first, had a front page that was coloured a dark green, with light green highlights, random drawings of wild flowers and leaves, and a tree trunk exploding into life in the corner of the page. I flipped to the first page, and recognised the small dainty flowers that had been tangled around trees and other plants in Blaine's garden, the ones I'd admired so much. I flipped through it further, only to find stunning scenery pictures, sunsets, wild deer, old knobbly tree trunks.

The next book was half finished, and was full of sketches of pastel coloured fairies, in mid flight, wings reminiscent of insects or butterflies. They were beautiful, although not real, but each page exploded with a sense of fantasy. Another was full of drawings of eyes, mostly dilated ones, though sometimes red, drawn with charcoal which created a raggedy effect. On the final page he had painted a crazy blurry sighted picture, of a person which looked exactly like Ricky. When I'd asked what it was, he'd told me it was his vision through weak eyes. Which I only partially understood...and I tried not to dwell on the terrifying look in Blaine's eyes when he described it to me, before moving onto the next book.

My attention was drawn to another book lying near Blaine's foot. It had a navy coloured front page, with a red detailed design of the letter 'D' on it, and in the corner were red and blue stripes twirling into insane patterns until they formed writing at the bottom of the page saying 'Dalton Academy'. I recognised it immediately as a similar name to Blaine's band, and he watched me oddly as I turned the first page. The first page held an in depth design of a bird in mid-flight, yellow ruffled feathers sticking out haphazardly. At the bottom, in Blaine's neat script, read the word 'Pav'.

"What is Dalton academy?" I asked after a while of looking through the book. It mostly contained more portraits of people, all wearing blue and red blazers with striped ties, the same ones Blaine's band had been wearing on that night in the club, but all in different formations. Some I recognised were pictures of Ricky mid-laugh, or Sean eating...something. He was _always_ eating something.

They all looked, quite bizarrely, like photographs. Not only was it Blaine's insane talent that made the pictures come to life, but just the way each person was caught in mid-action, doing something, as if a photo was taken of them when they didn't expect it. They all looked like memories.

"It's a school" Blaine said simply. I figured there was more to it than that.

"Your old school?"

"Mhmm." He agreed, nodding and returning to gazing out of the window as if the conversation hadn't just happened.

"Are you going to expand on that fact?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, and he turned to look at me, looking confused.

"It's just my old school..." He lied. I could only tell because of the tell tale flicker in his eyes that shone a little too brightly to be considered truthful. He noticed my raised eyebrow, probably knowing he could never win against me, and sighed in defeat "Fine...Dalton is a school for demons"

"A...A what? I don't-Huh?" I felt the book drop from my fingertips into my lap. "They have _whole schools_ dedicated to demons?"

"Well what do you expect? We're awesome" he winked cockily, his darker side shining through and breaking the poor shy human Blaine side. I had to admit, though I sometimes hated this side of him, it gave me a break from all of the overly shyness that radiated from Blaine at other times.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "So why is your band called Dalton Warbler Rejects?"

"Uh...it kinda speaks for itself" he shrugged.

"What? What do you mean?"

"The warblers are Dalton's glee club, basically, I messed about so much when I was there, and caused too much trouble, I got kicked out, and eventually I got kicked out from the school as well as the warblers."

"Why...what did you do?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I, uh..." he swallowed visibly, twisting his hands together. "I tried to kill a teacher" he admitted bashfully. I was stunned to silence while he explained. "I...She was human, Dalton isn't an all demon school, humans go there too, they just aren't aware of our presence, they think we're human too. It's an unspoken law between the demons that go to Dalton to not spill the secret" He pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket, chipping away at the wooden flooring, where I looked down to find many other scrapes from previous carvings where Blaine had probably sat in a similar position and stabbed away at it.

"What was her name?" I croaked out.

"Um, Miss Webb, I think. I can't remember it too well" he dropped my gaze; I wondered how the hell couldn't be sure of what the name of a woman he tried to _murder_. "She was young too, from what I can remember, very pretty." He said absently, still slicing chunks from the wood in front of him, creating some sort of dome into the floor.

"Despite her looks, she was the biggest bitch of I teacher I'd ever had, I was only in my freshman year and she'd decided that she hated me from day one." I watched him getting progressively angrier, his eyebrows furrowing at the memories.

"She made my life a living hell, so I decided to return the favour" he shrugged uncaringly, stabbing harsher at the wood.

"What did you do Blaine?" I asked hesitantly after a few seconds of silence.

"I followed her, found out a little bit about her, and then used it to my advantage. I was so out of it, I have no self control, so it's impossible to be able to resist her once I've already began to hunt her."

I cringed at the word _hunt_, it sounded so cold and uncaring. So _animalistic_. And then I realised that that's what Blaine was. Designed to kill.

"I got caught when I snuck into her classroom after school with a knife behind my back, and I was forced to reveal my plan. Which is when I got kicked out" he looked up at me, willing me to understand.

"What about Miko, Sean and Ricky?"

"Oh, they all got kicked out too, but for different reasons, but you can ask them about that"

Silence fell for a few minutes. I sat and tried to put all the pieces of Blaine's story together in my head. He studied me while I did, his eyes flickering to different parts of my body with different emotions flashing across them. I couldn't help but wonder if Blaine had ever intended to hunt me...I shivered and decided to push that thought so far to the back of my mind it was a barely visible dot in the distance.

**XOXO**

I didn't even recognise the obnoxiously loud laughter that escaped my mouth, but then again I couldn't exactly control the sounds I made when Blaine's hands were all over me...

Tickling the crap out of me.

"Blaine! Oh my- Bl- Ha! Blaine! Stop! I'll kill you!" I screamed, kicking my legs wildly underneath him, though none of my kicks seemed to reach Blaine, and I'm sure none of my threats were particularly _threatening_ considering the person I was directing them to was a murderous demon. He finally slowed his movements and I relaxed slightly, only to tense up again when he immediately attacked me with more tickles, causing me to squeal and fall off the bed, landing on my back.

"Shit! Kurt, I'm so sorry! Are you oka-ooph!" I yanked him from the bed, pulling him down next to me, both laying on our backs and watching the clouds drift by slowly through Blaine's glass panel ceiling. Silence fell again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I felt myself leaning sideways, gravitating towards Blaine, and I wondered whether his house was on a tilt or I just naturally fell towards my source of protection and comfort. Nevertheless, he wrapped and arm around my shoulder when I rested my head on _his_ shoulder, curling my legs up into the fetal position while I lay on my side, cuddled into Blaine.

I stretched my legs again when I yawned, arching like a cat, and felt my foot hit something hard underneath Blaine's bed. I sat up, poking my foot further and using my toes to scoop out the said object. It was another sketchbook.

Blaine suddenly realised what I was doing and jumped up, snatching the sketchbook from me, holding it close to his chest with a shocked expression. He curled himself around the white book like it was a lifeline.

"Blaine..." I edged closer to him, only making his worried eyes dart around faster. "What is that?" I vaguely nodded toward the book, and his arms uncurled ever so slowly, letting it fall into his lap, face up.

The front was decorated with a collage of pure whites and even some white lacy material, which reminded me of brides' dresses at weddings.

"It's uh...It's a-um, just a...another sketchbook" he shrugged and laughed uneasily, trying to make it seem nonchalant. I saw right past it though, and raised an eyebrow at him, reaching forward to take the sketchbook from his hands.

"So you wouldn't mind if I saw it then? Like I've seen all the others?" I prompted, reaching a little more for the book from Blaine who sat worriedly clutching it to his chest. I wondered what on earth it could have inside it, was it Blaine's darkest secret? Or some sort of embarrassing fantasy wedding planning book? I almost laughed of the thought of Blaine, the big '_oh so scary_ _demon_', hidden away locked in his room designing wedding dresses and collecting colour samples for flowers and bridesmaids dresses for hours on end.

"I, uh...o-okay" he slowly extended his arm, giving me the book, I reached out to take it and he withdrawn it immediately. "But, wait! Kurt, promise not to be...freaked out by this?"

I was starting to seriously consider the fact that my idea about Blaine's wedding fetish could actually be true, though I just nodded and took the sketchbook tentatively into my hands, looking up questioningly at Blaine when I slipped my finger underneath the front page, ready to turn, he only nodded reluctantly in response, biting his lip, watching me as I began to work my way through the book...

_Oh_

_My_

_God._

**A/N: Apologies for the long update guys, life interfered, unfortunately. I'm really grateful for you guys' reaction to the last chapter, I was so glad to log on and not find any hateful reviews...I don't think I can take much more stress in these past few and upcoming weeks. Also, thanks for some of your questions about Blaine's species, you guys asked some questions that I'd not even thought about myself! **

**The Finn/Blaine argument will be addressed next chapter, and I hope you guys liked the small slice of Blaine POV! If you didn't understand parts of it then leave me a message and I'll try my best to explain it to you I know it might've been a little confusing.**

**Oh! And another thing, I'm hoping to fix some sort of update day, so you know when the next chapter should be up, but I have limited time to write because I'm revising for all 8 exams coming my way at the beginning of June...eek! **

**Anyway, I'll get back to you on that ^ issue. As always, thanks for reading, leave your thoughts on the chapter in the review box :D**

**P.S. Long author's note was long. Sorry people. I waffle on waaay too much.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ultraviolet  
>Chapter 12<span>

I was staring at a Kurt Hummel shrine.

Every page was dotted with small sketches of me, yet again, looking like photographs or snapshots of memories in time. There was one of me when we went outside the art room to talk after the night at the club, and he'd drawn my flushed expression after he'd complemented me. There were others like one of me on the swing at the park, mid-air, with my head tipped back. Or that one with me staring absently into space in history class, a pen balancing between my lower lip while I watched Mr. Shepherd scrawling notes on the board.

The soft tones of the pencil made it seem hazy, but there was a main picture that I didn't recognise. It was smudged slightly, and not as sharp and precise as the others, but I looked really good. _Way_ too good. In fact, if I ever looked that good, I'd be seriously turning advancing boys down every hour.

I was sat on a chair backwards, my arms folded on top of the back of the chair. I was staring off into the distance again, but this time a small smile tugged at my lips. My clothes were perfect, I hadn't remembered wearing that outfit before, but they matched perfectly, even the strange looking striped tie that he had drawn, slightly loose hanging around my neck.

I looked up to Blaine finally, who was so red in the face I thought he might explode. It was adorable. He wringed his hands nervously, watching me with studious eyes. I smiled at him and he loosened up a little, but didn't smile back, his eyes darting around quickly.

"Blaine it's okay"

"Its creepy! How are you not freaking out right now!"

"Because as strange as this sounds, I kinda expected it" I said, and watched his face turn confused, the most used expression by him. "I mean let's be honest here, you _are_ kinda stalkerish" I winked, and he turned straight back to blushing like crazy and falling backwards with a groan, hands covering his face.

"You were _never_ supposed to see that" his voice came out muffled, covered by his hands. I set the book aside and crawled over to him, prising his hands off his face.

"I think it's sweet" I said and watched his eyes flicker to my lips and back to my eyes again. He leaned upwards on his elbow and rolled onto his side a little, edging closer to me until our lips were centimetres apart. Our breath mingled between us and I was glad that none of us had eaten anything too nasty smelling previously because if we had, this would've ended in disaster.

"We...I-" I started, but stopped realising I had no idea what I was going to say in the first place. Instead, I felt the familiar caress of Blaine's rough palms against my cheek as he guided me towards his lips. We met slowly at first, we always do when we kiss, the only trouble is when it gets a little intense and we can't seem to actually remember how to _stop_ kissing.

It had gotten to the point where breathing turned into panting, soft caresses turned into gripping fists tightly onto clothing, and I was sprawled half on top of Blaine like a freaking _carpet_. The reason I was on top of him wasn't because he was too irresistible I just couldn't help pouncing on him (even though that was partly the reason), it was because we couldn't ever seem to get comfortable. We'd started off on our sides, kissing languidly with my Blaine's arm wound tightly around my waist, until I'd gotten a little more possessive and tugged at his collar to bring him forward till he was hovering over me, my fingers tangled in his manic curls.

We'd stayed like that for about two minutes until I began fidgeting under Blaine's strong arms, wanting more control, and flipping him until we were in a similar but reversed position, with me hovering over him. We'd kept that up until my phone ringing snapped us back to reality, and he jumped backwards at lightning speed, eyes wide and face flushed, hair wild with slightly dilated pupils and a little twinkle in his eyes.

I bit my lip shyly before finally searching for my phone which was splayed on the floor somewhere and vibrating against the wooden floorboards. I checked the caller ID and my heart sank. _Dad._

"H-hello?"

"Kurt Hummel, where the _hell_ are you?"

**XOXO**

His voice rang clear, loud and aggressive, and I heard Carole's reasoning and calm voice in the background telling him not to be quite so angry at me, and I probably had a perfectly good reason for being late home. Bless her.

This version of my dad scared me, he was fierce, and had a temper. I realised quickly this was not the time to reason with him, and it would probably be best telling the truth...yet again, how much of the truth is actually suitable telling my father? _Oh it's nothing dad, I'm just chilling with my demon friend, rolling around on the floor and making out, what about you? _Somehow I figured that probably wouldn't go down too well.

"Wh-Uh, what do you mean, dad? I'm at a friend's house, why?"

"That Blaine kid's house?" he said in a cold voice, and I was taken aback immediately, how the hell did he know?

"Dad, I-"

"No, Kurt! How long has this been going on for? How long have you been lying to me?"

"What! I-"

"And to think I had to find all of this out from Finn and not my own son"

"I didn't lie about anything Dad! I swear! What the hell did Finn tell you? I swear when I see him I'm gonna-"

I heard a heavy sigh from the other end and imagined my dad sat there in his favourite armchair, pinching the bridge of his nose and then tweaking his cap and then dropping his hand to his lap again before speaking, like he always did. "Can you just come home please Kurt?" Considering how mad he'd just been, he sounded pretty calm now, and I guessed that it was Carole's consistent reassurance that calmed him. I silently thanked her. "I'd rather hear about you and this Blaine kid from you, because from what I've heard from Finn, I still don't have much to go by."

"Uh, yeah sure Dad...I'll leave now, I...I'm sorry" I heard myself go quiet. I hated my dad being upset with me; I loved him too much.

I hung up without another word from my dad, and my whole body slumped. I brought my knees up to my chest, not even looking at Blaine, but speaking to him anyway.

"That was my dad" I said in a quiet voice.

"I know" he said simply. I looked up to him; his pupils had shrunk back to normal size again from when they'd gotten a little larger in the midst of our kissing. "He sounded angry" Blaine sounded so matter-of-factly.

"He was" I rubbed a palm over my face, then pressing them to my knees and hauled myself up from the floor, giving Blaine a hand and pulling him up too, our fingers stayed intertwined and swaying between us as we exited Blaine's room.

"Is there anything I can do?" Blaine asked, that cute little dent between his eyebrows evident on his worried little face. "To...you know, help? I could explain! I could tell him it's all my fault you're back late, I could come wi-"

"Blaine! It's fine!" I was frustrated, annoyed at my father for interrupting, pissed at Finn for telling him '_everything'_, and to be quite honest, getting a little irritated with Blaine who was now repeatedly apologising and offering to accompany me home to explain to my dad. "Kurt! I'll do it. I'll explain! he'll believe me, don't you worry Kurt I can fix it"

I hadn't meant to raise my voice, but by the time I had, I couldn't hold it in and I was screaming at Blaine, who shrunk back with a wince. "God, just SHUT UP!" My jaw dropped at my _own_ actions. I never got angry, I just never had, I'd always been able to control my emotions, especially all of those times when I felt like murdering the jocks.

Blaine's expression had changed in a matter of seconds. He'd gone from hurt and scared to fierce and terrifying. His face was hard and persistent, his chest pushed outwards and his teeth exposed slightly, mouth hanging open and semi-dilated pupils glistening in the artificial lights above.

He stepped towards me confidently, eyes trained on me and fixing me with a hard stare. I stepped back, and felt the wall behind me, "I-I...I'm s-sorry, Blaine, I...I didn't mean to shout, I just-" He silenced me by holding up a single finger, and it muted me in an instant, as if I were remote controlled like a television. He cocked his head to the side, an arrogant, ugly grin on his face, as he studied me dirtily again.

I hated the way he looked at me. Blaine _never_ looked at me like that. Never looked me up and down with such crude intentions or looked down on me like I was some sort of prey. Then again, I guess I was sorta prey, wasn't I? Demon's hunt humans...well that's what I guessed from the snippets Blaine had told me. Does that mean he could turn on me? Could he snap at any instant like a fragile elastic band on the verge of breaking? Was I in way too deep here? I felt like I was wading in the deep end of the dark ocean, sharks circling my legs and looking for weaknesses and ways to get in.

Before I knew it, I was jumping to my feet and rushing desperately out of the door, seeking escape. I remember hearing the faint shouts of my name and Blaine's confused and hurt look when I'd turned to see him behind me before I ran straight out to my car, fumbling with the lock and cursing, then flinging myself inside it and reversing out of the enormous driveway before he could stop me. I'd only past a few streets when my brain actually caught up to my actions. _What the hell did I just do?_

**XOXO**

"Yes dad...No dad...We're just friends, dad!" I sulked from the table and sighed, shooting a heavy glare at Finn, who raised his eyebrows and then made some excuse about needing to phone Sam and scurrying away fearfully.

"So you haven't _really_ been at Mercedes' house studying all those times? You were with him." I heard the disappointment in my dad's voice and I felt my heart clench in my chest, I didn't turn to face him as I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, dad" I hung my head and an ugly choked sob escaped me, which is about the point when Carole rushed towards me, saying "oh sweetheart!" and engulfing me in a tight hug.

I didn't look at my dad in fear of what I would see. Would his face be filled with disgust? Anger? Complete hatred? I lied to him. My own dad. That's just something I never did, neither of us ever did. We never lied to each other; it was just an unspoken rule. And I broke it, I broke it along with my father's pride, respect and trust in me.

I cried harder for no reason at all, I just felt so disappointed in myself and deep down I was crying for what an idiot I was for letting myself fear Blaine like that, pushing him away and zooming away from his house as if it were some prison I'd been longing to escape from for years. I cried because no matter what I did, I could never seem to please anyone or at least two people at the same time. I cried because I was so weak for even crying in the first place.

I felt my phone repeatedly buzzing in my pocket but ignored it; this wasn't the time for people to hear me blubbering down the line. I heard my dad's voice again, but this time is was softer, I recognised it as the same tone he would use with me when I was upset as a young child, like that one time when I fell off my bike and didn't stop crying for 40 minutes.

"Kurt," I still didn't turn to him, I refused to let him see me like this as see me as more of a disappointment for crying and being weak, that's not what Hummel's were supposed to do, they were supposed to be strong. I obviously didn't fit the mould. Then again, when did I ever fit the mould for anything? "Kurt, go upstairs to your room please, I'll talk to you when you've calmed down" his voice was still soft and thick with something that I interpreted as worry, as I hauled myself up, wiping furiously at my face with my sleeve to burn away the evidence of tears, leaving my cheeks red raw.

I felt my legs shake a little when I finally moved one foot in front of the other, Carole pressing a quick kiss to my head when I walked slowly past her, still hiding my face from my father's. When I'd shuffled out of the kitchen, I bolted upstairs, feeling the tears overflowing again and needing to rush to get rid of them or to go some place where nobody could see them.

I didn't mean to slam my bedroom door behind me, and it probably sounded pissy with a whole lot of attitude to my dad who'd most likely heard it from downstairs. I didn't mean it to sound that way, I was just in a rush. I galloped down the stairs, missing a few and sliding down on my ass but then pulling myself to my feet when I hit the bottom. I skidded across the floor, almost missing the chair at my vanity, but grabbing for the corner of it just in time for me to haul myself back to it, falling onto the small stool, and I was finally met with my reflection.

I saw how red rimmed my eyes were, my irises shining brightly with an even bluer blue from the salty substance of my stupid tears. I saw how pale I looked, sat there with my shoulders tensed and curling in on myself, my lips were swollen and parted, my cheeks red and sore from my ferocious rubbing. I sighed angrily, smashing my hand sideways, which collided with a few bottles of moisturisers and they clattered to the floor.

I just groaned (not even attempting to fix my face) and dropped my head forward, resting it on the table of my vanity stand, my overheated forehead pressed to the cool white painted wood. I let my eyes fall shut, not even wanting to face another day. Another day loaded with my father's disapproving tones, Blaine's stupid perfect face and his ridiculous creepy demon powers that I wasn't even sure of their full capabilities yet.

I just sat there in silence, willing the screams in my head to quieten down, until they eventually muted themselves for the moment, and I could finally relax.

**XOXO**

I don't know how long I'd stayed like that until I heard a quiet knock at my door, and my head shot up, drool falling down my face, hair sticking up on one side from where my head had lolled in my sleep. I stared at myself in the mirror for a second, before springing to action without even thinking, smacking the side of my head to shove my hair back into place, wiping my sleeve across my cheek and along the side of my face to gather my drool**. **

It was then that everything came back to me.

"Kurt?" I heard my dad's soft voice from the other side of the door, then another quiet knock.

I was quiet for a minute and then let out a squeaky "yes?" I heard the door open and footsteps on the wooden stairs, and then seen my father's head poking around the corner, halfway down my stairs.

"Can I talk to you?" He reached the bottom step and stood twisting his cap in his hands nervously. I just nodded warily and sat up straight on my stool. He walked forwards towards me and fell down onto my bed next to me, a fair bit of distance between us. His face held a worried frown, and he looked straight at me willing for me to make eye contact, which I found difficult because I couldn't look him in the eyes without feeling upset with myself about everything all over again.

Eventually he sighed, "Come here" he gestured, and I hesitated to stand, but picked myself up nevertheless and hobbled over to my bed, falling down next to my dad who wasted no time in pulling me into a bear hug and crushing the living daylights out of me. I couldn't find the will to protest, I didn't even want to. These were the same hugs I'd receive as a child or very frequently around the time that my mother died. I inhaled my father's familiar scent and leant against his strong chest.

"I'm sorry" he finally murmured, pulling away and patting me on the back. "I know I probably over-reacted and I didn't mean to upset you..." He paused, pressed his lips shut as if he were trying to hold something in. I nodded slightly which made him continue. "But this Blaine kid, I don't even know him, Kurt, and the amount of times Finn has talked about him being such a bad influence on you and how rough he is, I don't think I like the sound of him." A disapproving frown formed on his face and I felt my heart sink.

"Dad, honestly, he isn't as bad as Finn makes out, he's had a problem with Blaine since day one, and he insists that he's bad news, but he's lovely! He's perfect" I blushed at the last part and a knowing look dawned on my father's face, and he cleared his throat awkwardly, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Well, if he's so _perfect_, I think I'd like to meet him. Invite him over for dinner or something."

My jaw dropped and the sound in my ears went fuzzy. What the hell had I just gotten myself into? Fuck!

"Then I will know who to believe, you or Finn." he continued and I saw him smile with a look of accomplishment, like he had finally found a way to not choose between his two sons and decide which one to believe.

"I-uh, Dad-I...I don't think that's such a good idea" I dropped my gaze to my lap, hoping he wouldn't question it. Of course he would.

"Why?"

"Because...um, Blaine isn't...He doesn't like-he isn't really a people person" I shrugged, hoping that would be enough of an explanation. Of course it wasn't.

"What do you mean?" he looked confused, and tilted his head sideways.

"He doesn't socialize very well, dad, I don't think he'd be comfortable here, especially when he and Finn can't bear to be in the same room as each other" I shrugged, wishing things were different. Wishing that Blaine and I were actually dating, and I could invite him round to meet my family without my stepbrother wanting to kill him or vice versa.

"Couldn't you ask him anyway? I'd like to know this boy that is spending so much time with my son" Dad said in a pleading yet demanding tone that actually meant _you really have no choice _here. I knew there was no way I could invite Blaine over, that was just a recipe for chaos, especially with Finn in the mix. Despite how 'strong' Blaine is, I doubt he can control his demon side for long enough and not let it clash with his hatred for Finn.

I sighed, clueless on what to do, but knowing what I'd have to tell my father anyway, especially because he was staring at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. "Fine. I'll ask him" I grumbled. Burt smiled in accomplishment.

"Great!" slapping a hand down on my knee and standing, "Until then...you're grounded!" He smiled, not staying long enough to hear my complaints, instead rushing up the stairs and slamming the door shut before I could even get a word out. I groaned, fisting my hair and falling sideways onto my bed, curling up into a ball, hugging my pillow to my chest. My phone buzzed again and I reached backwards to find it, realising that Blaine had been calling me all this time. **Blaine Anderson **_12 missed calls 3 messages_

_**From: Blaine Anderson  
>Kurt, I'm so sorry, please answer my calls. <strong>_

_**From: Blaine Anderson  
>You deserve so much better, I'm sorry, Kurt, I wish I could be that for you.<strong>_

I nearly burst into tears after reading those two short messages. How could I be so fucking stupid? Yes, I was terrified of Blaine, but it _wasn't_ Blaine. It was that _thing_. I could just imagine that sensitive adorable romantic side of Blaine kicking in as soon as I left the house, still calling my name once I'd drove away from him.

I curled up on my side again, clutching my phone. I decided to sit alone with my thoughts until sleep hit me, there was still a few hours of the day left, but I thought them not worth spending and drifted off to sleep, waiting for morning to come where I would be forced to face Blaine once again and plead sorrow.

**XOXO**

Actually _facing _Blaine was kind of the problem though. Because I couldn't see his face _anywhere_.

He'd either avoided me for the whole day, or he wasn't in school in the first place. I sighed when the bell went signalling the end of the day and dragged my feet all the way to glee club, curling up in a chair towards the back, far away from Mercedes and Tina who were shooting me worried glances. I decided to sit by Sam, mostly because I knew he would just smile sadly at me, maybe squeeze my shoulder reassuringly but not bother me about anything or ask what is wrong. I watched as that was exactly what he did, and turned my attention to Mr Schue as he droned on about some country artist.

The first thing I did when I sank back into the driver's seat of my car was yank my phone out of my incredibly tight jeans pockets and fumbled to unlock it. I typed out a message and tapped _send_, wondering if Blaine would want to hear from me or whether he didn't come to school for a reason, and that reason was because he didn't _want_ to talk to me.

**To: Blaine  
>Hey,<br>you weren't at school today and that makes me a little sad since I was hoping we could discuss last night and work things out. I'm grounded but I can think of an excuse to use, meet me at the Lima bean in 20 mins?  
>I can explain...<strong>

I stuffed it into my jacket pocket and started the engine, reversing out and driving towards the exit, heading straight for the Lima bean. Maybe I was underestimating Blaine, would he even show up? I guessed the reason he didn't come to school was because of me, so that means he probably wouldn't want to see me elsewhere either. I bit my tongue out of habit and tightened my grip on the steering wheel to get there as fast as I could before my dad got home and realised I had gone out without permission.

I sang along to the radio for a while, fumbling with the dial to try and find a decent song, and before I knew it I was pulling into the Lima Bean car park. I parked quite close to the building, and saw inside the cafe. It didn't seem too busy, and I was able to make out the regulars who sat in their normal places. The old couple, who were always in deep conversation, the businesswoman who never had time to stay longer than 2 minutes before she received a call and came bounding out of the shop, the two women who were obviously best friends as they gossiped nonstop, gesticulating wildly. I was just pulling the keys out of the ignition when I noticed a familiar leather jacket and head of dishevelled curls at one of the tables. I squinted, trying to get a better view when I realised it was Blaine. And he wasn't alone.

The boy who sat opposite him was gorgeous, he had straight blondy-brown hair that had been styled and hair sprayed into all different directions, it was perfect. I couldn't see his face close up, but I noticed the slight stubble on his defined jaw line, and his eyebrow piercing. He was wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans and a tight long-sleeved v-neck, the sleeves of which had been rolled up to reveal his muscular arms with a sleeve of tattoos. It was safe to say, this guy was gorgeous.

I felt my heart beating erratically as I watched the response between the two, Blaine looked stressed, angry even, as he fisted his hands into his curls, but the other boy was quick to reassure him by placing a hand on his forearm until Blaine looked up at him, smiling. I felt physically sick and felt my eyes brim with tears as I watched the interaction. How could he? I mean, I know we weren't officially dating, but I thought I _meant_ something to him. Otherwise what could explain all the paintings and drawings? The notebook? The kissing? He even gave me his jacket for god sake.

The two spoke for a little longer until Blaine had drained his cup and excused himself, standing from the table, mirrored by the blonde guy who stood and followed him to the exit. They hugged longer than necessary at the exit and I noticed the blonde guy talking into Blaine's ear, he patted his back before pulling away and Blaine eyed him, I could read his lips saying 'thank you' to which the other boy nodded at, waving slightly as he walked back to his car. I couldn't believe it. Was this a set up? I just asked Blaine to meet me here in 20 mins, it had only been 10, but i'd said later so he had time to get ready and get there on time. And now he was leaving, knowing he had to meet me here. This was bad, this was _really_ bad, i'd obviously underestimated Blaine like I'd thought I would.

I sat in my car in silence for another 15 minutes, staring into space. I felt the wetness on my cheeks but didn't move to wipe my tears. I watched as people began to leave the coffee shop, saying their goodbyes to their friends and leaving in separate cars. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and reached for it blindly, not even looking to see where it was before I found it, swiping the back of my arm across my face to rid it of tears when they began to drip on my phone screen. I realised who'd sent the message at last and hurried to open it, only for my heart to sink at what I saw.

**From: Blaine Anderson  
>There is nothing to discuss.<strong>

XOXOXO

_A/N: Hello people, sorry for the long update but I've had six exams in this last week alone and I've been revising like crazy.(This is also why this chapter is shorter than usual, because I have had little time) Hopefully I should have more time to write soon because my last exam before summer is this tuesday-wish me luck! _

_p.s. I'm sure some of you know that some fics are being removed from ff recently and I thought i'd just say that if any of mine do get deleted, then I will move them to scarvesandcoffee so you can just search 'ultraviolet' or 'something beautiful' to find them :). _

_Hope you enjoyed! Leave your thoughts! Love, Ell x_


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of violence that aren't as mild as usual which some readers may find disturbing. Could also (maybe possibly not really) include triggering scenes. Thank you. **

I yawned, pulling the strap of my bag higher up over my shoulder and slamming my locker shut, bashing it with my fist for good measure, hoping the dodgy lock wouldn't give way half way through the day. The music was so loud I'm sure it could be heard from outside my headphones, but my thoughts were much louder; and it was almost impossible to drown out the sickening possessive voices crowding my brain.

I'd just turned to walk (_very slowly, might I add) _to my next class when...  
>"Hey Anderson!" I groaned, turning on my heels, eyes closed.<p>

"What now, Puckerman? Can you not just leave me alone for one day without following me around like a lost puppy?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, sliding my headphones off and walking straight to him, a growl rumbling low in my chest at my annoyance.

"I don't follow you around!" He protested weakly, and I could sense his discomfort as he looked around to see whether anyone had heard. I took that as my opportunity to walk away from him, hoping by the time he'd noticed I'd be nowhere in sight. Obviously, with Noah Puckerman, that just wasn't going to happen. He sidled up next to me, struggling to walk at my fast pace."Woah man! wait up!"

I came to an abrupt halt, "What?" I spat. I was not in the mood for wannabe badasses with stupid haircuts so early on in the day; and it was only second period.

"I just wanted to ask you something, that's all! Why you gotta be so uptight about it?" I watched him shrug his bag onto his shoulder where it was slipping down.

"What do you want?" I said slowly, just wanting to leave this godforsaken school right that second, the thrum and crave for a pure human soul was itching away at my insides and I doubted I could stand there any longer.

"Just wanted to know what's going on with you and lady Hummel?"

My head snapped up at that.

"What do you mean?" I asked, ignoring the nickname.

"Well one day he's wearing your jacket and you're all cozy together in the hallways, nowadays you don't even speak and he's so curled up on that chair in the back of the choir room in glee club each week I'm starting to think he might actually be stuck in that position permanently." He shrugged, I sensed a little bit of wariness as he saw my strong reaction to him asking about Kurt and I, he could quite obviously see that this was a touchy subject.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, maybe you should just fuck off back to your controlling snitch of a girlfriend and keep your thoughts to yourself" I turned on my heels, feeling the warmth roar inside my lungs as it built higher towards my throat, my insides burning with rage.

"Santana?" I heard his questioning voice behind me, and then rushed footsteps as he tried to keep up. "She's not my girlfriend man, I just-" He reached out to grab my arm, which I growled at, spinning round and stepping chest to chest with him, jaw set and tensed, fists curled threateningly by my side. He seemed to visibly shrink at that. Typical. He was scared of me.

I resisted laughing out loud, in favour of listening to what he was about to say next.

"Look man, I just...we're all worried about him, you know? He hasn't spoken to us much all week, he hasn't been joining in with songs in glee club, he only sits curled up in the back seat until we're allowed to go home."

I imagined a beautiful tear stained face hidden in folded arms that rested on folded knees, brought up to his chest as he refused social interaction. My heart ached for him. It really did. But it was best this way.

"Well sorry to burst your little bubble of hope, sunshine, but Hummel has nothing to do with me, and I don't want you hassling me about him anymore. In fact, I don't want you anywhere _near_ me anymore. Got it?" I tilted my head, my neck clicking into place un-deliberately.

I watched as he took one glance at my eyes and then nodded quickly and scrambled backwards, a mantra of 'sorry man's and 'I just thought-'s as he retreated down the corridor, and only then was I aware of the thin layer of darkness that infected my human vision, stretched taut, black, and uncaring over my eyeballs, and I felt a shiver of delight run down my spine.

I twisted around with a wicked grin on my face and stalked down the hallway, avoiding my next class altogether, and walking straight out of the double doors to the car park.

**XOXO**

I watched as the thin, wispy and white matter floated beautifully from the lifeless being at my feet, twisting and curling into patterns and shapes as it danced through the air. I opened my mouth wide and inhaled. I watched drunkenly as the transparent haze of a half-pure soul disappeared into my lungs, inhaling through my nostrils and my throat, feeling the slide and tickle as it seeped into my bones.

It only took one forceful kick to roll the useless body into the river, and I watched as the face of the wizened old man sank deeper into the water, his face still frozen in shock, eyeballs popped open even when dead. Soon he was gone, and the only thing remaining was his floating granddads cap that bobbed in the water, which I picked up with an amused smile, feeling the weight of it in my hands, I wringed the water from it and threw it until it hit with a slap against the grey bricks of the bridge and landed in a nearby bush with a rustle.

I hauled myself up from my crouched position, already feeling replenished. My bones felt stronger. Not weak and soft like they had before. I inhaled through my nostrils, the cold air rushing straight to my lungs, burning, then being pushed back out in a sharp exhale.

I felt _alive_ again.

**XOXO**

"So what's happening with you and that Kurt kid nowadays, man?" Miko asked from his position on the floor, he was tuning his guitar and trying to eat pizza at the same time.

I felt the breath rush out of me just at the mention of his name, and my mind absently drifted back to the two new sketchbooks hidden away in my art room that I'd filled with new paintings of his beautiful features not two hours ago.

I winced and answered, "He's gone" I shrugged.

Sean fell backwards from where he was dangling off the edge of a sofa. Just as quickly as he had fallen, he'd rushed to my side, huge muscles rolling as he pushed me onto my back forcefully.

"What the fuck dude! How could you kill him!? I thought you loved him, man!" He growled, only to be met by a powerful shove from me, which sent him flying back across the room, smashing into the opposite wall of the den. Stupid demon strength.

"I didn't kill him! Are you serious right now, Sean? Do you _really_ think I could do that?" I questioned, hearing the edgy tone to my voice as it deepened half way through my sentence. He immediately looked guilty,

"Well, I-I, um-" Ricky interrupted him with a clap on the shoulder and Sean stopped talking. Ricky turned to face me.

"Look B, all we're trying to say is that it's not worth losing your true love over some petty mindset. I mean, Kurt's obviously perfect to you and don't think I haven't seen _those_ drawings" he waggled his eyebrows and I felt my face burn, trying to avoid eye contact with him. _How the hell had he found them?_ "Maybe you should make things official with Kurt...? I mean, he isn't exactly pig-ugly is he? And sooner or later other guys are going to be swooping in and snatching him away from you"

I felt something hot in my throat, seeping down into my lungs and wracking my frame with anger. Just picturing Kurt with someone else sent me into a jealous rage, I knew that I'd probably end up punching Kurt's new boyfriend if he ever got someone else, no matter how selfish that was.

I sat curled up on the love seat, where Kurt and I had once sat, in deep thought. How the hell was I supposed to get Kurt? He wouldn't even consider dating me, I bring too much trouble, and I'd probably end up killing him with my lack of self-control. I curled my fingernails into the palms of my hands, wishing that my skin wasn't so strong so they could break the surface.

I knew there was only one person that could help me with this; and I needed to hurry in order to catch him in time.

**XOXO**

It hit me like a train, smack bang in the middle of the night. I was lying awake, staring at the glass ceiling and hoping for a tornado to sweep me right up when I felt it. It twisted through my body, like some freaky sixth sense or something. I felt drawn to him, like someone had literally just hooked me up to the back of their monster truck with a rope and sped towards his location, dragging me behind them by my ankle.

I stretched until the discs in my spine clicked and then moved to the next room, grabbing a hoodie and creeping past Ricky's room. I reacted on instinct when my body finally met the cool, smoky winter air. Goosebumps set my skin on fire and I sank onto my bike, my body moulding to the shape of the seat, leaning forward and accelerating until it took me where my body told me to go, my entire being was buzzing with directions and signals, mixed scents and confusing symbols that didn't register in my brain.

I pulled up outside Kurt's house, wincing at the skid of the wheels against the pavement. I kicked the stand, hopping down from the bike and looking around cautiously, I felt my back arch and my teeth bare, I crouched low to the ground, listening...waiting...

I heard him before I saw him, he was clumsily trying to escape from a tree near the Hummel's window, but a branch caught in a ripped hole in his jeans, leading him stumbling backwards, shaking his leg. I stayed low to the ground at first, watching him intently, feeling the slide of something fresh ease through my veins as my vision immediately improved.

I knew which part of me was in control now.

He stooped low, trying to fit his gaze to the tiny window near the ground, which was slightly open , probably for ventilation in the heated basement bedroom. I squinted, trying to make out the object in his hand, although they were balled tightly into fists. In a split second, his grip loosened, and I caught sight of the thick rope that was tangled in his grasp. My body seethed with anger, I had little self control and I knew I couldn't last much longer without jumping this guy, slicing his throat and draining his worthless little soul. But I had to try.

I crawled forward, unconcerned about the dirt that stained my hands and knees, edging closer to this monster, who had reached inside the small box window to undo the latch, grinning to himself as he slipped inside the bedroom. I made a run for it, snarling and hurtling myself at the small window, barely slipping inside before I heard the muffled sound of a scream for help.

**XOXO**

"H-help! No! Let me down, stop that!" I made out through the hand that covered his mouth, I could make out two struggling shapes in the darkness and although it took all my strength to not pounce forward, I waited silently, willing for the right moment to attack.

The light flipped on and Kurt had managed to wriggle free of O'Connor's grasp, keeping as far away from him as possible considering he was crowding Kurt into the corner with his sickening gaze of admiration and longing towards him, there was no doubt that O'Connor wanted Kurt. Unfortunately this was his unlucky day...

I wrapped my hand around his bicep, squeezing so hard I'm sure I popped the muscle, and ripped him away from Kurt. No noises of pain or protests could stop me now, I'd waited for this moment for so long and now I'd finally got him. No Ricky, Sean or Miko to stop me now...

I dragged him through the small window, tugging harshly when one of his limbs caught on the ledge, hauling him outside, Kurt was half shouting, I'm surprised his parents hadn't woken to the sound yet. I pulled him towards the small forest near Kurt's house, it consisted of about 30 trees which were both high and thick with branches and heavy prominent roots that were raised high out of the ground, tangled with each other like veins.

The forest was alive with the sound of crickets and small nocturnal mammals scurrying around gathering berries or hunting prey while it slept. I blocked out the noise though. All I could hear was the thumping of blood racing around my body in anticipation and the harsh instructions in my head. There were so many ways to kill him, and I sure as hell wouldn't do it quickly and painlessly now I had got him to myself at last. Part of me badly wanted to cut his throat and watch him fall lifeless to his knees, but I knew I couldn't leave it this long and let him die swiftly.

I walked in forceful, determined steps, powering straight through anything that stood in my way, not even wincing as my foot went straight through a thick root, snapping it in two, letting the splintered ends stab into Calvin's flesh as I dragged him through it right behind me. He was screaming with pain, it was music to my ears. I felt his claws digging deeply into my forearm, but I didn't stop, I _couldn't _stop. Not now.

I came to an abrupt halt, deciding this was the best spot to kill him. We'd travelled to the heart of the forest, it was silent other than the harsh winter wind that whistled as it passed through, rebounding off the trees. The fog was thick, even amongst these trees. The air was so thick here it was hard to breath as it is, I couldn't imagine how hard it must've been for O'Connor, who was now pinned back against a tree, my hand wrapped firmly around his neck, holding him in place. He spluttered. I laughed.

I dug deep for my knife in my pocket, only to discover it had been ripped, most likely by a broken branch that caught on the material of my jeans as I powered through the forest, and my knife must've fallen out.

"Guess I gotta do this with my hands then" I grinned at the pure horror that crossed his face, watching as his bated breaths came out in gasps, forming a cloud in front of him because of the cold weather and thick air.

"P-p-"

"What?" I pushed down harder on his throat, then uncurled my fingers slowly, leaving enough room for him to talk.

"Please!" He gasped quickly, sucking in as much air as he could before I could stop him, I slammed my fist into his stomach, winding him until there was no breath left inside his lungs and then I returned my grasp like an iron shackle around his neck.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away that easily, you piece of scum" I spat in his face, he deserved it really.

I reached out for a broken branch that Calvin had snapped with his body being dragged through it, and jabbed it into his stomach, twisting and turning until it broke the skin and a red moisture seeped through to his shirt, a red circle stain growing around the wound until it took over most of the material. I grinned proudly. _Didn't even need a knife_.

He was shouting now, cursing, even through my firm grasp, he managed to wail in pain for a while, until his eyelids drooped and he struggled to keep them open to stare at me. I had a feeling he was going to look me in the eye until his last breath. Good. I liked to keep good eye contact with my prey. It _was_ good manners, after all.

"Y-You, Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck" he cried in pain. I had loosened my hand enough for him to speak, I wanted to hear his pleas until the last moment. "B-Blaine, please! Please!"

"Would you have stopped, Calvin? Would you have stopped if Kurt had begged you to? If you did exactly this to him, while he hung there, helpless, would you have set him free?" I said in a controlled voice. I knew, however hard he tried to lie, we both knew the truth.

Turns out he didn't have the life in him to lie, and he just scowled straight at me instead, stubbornly immobile. I stared straight back, and waited for the hesitance to show. His eyes flickered to the left slightly and that's all it took for a conformation.

"_Exactly,_" I gritted out, dropping him to the ground and kicking him hard in the temple. I ripped open his shirt as a final act, and drove the branch straight into his collarbone. "That's why you deserve this" I whispered to his still body. "You wouldn't have stopped for the love of my life, so why should I stop for _you_?" I kicked his body until it rolled over into a small ditch, and sprinted off back in the direction I came from.

I realised as soon as I was half way back to Kurt's house that Calvin wasn't dead. I hadn't seen the fine translucent white matter drift from the opening of his mouth, then increase in size as it is sucked away by the wind. His soul hadn't left his body. I hadn't captured or devoured it. When I should have.

I hesitated on the spot, decided whether to go back and wait for the delicious wispy matter to escape or to return to Kurt immediately. _Kurt_.

My entire body buzzed and I took off faster than I had before, _of course_ I knew the answer. It was _Kurt_, it always _would be_ Kurt.

Before I knew it I had shot through the opening of the forest and landed clumsily face first on the gravel. I scrambled to my hands and knees, crawling until I felt the function of my legs beginning to work again and I broke into a sprint.

_You shouldn't have left him alone! You fucking idiot!_ What if Calvin's attack was all a ploy? A distraction? What if Kurt was surrounded by demons right now? Calvin's lot? What if...What if it was too late? If Kurt was...

"Kurt!" I was struggling through the small window, sliding down to the floor and rushing to my feet once again when I heard the quiet sob from the corner of the room. I ran frantically towards the sound, skidding around the bed and landing on my knees right in front of the sight that almost broke my heart in two.

"Kurt" I let out in a deep exhale. He was safe. Alive. Not harmed. But terrified.

He was curled up in the corner, hands wrapped firmly around his knees, which his face was buried into. He looked up when he heard my voice, his eyes red rimmed and cheeks soaking wet with tears. His eyelashes appeared longer as they tangled together and dripped with tears. I was only about half a metre away from him, on my knees. I felt normal again, so I risked moving towards him a little, in a final act of protection and comfort.

"B-Bla-ine?" He looked up at me with scared eyes, shuffling back even more into the corner to get away from me.

"It's me, Kurt, it's just me, I promise" I rambled, edging closer to him, holding my palms out in an act of peace, only to make Kurt more terrified when I realised that my hands were covered in Calvin's blood. He pointed shakily at my torso, and I looked down.

"Y-you...Blaine! What did you do!?" he wailed, eyes shining, blue and beautiful with tears. He gestured to the blood on my shirt with a shaky finger. "You really are a monster! G-get away from me!" he burst into another round of sobs and I had no idea what I was doing, but I began frantically rubbing my wet hands on my blood-stained shirt, trying to rid my skin of the slimy red liquid to no avail, only to rip it in half in frustration and throw it into the corner of the room. I shuffled closer.

"No Kurt, it's just me, I promise, I'm here, it's Blaine, I'm here" I repeated in a pleading voice, I was so close I'd trapped him in the corner and he had nowhere else to go, I could see the unquestionable fear in his eyes as they darted around the room, looking for escape routes. I reached forward before I knew what I was doing, grabbing his hand and ignoring the way he flinched worriedly. I brought his hand to my chest, pressing it down so it was flush with my warm skin, over my rapid heartbeat.

"Can you feel me? Can you feel my heart beating? It's just me, Kurt, okay? I'm flesh and blood" He stared in awe for a minute, until I felt his fingers splay slightly under mine, and butterflies flailed slightly in my stomach, a blush rising on both of our faces. "I'm just Blaine now, alright? You don't have to be scared anymore" He stared into my eyes for about half a minute, contemplating, until I watched him visibly relax and his focus was back on my torso and our hands again.

I let him look me over, I didn't mind really, I knew I had nothing to be ashamed of, I was bulging with muscles because they had to handle my demon strength. I shook myself out of it, _stop being so arrogant_. _Stupid fucking demon. _I went back to admiring the beauty of Kurt's face, he still rested his hand gently on my chest, his tear streaked face more relaxed now and I'm sure he was watching the flush rise up my skin as I caught him studying each muscle.

He flushed with embarrassment and pulled his hand away immediately. "Hey...it's okay," I reassured him when I noticed he was trying to move away from me again. I took the risk and gathered him in my arms, holding him so we were chest to chest in a calm embrace. He sighed against my neck and I felt the little puffs of his warm breath soothing against my skin. I took the time to grip onto his sturdy shoulders; smoothing down the wrinkles and creases in his shirt, checking for injuries, rips or tears...blood. "Did he hurt you?" I whispered in a croaky, barely-there voice and he shook his head against my shoulder in response, tucking his face further into the crease of my neck.

"He won't come near you again, Kurt, I swear it" An edge to my voice that I could not control obviously startled him as he pulled his face back warily again.

"Blaine...what did you do?" He asked, eyes wide. I couldn't lie to him, I just couldn't. He was too innocent. _So _pure.

"I-"

"-Don't lie to me" he cut me off in a fierce tone before I could even answer. I almost laughed at the fact that he was scarier than me at times, with his stubborn glares, raised eyebrows and harsh comebacks.

"I took care of him" I shrugged. "That's all you need to know" I hope he understood the hidden meaning. By the look on his face as he sank back down into my arms, I had a feeling he knew _exactly_ what I was trying to say.

**XOXO**

"Where are your parents?" I asked, brushing a piece of hair out of his face. We lay parallel to each other on his double bed. I wasn't sure how we had gotten there, but I wasn't one to ask questions when I felt so comfortable here like this, leg tangled with Kurt's, his wandering hands gripped gently onto my bicep, tracing patterns into my muscles.

I hadn't retrieved my shirt from the ground, partially because I knew it was covered in blood and I couldn't stand to watch Kurt return to the petrified little boy he had been mere hours ago, but also because it was most likely completely torn and useless. Besides, Kurt didn't seem to have any problems with seeing me this exposed and I had sensed relaxation radiating from his body and told myself to stop worrying so much.

"Not home" he shrugged.

"What about Finn?" I pushed.

"Rachel's" He answered, not offering any more information. By the looks of his slowly drooping eyelids, I took it as a sign that he didn't have the energy to reply in more detailed answers.

I let out a sigh, threading my fingers through his hair, the act obviously making him sleepier.  
>"Lucky" I breathed.<p>

"Yeah..." he mumbled, shuffling closer to me and burying half of his face into the same pillow I had my head on. "Lucky" I watched his eyelids slide shut and my hands froze in his hair, to which he made a tiny noise of protest. I smiled and continued, pausing before considering whether Kurt was awake enough to feel...I pressed a chaste kiss against his forehead, closing my eyes and pretending we weren't in the world that we lived in. Wishing I was someone different, or at least more controlled. I wish I could _protect_ Kurt. I wish I had control over myself. I wish I wasn't such a fuck up. I wish I wasn't such a _monster._

I watched and waited until his breathing evened out and his breath came out in little gasp-like-snores until I moved myself closer. I didn't know the time, but I was sure it was well into early morning by now, considering we'd spent most of the night wrapped up in each other. I lay contentedly with him all morning, listening and watching his chest rise and fall like a beautiful melody. I don't sleep, of course. When do I _ever_ sleep? Demon's only sleep when they are completely contented, and I would be right now if it wasn't for the fact that my doubts about Calvin's attack on Kurt were playing in the back of my mind. Surely, he would've told the others that he had planned to kill Kurt to seek revenge on me and because he knew how much Kurt means to me? What if the others were waiting right now? If there was a plan?

I tightened my arms around the angel's sleeping body, pulling him closer to my protection and safety whilst glancing warily at the small basement box window, wondering what lurked behind the glass.

I wished that I could've relaxed and slept soundly next to Kurt right in that moment, but to say that I was completely content with no worries at all would be lying. This is the closest I'd gotten before though; right here next to this fallen angel with perfect pale features and soft skin, beautiful lips that looked and felt like they were carved to fit mine. I found his hand which was tucked daintily against my chest, and pulled it away gently, letting his limp fingers fit between mine and watching as he stirred in his sleep and curled them in until our hands were one. _Perfect._

We were like two parts of a puzzle piece. If only this were the perfect fairytales that everyone seems to dream of. But this was no happy ending. Part of me didn't belong in this world, it killed me to realise that if I wanted Kurt to have a piece of perfection of his own one day, then I had to let him go so he could find _his_ puzzle piece. It seems like everyone knew there was no way in hell it would work between us, my dark side had the worst temper which was was controlling and at sometimes narcissistic. If only there were a way to rip us in two, so I could be the _real_ Blaine that was _dying_ to escape.

**XOXO**

"Why are you so comfy?" He murmured against my chest, our hands still entwined, something of which I'm sure Kurt hadn't realised yet.

"I don't know" I replied softly, not wanting to disturb the silence which made this morning so idyllic. My fingers of my spare hand glided through his tousled brown locks easily, my eyes studying his half-cracked open ones.

"Blaine" he said after a while, rubbing his sleepy eyes with his forearm in an attempt to wake properly.

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave again?" He whispered, so sad and innocent it made me curse myself for even attempting to stay away from him. It hadn't worked anyway. _Just shows how weak you really are, Blaine_. _You couldn't even last a __**day**__._

I grimaced angrily, wanting to shout back at that sickening voice that haunted my thoughts.

_You couldn't even control yourself. Just like when you killed your mother. So __**weak.**_

"I...Kurt-"

"Please don't" he frowned, burying his face into my shoulder, "Don't say you found someone else. Someone better"

Well, I wasn't expecting _that_. "W-what! Kurt? That's crazy, no of cou-"

"I saw you" He says, blue eyes snapping up to mine, a crestfallen look on his face. "With _him_" he grits his teeth slightly, pushing away from me to swing his legs over and sit on the edge of the bed on his side. I was still above the covers, so I slid easily along the top of the duvet and swung my legs round too, sitting next to him.

"Who, Kurt? I don't understand" He was looking down and fidgeting with his hands for a while until he replied.

"A-at the lima bean...I...texted you to meet me there but you were already there with some...guy" he shrugged, obviously trying to not show too much emotion. "I don't know who he was, he had blonde-ish hair, an eyebrow piercing, he was tall-"

He didn't have to say anymore for me to realise who he was talking about. _Jack_.

"Tattoos? Stubble? Mad hair?" I suggested and he nodded sadly. I resisted a smile.

"Kurt, you've got it all wrong" I said, willing for him to look at me, though he kept his head down, eyes trained on his hands in his lap. I gave up and lifted a finger to his chin, guiding his face to mine. "That's Jack, he's my cousin" our eyes met, and I saw a flicker of disbelief in his gorgeous pools of blue until he frowned and tried to look away again.

"I-We, I haven't seen him in a while, but he's perfect with advice. I had something...urgent, to sort out, so I called him" I shrugged, and he turned to me interestedly.

"What was the urgency?" He batted his eyelashes and I was partly sure that it was to get an answer out of me, but I wasn't complaining either way.

"I-I...It was about...you...actually" I trailed off, feeling my cheeks warm with something that must've been a blush. He seemed to notice this and raised an interested eyebrow.

"What about me?" he pushed further.

"Well someone's full of questions today" I rolled my eyes.

"And someone isn't very good at answering them" he raised an eyebrow at me and I knew I was trapped in the death glare of Kurt Hummel.

"Okay, okay! I was...asking him advice on...how to stay away from you" I hung my head, unable to look at his face. "I...he's a demon too... he's like me, he doesn't have much control over his actions but his girlfriend is human." I shrugged, glancing up at Kurt's face which was void of any emotion as he listened intently. "I was asking him how difficult it was in the beginning, for him and Annie"

I watched as he cocked his head to the side adorably, his hand edging closer to mine where they were almost touching on the bed. "I was wondering how difficult it would be for...us" he looked taken aback, and I just wanted to take his startled face between my hands and kiss him until we both saw stars but I knew, I _had_ to make him understand.

I took a deep breath in anticipation, and let out my next words in a rushed exhale. "I want to be with you, Kurt" My heart was beating like _crazy. _Why the hell was I feeling like this? "I already see you as my everything... a-and-"

I was cut off when I felt a pair of lips against mine, I shifted closer on instinct and lifted a hand to the closest part of him which seemed to be his thigh. He had my face in both of his warm hands, guiding my tongue against his in such a beautiful practised rhythm I felt that I could pass out in any minute. I moved until the sides of our thighs were touching and twisted my head more at the awkward angle, changing the pressure and taking control.

Before I knew it we were laying out on Kurt's bed, me pressing him down into the mattress while I dipped my tongue in and out of his parted kiss-swelled lips which remained permanently glued to mine. My arms were braced either side of his head, holding my body up so I didn't fall and crush him. His fingers tangled in my hair, tugging every now and then which made me want to groan and forget every single tiny bit of resolve I'd ever had in my mind and just give myself in to him right then and there.

I'd barely realised that he had pulled away and he was talking to me by the time that I realised what he was saying.

"Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?" I looked down at him with wide eyes, watching him bite his lip, which shouldn't have looked as sinful as it did. I panicked internally. _Boyfriend_. _Don't do it. You'll screw that one up too, Anderson._ For the first time ever I had a feeling that the droning evil voice that contaminated my mind was actually right for once. I most likely would screw it up.

But then I remembered back to what Jack said.

_I fisted my curls in frustration, willing the voice to leave my mind so I could focus clearly on what Jack was saying to me. I just wanted this all to be over, I just wanted to love Kurt. Why did it all have to be so complicated? A comforting hand on my forearm snapped me back to reality and I was met with the concerned face of my cousin. _

_"You okay man? Come on Blaine, this is for Kurt, right? You don't wanna hurt him do ya?" I offered a small smile, sinking back into my chair. _

_"Never" I uttered, my hand curling tighter on my coffee cup at the dreadful thought._

_"You love him right? You'd do anything for him? __**Be**__ anyone for him?" It sounded cheesy saying it out loud, but it didn't faze Jack in the slightest. He was such a laid-back person that things like romance were second nature to him. _

_"Of cours-"_

_"Then why are you sat around here moping about how you can't be with him? Take action, man! Ask him out!" he said as if it were the most simple thing in the world, I was exasperated as to how he thought it could be that simple. _

_"But I can't jus-"_

_"Yes you can! You're worried about your anger, I get it, but I was exactly the same as you, do you remember? And look at me now" He held both of his arms out wide, obviously gesturing to himself and his happiness. "I trained for Annie. I trained for __**months**__ and you __**know**__ how hard it was, Blaine, don't you remember? You saw me, how crazy I got." I remember back to the time where me and Ricky visited Jack's that time in late February; we knocked on the door to find that it was open, stepped inside to see his phone on the floor, buzzing with missed calls and unread messages from Annie, turning the corner to find Jack, along with a towering pile of dead bodies in the centre of the room. It had taken __**weeks**__ to set him straight again along with trying to keep Annie in the dark about his relapse. I could only hope and pray I'd never end up like that with Kurt. _

_I look at Jack now, though, and he seems so strong, perfectly controlled, you couldn't even tell that he was half-demon, he could be a human being for all anyone else knew. He was strong, determined, cool-headed and confident, and I tried not to wince when the voice in my brain told me I was the opposite of all of those things. _

_"Yeah" I said quietly, my voice cracked._

_"You can do it, Blaine, I have full confidence in you. I believe in you dude" I met his eyes and I saw how truthful they were, he fully believed in me. At least I had Jack, who'd already been through this. I knew how difficult it would be, but wasn't it __**already**__ difficult? I needed more control, it was unsafe to keep flipping out on everyone so freely and easily like this. Just take the Karofsky situation for example._

_I nodded and drained my cup, standing and nodding my head towards the exit to make him follow. We stood outside and I hesitated for a while until I asked again. _

_"You'll be there for me?"_

_He nodded without hesitation. "I'll help you" he said solemnly and pulled me into a parting hug. I took a deep breath when we pulled away and smashed my fist against his, "See you, bro" he said, tossing a smile over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner. _

_I could do this. I could do it for Kurt. I could __**be**__ anything for him. Just like Jack had said._

"Only if you'll be mine, Mr Kurt Hummel" I smiled, but my breath was cut off in a choking hug as Kurt leapt across the short space that existed between us, knocking me back onto the bed and smothering me with deep kisses and hushed 'thank you's and quick presses of lips and fingers tangled in hair. Long hugs and shy smiles and the hope of something new and worthwhile.

I had to explain to Kurt that he was in for a difficult journey, but I didn't want to burst our newly created bubble, so I chose to bask in the feel of Kurt, my _boyfriend,_ against me, kissing until our lips were made familiar with each others, instead of speaking my truthful, haunted thoughts.

_I'll be the death of you, Kurt Hummel._

**A/N: Soooo, apologies again for the delay, I'm sure you are all ready to kill me by now but I've been sorting out some personal issues and when I was so very near to finishing this chapter I was dragged away on holiday for two weeks so I was unable to add the end on to it in time for me to post it. Something I think you might like to know is that I got so caught up writing this yesterday that I went ahead and wrote parts of up-coming chapters...some of which that MAY or may NOT include smut... POSSIBLY, but I might change my mind in what I include, depends on what you guys want to see more of, so let me know!. Also I have a few good ideas for the next chapters that I'm excited about including more violence, more serenading and **_**yes**_**, more kisses! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, as always, I'll try my hardest to get the next one out ASAP but you know how crazy I am by now and know that it may not be out within the next week (but fingers crossed!)**

**Let me know what you thought! Reviews make me write faster! (seriously, idk why but they do)**

**As always, thanks for your patience, please don't kill me and I'm sorry for the long authors note okay bye.**

**Love, Ell X**


	14. Chapter 14

Ultraviolet-Chapter Fourteen

_Boyfriend._ I still hadn't gotten used to the word and we'd been dating for just over a week. A week of shy kisses in empty hallways and lingering hugs; A week of getting to know each other and asking each other silly un-important questions like 'what's your favourite colour?' and A week of hushed phone calls at midnight and cutesy texts in the middle of the day including compliments or little things that made each other smile. But of course, the perfection couldn't last long. In fact, I'd just gotten off the phone to said boyfriend when everything went _terribly_ wrong.

"Kurt! Could you come down here a minute?" I could tell just from my dad's tone of voice that this wasn't going to be good.

I shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen where my dad was sat at the table, Carole stood awkwardly in the corner with her head hanging down, she looked up when she heard my footsteps, mouthing 'sorry' and cringing slightly before looking nervously to her husband.

I'd told Carole the night after it had happened, about Blaine.

_"Boyfriends, Carole, __**Boyfriends!" **__I squealed along with her, bouncing on the bed._

_"Oh my gosh, Kurt, that sounds so adorable" she clasped her hands together. "I __**have**__ to meet him"_

_I frowned noticeably, picking at my cuticles and avoiding Carole's questioning gaze. "That's the thing" I sighed. "I don't think you can" I bit my lip and waited for her to respond, looking up at her when she didn't._

_"Why not?" she had her head cocked to the side, a worried frown on her face._

_"I-He's...not good with people" I said lamely, hoping she would buy it. _

_"Oh that's fine honey, he'll be fine around us, we don't bite" the smile returned to her face and she clasped her hands together excitedly once more. _

_I didn't say anything else but it looked like I didn't have to for Carole to know that there was more to the story than that. _

_"Is there something else?"_

_"No." _

_Yet again, I didn't have to look up for confirmation that Carole saw straight through me. She always did. She sighed._

_"There's something you're not telling me Kurt, what is it?"_

_"Nothing! I...It's nothing, I promise, I'm just...nervous" The last part was true, at least._

_"About what, honey?" She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and squeezed, resting it there until I answered._

_"I'm just nervous about how dad will react...or if he and Blaine will even get along, I mean- you know how he is an-"_

_"Oh, Kurt, don't worry about your father, he'll be happy as long as you're happy." This didn't stop my worried thoughts, though. "Okay, I kind of get what you mean about him being a little...intimidating. But he'll warm to Blaine as soon as they get talking, I'm sure of it" She smiles in what I'm sure she hopes is a comforting way. _

_I still didn't answer, too focused on picking at my nails and biting at the loose thread on my sleeve. _

_"But if you're really that concerned about it, we won't mention it to Burt for a while, okay?"_

_My head shot up. "You'd do that?" _

_"Of course I would, sweetheart. If it means that much to you, it'll just be our little secret from now on" she winked and then pulled me into a hug which I sighed into. Everything would be okay for now. _

But it wasn't. It _so_ wasn't. Dad fixed his hard stare on my face which avoided looking at his.

"Kurt Hummel, I've been told you have a boyfriend" he says, straight to the point, my head shoots up in surprise. "One that you have been keeping a secret from me for weeks."

I have nothing to say, I just splutter for a while and repeatedly glance at Carole who waves her hands around in a way that means 'I don't know what to do either!'. Inside my head, I'm sure that little people are running round screaming and trying to form sentences that will be in somehow helpful to my situation, but my mouth opens and nothing comes out, I just gape at my dad for at least half a minute until it snaps shut again and I shift awkwardly on my chair.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd be interested" I shrugged, trying my best to lie.

"Well it would be nice to know that _my_ _own son_ is dating someone, did you not think to tell your old man? I thought we had a bond going on? Ya 'know, this father-son trust thing." He looked slightly hurt, which made me feel bad for keeping it from him in the first place.

"Yeah, I know Dad I just...Didn't think you'd be that bothered, really." I looked into his eyes, wondering whether he was actually angry that I hadn't consulted him. Though I couldn't see any tell-tale signs of anger in his facial expression so I settled back into my seat. It was silent for a while.

He leant back in his chair, hands behind his head. "I would ask who it is, but I guess it's pretty obvious, it's this Blaine kid again, am I right?" He smirked knowingly and I knew that he was back, back to the same old annoyingly smart Mr.-know-it-all father that I loved dearly, showing that he could read me just as easily as a book like he always could.

I glanced at Carole with an obvious blush on my cheeks and then nodded slowly.

"You know, I told you to invite him round over two weeks ago, why haven't you yet?" He looked confused, eyes moving to the left as he remembered mentioning it to me a couple weeks back.

I spluttered, desperately trying to come up with some sort of answer. "I-uh, I don't know, I didn't feel comfortable asking him" I shrugged and I was glad to see that he let it go with little resistance. I was off the hook.

"Hey Kurt? You don't have to invite him round for dinner, per se, but you know that he can come here some days too instead of you always driving out to the unknown?"

Blushing.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that you were going to Mercedes' house all those times? I may be old but I aint stupid, kid"

With some questioning eyebrow raises, a few more repeated sentences, awkward shuffling in chairs and embarrassed smiles I was finally excused, with the hope that my Dad wouldn't make it a priority to meet Blaine. I trundled past the doorway, on the way to my room, cursing my own stupidity. _Of course he would remember._

**XOXO**

I hadn't mentioned to any of my friends that I was with Blaine. I hadn't even told Finn, but by the looks of it, people were beginning to figure it out. Mercedes had been asking me full details of what I had been up to this weekend and why I seemed so happy on a Monday morning, 'a Monday morning! of all days Kurt!' but I'd just shrugged it off and suggested it probably boiled down to the fact that I'd found the world's best bargain on an oversized grey sweater last night on some handy little online fashion store. She didn't question any further, but I could tell from the look in her eyes that she didn't believe one bit of it.

Blaine and I hadn't spoken about PDA, but I'd only guessed that it was an unspoken agreement that because of our situation at school, (the situation being that the whole school practically wanted to nail homosexuals to wooden crosses and then burn them above a fiery pit) that we weren't exactly going to be full steams ahead making out against our lockers in busy hallways each day.

Saying that, though, I'd realised we hadn't really had a proper make out session as boyfriends yet even _outside_ of school. It wasn't that we haven't been spending time together as such, Blaine is just...wary. He mentions very frequently that he could easily lose control which is one of the reasons that sometimes he has to 'distance himself from me'. It's his way of calming himself down in a situation where he doesn't feel completely certain that there is no chance he could possibly hurt me.

I didn't question him any further, partly because asking more questions meant getting more answers and that those answers would probably involve something to do with his evil demonic features, which I despised hearing about. The glimpses I had seen of the _real _Blaine Anderson were absolutely perfect. He was coy, thoughtful, ridiculously charming and easily embarrassed. Not forgetting downright _adorable_. In fact, I've often found myself wishing that I could see more of that side of Blaine, than the controlling, livid and frequently moody demonic side that had uncontrollable power over him.

_Buzz. 1 New Message. From: Blaine Anderson._

_Hey, are you busy?_

My heart started thumping for no reason, just the thought of this stupid boy had my head pounding.

_Hi... :-) No, what's up? x_

I pressed send and then sank back onto my bed, wondering how to break the news of my dad knowing about-and wanting to meet Blaine, to my boyfriend. _Buzz._

_Fancy meeting me? I know a place... x_

I resisted squealing and proceeded to send a reply back to him, though when I asked for details of the location he refused to tell me, only saying that he would pick me up in 20 minutes.

I rushed to find clothes half decent and then almost got myself admitted to a psycho hospital by the way I was running around the house screaming at the empty walls when I couldn't find my hairspray; only to realise when I'd come full circle back to my bedroom that it was hidden safely under my bed where I'd forced it to only the day before when Finn had tried to use it for a 'waffle experiment'.

Apparently, he'd wanted to use it for his 'leaning tower of waffles' for an art project that kept toppling over, and he'd wondered whether hairspray would hold them in place for longer. I'd had no time to question my step-brother's insanity because he was already rummaging through every draw trying to find my precious baby to waste on his repulsive left-over waffles.

Nevertheless, my baby was saved. I was sure to use extra because I knew that we'd probably be riding Blaine's tragic-death-mobile that he liked to call a motorcycle and that my perfectly styled hair would most certainly not withstand that terrible turmoil.

The grumble of an engine disturbed me from my thoughts and I rushed up the stairs, swinging around the banister and grabbing my keys in the same motion. I tried to make myself look calm, waiting a minute before opening the door turning around to lock it behind me when I heard Blaine revving the engine behind me. I laughed inwardly to myself at how impatient he was, I was about to throw a witty comment about said impatience when I turned around fully and all thoughts and words dropped from my mind, my mouth hanging wide open.

I began questioning whether I was alive, or whether I was dead and gone to heaven and _this_ was what was there waiting for me at the gates. I hear his boot scrape on the gravel, and look from his scuffed soles, slowly up to his wind-destroyed curls, which he was fiddling with in annoyance, fisting them into handfuls and forcing them down into shape on his head.

He wore gold mirrored sunglasses with thick frames that cast shadows across his face, which was when I noticed the stubble. _Stubble._ My boyfriend is no boy, he's a _man_. I'm pretty sure I would've swooned if I hadn't had my back glued to the door for support, though I slid down it just a little when my attention was drawn to his neckline.

He wore a thin dark blue v-neck t-shirt which had an _extremely_ low neckline. His signature ripped leather jacket worn over the top, although it looked more menacing than usual. And then the jeans. _Oh god_, the jeans. wasn't it bad enough that he was sat here on a fucking motorbike, revving his engine and playing with his hair like he was born to do it. He was like a model.

I could easily drool over him all day, but when my attention went south...I was sure I could never remove my eyes. His skin-tight, (_no joking, I mean skin-fucking-tight)_ burgundy jeans which hugged him in _all_ the right places; had slashes/holes stretched the length of his thighs, they weren't open gashes, but holes, and the material was stringy in between, knotting and falling from the opening. His tan legs shifted underneath it, he appeared to be wriggling impatiently. His boots, almost knee-length, were different to the huge ones he wore around school, that caused that distinctive clicking noise in the corridor, that I shamelessly memorised, when he walked.

I watch as he pulls his sunglasses off, his jeans stretching over his firm thighs, smiling that stupidly perfect little one cornered smile which resembles only a tug of his kissable lips. _Sex god._ But as always, adorable Blaine shines through, ridiculously clueless/oblivious to how he makes all the girls sigh dreamily and fall back against their lockers as he passes them in the hallway. _Blaine. _once known only as dreamy Anderson boy, but now..._boyfriend._

My eyes did a full circuit a couple of times until I settled my eyes on my boyfriend's face. He looked smug. _Oh just great, this side of Blaine is coming out to play._

"Are you gonna quit staring at me and get over here and kiss me?" he said, leaning back on his bike and crossing his arms over his chest which, _hello, _made the leather stretch tight across his biceps.

I tried to remain calm without taking one step and dying in a puddle of flail, and stepped forward miraculously without collapsing, I stood close enough that I was in his reach, but far away enough that I could step away if I needed to, Blaine had often warned me about how easily and quickly his emotions could change. I believe he'd used the horrid phrase 'you could be too close for one second then you could be on the floor with your neck snapped in two the next' and the thought of it replaying in my head sounded awful and made me shiver.

Instead of showing how fearful of that happening I actually was, I danced around the back of the bike when he reached for my waist to pull me closer, and ended up on the other side to him, stood further away this time.

"Oh I see, no time for your little old boyfriend now" he pouted adorably, and _yes thank god_ this was _Blaine_ shining through the facade of false bravado and over-exaggerated masculinity.

"I've got plenty of time for him" I stepped closer, "and he definitely is little" I grinned as he mouth dropped open.

"Hey! I'm not that small!" I giggled as he swiped at me and I dodged it, pushing my hips to the side. He swung again but his hand landed this time, reaching me and pulling and holding me against him with a strong supporting arm across the middle of my back. I batted my eyelashes to try and get away from it, which just ended up looking ridiculous and made us both burst out laughing. He pressed a welcoming kiss against my cold lips before pulling away and blushing, shifting on his seat slightly.

"Jump up" he said with a vague nod to the space behind him, helping me climb on with one arm; it felt as though I'd been lifted, and I wondered how the hell he could support my whole body weight with one arm, lifting me effortlessly as though I were light as a feather.

I stayed plastered to his back for a few seconds until he flipped a switch on his dashboard and turned his head to the side, hovering there for a moment and then breathing out a puff of cold air which was visible in front of our faces. One of his hands traced the back of mine, where they were linked together and pressed against Blaine's stomach. I'd heard a quiet, raspy "Hold tight" before the engine rumbled, and we were pushing away from the house.

Just as we'd pulled away, I saw a familiar car pulling in. _Dad._ I tried to hide my face behind Blaine but Carole was already in view, and was staring at me in awe. Then I met his eyes, and it was difficult to assess his reaction since Blaine had zoomed swiftly away and the sun had been hitting the glass at an awkward angle and reflected so I couldn't see much of their faces.

I shoved back the thought of my parents and focused on looking around to actually try and figure out where Blaine was taking me. It seemed the world flew past in a blur of un-recognisable colours, and all I could feel was the warmth emanating from Blaine's leather jacket, so I pressed my cheek to his back and nuzzled my face close into his body and awaiting our arrival.

We drove for what seemed like hours but was most likely only about 15 minutes until Blaine pulled off onto a dirt-track that lead to a square of gravel that I guessed was the car park. He shifted a little when straddling the bike, which made me wobble from side to side and he laughed when I squeaked in surprise. I just swatted at him and allowed him to lift me off the bike.

We walked, hand in hand after a lot of shy hand brushes which just lead us both to sigh and realise we were being ridiculous and reached for the others hand at the same time. It wasn't long before we reached a secluded alcove of long grass weaved with daisies, some of them squished by a picnic blanket which was weighed down at each corner with different sized rocks. The huge deserted lake in front of our spot with wildly overgrown tangled of plants and lily-pads the size of my head floating in it sat peacefully and quietly as if awaiting our arrival.

The most adorable little touch were the tiny jars dotted around, sealed with confusing looking clasps which reminded me of traditional old jam jars. They contained some sort of glowing light, fairy lights. I had no idea how he had done it but it was the sweetest thing.

I smiled up at a nervous Blaine when I realised he had been here before and set this all up, I saw him glance at his watch from my peripheral vision and heard a small gruff 'perfect timing' before I saw it.

Sunsets always had been beautiful, nothing special, but beautiful nonetheless. But maybe now that I had someone to share it with...

The sun was at the perfect angle in the sky where it was half way into disappearing into the horizon, and we sat quietly together, only watching it sink into the large hill in the distance which was dotted with trees and random shapes that we didn't bother trying to figure out.

Finally, Blaine turned his head. "So this wasn't all a wasted effort then?" He cocked his head to the side inquisitively, reminding me briefly of some sort of puppy dog.

"Of course not," I breathed, shuffling closer to him on the shared blanket and then feeling hesitant after doing it. "It's beautiful, Blaine...Y-This was all so thoughtful of you...you didn't have to do all this for little old me" I felt myself blushing, truly beginning to realise how much of a hopeless romantic Blaine was and how often I would catch him staring at me, in the past and in the present, and then he'd shake his head and flush with embarrassment after being caught.

"Little old you is the only one I'd want to do it for" Blaine said solemnly, although his tone was soft. I blushed further and glanced nervously down at him when he fell backwards onto his elbows, propping himself up and gazing at me. He beckoned me closer. "Little old you is only one who could ever deserve this" He added, reaching a hand forward.

I surprised myself at how easily I fell and fit into Blaine's arms. It was obvious that I would be almost powerless against him, like he had said, it was like he had drawn me in from the very first second. And now it was way too late to escape.

Though I couldn't think of a single reason I would want to.

**XOXO**

I sighed. "Just say it Blaine" He snapped his head up quizzically, effectively distracting him from his mantra of thoughts.

"Say what?"

"Say what's bothering you. You look like you're trying to make the decision between having oxygen or organs so just spill" I dropped down onto one elbow, turned to the side, admiring how gorgeous Blaine looked in this low sun-light. "Tell me" I tried to go for a soft tone but wasn't sure how it was perceived.

He looked around nervously for a while, sitting up then laying back down, pulling up the grass into his palms, sorting it into a small mound and then flattening it back down before he replied.

"I don't think you really know how difficult this is going to be" he said, so quietly the sound was almost washed away with the wind.

I waited for a little while. "What do you mean?"

"Us" he gestured between us sadly, "This, me and you"

I felt my throat closing up, was this it? I'd spent only a couple of weeks with this boy and now he was ending it? Was I a terrible boyfriend? He'd bought me to this beautiful lake with trapped fairy lights in jars and breath-taking sunsets only to break up with me?

As if sensing my worry, he cut in. "Oh god, no, Kurt" I felt his cold hands enclose mine. "I'm not-no, I didn't mean..."

He trailed off, his eyes flicking back and forth, looking deep into mine as if he were searching for something. He gulped comically, his adam's apple bobbing.

"I need training"

_What?_ "What?"

"I...This is really- as I said before, my father died when I was young..." he trailed off, his eyes catching on a bird in the sky, following it intently before flicking back to mine. "I didn't learn the advanced skills from him that I was supposed to learn"

Nothing was making sense and I felt my throat closing up with worry, just trying to understand.

"My cousin, I met with him one day over coffee, he's called Jack. He's like me"

_Over coffee._

"Wait, over coffee? Was that the day that I asked you to meet me at the lima bean?" I asked, confused.

Blaine avoided eye contact, looking around and then replying with a quiet "yeah" as if he couldn't bear to remember the time that we had argued the most.

"Oh" I let out a puff of air, my shoulders slumping. "I'm so stupid"

"What? No you aren't, what makes you say that?" he crawls closer, taking my hand into his as if assuring me that I could still trust him no matter what.

"I...I saw you" he cocked his head to the side after I stopped, willing for me to go on. "In the lima bean, I saw you...with him. I thought you two were...together" I shrugged with embarrassment, voice quiet.

I looked up to see Blaine with an odd smile on his face, almost as if he was trying not to burst into uncontrollable laughter. His smile wavered, but didn't break. _He's a strong man _I smiled amusedly.

Our hands were still linked but I pulled them closer to me, resting our hands in my lap, pushing our fingers closer together and playing with Blaine's ring finger in the comfortable silence.

"I killed my mother" He blurted in a sudden gruff voice. I froze. Sometimes I forgot how ridiculously dangerous Blaine could be, it only took a reminder like this for me to realise what sort of position I was putting myself in by being so close to him and alone with him all this time. He looked up at me under his eyelashes, pleading. "Kurt, I was young, but now I'm older and I still have the same capabilities, _stronger_ capabilities, even." He lowered his head before whispering in a distressing tone, "It could just as easily be you".

I considered this; considered how easily he had me hooked onto him, I had overheard Miko talking to Ricky about it once before, how demons could use it as a hunting skill, to attract their prey with their looks, their smell, their personality, their voice, _anything_ without even trying-until they're practically glued to the creature that could kill them in 2 seconds flat. How easily he could drag me in, drag me under. Blaine's hand trembled in mine for a second and I guessed it was from the tension, which he didn't usually handle well. "I know" I answered in a small, defeated voice, which Blaine picked up on immediately.

"But I'm willing to change, Kurt, I met up with Jack because he's like me, he overcame it all, it can happen and it can work, Kurt, and I'll do it for you, I swear" his eyes were hopeful and determined now, staring pointedly into mine. "I don't want this relationship to suffer because of this fucking parasite that has latched onto my system" his anger rose along with his voice, sounding more powerful than before. I felt a sudden urge to move away, in case I was sat _too _close; but he sighed, breaking eye contact.

"You're so beautiful...and I-I don't, I can't...I don't wanna screw this up" I watched his frame shrink as though he were a small defenceless creature, though knowing full well of the malicious animal inside of him. My pulse became more rapid at his words, butterflies rising high in my stomach.

"So you aren't breaking up with me?"

"Of course not, I could never" He didn't over any further explanation but he didn't need to, I could see the fiery pledge in his eyes burning with sheer determination and positivity. I knew that he wouldn't give up that easily. He spoke with such nonchalance as if he simply thought that I should already know that I was his world, or something equally cheesy. But then again, that's just Blaine. Just as I thought this; "I-I'm sorry...I'm not very good at romance" he shrugged with a small adorable helpless smile on his face, instantly transformed from brave and certain warrior Blaine to endearing, timid, self-depreciating and paranoid Blaine.

I shook my head with a genuine smile. Because Blaine, oh ridiculous Blaine, the boy who treats me as his prince(and sets up ridiculously romantic locations and times it right to the sunset, just so we can spend some time together being _us_). "You're perfect" I leant forward to press my lips to his, something he made a small noise of un-expectance before his lips moved in sync against mine, slowly and calmly.

We lay down unhurriedly in the grass, side by side, kissing languidly with only slight movements, unmoving limbs other than the threading of fingers through hair. He tried to speak, to tell me about his plans between kisses, but I just cut him off with tiny "mmm"s of agreement whenever I heard quick interrupted mumbles of 'Ricky' and 'time off school' and 'training space', because we had all the time in the world to discuss those things. And right now was definitely _not_ the time.

The slam of the locker made me jump. As it always did. But when I looked up expecting to see a burly jock, or the face of Karofsky, I was met with the face of my apologetic looking boyfriend.

"Sorry" he winced, "I didn't mean to slam it so hard" he pulled the screaming headphones from his ears and let them slide to his neck, stepping forward to take my books from my hand. He offered me a small smile before sliding a piece of paper into one of them and then handing them back. He turned with a flourish, offering a death glare to a weak looking boy who was staring at him in awe, who quickly scurried away in fear. He left with a wink over his shoulder, turning and disappearing around the corner.

I barely got chance to even take a second glance at the note in my hand before Mercedes came barrelling around the corner, hips sashaying and a determined look on her face, eyes dead set on me. _Oh no..._

"Boy, why did I have to find out from Santana that my baby is dating the hottest guy in school?" She demanded, her voice just a tiny bit too loud, that a few people's heads turned in shock who were near to our conversation.

"Shh!" I hissed, yanking her arm to pull her nearer to me.

"What?" Mercedes asked in an irritated tone, obviously still offended by the fact that Kurt hadn't told her about Blaine.

"Look, I didn't tell anyone, okay? It isn't just you" I murmured quietly, looking around slowly to make sure that not a soul heard me.

"Why not? I don't understand, Kurt, I would tell you straight away" She pressed further.

"I don't know, okay? I just... I didn't speak to Blaine about it, I don't think he's told anyone and he doesn't have any friends in this school anyway, so I just assumed..."

She still didn't look impressed, giving me the bitchiest glare she could manage as I tried to avoid her gaze. I was saved by the bell as I scurried off to class, only just remembering that I had a French test to head to. I didn't look back because I knew that Mercedes would just be scowling at me for making a rather swift and convenient exit, before leaving for her next class.

**XOXO**

I didn't have to worry about the upcoming test this lesson because I was so fluent in French already there was no need to revise. I had a natural flare for the subject, just like Blaine did for art; he's so extremely talented..._sigh._

And this is where I found myself in 'daydream about my super-hot-perfect-ball-of-badassness boyfriend mode'.

"Kurt, tu m'écoutes?"(Kurt, are you listening?) Ms. Swift asked, cutting into my daydream.

My head snapped up, disoriented slightly for a second before answering. "oui, je suis désolé" (Yes, I'm sorry)

She went back to teaching then, after sending a tut of disapproval in my general direction, and I watched her handing out the test papers, my hearing drifting in and out of consciousness throughout her explanation of the essay that we were expected to write.

I heard a final clap of hands from Ms Swift and then a loud "Commencer" (begin) with which I turned over the first page of my test paper.

Only 10 minutes into the exam, a knock on the door interrupted the silence, and the door was pushed forcefully opened, only to reveal a struggling Mr Schuester, dragging along a certain difficult student behind him.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss, but arrangements have been made for Blaine Anderson to switch classes." I met Blaine's mischievous eyes from behind Mr Schue, who greeted me with a small private smile before going back to crossing his arms and glaring at the back of Mr Schuester's head.

"Principle Figgins has agreed that since Blaine seems not to take Spanish seriously, and hasn't learnt a bit since he first joined my class several weeks ago, it is decided that he shall take up French as an alternative." Sir continued, with a final sigh of relief when Ms Swift responded with a brief nod and a small glare. She'd obviously heard the rumours going round about how awfully Blaine treated Mr Schue in lessons, along pretty much any other teacher who troubled him, in fact, he probably was only civil with two teachers in this school since he'd joined; One being Ms Ashley, the art teacher, and the other being Sue. (for some strange reason I hadn't figured out yet)

Nevertheless, it was obvious how much of a relief it was to be finally rid of Blaine just from looking at Mr Schue's face as he turned and left, leaving Blaine with a final glare who returned with a full-toothed grin, mocking him.

Ms Swift let out a small unhappy sigh before waving her hand in the general direction of the empty seat by the window. "You can sit over there, Mr Anderson"

"Why thank you ever so much, Ms Swift" Blaine responded in a chipper tone, practically prancing over to the empty seat, mocking the posh tone that she spoke in and directed to him. This caused a few giggles around the classroom, which were quickly silenced by Ms Swift's deathly glare which clearly had _get back to your work before I end you_ written all over it.

"I sincerely hope that having you in this class will not become a problem for me, Blaine" She responded to Blaine's antics as he sank down into the chair, sitting sideways and propping his legs up to lean on, sprawling out and leaning back against the windowsill.

"I was simply being polite, Miss" He said ever so innocently, a toothpick balanced between his lower teeth, falling onto his open bottom lip. His lips pulled into a slow smirk, causing a few more hushed chuckles from the back of the classroom. It was clear to everyone that French class would be _much_ more entertaining now that we had a new class clown.

Miss just hummed displeasingly to herself, saving her response and returning to her desk instead, eventually ordering the class to continue working, and telling Blaine that he must sit in silence until the test was over since he had missed all previous work, so there was no point trying to get him to do the test too. (_Not that he would do it anyway_, thought most of the class)

So the majority of the time that I had left was spent ogling my boyfriend who mostly stared at the ceiling or at me, trying to do weird tricks with his toothpick which involved him flipping it into the air and catching it with his mouth. He failed on multiple occasions, scurrying to pick it up from the floor in slight embarrassment, causing me to giggle behind my hand, trying to muffle the sound of my laughter. I still earned a scowl from Ms Swift, either way, so I guess it didn't really matter anyway.

I caught Blaine's hand gestures from my peripheral vision, signalling at something in my bag. I shot him a confused look to which he took his pen and began writing in the air, spelling out 'note'. Realisation hit me and I leant over sideways to reach my bag, careful not to knock my finished test paper onto the floor. _Finished with 20 minutes to spare, way to go Hummel. _

I retrieved the note from earlier, which had been slid into the pages of my copy of Lord of the Flies. I tried to open it slowly to make minimal noise, eventually unwrapping it to reveal Blaine's blotchy handwriting.

**Meet me at the lima bean after school? After Glee club. I'm paying (don't even bother trying to insist otherwise) -B xx**

I beamed up at him, nodding slightly when he lifted a questioning eyebrow, and looked down to conceal my laughter when he fist pumped the air, looking completely satisfied that I'd agreed to our little date (As if I would deny him anyway, this is _Blaine Anderson_ for goodness sake)

The rest of the lesson passed fairly quickly, I was content by observing the various different colourful displays dotted around the classroom walls, reading small passages and paragraphs in French and keeping myself entertained whilst I waited for the rest of the class to finish. Blaine, however, was not as easily contented. I watched with amusement as he tried and failed to stay awake, his eyes drooping with boredom as he let his head loll back against the chair he was slumped in.

He shook his head to stay awake, shooting an embarrassed glare when he noticed me staring and mocking him with my eyes. He stuck out his tongue various times, attempted to shoot spit wads at Ms. Swift's desk, which all completely failed and some ended up nestled in the back of Jacob-Ben-Israel's manic curly afro who was fidgeting on the front row.

The bell rang and pupils filed out, flinging their test paper's at the teachers desk and leaving with loud chatter and glances behind to Blaine and I who fell behind to the back of the line. I felt his knuckles brush against mine as we reached the hallway. The end-of-school-time-rush had begun as everyone frantically surged towards the exit to get the hell out of this dreaded place for the rest of the day.

I stopped and leant back against my locker, Blaine standing closely opposite, an arm one side of my head, his palm flat on the locker behind me to make sure he wasn't pushed forward onto me from the crushing stampede behind him with masses of impatient forceful students who just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

Blaine received a particularly hard shove from a small quivering freshman being pushed into his back by an impatient jock. I watched as he turned to glare at the shouting neanderthal, whom when meeting Blaine's eyes, effectively shut up pretty quickly, shrinking back into the crowd.

He turned back to me, eyes alight with slight rage, until I pressed a hand against his chest, smoothing down the wrinkles in his shirt and folding over the unkempt side of his collar. He watched me with affectionate eyes, regardless of the amount of people who were so surely watching us now, and dropped his arm from supporting himself on the locker, sliding his hand down my arm.

I felt his breath tickle my neck from where he was leant close, his cheek pressed against the hollow underneath my ear "Shall I walk you to glee?"

I resisted a shudder at the motion, and nodded against him, taking his hand and letting him lead me across the mass of people. This was unusual. It felt strange, the sudden acceptance of PDA, Blaine had never initiated it, then again neither had I; but things seemed to be different now, a handful of people had known before that we were close, and it seemed that Blaine had no problem in showing everyone just _how_ close we were.

The few ignorant and disgusted looks bounced off my back as we walked straight through; no one said anything though, however I could still hear the whispers. I knew Blaine could too, but for once he didn't turn to potentially beat to living crap out of the next person who was stood in his path, he only guided me through, oblivious to the world.

We reached the choir room with little time to spare. I didn't enter just yet though, Blaine backed me against the wall outside by threading our fingers together on both hands so he could manoeuvre me to where he wanted. I felt a sudden surge of shyness and turned my head from his intense gaze, our so close our foreheads were practically touching.

It was pretty incredible how fast the hallways could empty, not five minutes ago they were crammed full of people, but now, there wasn't a soul in sight. It was comforting, in a way, to have such a great expanse of silent space between just the two of us.

It reminded me of that day back one Tuesday morning when we'd spoken for the fifth time, and Blaine's headphones were blaring, though he still wore that same old sleepy smile as he slid into Mr Schue's Spanish class after questioning me about the inventor of school and how he would gladly beat him up if he'd knew him.

"Hey" Blaine spoke quietly, his hand guiding my face back to his when I refused to meet his deep gaze. His forehead met mine, his fingers pressed against my jaw, shifting my face slightly, tilting it somehow, before I felt the inevitable soft press of lips against mine.

Kissing was new and exciting, at first, though now it was practised and comfortable. We still found ways to surprise each other, nevertheless, and it was obvious that after about 10 seconds of innocent kissing, the mood changed abruptly. Blaine moved closer, pressing me back against the wall and opening his mouth slightly, tangling his tongue with mine.

I heard the desperate breathy little gasps that escaped when Blaine wasn't composed enough to conceal them. His hand met my hip, rubbing soothingly whilst the other pressed hard against the wall to the side of my head, fingers splayed as the kiss became more heated. I felt him press even closer, our bodies aligned and _on fire_. I was just reaching up to settle my arms around his neck when I heard the bellowing sound of a deep and protesting voice that got louder and closer with each resounding footstep.

Before I knew it, Blaine was ripped from me, being pushed backwards by a very angry and protective Finn.

"What the hell do you think you're doing man!" He shouted, his huge hand splaying across Blaine's left shoulder, still there from where he had shoved him away from me.

"Get the fuck off me, Frankstein!"

Blaine shrugged off Finn's giant hand, and I could already see where this was going. Blaine resembled the Hulk when he got angry, and I could see the rage burning in his eyes. Before even thinking, I stepped in-between them.

"Kurt what the hell were you thinking letting him do that to you!?" Finn accused angrily, his face going red, then he turned to Blaine. "You have no right to harass my little brother like that, just because he's not as strong as some of the other guys, doesn't give you the right to push him up against a wall and..Do stuff to him!" Finn was growing redder from the amount of anger coursing through him, he looked so bothered by finding us together that he even reached forward to smack Blaine's hand away when he slid his hand possessively around my waist.

"Would you get your huge monster hands off of me? You lay a hand on me ever again and you'll be sorry you were ever born" Blaine snarled through gritted teeth. "As for your little speech, it's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, are you actually suggesting that I was _forcing _Kurt to kiss me?!" I watched as his anger increased, and decided to take action. I spoke up, pressing my palm to Blaine's chest to ground him.

"Finn, would you stop being so irritating? Blaine was _not_ forcing me to do anything, in fact, could you just please stop barging in all the time and questioning my entire relationship with him every single time you see us together?!" Blaine breathed steadily out of his nose, eyes trained on Finn, watching for any sudden movement whilst Kurt spoke directly to his brother.

"But Kurt! He was...touching you! A-and, you were doing stuff and-"

"Yes Finn, because we're _boyfriends_! That's what couples are supposed to do!" I raised my voice, irritated that he was still stood here arguing with me. I only became aware of a few other glee club members listening when Brittany popped her concerned head around the doorway, asking questions about why all the dolphins were fighting today or something equally ridiculous.

I was too focused on Finn to care though, he looked as though he were about to explode, in fact, I don't think I'd ever seen him this angry before. I couldn't understand why he disapproved of Blaine so much, they positively _hated_ each other. Ever since that day after school between them. I couldn't help but wonder if there was much more to the story than both boys revealed, and decided that there _had_ to be if it caused _this_ much drama for me to be to even be seen with Blaine.

I expected more shouting and arguing after that, maybe even another 'fight' between Blaine and my brother which I definitely dreaded having to stand in the middle of and try to break up. What I didn't expect, however, was the quiet shaming voice that came from Finn next.

"I'm real disappointed in you, Kurt." He hung his head, "I thought you were better than that" he said almost sadly, before shooting Blaine a weak glare, and mumbling a quick 'see you in glee club' and turning left into the open door where everyone was surely listening.

I glanced back to Blaine, confused, and watched as he equally shrugged his shoulders, irritation still clear on his face. I sighed.

"I'm sorry about that," I stepped closer, straitening the collar of his infamous torn leather jacket. "I'll talk to him" I said quietly, dipping to rest my head on his shoulder, feeling his strong arms wrap around my back, his thumb skidding over and soothing against my spine.

"Don't apologise" he shook his head against me, hugging me a little longer before pulling back and pressing a sure kiss to my lips. He sighed. "It's a shame we couldn't finish what we started but...I guess I'll see you later then, yeah?"

I smiled unsurely, not wanting to go back into the choir room where a surely dejected Finn was waiting for me, probably slumped into a chair in silence in the corner of the room like he usually was when he was in one of his sulks.

We kissed a little while longer. Staccato, short and sweet and sure. Then he turned and left. And I disappeared into the choir room.

**XOXO**

"How did it go?" Blaine questioned as he hugged me in greeting. We sat simultaneously across from each other, and Blaine slid my drink across to me, slipping straight into my numb frostbitten fingers.

I sighed. "It wasn't perfect, he spent the whole of Glee club ignoring me and not participating in anything that Mr Schue had set out for us, as for everyone else, half of them had heard the argument from the open door, and mostly just kept sending me questioning glances throughout the whole time." I took a sip from the scalding hot cup, letting myself revel in the way the hot liquid slid slowly down my throat as a reward for everything I'd been through that day.

Blaine hummed in displeasure, tapping his fingers against the table edge. "Well, I wasn't happy with the way he spoke to you, or me, for that matter" he said solemnly, clearly deep in thought.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll apologise on behalf of his behaviour, since he is _my_ idiot brother, after all"

Blaine shook his head.

"No, don't apologise for him. None of it was your fault. In retrospect it was probably mine, I shouldn't have kissed you so scandalously in a public place" It was clear that Blaine was stuck between waggling his eyebrows and shrinking in on himself. The constant inner conflict between both of Blaine's characters or 'sides' of himself must be exhausting. Even though Blaine had said it before, and I'd accepted it without truly knowing, It became clearer and clearer each day, _Blaine was never really in control. _

He couldn't control his own personality _or_ his demon one, which of course, I couldn't sympathise with as much as I'd like to, but I tried to understand; and things were becoming clearer, things were adding up.

"Anyway, let's change the subject," he shook his head finally, dejected. "This was meant to be our date, after all" he smiled fakely, and I knew that, even though it was just a small dispute, it had put a damper on the evening.

We talked about general things for a while, finding that we could fall back into the same easy pattern of discussing relative things that we both enjoyed such as movies or music, and things we wished to do or see, maybe together one day. We were well into our discussion of Patti Lupone and her almighty greatness when my phone buzzed in my pocket. _Dad_.

I excused myself from the table, something I rarely did around Blaine, but I already knew what this was about. He blew me a kiss as I moved towards the door, breaking off a piece of his second biscotti and munching happily on it as he watched me through the glass panels.

It wasn't too cold out, but I felt a shiver run through me before I pressed 'accept' and answered in a broken voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt, where are you?" Brief and straight to the point, this didn't sound good.

"I'm at the Lima Bean, having coffee with Blaine...why?" I answered honestly, sending Blaine a look through the window when he began pulling faces at him from their table.

"Well, could you finish up there and come home as soon as possible, please, I think we have a couple of things to discuss, don't you?"

"If this is about Finn, then this is entirely unnecessary, Dad" I pinched the bridge of my nose with a sigh, which was vastly becoming an annoying habit of mine recently.

"Well if what Carole and I have heard from him is true then I think you have some major explaining to do here, kiddo" he said after a pause.

"What has he told you? I assure you it's utter nonsense, he just walked past Blaine and I and jumped to ridiculous conclusions and suggested some crazy things and refuses to listen to my explanations!"

"Well, the more I hear about this Blaine kid from both of you, the less I'm starting to like him. He doesn't sound like good news, Kurt" I heard the disapproval in my father's voice, and became instantly annoyed, if this were Carole, then she'd understand completely.

"That's not true at all, Dad, you haven't even met h-"

"Precisely, I haven't even met him, Kurt, yet I keep asking you to bring him round for dinner one night, you keep coming up with excuses and I keep hearing these things from Finn and it's getting harder to stop believing that you're hiding something from me"

I froze on the spot, my stomach sinking and words refusing to leave my mouth. I'm sure my father could just hear incoherent splutters which didn't help me explain my situation _at all_, in fact, it probably made it seem worse, like I _was_ hiding something. (Which I was, of course, but he didn't need to know)

"I told you that Blaine isn't good with people Dad, I-I don't know what more you want me to say, I don't really feel comfortable having him around the house yet, I think it's a little too early for that"

"But it isn't too early for you to go around to his?" Burt questioned and I fell silent, eventually hearing a crackling sigh from the other end of the line.

"It's gotten to the point where I just need to meet him for myself now, Kurt, so if you wish to continue dating this kid or whatever it is that is going on between you, then you will invite him round for Friday night dinner this week." He stated finally, butting back in when I attempted to speak. "I don't care if he and Finn don't get along, I'm sure that they can put their differences aside for that night, they should both be respectable young men by now, and able to handle a small dispute between friends"

_Oh Dad._ I nearly smiled fondly at how un-informed he really was, but the actual _realness_ of this whole conversation began to sink in. Blaine would be coming round to my house. _Demon _Blaine. My _boyfriend_ Blaine. Blaine, whom had no control whatsoever over his emotions or his anger or his thirst for human souls. I shivered, and it wasn't from the cold.

Blaine and I had decided that there would be a safe period of time _after_ Blaine had endured the first half of his 'control training' they had named it, as to where it would be a suitable time for Blaine to meet Kurt's family, when he'd know the basics of controlling himself and wouldn't feel as nervous or exposed or _dangerous_ as he was now.

I knew from the sincerity in my father's voice that this was not to be escaped, and the only way I _could_ escape it would be to break up with Blaine and be forced to 'lose contact' with him, forbidden to see him. I could never even _think_ about doing that.

The silence had been long, and I let out a final resolute sigh, pressing my ear closer to the speaker. "Fine, okay, I'll bring him to dinner on Friday" I said in a small voice. Knowing how much trouble this would bring was only the start. I was going to be bringing a potential death threat into my house hold, who could potentially snap at any split-second and murder my entire family _including_ me.

"Great, we'll discuss this more when you're home then. Make sure you're home for dinner at 6, kiddo" Burt said finally, and hung up. I let my head loll back, dreading the fact that I had to go back in there to Blaine's huge puppy dog eyes and watch them either turn frantic and worrying or fierce and angered by the fact that we would have to endure the 'meeting the parents' act two months earlier than we'd planned, and with so little self control, Blaine was likely to snap.

I held open the door, letting a lady with a pram pass through before returning to my seat opposite Blaine, not having a clue how to put this into words, or what the hell Blaine's reaction would be...

**XOXO**

**A/N: I would like to apologise, firstly, for taking so very long to update, although I admit that it wasn't in my power or indeed my fault. I have had some extremely troubling personal issues recently, which I wish to remain personal so I won't share them on here. But these issues caused me to be hospitalised on and off for just under the past two months. I really hope that you can try to understand, that this is the reason that I haven't been able to/haven't had the motivation to write this next chapter, I know I haven't offered much of an explanation, but I really don't want to broadcast my life or personal issues on here.**

**So anyway, hopefully I can set up a specific day soon that I will be updating, at the moment, I'm verging on every two Sundays, so a Sunday a fortnight-does that make sense? Let me know if you think this would be suitable...If I end up finishing the chapter before then, then I will post it, but if it's afterwards, because things get bad again, then I sincerely apologise and will try my hardest not to disappoint you guys too much again.  
>Let me know what you thought of the chapter. I'm sorry for the long authors note, I just thought you guys deserved a proper(ish) explanation. So there it is. Thank you <strong>_**so**_** much.**

**Love, Ell.**

**P.S. If you spotted any grammatical errors in this chapter could you let me know or possibly ignore them? I was extremely tired and stressed when writing this so I admit I may have overlooked basic English in favour for sleep -_-**


	15. Chapter 15

Ultraviolet - Chapter 15

Telling Blaine had been the hardest part. The hardest part considering I still had many more discussions to go through after that. He'd been constantly nervous, biting his nails and looking around more often, those were the times when I could tell that Dinner with my father was the only things that were on his mind. Every day since, he's been reminding me how awful things could go, how easily he could slip up and questioning constantly why he couldn't just meet him in a few months when his training would hopefully be complete and he would have more control.

_I sighed, listening to Blaine's rambling once more, it wasn't that I didn't understand, or that I wasn't concerned, but we literally had no other option here...apart from..._

_"You know, you don't _have_ to meet him" I kept my eyes trained downwards as he paused, willing me to continue. "He did say that if I didn't introduce you two then I was forbidden to see you anymore...I-I mean if that's something you'd-"_

_"Kurt" he breathed, but not continuing. "Hey...look at me"_

_I lifted my head to see a strange twisted look on his face, not a demonic one, just one that reminded me of a scene in a movie I'd once watched, when the main character had just been stabbed gorily through the chest. _

_"You-I...You're really important to me, Kurt," He shifted uncomfortably before I noticed a thick blush spreading immediately across his face. "God- that was incredibly cheesy, but...I don't want to end us...over something completely repulsive and sickening that is the haunting parasite trapped inside me"_

_He spoke the last part quickly, getting it out of his system as he faced away with a look of shame written all over his face. I __**hated**__ that. The way he described himself. _

_"Don't, Blaine, You aren't __**that**__. You aren't him, that thing inside of you" I stopped, unsure of what else to say, although I could hear all of the things I _wanted_ to say crowding my brain. I clamped my mouth shut. _

_He looked up at me with a sigh of gratitude and shifted closer, pressing a shy kiss to my cheek and then hovering slightly, hesitating before moving sharply to the left and meeting my lips instead. _

We'd had the same discussions over and over, but I still wasn't tired of them. We were willing to help each other, maybe me more-so than Blaine. I wanted him to feel like himself again, the way he described himself made me feel sick to the core. He was too beautiful to scar himself with those revolting words.

He tried to make an effort, when I finally pushed him to, to make amends with Finn, the Thursday before. I'd heard various un-interested grunts when I'd mentioned it briefly, but he eventually came to understanding that to make this whole situation easier for everyone, it would be best if he and Finn didn't loathe each other to the extent that they did.

The only form of action he'd taken had been before lunch, in their shared gym class together. Blaine had returned to me with a smug grin, glancing behind to a frustrated Finn as he'd left the changing-rooms to meet me across the hall.

"Well?" I'd asked after a moment of quietness.

He opened his mouth to question what I'd meant, but one quick glare from me told him exactly what I was waiting to hear. "I apologised to him" he smirked again.

I hummed, arms crossed. "What did you apologise for?"

"For..." He looked to the ceiling in thought, before snapping his head back and grinning "For being a naughty little boy and shacking up with his ickle 'defenceless' brother" he laughed curtly to himself.

_Great. Asshole Blaine has come out to play. _I smacked his chest, hoping that my anger came across in my voice. "Blaine! You were supposed to make things better not worse!"

"Oh don't worry so much babe" he walked forward, gathering me into his arms possessively, I tried to remain angry, ignoring the flutter in my stomach at the pet name. I pushed his arms back, annoyed at the way his huge obnoxious grin wouldn't falter.

"This is serious!" I hissed, "You seriously need to get your act together with my brother, it takes two to tango and one of you has to make the first move if you want to be friends instead of enemies!"

"There's no way I'm dancing with that lump" he scoffed, _asshole asshole asshole_. "I wouldn't be able to even put my arms around his neck because it would be shooting through the ceiling," he laughed to himself, muttering "fucking giraffe" underneath his breath and hoping that I didn't hear it.

I let out a frustrated groan, fisting my hands into my beloved hair and escaping the cage his arms had made around my waist, storming off down the corridor.

"Hey! Wait up!" he hollered. Of _course_ he would follow me.

I didn't slow, but somehow he was jogging next to me within 10 seconds, trying to stop me with his hands. "Hey, Kurt, wait! I'm sorry, okay? I-I don't know what came over me, I was trying to make things work and then I just, Fuck!...I just remembered all those things he said about me _forcing_ you and-"  
>I slowed immediately, recognising the innocent and nervous expression on my boyfriend's face.<p>

"And?" I prompted, pushing my hip to the side and folding my arms impatiently.

"And I would never do that to you, _never. _I know this is new and all, but I really care about you...I don't wanna screw this up" He looked like a kicked puppy, I literally had to force my hand to remain by my side and not run at him and gather him up in my arms, cooing and kissing every inch of his adorable little face.

"...Okay"

"Okay?" he lifted his head, eyes alight.

"Okay" I nodded, tangling my fingers with his. "But please, _please_ just try a bit harder next time, can you do that for me?"

His mouth fell open a little, and I resisted that urge to lean forward and trace my tongue over that plump bottom lip. "I promise, I'll try harder" he confirmed, nodding quickly and squeezing my hand. We exchanged a lingering glance, confirming with our eyes, and I let him pull me away, leading me to my next lesson and kissing me on the cheek before he let me go.

**XOXO**

Friday came around soon enough, and it was safe to say that Blaine was a bag of nerves. Even more so than usual.

"So what should I wear? Like... A shirt and tie? And how should I have my hair, will you be answering the door? Because I don't think I'd like-Oh! What time do I need to come round? Should I be early or a little late? Should I drive or bring my motorbike? And- Kurt! Are you listening to me? This is important!"

I groaned from where I was sat, staring at him from across the lunch table, my cheek rested on my hand. "You don't half worry, you know that?" I resisted yawning, thinking of how awfully affronted Blaine would be if I interrupted his rambling with my sixth yawn since the bell. I'd stayed up until 3 last night, just _thinking_, worrying... I don't even know. My brain had turned to mush at about half 12 and from then on I just sat and gazed at my ceiling, listening to the random creaks of old floorboards in the house until I fell into a restless sleep.

I heard a final sigh. "Kurt, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Couple hours" I mumbled from where I was lay face down on the table, "Why?"

"Please don't tell me you stayed up worrying about me" He shot me a disapproving look, folding his arms on the table.

My silence only confirmed his thoughts, I let out a tired grunt, appalled that I'd let myself make such an ugly sound but too tired to care.

"_Kurt" _he groaned. "Why did you do that? You should've left the worrying to me, hell knows I've got enough of it to do, did you just hear me back then? I think I'm going crazy over here" I didn't miss the smile that crept up on him when he heard me giggle from the other side of the table, lifting my head up slightly to meet his gaze.

"I know you would've done the same if it were me" I shrugged, something I barely did. I must be _really_ tired.

He scoffed. "Yeah, but there's a difference, I _don't _sleep" he said, bluntly but quietly, his expression impassive.

"Well...If you did, then" I offered, sitting up straighter in my seat.

"I don't sleep unless fully contented, Kurt, and even then, my body doesn't need it to function, _yours_ however, needs it very much, which is why I'm so concerned. Look at you, you can barely hold your head up, I don't think I've ever seen you so tired" he worried his lip between his teeth, reaching out a hand to nudge it against mine, where I was drifting in and out of the conversation again.

"Mhm...sorry" I mumbled, pulling myself up once more. "Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine." I fixed him with a final look, which made him stop talking, but didn't cease the apprehensive lines that creased his forehead.

"Okay. For now" he nodded, leaning forward to tilt my head to his, pressing his lips against mine. If I weren't so tired, I'd have noticed where we were; I'd have noticed what we're doing, and who could possibly be watching, and what would likely happen next. If I weren't so tired.

"Hey Ladies! None of us want to see your disgusting little tonsil tennis game when we're eating! None of us want to see _fags_ when we're eating, at all, actually."

Before I could warn him, Blaine was biting back some insult, and flicking some of his food at the jock's face, whoever it was, I didn't care to take any notice. I heard raised voices, and the scraping of chairs against the floor as Blaine stood to shove the impending group of letterman jackets back. The last thing I heard was a loud group laugh and more voices before everything went black.

**XOXO**

"Kurt...? Are you- Hey! He's waking up!" I heard Finn's dopey voice looming over me. "Hey! Get off me!" I heard shuffling and scraping chairs as another familiar voice came closer.

"Move out of the way lard arse, I need to see my boyfriend" I smiled. _Blaine._

I opened my eyes slightly, blinded by the crack of light shining persistently through. I felt a hand push back the hair falling onto my forehead, _God I must look so un-attractive._

"You look perfect, as always" I was met with Blaine's smiling face, which is when I realised that I'd said the last part out loud.

I groaned, my head was _pounding_. "Where am I?"

"Nurse's office" Finn supplied, and I moved my sight over to where he was leaning over behind Blaine, contemplating between shooting him daggers or looking over at me with a concerned expression. I smiled again, oh wonderful goofy Finn.

"Why?" I whined, "I hate the nurse's office, it always smells funny"

before anyone could answer me, a different voice interrupted our trio, "My apologies for that, it always has smelt a little weird ever since I got here"

I shuffled a little on the crinkling paper, using Blaine's help to sit up a little. A cheerful black woman's face came into my vision, she had plump rosy cheeks and the kindest eyes I'd ever seen. "Who're you?" I mumbled, still unable to see straight from the thumping in my skull.

"I'm Nurse Fuller, I'm new here" she smiled lopsidedly, a gesture that reminded me of Blaine.

"What happened to Nurse Nancy?"" I grimaced, remembering the old pale withered lady with strange teeth.

"She passed away a couple weeks ago" Nurse Fuller said softly.

"Oh...Sorry" I replied, not sure what I was apologising for. I heard a chuckle at my side and reached out to smack Blaine's arm half-heartedly. "Shut up" I grumbled, and then felt his thumb run against my hand soothingly.

I looked up to Nurse Fuller's smile, watching as she stood to pass me a glass of water. "Here, you're gonna need this."

I took it gratefully, settling back and sipping it, ignoring the boys to my left but letting Blaine continue stroking my hand. It was sending me to sleep. _Oh god, sleep._

"So why am I here again?" I repeated, hoping someone would answer me this time.

"You passed out in the cafeteria at lunch, probably due to lack of energy, food, and sleep according to your boyfriend who told me you were up a little too late last night." She nodded to Blaine, who I shot daggers at for telling her the real reason and he raised his eyebrows back at me, with a look that told me not to push it. I scowled and settled back into my seat on the bed, probably looking like a stubborn little kid the way I crossed my arms.

Nurse Fuller smiled nonetheless, and god does this woman ever _stop_ smiling? This could get annoying. I knew it wouldn't though, because regardless of her repeated smiles, they were reassuring, and this nurse seemed a lot nicer than the old one.

"So anyway, I'm just going to measure your blood-pressure and then set you free, since you've had some rest now, I can give you some tablets for your head, it's probably hurting from when you hit it when you fell down."

I nodded and immediately regretted it, wincing and hearing another chuckle from beside me. I decided to let Blaine laugh, I really didn't have the energy to glare at him again.

I watched as Nurse Fuller measured my blood-pressure and then passed me glass after glass of water, making me drink as much as I could before I felt like I would literally explode from the need to pee. I glanced over to the silent boys at one point, they were both watching me, but noticeably sitting as far away as physically possible from me, any further then Finn would be out of the door.

His glance was fixated on Blaine and I's linked hands, as if he were trying to burn a hole through them, or decidedly, through Blaine.

"What are you two doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"They're supposed to be, but they were both arguing and screaming at the top of their lungs about who should get to come in and see you when Mr Figgins disallowed them to skip lessons, that eventually I just wrote them both notes and let them sit in here, they're both nice boys anyway, even if they do argue way too much about you" She smiled again, looking over at the two fondly, who were now both sat with folded arms, facing away from each other.

I soon learnt that Nurse Fuller's smiles were contagious, and she had me laughing continuously by the time came around that I had to leave. I listened lackadaisically as she told me things I had to do after I left her office. Mostly things about making sure I drank and ate as much as possible to get my blood-sugar levels up, also to get a lot of rest. I nodded feebly, drifting in and out of the conversation until I heard something that made me panic.

"I have informed your father-" I groaned, my face falling into my hands. Great. This Friday is just getting better and better, surely Dad would find some way to pry or make an excuse (with the help of Finn) that it was Blaine's fault I'd been up all night with not enough sleep. (Which it partially had been, but that didn't count.)

"But don't worry, it's just protocol, he was extremely worried about you." The nurse continued, glancing around before finally nodding and opening the door to let us leave.

"Don't I get a lollipop?" I asked sarcastically. She laughed and reached for the hidden box, handing out three, to which Blaine and Finn were decidedly excited about. They practically bounced on the spot, reaching to snatch the best one before the other could take it. I just took the remaining one and lead them out the door.

"I'll hope not to see you again any time this week, Kurt, remember to keep your fluids up, etcetera" she smiled.

"I'll probably see you on Monday after the stress that's coming tonight" I rolled my eyes and she smiled even though she didn't understand the reference.

"I'll be sure to make the room smell nicer for you next time, then...Take care!" I laughed as she waved us off and closed the door before I turned to face Finn.

He watched me with an apprehensive look, shifting from foot to foot for a reason I couldn't place.

"So...I'll see you at Glee then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking behind to find Blaine searching through songs on his iPod. He nodded and waved his fingers a little before turning the corner and heading to his last class of the day.

I turned back to Blaine who was still sifting through his iPod. "Well that was weird..."

"Huh?" He said distractedly, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth.

"Finn," I answered, "He was acting weird, I thought it was because you were threatening to kill him behind my back or something but you were on your iPod" I pondered aloud, shaking my head when I couldn't come to any conclusion, and waving Blaine out of his daydream.

"Come on then, let's go to class" I weaved my fingers between his and tried to tug him away, but he was staying put. I turned back to find my smirking boyfriend, who pulled my body back to come flush against his.

"There's only 27 minutes left of class, how's about you say we go and spend some time in the backseat of your car until the end of the day, hmm?" My breath hitched as he pressed a series of kisses along my jaw-line. I knew that I should disagree, we'd already missed so much lesson time and Blaine was obviously controlled by a more daring side at the moment and it would be so risky...but _god_ did those lips feel good...

"Come on, babe, we were interrupted earlier by that fat douche bag Karofsky and I didn't get to finish my kisses" he pouted slightly before his trademark devilish smirk returned and he tugged me in the direction of the double doors leading to the car-park. I felt my feet follow before my brain could register and then we were giggling and falling into the back seat of my car and Blaine's lips were so warm and perfect against mine and..._fuck it. Just fuck it._

**XOXO**

I entered the choir room with dishevelled hair and swollen lips and a dreamy smile on my face all thanks to one Blaine Anderson. I ignored a few stares and whispers and went straight to the seat closest to Mercedes' who gave me a slightly smug look followed by a giggle and a slow shake of her head. Mr Schue followed me into the room, shooting me an unsure glance before jumping straight into today's topic of discussion.

I heard a low whistle and mumbled 'wanky' that I'm pretty sure came from Santana; and a slight look to my right proved myself right, a look to my left showed that Puck was also approving of my dream-like sedated state. I didn't even bother blushing, only smiling as I remembered the way Blaine's rough hands smoothed over my face, holding me in place as he pressed me down further into the seats, swirling his tongue slowly in the most seductive way possible, I'm sure if he'd lowered his hips any more then he'd certainly know just how _much_ I enjoyed it...

**XOXO**

**Blaine: **Should I bring anything to dinner?

**Kurt:** No, it's fine, just yourself :-) x

**Blaine: **Can't I just stay at the door? This is ridiculous, Kurt x x

**Kurt: **No! It will all be fine, as long as you stay calm, you'll be fine...right? xxx

**Blaine: **I'm still nervous. There's no guarantees xx x

**Kurt: ** Stop being so negative, things will be fine, they'll love you, just be YOU xxx

**Blaine: **Easier said than done... xxx

**XOXO**

A knock at the door disturbed the loud silence in the room. No one was sat around not talking, but no one was exactly attempting to make any conversation either. I stood from my seat on the sofa, rushing to the door, desperate to get those few important seconds with Blaine before he was bombarded by the pressure of meeting my father and my family.

"Hi" He shuffled nervously from foot to foot, hands behind his back.

I lifted an eyebrow, "I'm impressed" my eyes raked over my boyfriend's choice of clothing, and I was slightly thrilled that the signature leather jacket had been abandoned for tonight's 'meeting'. I stepped forward, daring to reach out and smooth my palms down the sides of his freshly ironed pale blue shirt. "You ditched that dreaded leather jacket"

"Mhmm" he mumbled, looking around nervously, trying not to make it too obvious that he was trying to peek behind me to see if anyone was observing.

"Come on in," I stepped to the side, holding an arm out, leaning over to whisper in his ear once he'd stepped past "Stay grounded" as a small reminder. He nodded nervously, shuffling past me and offering a reassuring smile that offered me more panic than relief.

Carole came through the doorway, then, greeting Blaine with a welcoming and warm smile and nodding reassuringly at me.

"Hi Blaine, I'm Carole" she smiled almost obnoxiously, and I could see the judgemental expression etched onto Blaine's face. His lips turned into a frown and I knew what was coming straight away.

"Hey" he nodded, and I let out a sigh of relief that he didn't point out something like her crazy sweater choice today or something equally rude. "Thanks for inviting me and stuff" he shrugged.

I was asked to bring Blaine to the table, and before we knew it we were all sitting, sharing awkward glances and all waiting for someone to talk.

"So, Blaine" Burt started, "How did you meet Kurt?" I looked to my left and waited for Blaine to answer; their greeting had been awkward enough, neither Blaine or my father had much to say to each other, considering they both knew the whole reason Blaine was here.

"Uh, we met in class, actually" Blaine replied, looking to me with a small smile, food halfway into his mouth.

"Hmm, which class is this?" Burt asked, scratching his head.

I made eye contact with Finn finally, who was sat across from me, mostly just glaring at his food. I answered, "History"

It wasn't awkward, as such, but there was definitely something unspoken hanging in the air. I caught Blaine's fist curling tightly around his knife out of the corner of my eye, I watched as across the table Finn mimicked the action, pressing harder down onto his plate with his knife and fork.

It seemed they were just staring each other down, waiting for someone to pounce.

"Could someone pass the salt please?" Carole asked from one end of the table, and all sprung loose when both Blaine and Finn reached for the salt shaker at the same time, their hands meeting.

The sudden screeching of chairs was heard and Finn was standing, hovering over the table and glaring at Blaine. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, what you're thinking" He spat, and Blaine responded with a leering expression.

"What on earth are you talking about? You read minds now Hudson?"

"Now boys, I know there is some unresolved tension between you two for whatever reason but-" Dad was interrupted by Finn's manic screech.

"Stop it! Stop that! Stop looking at me like that! You think you can just come into my house with my family and sit next to Kurt with that little smirk on your face and pretend that you aren't using him?!"

"Finn!" Carole insisted. "Sit down!"

"Using him in what way?" Burt narrowed his eyes at Blaine. "What's making you say all this Finn? It can't be coming from nowhere"

There seemed to be some sort of staring match going on between both boys, and the silence stretched on until Finn finally shook his head.

"He's just...not right for Kurt"

"How the hell would you know what is right or wrong for me, Finn? You barely know Blaine, in fact, you've been completely hostile towards him ever since he joined the school!"

"Oh I wonder why!" Finn shot back sarcastically, but what feared me was the look in his eyes; almost like he was expecting me to understand exactly what he meant. His eyes flickered between me and Blaine, who had a firm grasp on the back of my chair, now, a low growl building in his chest so quietly only I could hear it.

What did Finn know? If he knew about Blaine then why hadn't Blaine told me? And why the hell was Finn choosing _now_ to bring this all up?

"Could we all just sit down and get through the rest of dinner without it turning into a screaming marathon?" Burt started, " We invited Blaine over to get to know him, not to yell at him, Finn, and I understand you two have you differences but can you please just put them aside for one night?"

He finished with a desperate sigh, eyeing Finn until he sank back down into his chair. I reached out a hand to pat Blaine's knee, trying to remind him to keep in control and cease his anger, but he did not return from his possessive stance over me, his arm wrapped fully around the back of my chair, which was pressed fully up against his chair.

I nudged my foot against his underneath the table and he slowly but reluctantly dragged his arm back to his side, keeping a firm eye on Finn throughout.

"So, Blaine, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Carole decided to break the tension, directing Blaine's gaze away from Finn.

Blaine seemed to be caught off guard for a second, before shaking his head slightly and smiling "I..uh, I'm the lead guitarist and singer of my band"

"Oh really? That's interesting" She lifted an eyebrow, her expression reading as a 'tell me more' sign.

"I actually..uh, I sang for Kurt, that night was one of the moments when we first had a full conversations together." He filled, glancing over at me as I tried to ignore the melting look on Carole's face as she beamed at me and sank back into her chair, presumably at the romantic tint that hazed Blaine's voice as he described the night at the club.

I felt a foot press against mine underneath the table and barely resisted flinching, jerking in my seat a little before realising it was only Blaine.

"Oh," My dad started, reaching out for more salt only for Carole to remove it from his hand immediately, patting the space over his heart and shaking her head (not good for your ticker, honey). "Is that the time you asked permission to go to that club thing?" Burt looked slightly confused.

"Yeah" I said meekly, trying to distract myself from the foot rubbing up and down my leg, hooking around my calf and trying to pull me closer. I batted my hand at him underneath the table, eyes widening when he caught it in his own grasp and moved it to his thigh. _Great, I knew this would happen..._

I sent a stern look Blaine's way when I was sure no one was paying attention and was met with mischievous smouldering wide pupils boring straight back into mine, a look that frustrated me both sexually and angrily. My hand was forced to slide lower to his inner thigh, where he squeezed his legs together, holding it there and dancing his fingertips along my forearms, slightly tickling as he traced patterns across my skin.

I tried to pull away but found it increasingly difficult without much force, and everyone would notice if I pulled my hand too harshly and ended up falling out of my seat...

I felt my jeans getting tighter and felt completely shocked and angered at myself for letting myself react to Blaine's insane meaningless touching when I was in the same room as my family, as my _father_, oh god!

Things aren't as awkward now, surprisingly enough, it's like a normal Friday night dinner, Burt questioning Finn about football or whatever the hell they're talking about because _hello_ there's an incredibly dangerous teenage half demon boy sitting right fucking next to me and trying to pretty much rape me with his eyes and one hand.

Well, I never thought I'd be saying a sentence like _that_ about my first boyfriend.

5 minutes before dinner was over, Blaine's hand retracted straight away, his legs parting and letting my hand free and scooting his chair away. I caught his blush as he fiddled with the napkin at the side of his plate, looking over to me briefly and then burning with embarrassment again, his wide hazel eyes apologising silently but profusely to mine.

I took his hand in mine to show I accepted it, whilst keeping up a conversation with Carole about school.

"What's this I hear about Kurt fainting? Hey Blaine? Because he hasn't had enough sleep? Are you keeping him up or something? Becau-"

"Dad! It wasn't Blaine's fault, for the tenth time!" I insisted, I'd already heard all of my father's accusations earlier on in the day when I'd finally returned home, he'd done a lot of finger pointing without even knowing any true facts, and was still stubborn about the whole thing.

"I- actually, sir, I am just as concerned as you are about this, I wouldn't bring any harm to Kurt in any way" Blaine was partially interrupted by Finn's snort and him mumbling something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'bullshit', which earned him a glare from Carole.

"Blaine was trying to stick up for me against Karofsky, actually, before I passed out, so yes Finn, he _does_ look out for me" I shot him daggers, only just realising what I'd said before it was too late.

"Karofsky? Is that kid still giving you hassle? Why didn't you tell me, Kurt?" I watched as my dad shook his head in slight disapproval, as I sat silently.

"I'm sorry dad, I just didn't want to worry you"

"Well now I'm more worried than I'm sure I would've been if you'd just told me in the first place!" I watched Blaine's face crinkle up in confusion as he tried to make sense of the sentence before squaring his shoulders and sinking back uncomfortably. This obviously wasn't the most comfortable or casual of dinners, and it seemed like Blaine still had a lot to prove to my dad from the look on the older man's face every time he glanced in Blaine's direction.

He hummed disapprovingly, looking back down to his empty plate, pushing it away and placing his crossed arms in its place. "Well, I still don't approve, Kurt"

"I'm sorry" I hung my head, feeling a hand clasp around mine underneath the table.

After dinner was finished, Burt dragged a still grumbling Finn to the living room to ensure he stayed well away from Blaine, who was allowed to endure a tour of the house from me as long as we kept the door open if I took him into my room (blushing ensued).

Carole was moving around the table swiftly, gathering plates and pots in her arms to take back into the kitchen to be washed up. Blaine was just standing from his chair to follow me as Carole weaved past him laden with knives and forks, when everything happened all at once.

Time seemingly froze, or just twirled in slow motion. I was hyperaware of Carole's hair spinning as she dodged Blaine's chair to head to the kitchen, and how that motion had wafted some sort of scent into the air and straight into Blaine's face. He froze, inhaling slowly with a huge breath, his chest high and full, as his head flicked around with great speed, his eyes huge.

I stood stuck still, watching him with bated breath as he contemplated what to do, in a position to pounce, he faced Carole's retreating back.

Everything happened in slow motion. It was too late.

I watched in horror, frozen to the soles of my feet, as Blaine lunged at my stepmother.

**XOXO**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! So this was a difficult chapter to write, and I apologise for the length, I may be releasing shorter chapters more frequently instead of taking longer to update because I'm trying to make the chapter as long as possible for you guys. So, as I said, I have had difficulty uploading or having time to write because of my illness which I still don't feel comfortable stating here but I thank all of you deeply who wished me luck and health within review messages, It's lovely to have such kind words spoken especially from people I hardly know that well at all.**

**Well, again, these authors notes are ridiculously long so I'll leave you with this. Things are becoming difficult in my life and I'm finding it increasingly harder to cope with the stress of writing on top of everything else, so I am refraining from updating 'Something Beautiful' ****for now**** so I can focus more on Ultraviolet, though I am swiftly running out of time, ideas and inspiration for this fic. I apologise profusely, as I don't feel I'm at the same point I was when I started the fic, and I don't feel as confident that I'm giving you all what you want in the chapters every time I update, so I will try to stick to fortnightly updating, but as you seen from this chapter, it may take longer than expected to get them written and uploaded.**

**I know it's a lot to ask, but I appreciate your patience greatly and I hope not to let you all down too much, if you have any questions about either UV or SB feel free to email me or ask it in a review and I'll get back to you asap.**

**Thanks, everyone.**

**Love, Ell x**


	16. Chapter 16

Ultraviolet-Chapter 16

There was probably about an inch between Carole's neck and Blaine's hands as he pushed himself further in mid-air. I waited. Waited for the scream, the sickening cracking of bones or something equally horrifying that unravelled memories from that dreaded night I'd seen Blaine attack O'Connor around the back of the club, his whines and quiet pleads echoing in my mind.

I waited. Waited for the inevitable, waited for the crash that would surely happen when Blaine's body collided with my ever-caring stepmother's.

I waited. But it didn't come.

The slow motion spiral of time that had frozen around me suddenly unwound quicker than ever, as though someone was rewinding a tape before my very eyes. A loud crash broke my thoughts, and Blaine was being smacked sideways in mid air, Finn following after colliding with him side-on. Both boys landed in a semi-heap, falling against the opposite door and grappling for dominance.

Blaine's eyes still searched wildly and I was unsure of what he was looking for until they locked on Carole once more and his chest lurched forward again; only to be braced by Finn's heavy forearm pushing him back against the wall.

I'd seen all of this before Carole had turned, so I was fairly sure she hadn't seen Blaine jump at her like some sort of wild animal, but as she twisted to face the direction of the crash, and seen Finn pressing a feral Blaine back against the wall, something flashed in her eyes. And it wasn't long before they met mine, a thousand silent questions willing to escape.

"Boys! Finn! What the hell is going on now!" My father came rushing in, pulling Finn from Blaine and only just missing the panic that flooded Finn's face when he realised there was now nothing holding Blaine back from leaping towards his mother again.

He struggled against my father's grasp, eventually breaking free and holding out a wary and discreet arm to Blaine, who was still pressed with his back against the wall, breathing heavily with wide shot pupils, his hair mussed and looking around in a dream-like gaze. It was only when he locked eyes with me that he realised what exactly had just happened, his face sinking with realisation.

"This is ridiculous! If you two can't be in the same room as each other without pinning each other to walls or whatever the hell earlier was, then I'm sorry but Blaine I think you'd better leave for now" I watched my dad contemplate both Finn and Blaine, looking between them unsurely, not seeing hatred on either of the boys faces, but worry.

Ever-so-slowly, Blaine nodded, his limbs seemed heavy as if they were weighted as his movements slowed. His eyes darted to mine, pleading, and he spoke. "O-okay, I'll...leave now" He nodded again as though confirming it with himself that he was stable enough or even able to leave, especially with Carole now sending him extremely confused looks as all of this had gone on behind her back.

I snapped out of it, running after Blaine when I heard the front door slam, wrenching it open again to find him mounting his bike in a daze.

"Blaine!"

His head spun around immediately, so fast it made him lose balance again, almost toppling off the motorbike, he steadied himself just in time as I took a step forward to help him.

"I'm- Kurt, I..Oh god, this is terrible, this is beyond terrible, this is unimaginable, this is-"

"Shh, shh" I stepped forward, bringing a stop to his rambling, tentatively resting my hands on his sides. "It's okay, nothing happened, nothing happened" I repeated slowly, although I knew deep down how serious this could get, how many problems could arise now because of this slip up.

"No! Nothing happened but it would've! If Finn hadn't...and now your family hates me! And.. and, you hate me and everything is so-" Blaine's face dropped into his hands and a huge sob wracked his chest, his shoulders shaking slightly with silent tears.

No matter how hard it was to be so comforting and reassuring considering this boy had nearly just taken a chunk out of my stepmother, I looked past the evil glare I'd caught in my boyfriend's eyes before he spun to attack. I stepped forward and embraced him. "I don't hate you Blaine, I couldn't, that wasn't...you"

He pulled back, taking a deep breath and resting his forehead against mine steadily. "It _was_ me, though... This is what I do, Kurt" he spoke sadly, his eyes brimming with tears but not falling, seeming to loiter there whilst he stared into mine. "I'm sorry" he whispered once more before pulling back, turning the key in his bike and leaving our embrace.

"I have to leave...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he utters once more, presses a hesitant kiss to my forehead like a final goodbye and then crawls away, the distant sound of the buzzing motorbike engine echoing down the street as he leaves.

**XOXO**

"Kurt! I won't ask you again!" my dad's voice called down the stairs to my bedroom.

"I don't feel like watching television!" I called back, having spent the past few hours curled up on my bed staring at nothing and thinking too much- I'd half-managed to dodge my family's attempts at socialising with them and possibly (most likely) talking about Blaine's behaviour or the entire night in general.

I groaned, rolling over onto my stomach when I heard a knock at my door. "Go away!"

Despite my request, I heard the door swing open on its hinges and footsteps come down the stairs.

"You really should get out of bed, you know, do something productive instead of lazing around for the rest of the night" Finn said, solemn and calm.

I sat up slowly, watching him sink down into the chair on the opposite side of my room, his head lolling back so he could stare at the ceiling, probably to avoid looking at me.

"Finn, I-"

"How long?" he interrupted, still facing upwards.

"I...wha-?"

"How long have you known?" His eyes met mine, then, and we both understood. No questions asked.

"How long have _you_?" I challenged.

He stood and began pacing the length of my mocha coloured rug, turning and turning again as he remained silent. Only pausing once, hovering on a step before placing a tentative foot down in the place it should've went, he began to talk.

"That day, after school-" He stopped, nodding at my silent question. "The reason we don't get along."

The silence stretched on for longer than expected, so I prompted him further, curiosity clawing away inside me. "Yes?"

"He was just so...terrifying. Like nothing I'd ever seen, not even as scary as that vampire dude from that late night horror movie thing we saw, you remember? How creepy he was? It was worse than that!" He began waving his hands wildly, grabbing handfuls of hair and then releasing them, pacing and then stopping.

This was very un-Finn-like behaviour, I could tell by the strange twang to his voice and his posture, he was completely wrecked even trying to tell this un-heard story.

"I knew there was something wrong with that kid!" He mumbled under his breath, slightly hysterically from the way he was pacing and waving his hands around madly.

"Listen, Finn-"

"I don't wanna listen to any of the bullshit you have to say! Why does everything in my life have to be a lie!? Why can't something just be fucking normal for once!"

"Finn..." I warned, he was starting to scare me, this was nowhere near the usual Finn.

"He'll do something to you Kurt, I've said it before and I'll say it again" he said poignantly, quieting momentarily and finally (**finally!**) sitting down.

"He's not...He's getting better Finn, I know you don't know everything to the extent that I do, but you still have an idea, so I will tell you that." I paused, speculating my step-brother when my phone decided to beep. "He wouldn't hurt me" I nodded, silencing and pocketing my phone, not entirely believing _myself_ with that last part.

"Just like he wouldn't hurt mom either?" he retorted bluntly; his eyebrows raised, challenging.

"I...I-"

He sighed.

"Save it, Kurt, I don't want to hear what you have to say"

He stood, then, walking from my room with such casual-ness it was as if we'd never just had such an intense and covert conversation. I heard the door at the top of my stairs shut and then I was alone with my thoughts, in the eerie hush of my room where the slamming of my door still reverberated off the walls.

**XOXO  
><strong>  
>I was more cautious when walking in the hallway now. When before, I'd only look for him so I could make sure to avoid him, <em>now<em> I look for him fearing for my life. What had Kurt told him? Or if not, what had he heard, or figured out, or what if he has some kind of creepy mind-reading skill that vampire dude from that twikite film has?

The questions were eating me alive, but I wouldn't talk to Kurt. I wouldn't dare let him see that I was anything more than nonchalant about the whole situation. I couldn't let him win. It may sound ridiculous and childish but Kurt was being unreasonable. All of this time he has kept these secrets from all of us, putting himself and everyone else in danger. He doesn't understand- how serious everything is and how his perfect beloved little boyfriend could just as easily pounce at him as he did towards my mom.

"Watch where you're going, punk!" Many shocked faces turned to the scene of Azimio pushing said step-brother's extremely violent boyfriend back against the lockers and then turning with a sneer. It didn't remain on his face for long, however, as he was soon being pushed backwards until the closest water fountain edged painfully into his ribs.

"You wanna try that again?" Blaine spoke out of the corner of his mouth, voice low and predatory that it almost made me shiver. He stood holding the collar of Azimio's letterman jacket, forcing him to face him. Seriously, though? How many encounters must Blaine have like this each day? He's always picking fights and if not he always magically appears in one after someone gives him trouble.

"Woah-don't try to kiss me!"Azimio faked, mashing his head backwards to escape from the fierce proximity and closeness within which Blaine's face was staring at him menacingly.

"Hate to break it to you, stud, but you ain't exactly my type" Blaine grunted, with an effective knee to Azimio's crotch. He grinned watching Azimio curl in on himself in pain, turning on his heels, grumbling as he shoved past people who had been watching the encounter but were now gathered stifling their laughter at the wounded jock.

His eyes met mine in the crowd, and his fierce gaze faltered for a second, before snapping back to the facade and tossing "and besides, I have a boyfriend" over his shoulder before storming off down the corridor where more people were rushing to the hilarity of the scene of the school's 'most popular guy' (since Karofsky had mysteriously vanished for some time) almost crying against the wall.

I'm not sure why I followed him. But I did. All the way to the exit, around the back of the school and underneath the bleachers until he finally announced into the air "What do you want Captain Lanky? I'm really not in for another one of your pathetic and time-wasting lectures." He dropped his bag onto the floor and finally spun around, facing me with that _look_.

Fuck.

"So, I think you owe me some answers, don't you?"

"I don't owe you anything" He gritted his teeth, snarling through the mask.

"You owe it to my mom though, and to Kurt, right?" I watched his face sink and visibly soften at the mention of my step-brother's name, _well at least he has __**one**__ weakness_. It wasn't long before anger filled his features again, though.

"You leave Kurt out of this, alright? He has nothing to do with anything here" He stepped forward, obviously trying to gain power over the conversation.

"But he's _already_ to do with all of this Blaine, don't you see? You dragged him into this shit! You're the one putting him in danger!" My voice was louder than his, I only hoped that there was no one around to overhear the conversation or there could be some pretty vicious things released around school after I'd finished with this prick.

"I-I know! You think I don't know that?" He began breathing heavily, and I was worried the dude was about to have some kind of nervous breakdown on me...And there was no way in fucking hell I was taking him to the nurse-regardless of how nice she was. He panted harder and I braced myself to watch him collapse or some stupid shit like that, but only realised when he snapped his head back around that his pupils had consumed his eyes.

"Fuck.." I wasn't even aware of talking, I just took many steps back, mumbling and trying to take deep breaths.

"But I-I'm getting help, I...I can make things better for him, for us! I can! I swear it!" He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than me, but went ahead with it nevertheless, staggering in different directions with hysteria lined in his voice until he steadied himself by gripping the metal poles underneath the bleachers.

His knuckles turned white, and I heard a creak as he squeezed the metal to the imprint of his hand and then cursed, trying to shape it to some kind of rectangular shape to make it look less like a human had made the indentation. Well, I say _human_...

"I can protect him, he's everything to-he doesn't know yet how important he- I can, he cou-" He swung out, lashing out against another supporting pole in anger, screaming "Fuck!".

"Hey...Dude, I-"

I felt vice-tight hands on my throat, and panic rose throughout my body, tingling up my spine. I choked, spluttering desperately. When had he even moved? I didn't even see him- "Don't talk. If you say one word I'll kill you right now and string you up by your neck around the fucking pole, you got it?" I nodded quickly. What the fuck else could I do? This little dude was strong, _really_ strong.

I struggled for air and bought my hands up to prise at his grip. He shook his head, smiling _that_ smile until letting me drop down coughing up my lungs for air.

"Your species is even weaker than I thought" He shook his head, grinning sickeningly. I stood from my crouch carefully-disturbed at how easily I wobbled, losing balance.

"That could be Kurt, you know! You could like..flip out! And hurt him!" I shouted, stepping back before I had another chance, foolishly, I should've known he'd be back in my face within an instant before I'd even seen him move. He glared at me.

"Kurt? The hot pure kid? _God_ he's so hot, I just wanna screw him so bad oh fuck"  
>I held myself back from punching him square in the jaw, anger bubbling up inside of me as he threw his head back, moaning.<p>

"You don't give a shit about him! He's just too clueless to notice it! He won't believe me!" I felt the need to punch something, knowing it best not to punch the actual dude in front of me because he would most likely win. Instead I fisted my hands into my hair, probably fucking it up entirely.

Something snapped immediately. Blaine fell to his knees.

"Oh shit, Oh shit, what did I just do? Sh-Finn? Did I-" The same boy that was pinning me up against a metal slab by my throat and threatening to kill me mere moments ago was now crumpled on the ground next to his bag, his palms pressed so far into his eyes that I was sure they'd concave soon enough. He wailed, which sounded more like a howl, scrubbing his hands violently against his jeans as if trying to remove something from his hands.

"What the fuck?"

"Don't-Just, Lanky! I mean- Uh, Finn...D-don't tell anyone about this, okay? I-I didn't...I wasn't aware of-Fuck!"

I'd had enough of all this gibberish, mumbling and blabbering. "Just shut up for a second! What the hell are you trying to say?!"

"That right there...It wasn't...me, I wasn't being- I can't explain it! I didn't have any control, just then...I couldn't control that. That's why I'm doing all these things to help! I-I'm trying! You can't judge me! I'll be better I swear!"

I noticed that his eyes had turned less creepy again _I really have to Google this weird changing eye thing when I get home from school..._ and stepped over him, trying to go for a more intimidating look.

"Look, I don't know what kind of freak of nature you are, and spare me the details, because that's some scary shit." I mentally kicked myself as I reached out a hand to help him up. _Well I couldn't just have him down there staring at me worthlessly could I? What if someone came around and saw him on his knees in front of me?! How would that look!_ He slumped, staring at his feet with utter defeat written on his face. "All I know is that you're a danger to Kurt, okay? And a danger to others considering what you nearly did to my mom the other day" I gritted my teeth, going for it. I gripped his shirt, pulling his face to mine. "And I'm telling you, if you ever try that again, _you'll _ be the dead one, I don't care how freakishly supernatural and strong you are, you touch my family-I end you, got it?" I didn't believe that all of this was coming out of my mouth. I am **not** a violent person. In any way shape or form, but bring my family into this? And this is war.

Anger and slight temptation flashed across his eyes before he jutted his chin out, shoving away from my hold and nodding to the ground. "That isn't under my control," he shrugged. I went to speak, but he silenced me with a hand in the air, a death glare sent my way that could send _Kurt's_ to shame.

"I cannot control my actions...the majority of the time, but I'm starting training soon-to get better. I'm doing it for Kurt, I've never had a reason before to even try to remain more 'human' but I'm trying for him. And I don't think I'd ever be able to live with myself if I ever hurt him...So I'll make you a deal, okay?"

I was unsure where this was going...I stood hesitantly rocking on my heels, hands in my pockets awkwardly. I looked around, silence and emptiness. "Okay"

"I promise, right here and right now, that if I ever lay a negative hand on Kurt, or hurt him in any way, you can do whatever you want to me-kill me, burn me, beat me up-I don't care as long as I get what I deserve. Got it?" His voice was so business-like, straight forward, monotonous.

I liked the idea, I'd love to give him a good knock around after all the drama he has caused everyone and everything around him, butto _kill_ him? I could never _kill_ anyone...Though he made it sound like he _wanted_ to die.

"Wait-why would you want me to kill you? Are you like those weird vampires who can't die?"

His lips thinned out to a straight line, eyes dead set on mine. "No, I can die" He replied. "Just not easily"

I don't know what came over me within that moment, but I stuck out my hand and shook it with his. Had I seriously just agreed to brutally injure if not kill a kid if he laid a finger on my step-brother?

I had no time to take anything back though, as said kid had already walked away, shrouding the sunlight beginning to break through the clouds with the collar of his leather jacket, spitting on the ground and pulling his headphones on before disappearing back inside the building.

I waited a while before returning inside myself, to not cause suspicion, I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea for gods sake. Something I couldn't get out of my mind, though, was how overwhelmingly quickly Blaine's emotions changed when it came to Kurt, I didn't care and didn't really want to know any specifics of what the two guys do when they're together but something in the back of my mind was telling me that they obviously cared a great deal about each other.

Blaine was willing to die for him. If that doesn't say something then I don't know what does.

**XOXO**

"Kurt?"

_Oh no._

"Yeah?"

_Please no..._

"Could I speak to you for a second please?"

_Shit._

"Uh-I have homework!"

"It will only take a minute, come upstairs please."

I knew this was _the_ talk, I hadn't spoken to either of them about what happened since Friday, and it was now Monday night. I trekked up the stairs, heading straight for My dad's room where I knew Carole would be, sitting on the bed waiting for me like she usually would be when we sat and talked for hours about gossip and pointless things.

"Hey, sweetie" she smiled as I poked my head around the door, already trying to figure out things to say to her, how the hell could I explain!? What had she even seen?!

"Hi, Carole, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to ask you about Blaine" she said, not giving any emotion away in her face.

_Here we go..._

"What about him?"

"How are you guys since Friday night? He left quite suddenly, and I still don't really understand why."

"Uh...I don't either. We haven't really spoken" I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, when there was a billion fires burning in my brain, I pictured tiny people running and rushing around screaming and panicking because of the situation that was about to unfold. She knew. I could see it.

"Oh? Why is that? Did you have an argument? He seemed like a very...difficult boy...difficult to read" she chewed her lip, obviously struggling on how to put it.

"Things are still tense from Friday and he told me he has a few things to sort out r something-I don't wanna disturb him" I finished lamely, what the hell did she expect me to say?! It was like we were both playing a game where we tried to step around each other and see who would cave first.

"So... Are you going to tell me what happened between Finn and Blaine whilst my back was turned?" She said, casual as ever.

"I don't know, I didn't see"

"I'm not stupid, Kurt, and I need you to tell me please" Her serious 'mother' face was on now, as if she was staring deep into my soul and was ready to destroy me.

"I didn't see! They just hate each other...They always have"

"There is no reason for them to hate each other, and hate is a very strong word!" _Well hate is an __**understatement**__ when it comes to those two_.

I sighed. "I honestly don't know, Carole, you'd have to ask Finn" _Oh shit._ "I-I mean, don't ask Finn-they just don't like each other and...Finn will probably lie! And say that it's Blaine fault or...something" _Smooth, Hummel, real smooth. _

"Hmm...well I'll ask him" she narrowed her eyes, _oh how comical_, shuffling on the edge of the bed. "But I don't appreciate you not being honest with me, Kurt, I thought we trusted each other."

I felt so bad. Oh god, so so bad. I wanted to crumple up and apologise but this is _Blaine's _secret, and Blaine's life. I could never ever reveal it to someone else without even getting his permission first. I could never do that to him.

"I'm being as honest as I can, Carole, I'm sorry I can't do anymore" I smiled sadly at her then, standing and walking to the door slowly to ensure that she could stop me if she wanted. Though she remained in silence with her thoughts.

**XOXO**

(12:34) Kurt: So you've even resorted to ignoring me in the hallways now? Seriously?

(12:40) Kurt: You need to face me at sometime, Blaine

(01:22) Kurt: Text me back, we need to talk.

(01:28) Kurt: Blaine, please, you're killing me here

**(01:30) Blaine: I'm no good for you Kurt **

**(01:30) Blaine: You need to learn when to stay away**

(01:31) Kurt: How can I when I don't even know what's going on with us?! You haven't spoken to me for 3 days straight- are we even together anymore?

(01:32) Kurt: The only thing I know is that you said you had a boyfriend after your fight with Azimio on Monday, so I'm assuming that's me unless you have had someone on the side this entire time?

**(01:34) Blaine: How the hell do you know about that?**

(01:34) Tina told me.

**(01:36) Well, I was talking about you.**

(01:40) So...we're okay?

**(01:45) Blaine: We're okay**

For now. Until I fuck it up again. Until training starts and I start doing crazy shit and piling dead bodies or attacking at random intervals or-

No. We're safe, Kurt's safe. We're okay for now. For now.

He's safe for now.

Everything is going to be fine...

**A/N: Sorry for the obsessive amounts of swearing. I'm angry this week. Sorry for the short, late and shit update, things have been tough recently. I hope you've all had a lovely Christmas and New year, since I haven't wished any of you that yet, (a bit late, I'm sorry) Sorry for the short chapter-but I figured instead of taking longer to write it, you'd just prefer an update, even if it's shorter. So there you go, I'm sorry, again. **

**Love, Ell x**


	17. Chapter 17

Ultraviolet - Chapter 17

When letting myself in to Blaine's house, I noticed the vast gathering of pairs of shoes vaguely lined up against the wall, a sign that the 'gang' was here (As Ricky and Blaine liked to call them). I just called them suspicious though over-friendly demon people whom I hadn't gathered enough information on yet to judge enough.

I shoved a little on the back door when I reached it, it was already half-open anyway, swinging and creaking on its hinges, tapping as the wind continuously pushed it against the frame. I heard music.

It was impossible to not become awestruck at every opportunity you had to walk through the Anderson's amazing house and surroundings. I smiled to myself at the lines of fairy lights that Blaine had told me about hanging up, they lead straight to the den and swung peacefully in the wind. I believe Blaine had once described it as 'atmospheric and edgy '. Crazy artist. I pulled the open sides of my jacket closer around my body, a slight winter breeze whipped past every now and then which caused a chill.

"Hey! It's Kurt!" I heard Miko shout, and then I saw him, hanging upside down from some sort of pole inside the glass building.

"Hey guys!" I hollered back, treading further until I reached the doorway, scanning the room for a head of dark curly hair but finding none.

"Blaine's out back" Sean said from the corner, looking a little dazed, he was lying with Nicole between his legs, whom was tuning his guitar for him, a plectrum between her teeth and also looking a little droopy. She squinted her eyes in a slight smile, which I took as a greeting and smiled back at her. I headed outside, straight through the double doors where Sean had gestured to with his thumb.

"Wait!" I heard a voice from behind me, and Melissa came rushing out. "I'll go with you, it's not safe out there, Kurt, they're training and Ricky's working him a little too hard" she said with a slightly disapproving frown.

"Oh okay...So what training are they doing?" I asked, walking alongside Melissa, still not seeing any sign of the two brothers.

"Just basics at the minute really, I think they're doing hand-to-hand combat first, so expect a lot of pent up anger, testosterone and fighting." She shook her head, "Those boys, sometimes, I swear".

I talk with her a little about general things as we trail deeper into the garden, weaving through trees and catching glimpses of other little clearings and miniature meadows, I couldn't help blushing when my eyes met the patch of grass where Blaine and I had shared our first kiss. Melissa remained oblivious, but a small smile tainted her lips as we passed it.

"Oh, just a warning for when we go back in, Sean's a little high, I think...He and Nicole took something earlier before they got here and the side effects are still beginning to wear off. It's quite funny actually, just a little crazy, if you ask me"

"Really? What did they take?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just weed or something equally disgusting," she grimaced and then glanced over to me. "I'm sorry, I just really despise drugs, although it is hilarious to watch Sean demand countless amounts of bowls of pasta when he gets the munchies."

I laughed along with her, making sure to make a mental note to try steer clear from the crazy couple when I returned, not wanting to be stuck with any awkward high-state questions or demands of tropic or extreme foods or anything like that.

We heard them before we seen them, shouts and loud growls, and cracking, lots and lots of cracking. "What is that?" I asked, somewhat warily, dragging behind a little to let Melissa lead the way into the clearing that the boys were presumably practising in.

A boom echoed through the air. "Uhm, judging from that? Probably the sound of the trees breaking and falling down" she scratched the back of her head. "It's uh...It's fine, Blaine will probably replace them later, he loves his gardening anyway."

I hummed in agreement, and slight disbelief. _They were knocking __**trees**__ down?_ _What the hell were they doing?! _

"C'mon, Blaine! You can do better than this dammit!" Ricky's voice resonated through the air. More cracking.

"Fuck you! Rik! You have no idea how fucking hard this is for me" Blaine growled back angrily. Another boom was heard and a cluster of birds were heard fluttering away quickly as the trees they were perched in fell to the ground. A final thud was heard and then Melissa was pulling back a bunch of willow tree branches which acted as some kind of gateway, I guessed, to the clearing, and I followed her inside.

The light was intense in this part, maybe because of the amount of trees that now lay in scattered piles around on the floor, that was giving way to some sunlight- or maybe just because of the clearing altogether. Nevertheless, the beauty of the long swaying grass and the rays of sun peaking through the stubborn clouds couldn't even come close to the beauty of the man that stood before me.

They both stood in the centre, shirts off, fists raised, running at each other with fierce and powerful strides. I watched in complete shock as Blaine charged forward, catching Ricky around his mid-riff and launching him into the thick trunk of the tree opposite, a loud smack resounding in the small space. Both boys cheered, as if it were some sort of achievement, Blaine punching a triumphant fist into the air.

"Yes! That's more like it!" Ricky peeled himself from the tree his back had been slumped against, not showing any pain or discomfort whatsoever which was completely ridiculous. "Now, again." He ordered, psyching himself up as he jogged quickly on the spot, and then jumped forward into a solid stance, opposite Blaine.

I was completely stuck between horror, concern and absolute _want._ Sweat was falling in droplets from Blaine's now soaked curly hair, rolling down his smooth tan skin, breathing heavily so the muscles shifted just-so every now and then. _Fuck._ The planes of his back shifted as he rolled his neck, cracking his knuckles, his abs tensing as he gritted his teeth and charged forward once again. Ricky caught him this time, and they battled with their fists, punching each other violently, the thuds were so loud and sounded incredibly painful as they hit bare skin, though Blaine was relentless. He was crazy. Without exaggeration, I watched helplessly as he shot at least 10 punches per three seconds into Ricky's stomach, trying to make him double over.

Melissa groaned from next to me, she looked more annoyed than anything, how the hell was she not screaming for Blaine to stop? Ricky was being beaten to death! I stood gaping at her in disbelief, unable to form any words. She sighed, tapping her foot and glancing at her watch, _how the hell would that help in any way?!_

I'd had enough. Deciding to take action, I barrelled forward.

"NO! KURT!" Melissa screamed as soon as I'd moved a foot.

Blaine's head whipped around, targeting me immediately. I grinded to a halt, still not too far away from Melissa though not far away from Blaine either. Ricky had realised by now what was going on, pinning Blaine's arms behind his back, pulling him backwards as he struggled against his brother.

"Let me go! Ricky! Kurt is in danger!" he struggled wildly, using his entire body force to slam Ricky backwards across the field. He leapt for me instantly, ignoring Melissa's pleads as she ran to try and step before me. She held an arm in front of me, which Blaine shoved aside, eyes frantic and raving. Seeing the interaction between Blaine and his girlfriend, Ricky shot over (_wow demon speed was really something)_ in a second, pushing himself between Melissa and his brother.

Blaine didn't care about anyone though, he pushed past both of them, Ricky holding Melissa back protectively, holding a hand out in front of my chest which Blaine also pushed aside when he finally reached me. I was frozen stuck still, when Blaine gathered me into his embrace, his frantic eyes searching for something in mine, grasping my face desperately between his hands.

"Ricky-" Melissa sounded broken. "Get the others, now."

"I'm not leaving you" he shook his head, determined.

"Kurt," Blaine let out in a final breath. I was just glad to see that he'd stopped. Stopped hurting everybody and finally realised the damage he was doing. His voice sounded different though, as if it wasn't actually Blaine, and only then did I realise the consequences of my stupid, _stupid_ actions.

"Blaine" I said warily, in reply to him.

"You're safe? You're here?" He gasped, his body was shaking from the force of something, he looked like he was about to explode.

"I'm fine" I answered, quite shaky myself, in a quiet voice.

"You're fine? He's fine?" He clarified, turning to the two others for hesitant clarification.

"He's fine, Blaine" Ricky said in an unknown voice, sorta authoritive. "Now do you realise what you have just done?" He asked, almost shamefully, and Blaine hung his head after a realisation.

"I'm sorry. Next time? Kurt was in danger" He sobs, holding me close. I was thankful for the affection, though I wasn't quite sure what was going on, and it became incredibly dizzying to try to concentrate on anything when Blaine was holding me in his naked muscled arms, his chest moving against mine as he cradled me.

I decided that I should actually finally speak up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, Kurt, it's fine, shh don't worry about it" Ricky offered, smiling kindly at me although I had a feeling all three demons stood before me knew something that I didn't. Something that could've happened but didn't. Something terrible.

"Can I...?" Blaine started, his face pleading at his brother.

Ricky let go of Melissa warily, still keeping her at a safe distance from Blaine, keeping an arm outstretched to her. "Let me see your eyes." he demanded coldly.

Blaine did the same, stepped forward with an arm still extended backwards to me, clutching onto my sleeve protectively, his fingers wrapped stiffly around my wrist.

Ricky took a harsh grip on Blaine's jaw, which caused him to growl, the deep sound rumbling from his chest. Ricky squinted into his eyes, tilting Blaine's head this way and that.

"Take a run" he said, shoving a hand into Blaine's naked chest, pushing him away. Blaine looked hesitantly around, his eyes settling on me. "Around the perimeter. Now. Go"

The shift in Ricky's voice had Blaine shivering, his head snapped around again and he shot off across the clearing and into the trees.

Melissa let out a breath.

"Thank god," she shook her head, grasping my hand and pulling me back in the direction that we came, Ricky following closely around, squinting into the shadows as if looking for something.

I felt the guilt crawling up my throat, another apology making its way out. "Melissa, I-"

"No, Kurt, don't apologise, you didn't know" she smiles sadly at me.

"Could you explain it to me, please?" I asked, not entirely sure what I was even asking about.

"Yes, I can explain, but when we're back at the den." She watched as Ricky took off, sprinting into a shadowed area in between two trees without a word of warning and disappearing just as Blaine had.

I didn't ask any more questions, just allowed Melissa to weave my arm through hers as we walked in step back to the glass hut.

**XOXO**

"So let me get this straight, they weren't actually hurting each other?" I asked in complete disbelief, there was no way that those blows that Blaine was punching into Ricky's chest caused no pain.

"Well, technically they were, but typically, when demons are so infatuated with training they enter a sort of daze, where they aren't connected to the outside world, and they are so focused on achieving they don't feel or notice any pain inflicted." Louise stated, for such a quiet girl she sure did know a lot.

"Right..."

"Do you understand?" Melissa asks, her voice hopeful.

"I think so, but why was it important that I didn't distract him?" I asked, thinking back.

"Because when Blaine is in that daze, it's almost as if nothing is actually real, his brain tricked him into thinking you were hurt and that's all he could focus on. In that state, he would've done anything to get to you, which meant that he could've seriously injured any one of us in the process, including you" Melissa finished, speaking slowly to engrave the words into my mind.

"Not to mention that his testosterone levels would have been through the roof, that couldn't have helped much," Louise adds, "You're very lucky" she smiles, and I can see that she genuinely means it.

I let out a breath, _all the things that could've gone wrong, Kurt, you idiot._ "I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, I'm sorry, I should've warned y-"

"I swear if I hear another apology from either you I'm gonna smack your god damn heads together" Miko grunts from the corner, where he holds an ice pack to his head.

"Ignore him, he's just grumpy because he fell on his head doing his stupid pole trick" Louise rolls her eyes fondly at him.

Miko glared at her playfully, starting a "Hey! they aren't stupid pole tricks, they're _stunts_ actually. You're just jealous that-"

But I didn't hear anymore of the couple's playful banter, as it drifted into the background, because I could see two figures walking towards the hut in the distance through the glass walls.

"Oh, here they come" Melissa says, squinting. "Blaine seems more controlled, I think he's okay"

I still bite my lip, waiting in anticipation until those double doors swing slowly open and the two brothers step through.

**XOXO**

"I'm sorry" I say for the fiftieth time, and Blaine kisses it away.

"Stop apologising"

"I can't" I whined, rolling onto my back, falling with a huff back onto Blaine's comfy duvet.

He sighs, tipping himself further onto his side, shuffling closer to me in a way that makes my heart beat erratically in my chest. He reaches out a hesitant arm, bringing his hand to rest on my stomach, smoothing up and down in a soothing manner.

"If anything, I should be the one apologising," he hums, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Not you"

My breath hitches. "Still...Anything could've happened"

"But it didn't" Blaine shook his head, pulling me back onto my side to face him, his arms hanging loosely around my middle. "I won't ever let anything happen to you" he buries his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling and then sighing shakily. "That was a one-off, okay? You didn't know, and that was my first session, so I was weak."

After Ricky and Blaine had entered the den, all full of laughter, brotherly punches and arms around each other, clearly showing that the previous tense atmosphere had vanished, Blaine's eyes had met mine. We walked calmly up to his room, hands swinging between us, not saying a word. We'd collapsed onto his bed, on our sides facing each other and hugging tightly, the realisation of everything that could've gone wrong today hitting us.

"Anyway, today aside...I miss you" Blaine pouted, and I was glad to see those adorable puppy eyes weren't infected with terrifying black as they had been earlier. I pressed my forehead to his, thrilling at the fact that I could, winding my arms around his neck.

"I miss you too, I know things haven't been right between us...but after today..."

"I'm never letting you go again" he says in a small determined voice, "Never"

Blaine's eyes were wide and solemn, the flicks of golden hazel were bright with promise. I could see the internal conflict he seemed to be having, similar to how sometimes he would wince for no reason, or shake his head violently as if to get rid of an unwanted voice in his head.

"Blaine..."

I watched him close his eyes, breathing slowly, and then open them after a moments silence, pulling my body along the sheets until it was pressed securely against his.

"Yes?"

I took the leap, ignoring the embarrassment of having to say it out loud, fighting back to blush and whispering, low and close into Blaine's ear...

"Kiss me"

And that was it, after a final shudder and a hasty nod, firm lips were pressed against mine, moving expertly as two rough palms cradled my jaw. I squinted, making out Blaine's closed eyes and his long dark lashes fanned out against the dark circles above his cheekbones. Demons didn't sleep, Blaine had told me, _Unless absolutely content._

Blaine's lips parted with a soft smack, pressing insistently against mine, as I slid my tongue in against his. He groaned. My fingers found their place in his hair, curly and unruly from the persistent wind that had quite obviously attacked his hair gel throughout the day of being outside.

Blaine broke away with a gasp, tilting my face to kiss down the side of my neck, one hand sliding up my chest to toy with the blue collar that was peeking out from underneath my zipped jacket. Our feet tangled as Blaine rolled on top, pinning me down and effectively breaking the kisses.

I stared into his eyes for a moment, slightly dilated, but in a way that just seemed humane, as if it was just his natural reaction to the make out. Regardless, I found some confidence from an unknown place and brought it up to the back of his neck, tugging at the stubborn tuft of hair at the bottom, pulling his face back to mine.

Breath mingling heavily between us, I sucked my boyfriend's lower lip between mine, earning a long and rather pornographic moan from Blaine which neither of us had time to blush at or be embarrassed for.

"Kurt," he gasped, still hovering above me, his arms outstretched to hold himself up. "Please" he continued, dropping down to his elbows so his face was centimetres from mine, diving sideways and pressing his lips to my neck once more, his hot breath panting out against my sweat-damp skin. _God, this is like porn._

"Kurt..." he repeated, low and deep against my throat, his hands cradling my face ever so gently, which made the butterflies swarm in my stomach, just that little action, it was so _Blaine_. The _real_ Blaine.

"Tell me to stop" he gasps, writhing against me, and I swore I could feel something hard and long brushing up against my leg.

"I-I can't, Oh god, Blaine" I rolled him over, feeling more dominant on top, swinging my legs either side of his body, resting down and straddling him, sitting just an inch above my boyfriend's pelvis.

His hands came up to grasp my hips, and I felt a stronger reaction in my jeans, my cock pressing harder against the rough material this way which caused both the most delicious and torturous pressure.

"Are you ready to-"

"No," Blaine shakes his head before I even finished my sentence. I just laughed, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You don't even know what I was going to say"

"We need to talk before we do anymore, Kurt" Blaine said, sounding pained but controlled despite our position, and he slips the tips of his cool fingers under my shirt where he is grasping my hips in a powerful grip.

"I don't want to..." I blushed, avoiding his intense gaze. "Go all the way yet,"

"Obviously" Blaine rolled his eyes fondly, smiling up at me patiently.

"Could we...try something new, though?" I suggested.

"I'd love that" he grins, making me want to blush even more, but I had no time, as he was pulling me down to crash our lips together once more. Before long, the hands at my hips were trailing upwards, grasping the hem of my shirt, tugging questioningly. I nodded against Blaine's shoulder, feeling him sinking his teeth into my neck and letting out an embarrassingly loud moan that I prayed to whoever was up there that Blaine's friends and Ricky didn't hear it from the single cracked window to the side of Blaine's room, overlooking the garden.

I let my fingertips trail along the neck-line of Blaine's t-shirt which had been hastily pulled on when entering the den, as he'd still been shirtless from training. _Pity._

When Blaine undid the final button of my shirt and pushed my opened jacket from my shoulders, I tugged adamantly at his. "You too" I mumbled nervously, trying not to over-think the situation or I'd most definitely freak out and/or get cold feet and run a mile.

He paused, both palms splayed on my back as I leant back against them, sitting in his lap. He pressed a fleeting kiss to my lips as he lifted the red t-shirt over his head. I took the time to appreciate Blaine's muscled chest up close, letting out a nervous breath, he was _perfect_. I trailed my fingers along the tan skin, pressing my palm flat against his rapidly beating heart.

As soon as I felt the material slide from my shoulders I wanted to snatch it back up again, completely self-conscious after seeing Blaine. "Just as I imagined you" he let out a breath, a lazy smile tugging at his lips as his hands smoothed over my skin. "So gorgeous, baby"

"Baby?" I asked teasingly, "That's a new one" I wrapped my arms comfortably around his neck, kissing him like it would be the last time I'd ever see him again.

"Y' like that?" Blaine rasps, rocking his hips upwards so I could feel just how much this was affecting him. _God, he feels big_. I pressed downwards, silently pleading for more.

"Yes, _Yes" _ my moans echoed off the walls, bouncing back to us, and I wasn't even ashamed about how loud we were becoming.

Thrilling at the reaction, Blaine moved his hands to the small of my back, pushing. "C'mon, baby"

"I-I'm gonna-"

"Can I?" Blaine asks, his eyes wide, panting and sweating as he hooks his fingertips into my jeans.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ "Do it" I challenged, lifting my hips, undoing the button myself before Blaine's hands batted mine away, simultaneously sucking a hickey into my collarbone.

"_So _ hot...Oh god..." Blaine rambled, kissing anywhere his lips could reach, sliding down the zipper and sliding his hand around to the top of my ass.

I reached out to tug at Blaine's sweats, which were hanging low on his hips, the band of his boxers peeking out of the top. Suddenly, I was on my back, and Blaine's sweats were around his knees, my jeans around my thighs.

_How did this even happen, we were cuddling one minute, and now this?_ But boy, if it meant seeing Blaine like this, so unhinged and tragically beautiful, it was so, _so_ worth it.

without warning, I felt fingers dipping into the waistband of my boxers, and I rolled on top once more, pushing my hips to rest on Blaine's stomach, urging him on. And then the most glorious feeling comes from nowhere, and a tight grip engulfs my throbbing cock, my head drops forward onto the headboard, giving me a convenient angle to stare at Blaine's teasing eyes as his fist glides slowly up and down. Just watching each other.

Losing the ability to breathe just adds to all the mindfuck because Blaine just moves his hand so torturously slow and kisses so frantically at the same time. I just groan, deeper than I ever thought I could, and all I can do is fist my hands into his hair, so hard it must hurt.

Those eyes, _god damn you Blaine_, those eyes. He squints up at me, eyes lazy and hooded, moving his hand faster now, grasping firmly, staring up at me as if challenging me. _Oh fuck, is this what heaven feels like?_ I don't even remember coming, just remember my whole body setting on fire, coming alight as the stars exploded behind my closed eyelids.

I came to eventually, faced with the devastatingly handsome man beneath me, lying with his hands behind his head and a smug grin, and _oh god_, that was _my_ come splattered all over his naked chest. My face burned at the image, and I leant forward to give Blaine a rewarding kiss, trailing my hand down to rub against his hard member, and that proud little grin I felt against my mouth disappeared immediately as he whined, thrashing his hips upwards. I slid my hand into his boxers, trying to feel just as confident as Blaine had appeared.

Hands came up to grasp my face, long and loud moans let out into my mouth, along with a fair share of 'oh fuck's and 'Kurt, yes, yes's. I gripped tighter and jerked faster than Blaine had, but kissed slower, more tantalisingly with more tongue.

Blaine came with an ear-splitting "FUCK" and shot all over his lower abdomen, some landing on my hand, as his chest rose up and down rapidly, panting hard and heavy into the crook of my neck.

"You're the fucking best"

He said finally, and I snorted, both of us doubling over in laughter at the hilarity of the situation. I figured afterwards that I must've just been nervous laughter to follow the awkward silence as we both caught our breath, but nothing really felt too awkward about this at all.

"Well," Blaine looked down to himself, mixed come splattered across the canvas of his tan-skinned body. "They never show this part in the movies" he laughs, and I could've sworn I'd heard a nervous hint in there somewhere from the _almighty fearless badass that is Blaine Anderson_.

"Wait there" I pressed a confident final kiss to Blaine's lips, leaving him there on the bed as I scrambled up awkwardly swinging my legs out of the straddling position. I tried to swish my hips a little more purposefully at the attempt of being sexy, but probably failed. I found a wash-cloth somewhere in the bathroom next door, running it under the warm water and returning to one smug boyfriend who was lying defeated on his back.

I blushed bright red as I cleaned him off, the water dripping down and trickling along his sides, making him squirm and his abs tense. _Fuck you're so gorgeous._ Eventually, the awkward silence passed, and we were giggling again, pressed together on the bed just as we'd started, on our sides facing each other.

We lay in silence for a while, drained of our energy. I shuddered in disbelief of something that had been so completely unexpected yet so completely perfect.

**XOXO**

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Blaine had asked, as we sat across from each other at the breakfast bar in the empty kitchen. Blaine was making a smoothie for Sean who'd screamed, shouted and demanded one as soon as we'd returned, hands linked between us and secretive smiles on our faces. He really _was_ high.

"I-no, I mean...I was... comfortable" I trailed off, feeling my face burn up and just wishing I could stick my head inside the fridge and stay there forever. I always seemed to be blushing around Blaine, it was becoming ridiculous.

Blaine cleared his throat, smirking slightly and reaching up to a top shelf to retrieve the lid to the blender. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes away from the view that my stretching boyfriend created. I tried, I really did.

My face turned hot again, _god, why was Blaine always so cool about things like this? _

"Were you?" I asked, noticing Blaine's confused expression when I did. "Comfortable, I mean."

"Oh! Oh," he blushed, _yes! Finally!_ "I-yes, I was _very_ comfortable, if you didn't notice" he trailed off with a wink, and I tried to hold back the proud smirk as I recalled the sounds Blaine had made when I finally wrapped my hand around him.

"Why do you ask?"

Blaine hesitated, pausing for a minute and putting the knife down from where he'd been chopping strawberries. "I just don't want either of us to... jump into something that we aren't ready for"

"So you're saying..."

"Oh god no!" he said, obviously noticing my assuming expression. "No, I'm not saying that I wasn't ready, I was. It's just...we didn't really discuss it beforehand, like we would normally do. Do you understand?"

I hummed. "I understand"

A silence fell over us momentarily, and Blaine went back to chopping. "We're discussing it now though, aren't we?" I stated.

I watched a gorgeous smile spread across my boyfriend's face, his twinkling eyes meeting mine as he chopped the last strawberry, offering it out with his hand and popping it into my mouth. "Exactly"

The door swung open, then, and Blaine tipped the contents of his chopping board into the blender, looking up to notice Miko rifling around in the fridge.

"What you looking for, Mike?"

Miko tapped his finger on his chin for a moment, staring at the fridge's contents, before he turned back to Blaine, his hands on his hips. "Food" he said, scratching his head. "Any idea where I can find some? The fridge is full of Ricky's shitty protein shakes and pre-made salads"

"Yeah, that would be for his new diet, stupid if you ask me, he's not got an ounce of fat on him" Blaine shook his head, walking around the breakfast bar and sliding behind me, between the back of my chair and the counter, being sure to brush his fingers against my shoulders as he passed. I shivered. This new sexual tension hanging in the air was _killing me._

Blaine made his way round to the dark haired boy, shuffling past him and banging around in various cupboards and shelves before finding a bag of Doritos and throwing them to Miko.

"Thanks man," he grinned, catching them in mid-air. He'd just opened the bag and stuffed at least 5 Doritos into his mouth when he paused, turning on his heels slowly and holding out an accusing finger. "Wai-, Where were ou gwuys eawlier?" He said around a mouthful of food, narrowing his eyes at Blaine, who shied away under the intense gaze and scratched the back of his neck (a nervous habit I'd come to realise) and looked helplessly at me.

"Uhhh..." Blaine started but didn't finish.

Miko's eyes widened comically, and he began shouting "Dude!" He flailed around, and I couldn't tell whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. "You guys were totally fucking!"

Blaine turned bright red, burying his face into his hands, and I mostly just sat there in shock. "Miko, I swear, shut the hell up or I will beat you to the god-damn ground!" He groaned, half-smirking and half-serious, trying to hold back a laugh as his friend danced around in circles yelling "I'm telling Ricky!" over and over again.

"You dare, Miko" Blaine warned, a laugh escaping, looking over at me with apologetic eyes, before groaning again at his friend. "You're incorrigible!"

Miko just opened the patio doors, and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hey Ricky! You'll never guess what your little brother Blainey-Boo has been up to! He's fooling around with Kurtie! They're fucking! The cherry has been popped! The dragon has left it's cage! The sausage has-"

Blaine cut him off (THANK GOD) by finally lunging at him, securing a hand over his mouth and dragging him away from the door, just as a few hollers sounded, clearly from Sean, "WOO! Way to go Blainers! You're the maaan Kurt!"

I let my head fall into my hands, deciding whether to groan or burst out laughing, just lying there as Blaine wrestled with Miko, both laughing uncontrollably. It was mere seconds before Ricky came bursting through the door.

"What is this I hear?! _My _baby brother is _fooling around_ with some guy?!" He mock gasps, winking at me probably to make sure not to offend me.

"Ricky! Fuck off!" Blaine gasped, laughing from the floor where Miko was promptly sitting on him to ensure he couldn't escape.

Ricky proceeded to jump on top of both of them, screaming "PILE ON!" and crushing Blaine in the process, tickling at his sides where he was lying defenceless under two bodies. I was more than pleased at the fact that as soon as Blaine escaped, he ran straight into my arms. I wrapped them around his waist and hooked my chin over his shoulder as he glared menacingly at the two other boys.

"Kurt will protect me from your evil, evil ways" he said with narrowed eyes, crossing his arms over his chest mockingly.

This was the moment, the moment I realised that this was Blaine. The _real_ Blaine. The Blaine who jokes around with his friends and isn't afraid to make a fool of himself; not uptight serious Blaine who is overconfident and rude. The parasite that controls him. I just hugged him tighter, as Ricky and Miko returned outside, racing each other like children back to the glass hut at the end of the long path.

**XOXO**

1 New Message. From: Mercedes. 3.15PM.

_**Hey, are you with Blaine?**_

Why did she want to know that...? I settled back into Blaine's arms, we were snuggled together on the floating loveseat in the den, ignoring everyone else in favour of soaking up some of the early appearing spring sun that was shining through the glass ceiling at odd angles.

_Yes...why?_

_**Have you been on Facebook recently?**_

I snorted, did _anyone_ go on facebook nowadays?

_Uh..no why?_

I chewed at my fingernails, nervously tapping my phone against my leg until I felt it buzz again and hastily unlocked it.

_**Because I just went on to send Sam something, and Karofsky's status got me a little shook up...you might wanna check it out...or get Blaine to**_

Blaine pulled the phone from my hands, and I didn't even bother to snatch it back, letting him read through the texts and then pulling me closer against his chest.

"What is she talking about?" He asked, confusion clear in his voice as he clicked onto the facebook app.

I sighed, not needing this right now. Why did Karofsky have to continue making appearances in my life just as soon as it was getting better? "I don't know, check"

I let my head loll sideways onto Blaine's chest, watching him glare at my phone when it took too long to load.

After a short while, Blaine spoke. "He's threatening me" I heard him grind his teeth together, and immediately Ricky and Sean stood, hovering almost protectively over Blaine.

"How is he threatening you?"

"He wrote an indirect status, and there are a few comments from his shit head friends mocking me, he says he wants another fight. To 'prove we're even' or something.

"Why the hell would he do that? Wasn't he pretty shook up after last time you beat him to the ground?"

"Yes. But this time he's bringing friends"

The room quietens then, and it seems as though a silent mutual agreement is made, and Miko stands too, nodding at Blaine in a secretive manner.

"Blaine," I warned, trailing off hesitantly. "Don't tell me you're going to do something that you'll regret"

"I'm not doing anything, he's starting it. If anything it's self defence!" Blaine flails, and then brushes my hair behind my ear. "Don't worry, Kurt, it'll be fine"

"Whenever you say that, things always end up the opposite" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I can't sit back and let him mock me, or challenge me, whatever. I should fight back" Blaine says finally, looking up to Ricky with a determined look on his face.

"Well..." Ricky starts, trailing off and looking far off into the distance somewhere into the garden. "You clearly can't do this alone, Blaine, especially not in training season"

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Obviously"

Ricky frowns at him. "So if this 'Karofsky' kid has any problems, you'll call us, right?"

"Or we'll come to school with you, can we do that?" Sean suggests, looking to his girlfriend questioningly.

"I doubt it" Nicole shrugs.

"If he wants a real fight, we will do it outside of school" Miko grunts, folding his arms across his chest. "Otherwise he's only doing it to try and humiliate you, or he's just a pussy."

Blaine laughs. "Well said"

"So we wait?" Sean challenges.

Ricky sighs once more, sinking back down into his chair. "We wait"

**XOXO**

The following days at school were met with hushed whispers in the corridor whenever Blaine and Dave would cross paths, both glaring menacingly at each other, Blaine most likely more than Dave. Karofsky hadn't yet made any moves, but Finn said that he'd overheard Azimio boasting in the locker rooms about how they were all going to 'tear him apart' and things were starting to become serious. I had no doubts that Blaine could defend himself, there was no doubt about that. But what if he seriously hurt someone? Or Ricky did? Or any of the other guys?

My thoughts are plagued with images of O'Connor's broken face, the image of Blaine pulling him by the scruff of his neck, collar and all out of the tiny square window in my basement-bedroom, and never once seeing that face again. I'm sure Blaine thought I'd forgotten that night. I hadn't. It haunts me.

My nightmares have become more haunted, and twisted evil versions of Blaine are beginning to make quite the star appearance in most of my dreams, always including at least one person that Blaine has murdered.

Lest we forget that this boy murdered his father before he'd even turned 10. He was a cold-blooded killer. But he was still _Blaine._

"What are you so deep in thought about?" A grumbling voice came into hearing, and I noticed Blaine slumped back against the locker next to mine.

"Just thinking" I mumbled in reply, turning back to retrieve my art book.

"Yes. What about?" He said impatiently, tapping his foot back against the metal of the bottom row of lockers, this would usually be the moment where Blaine would pull out his enormous headphones and stick them over his ears, but after a quick lecture about how anti-social that was from me one day, he'd began to use them less and less.

"Karofsky," I sighed. "You, Everything." Blaine looked up at my short list, raising an eyebrow and then slinging an arm around my shoulder, pulling me flush against him.

"I know you're worried. You don't need to be"

I nodded against his chest, keeping my mouth shut before everything just came bursting out and I'd say everything that I'd been holding in for the past week.

The bell rang and students hurried to class, as I remained glued to Blaine. We had art together next anyway, Miss Ashley wouldn't be bothered if we were late.

"Blaine," I decided to just go for it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go on" he said, not really paying attention, as he watched something over my head.

"Do you ever...think about your parents?"

That snapped him out of his daydream. He stared back at me with angered eyes, his jaw tightening. "Why do you want to know that?" He said, defensive, pulling his arms back from my waist and busying himself with picking an imaginary loose thread on his sleeve.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know if you...I mean, I didn't know whether you were comfortable talking about it but I just wondered so-"

"No," he said bluntly, pulling away from me at last, breaking all contact and walking towards our classroom. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

And that was that.

Blaine stormed inside the classroom with an angry air about him which made the skinny green-eyed boy who was hovering in between the tables, trying to find a suitable paintbrush practically jump backwards to avoid the path of angry Blaine who'd stormed through the centre and slammed his bag onto the floor next to his seat.

Miss Ashley met my confused gaze and shrugged her shoulders in agreement, clapping her hands once and beginning to speak. I sighed, taking my seat and deciding that I'd talk to Blaine about it at the end of the day where we met at our usual place.

**XOXO**

Blaine wasn't stood waiting by my locker at the end of the day. I panicked, wondering if I'd really taken it too far and scared Blaine away.

I checked my phone, sighing in frustration when I found no texts or missed calls from said boyfriend.

**To: Blaine**

**Where are you? **

I watched as people fled past, chatting noisily and all rushing to the doors to get home. I caught one of the jocks' eye and was met with a challenging glare, and it was clear to see that he was looking around to see whether I had Blaine with me, deciding on whether he could approach me or not.

My phone buzzed.

**From: Blaine**

**Detention.**

I groaned, half in annoyance but half in relief. I walked briskly in the direction where I knew Blaine would be, trying to escape the group of forming jocks whom were all staring at me now, as I stood defenceless against them all. _Shit, I need to get to Blaine._

Upon entering the 'detention room', I wasn't surprised at the fact that it was only Blaine sat there, at the back of the room swinging on his chair and staring at something in his hands. Mr Childs sat at the front, and nodded at me when I entered, at that point I was glad that it was him on duty, because he remembered me from his class last year, as I was the only student who listened to him instead of mocked him.

I walked to the back, sliding in between the singular tables. "What did you do now?" I sighed, resting down on the table next to Blaine's.

"Got my knife out in class" he grumbles, slicing said knife against the desktop, carving in some sort of shape into the soft wood and popping it out into the pile of already carved wood chunks at his feet.

"I'm sure there's more to the story than that-"

"Why are you here?" I felt my heart sink in my chest at his icy tone, and I could've sworn I'd seen a look of regret cross Blaine's face.

"I just...there was a group of jocks and they were staring and...about to come over and you weren't there, so.." I trailed off, looking out of the window of the empty school.

Blaine went to stand, but a throat being cleared from the front of the classroom made him slump back in his chair dejectedly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there" he mumbles. And then finally, a huge sigh is released and he grabs my hand. "And I'm sorry about earlier"

I let him pull me closer, as I stand next to where he sits.

"I don't know what came over me it's just- I don't usually...talk about that" he clears his throat. "That kinda stuff, I mean...it isn't as if I don't feel comfortable telling you, as I lied before...I just don't... I don't really-"

"Honestly Blaine you don't have to worry about it, it wasn't my place to ask"

I watched as he glanced to the clock, tracking the time, groaning when he seen that he had just over 15 minutes left to endure, pulling me closer to him and burying his face in my stomach.

Mr Childs eventually sighs, closing his folder with a heavy thud, "Alright boys, you can leave, I don't wanna stay in here any longer than you do" he shrugs his bag onto his shoulder and walks straight out of the classroom, leaving us with completely confused faces and small smiles.

I let Blaine hug me tightly against him, until we both feel his phone vibrating in his front jacket pocket, and I fish it out to see Ricky's name flashing across the screen.

"Hey Rik, I-"

"Where are you?"

"At school, why?"

"Are you inside?"

"Just coming out now...What's going o-"

"That Dave kid and his cronies are outside waiting to jump you"

"I-what?"

"I came to pick you up because we're going to Sean's, and I can see them from the car."

Blaine looked over at me, contemplating, tangling his fingers with mine.

"Are the boys with you now?"

"Of course"

"Are we ready?"

A pause. "Yes"

"Okay"

and with that, Blaine hung up the phone, pulling me quickly towards the double doors that I knew Dave and all the others were waiting behind, ready to attack Blaine or at least threaten him. I pulled my hand back, yanking Blaine to a halt.

I shot him a warning look, and he raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Don't get hurt" I said, kissing his cheek. He looked amused at the fact I even thought that _he_ could be beaten in anyway.

"Just stay close to me please, Kurt" he says simply, and kisses me long and hard, throwing an arm around my back and guiding me towards the blue doors, blasting open with harsh sunlight and cold air when Blaine pulled on the handles, and we stepped out into the unknown.

**XOXO**

**A/N: I'm sorry this was a little rushed. Let me know if there's anything specific you want to see or see more of in this fic in reviews please. Thanks!**

**Love, Ell X**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Extremely violent themes.**

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

"Cut the creepy villain voice, Karofsky, if you want a fight then lets do it."

I was so fucking tired of this kid's crap. Didn't he get it the first time?

I saw Azimio jostle Kurt slightly, who was gripping tightly onto my hand, and I dropkicked the jock in the shin, snickering when he howled out in pain. "You little shit! I'll fucking kill you! Get back here"

"Gladly" I grinned, steering Kurt towards the car park, and returning to Azimio.

I heard Kurt let out an unsettled noise, but I knew that Ricky would be here in no time, and Kurt was only an arms-width away. As soon as the thought entered my head, I heard three pairs of footsteps scraping against the warm tarmac behind me.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, one of the larger jocks, whom I'd never bothered getting to know. They were all scum. There was one, whom wasn't as bad as the others, Michael, who was in my weight lifting class. We'd shared a brief conversation about boxing, though it seemed that he was a little scared of me, and even now, he stood back in the group amongst the rest.

"Six against two? Hardly fair" Sean spoke up, and a few of the meatheads seemed intimidated by his voice, accompanying his huge muscles and tall build. I even seen one guy step back, shooting a worried sideways glance to his friend.

A small guy was sizing Miko up, holding his arms out threateningly, and when he got too close, Miko pushed him back, he went flying a couple of steps, slamming back against a wall.

Dave's eyes were locked on Kurt, and I let a growl out of my chest, feeling Ricky's hand grasp my arm, restraining me.

Some shuffling was heard and then a small voice spoke up under his breath. "Dave, you said it'd only be the two of 'em"

"Yeah, man, there's like...5 guys there" A louder voice spoke, and Azimio grumbled, stepping forward and jabbing a fat finger out towards _my_ Kurt. I was fed up of him getting between things, couldn't he just let me batter the shit out of Karofsky without fucking stepping in all the time?!

"Well, fairy-princess Hummel isn't really considered as a guy, is he?" He snarled, and a few chuckles were heard, and I spotted a few people hanging around sitting on the front of their cars, watching on.

I looked around at our surroundings, Ricky had warned me not to fight on school grounds because it could mean suspension for me or even becoming expelled. But I couldn't resist the temptations any longer.

I wanted his soul, and I wanted it **now**.

I sighed, cracked my neck and barrelled forwards.

My fist collided with his temple first, the quickest way to send him to sleep, Sean had taught me that when I was 5. And there he was, knocked out cold on the floor, and I kept kicking him. _God_, that felt good.

Someone was shrieking, but I didn't care to focus on who it was, I felt controlled. This is how Azimio Adams was supposed to die. I fell to my knees at last, closing my eyes and slowly inhaled.

But before the goodness could reach my lungs, I was being yanked back, pushed, tumbling continuously to the back of the group, with a final thud I met the side of Ricky's car, which he was holding me up against with his fists curled into my jacket.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" He hissed, completely insane with rage. All I could think of was how close I'd been. _So fucking close._

Sean had another hand on my shoulder, and Miko was stood back with Kurt. Oh god, Kurt. Some of my sanity floated back to me as I observed the stricken look on my boyfriend's face. How could I do this to him? I couldn't brutally attack someone and then drain their worthless soul right in front of him!

I reached out, trying to shout to him but I was surprised when my voice came out croaky and weak. "Kurt,"

"No, Blaine, just no" Sean growled, and looked back to the very confused jocks, who were all gathered around Azimio on the floor, glancing back to us with terrified looks on their faces. I sniggered. Then felt a punch to my stomach.

"God damn it Blaine! Take this seriously! You almost killed that kid!" Ricky shouted in the quietest voice he could, which just ended up sounding like some sort of hiss.

I felt frantic. Like I didn't know which way to turn. By the time I'd finally calmed down enough to think straight, I caught Karofsky trying to sneak away quietly around the back of the impending group.

I broke free from Sean's brace, darting into the retreating giant's back.

"You wanted to do this and now you're running away?" I growled into his ear from behind, gripping his collar and smashing his face into the rough tarmac, just enough so he scraped his cheek and blood appeared. Ricky was by my side in a flash, not restraining me, though, (surprisingly) but helping me haul the jock to his feet.

I was just about to push him against a wall when an angel's voice called out.

"Blaine!" I whipped my head around, and Kurt was facing me with startled eyes. My heart sank. I ran to him.

"Yes, baby?"

I gathered him protectively into my arms, pressing my forehead against his and swaying him gently. I surprised myself at how calm I could be.

"Not here" he said, his voice trembling slightly, and his gorgeous blue eyes met mine, tear-filled and terrified. "Not on school grounds"

I wiped away a stray tear and pushed his hair behind his ear, just listening to his rapid heartbeat which thudded oh-so beautifully. "Whatever you say, darling" I cooed, not quite sure where the endearment came from.

Ricky seemed to have heard, and turned from his spot where he was holding Karofsky securely against a wall. "You wanna go to the forest?" He says in a hushed tone, avoiding any of the other awaiting jocks hearing.

I feel a grin stretch across my face, "Yeah,"

Kurt's arms tighten around my waist as he nuzzles into my side and I realise that this all must be a little bit too much for him, to see me like this, and it is very dangerous to have him so close to me when I'm liable to snap at any minute. "Sean! Miko!" I call out to them, "Get rid of this lot" I jab a thumb in the direction of the remaining jocks, who look at each other with panicked wide eyes when I do so.

I wrap an arm around Kurt's back and lead him to the car, squeezing into the back and pulling him into my lap, pressing soothing kisses into his hair and neck as I listen to the commotion going on outside the vehicle.

"The rest of you, scram! Unless you wanna come and get the shit beaten out of you like this lucky kid right here" Sean hollers, patting Karofsky on the cheek in a patronising manner.

Before we knew it, Karofsky was being shoved into the back seat behind us, squished in by Sean who sat securely next to him, all of us pressed into the seven-seater.

_Here we go._

**XOXO**

Ricky made sure to park the car right around the back, and we trekked deep into the small forest, enough to conceal us from the outside world. I'd tried to persuade Kurt to wait in the car, knowing how potentially dangerous this could be, even with three other demons there to restrain my actions, but he was having none of it.

"There's no way I'm waiting in the car like some kind of pathetic child, Blaine" He folded his arms across his chest, trying to seem menacing. It was kind of adorable.

I huffed, watching the other guys walk on ahead, leading Karofsky to the tree we'd visited many times before in pastimes.

"Kurt," I warned.

"No, don't even try to persuade me otherwise"

I sighed, grabbing his hand. "Fine. Come on."

He didn't say a word, but I knew he was smirking to himself, proud of how he'd won me over so easily. It was becoming increasingly difficult to say no to Kurt. Especially since we'd been together. I smiled to myself as I imagined the boys voices in my head, how they'd be mocking me if they were here, probably saying that i'm 'whipped' or something like that.

I lead us to the place where I knew the others would be waiting, letting go of Kurt's hand as soon as we caught a glance of them in the distance. I turned to him. "You will stay here" I said, hoping to sound authoritive or the slightest bit demanding.

His eyes flickered for a moment, searching for something, before he nodded slowly, seeming to understand. "Can I not come any closer?"

"Not on your own" I said simply, not making eye contact. I kissed him once on the mouth and then turned, glad that the walk towards the group wasn't completely short. I needed time to psych myself up for this.

I let the thoughts of everything this fucking kid had ever done to hurt people gather in my head. All the times he'd hurt _Kurt. _The times he'd hurt _my_ Kurt. My nostrils flared angrily as my body flooded with adrenaline, and the blood turned cold and heavy in my veins.

"Let's get this over with, bro" Miko grunted quietly to me as I approached, his dark eyes downcast as they flickered worryingly over to Kurt, whom I couldn't bear to face right now.

I barely noticed the slight nod that Ricky gave to him before he left the circle, and walked in Kurt's direction. Karofsky wasn't being held down like I'd expected him to be, but his back was pressed against the tree, his chest heaving from the exhausting trek up here, and probably slightly from fear.

I didn't know where to start, it was different knowing that I wasn't allowed to kill him. Most of the time when we'd bring victims here I'd just start with torturing and then soul-draining. Or just the second one, if I'm in a hurry.

As I stood contemplating how to begin, the jock did something I didn't expect. He spoke.

"A-are you going to kill me?" he stuttered pathetically. I really wanted to snap him in two just then. You have no idea how much.

I felt the force driving me forward, but by some miracle I was able to restrain it. Instead, I let out a haughty laugh. "Don't flatter yourself, Dave, you ain't worth killing"

He looked confused, but Sean and Ricky seemed to get the joke, and sniggered slightly.

"Okay," I began, cracking my knuckles behind my head and then stretching my arms behind my back. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Sean pushed Dave further back into the gnarled wood of the tall tree.

"Look, Blaine, I-"

"I don't recall saying you could speak" I raised an eyebrow, and shoved his shoulder, ensuring he was fully pressed back. He began to stutter again, his eyes darting around until they landed on something, and his gaze softened sadly.

I followed his line of sight, completely livid by the time I'd realised what he was so intently focused on. _Kurt._

I snapped my knee up into his stomach, watching him double over, coughing and spluttering as I kicked him twice hard in the shin. Twisting my fingers in the short hair at the nape of his neck proved slightly impossible since it was cut so short, but I wanted something to yank onto, so I chose his collar instead, hauling him down to the ground and pulling the material tight and harshly against his throat.

I heard footsteps and sensed Kurt's presence. I snapped my head around, he was safe with Miko. Those beautiful eyes distracted me for a second, and I was stuck at a momentary crossroads. _He really shouldn't be seeing all of this._

"Kurt..." My voice came out deeper, and I couldn't help the growl that followed, rumbling deep from my chest.

"I'm fine" He insisted, and reached out to tug on the edge of Miko's jacket. "I have Miko, I'm fine" he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

We were interrupted by a groaning coming from the ground where Karofsky was curled in on himself. I hauled him up, using two fingers to pull him to his feet.

"So, this is a warning" I said, my voice not sounding familiar to my own ears. Nevertheless, I continued. "From now on, you'll stay away. Far away. If I ever see you so much as making eye contact with Kurt again I will kill you. Understand?"

He nodded.

"Good" I rummaged around in my pocket, trying to find my pocket-knife.

I caught Ricky's eye, who was eyeing the rocks at my feet with purpose. We grinned wickedly at each other, and I picked up the sharpest one, weighing it in my hand and frowning, then dropping it back onto the ground. "Heavy. No sharp edges" I demanded, and the boys scattered.

Karofsky knew better than to move, so he just stood clinging to the tree, breathing heavily. I watched as the demons hunted for rocks, retrieving some perfect ones that fit straight into my palms.

I stood, holding one for a moment. I knew that we couldn't leave many marks, especially not break any bones this time. I could probably make him bleed a little, to make it look as if he was just injured in football training or if I just blackmailed him into telling people he got jumped by some strangers instead, I could probably pull it off.

I didn't realise how long I'd stood contemplating for, my brother was growing impatient.

"Okay, I've had enough of your shit. Do something Blaine before I lose my mind over here. Mark him or something!" Ricky demanded, and I glared at him, flicking my knife out of my pocket. I set the rocks down momentarily.

"I was getting to that, actually." I said in a demanding tone, watching as he bowed his head and resumed his position. All of the boys knew where they stood right now. Just before I pulled the pocket-knife out completely, I turned to Miko, nodding my head to Kurt. He understood, and slowly began to back Kurt away, turning him around so he couldn't see what was about to happen. I was actually quite surprised that Kurt didn't protest, but I figured he was actually more scared than he was willing to admit.

I held the metal of the knife between my teeth as I rolled up my sleeves. "Let's get this over with."

His eyes were huge, startled and he absolutely reeked of fear.

"Y-you said you wouldn't! T-that you wouldn't kill me!" He shrieked desperately as I walked closer, squirming away and battling against the human handcuffs fiercely.

"Who says i'm gonna kill you?"

I charged forward, stabbing the knife straight into the wooden trunk, half an inch away from Dave's side, who was twisting away in panic, writhing against Ricky and Sean's grip. "What are you doing?!"

"Teaching you a lesson" I grunted, pulling out the knife, pressing the flat of the blade against the jock's stomach. "You have feelings for him, don't you?" I stared him dead in the eye, challenging him.

He refused to answer, clamping his mouth shut, so I'd handed a rock to Sean who'd immediately started whacking it straight into Karofsky's stomach, deciding that some external bruising would perhaps be okay.

"You thought it was okay to force yourself on him? To make every day of his life a living hell, and now you're challenging _me?_"

I reached out and grabbed his wrist in a forceful grip, tearing his sleeve back and baring the chunky flesh under my control. I slashed the knife quickly, in a curved slit just underneath his elbow, deep enough to scar, to be a reminder of this day. I told him as much.

"This will scar. And when it does, you shall be reminded. Reminded of this day and all of your shitty actions that caused this. You'll change. You'll become a better person and if not? This is a reminder that one day, I'll come back for you, and I _will_ kill you"

With that, I turned, leaving nothing but the venom in my voice and marching straight back to the direction of the car, hearing the screams from the jock as I walked away. I heard the tearing of material, and decided that I didn't want to know what the boys were going to do to him. I knew it wouldn't be too drastic, just superficial. But the thrill of not knowing, the mystery of all that could've happened after I left him with that final threat, it sent pleasurable shivers down my spine.

Kurt caught up with me, breath heaving, as I emerged from the forest, sprinting to the car and collapsing back against it, panting heavily into the metal.

"I'm so proud of you, baby" He cooed, pressing himself to my side, and slipping underneath one of my arms. "I'm so proud"

"I didn't do anything" I shook my head confusedly.

"You stopped yourself, didn't you?" He stroked down my arms slowly, pulling me to face him. "You could've killed him any second"

"Or you, for that matter" I snapped.

Silence.

"I'm sorry" I frowned.

"Don't be" he said softly, meeting my eyes. _God_ is he gorgeous.

I surprised him by pulling him flush against my body, kissing him slowly, torturously. I knew this was dangerous. I still felt the venom in my veins, but I continued.

All thoughts left my mind as Kurt's tongue swirled deliciously against mine, and I pressed him back against the car, both of us panting wildly into each other's mouths. Kurt broke away, letting out in one breath "It was kinda sexy too"

I felt my knees go weak at the raspy, sexy edge to his voice, I kissed him again, just about to pull him inside the back seat of the car when wolf whistles were heard in the distance and three grinning boys appeared.

"Well well well! What do we have here!?" Miko calls, and Kurt groans, letting his forehead fall forward to rest on my shoulder as I cradle his back possessively.

"You have the worst timing" I growl, and something about that makes Ricky rush forward.

He takes my face into his hands, examining my pupils and frowning. "You know better, Blaine, what are you doing?"

"I feel okay. More controlled, even." I glare at him, "Even Kurt said I was more controlled."

"Yes, but Kurt isn't half demon, is he?" Ricky raised an eyebrow, and it was clear that the power struggle had ended, it was back to being Ricky in control now. I just grumbled and kicked the tyre of the car, receiving a 'hey! Watch the paintwork!" from Sean, and pulled Kurt inside with me.

"No offence, Kurt" Ricky shot over his shoulder when he climbed into the driver's seat.

"None taken" he shrugged, leaning into my side.

I despised Ricky. I did feel better! Who was he to say that I didn't just from viewing the dilation of my pupils?

Then again, the back of my mind spoke to me. I knew deep down how easily I could've snapped, with no one around, Kurt allowing me to have him right where I wanted him, right in my arms. I shuddered. I owed him.

A quick glance in the mirror to show Ricky had seen my realisation was enough, I shot a grateful look at him and he accepted it silently, nodding at me and then fixing his gaze back on the road.

**XOXO**

"Did you hear about what happened to Karofsky?" Mercedes gasped as soon as she seen us, I was slightly miffed as I was just about to press Kurt back against the lockers to kiss him senseless when she'd come rushing over, swatting at Kurt's arm impatiently.

He shot me a look. "No, what happened?"

"Well, he hasn't been in for three days, obviously, but I just seen him then, and he looked terrible, so I asked Jacob Ben Israel and-"

I groaned. "Not that kid"

Mercedes continued, despite my interruption. I really didn't want to listen to this, he best have come up with a good enough excuse as to what happened to his face, if not, we'd just beat him again. He knew that.

"Anyway, he told a big group of us that he got jumped, and he didn't see who it was because it was dark, but it was obvious he did know because of how he was acting all shifty, and Azimio shooed us all away when some people started asking questions" The black girl frowned, and just as she finished speaking, the said jock came shuffling around the corner.

He looked so small. I snickered, and Kurt thumped my chest slightly in disapproval. He limped around the corner. Just as well. Sean had told me that they had put a rather painful cut at the top of his thigh which was quite deep, to scar in case the one that I left didn't. His face was fat and puffy, two black eyes and cuts along his jaw and neck. I smiled proudly.

His eyes lifted for a second and he looked as if he'd just seen a ghost, snapping his head down immediately and trying to limp away faster, but being jostled by people around him, he fell sideways against a wall and started hyperventilating.

Kurt turned around from where his back was pressed to my chest and pressed his face there instead, clearly not wishing to see anymore. "It had to be this way baby" I said softly into his hair, just loud enough for only him to hear it.

"I know" he nodded against my chest, his voice coming out small.

I watched as Karofsky scrambled away, trying to sustain my smile only slightly. A few people stared at me momentarily, and it was almost as if I could read their minds. They thought it was me.

I glared, dispersing the onlookers as they frantically tried to make it look like they weren't staring in the first place.

Kurt groaned, then, after Mercedes had just apparently left.

"I hope all this chatter dies down about David soon" he said, playing with my fingers. "It feels like torture knowing what actually happened and not being able to say anything, I can't image how he feels"

I frowned, and grabbed his face in my hands.

"Don't feel sorry for him" I insisted. "He bought it on himself, don't you _dare_ feel sorry for him"

I knew I was being intimidating, and a little rough, but today everything was trying my patience, and I knew that if Kurt went on talking like that any longer then I was likely to snap.

He looked at me, startled, before pulling my hands off him slowly and then shaking his head as if trying to forget that it just happened. I shot him an apologetic smile, and he smiled back slightly, but not completely, as he towed me down the corridor.

**XOXO**

History class was worse.

_Everyone_ was talking about it.

Granted, Karofsky sat, slumped in the corner away from everybody else, absolutely silent. But it wasn't long until some of the footballers had begun shooting Karofsky strange looks too, as if they were finally thinking it through, that the rumours of his lying about who 'jumped him' were actually quite suspicious and could have some truth in them.

I grinded my teeth together, willing the teacher to begin. I could almost feel Kurt's panic which was quite obviously rising greatly in his chest at the chatter around us, as if it were radiating from his body.

I turned to frown at him, and he shook his head, looking pale.

He just shrugged off my attention, returning his gaze to the front where the lesson had finally begun.

Half-way through, however, a loud scraping of chairs was heard, and a loud voice boomed from the back.

"Will you all just stop asking me things!? Stop whispering, stop bullshitting, stop everything! I got jumped in the parking lot and it was dark, and no, I don't know who did it. So leave it alone already!" And with that, Karofsky swooped up his bag and stormed right out of the door, Mr Shepherd shouting after him.

I didn't have to look at Kurt to know that he was panicking. I just rolled my eyes, stretching back and pulling up a group text to the boys.

**Jock from the other night is having trouble keeping his mouth shut. Think he'll snap soon. What's the plan?**

I hit send, tapping my foot impatiently. The whole class was whispering to each other, the volume increasing as Mr Shepherd still hadn't returned from following Karofsky down the hall.

My phone buzzed with two incoming messages, followed shortly after by a third.

**From: Miko  
>Up to Rick I guess<strong>

**From: Sean  
>I say we just kill him. It'd be easier.<strong>

**From: Ricky  
>Don't kill him. We'll pay him a little visit tomorrow night instead.<strong>

I grinned, knowing what that meant. Depositing my phone back into my pocket, I stretched my arms behind my head, feeling the cool leather of my jacket warm up under the movement, and tried to fight back the ear-splitting grin I felt creeping onto my face.

**XOXO**

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

We'd taken his truck out and driven it to an isolate park somewhere, sitting curled up in the back of it. Watching the stars together turned out to be quite romantic, I had my arm around him as we breathed slowly in the cool air, staring up at the dark glaring sky.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning sideways so we fell in against each other.

"Do you believe in redemption?"

"Have you been Googling things again?" I sighed, teasing him. He hit my chest playfully, and I caught it, holding it solidly against my heart. It was no secret that ever since he'd found out that his boyfriend was half-evil-soul-sucking demon, he'd been doing some research.

He'd told me all about the ancient Egyptian myths he'd found on the internet and how he believed it may be something extremely similar to my case. I just brushed it off, I'd researched it all before once, that one time when I was young and in denial.

I actually found it quite endearing, nevertheless, but extremely risky at the same time. Who knows who could find out the _true_ reason that Kurt was so suddenly interested in strange Greek and Egyptian Mythology tales.

"No I'm serious," he spoke, brushing a trapped curl behind my ear.

"Do you?" I asked.

We remained quiet for a little while, breathing each other in. "I don't know" he said finally.

He didn't ask again but I could tell that he truly wanted to know. "I don't believe in it." I sighed. "There's no way it could ever apply to me anyway, so..." I shrugged my shoulders and he kissed me.

Long and sweet, and I just wanted to hold him tighter until I realised that we were as close as we could already be.

"I really do wish you wouldn't put yourself down so often." He said sadly, and I swore I felt my heart break in two.

"I'm sorry, you know I can't help it" I blamed everything on that excuse. The _demon_ excuse. It was so pathetic.

"I know" Kurt sighed. "Blaine?"

I turned my head to acknowledge him.

"Do you think you'll ever be civil with my brother?"

"Well you're full of questions tonight" I quipped.

"And you aren't very good at answering them" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know" I huffed. "As soon as he stops being a dim-witted, homophobic giant assh-"

"Blaine, he's still my brother. I'd really like it if you two would get along, you both mean a lot to me"

I pushed down the rising pressure inside me, that rage that came from nowhere in particular at completely random times and made my eyes blow out to full dilation, engulfing my soul with its evil mind.

I choked, spluttering at the pure force of trying to control the monster that ached to control _me_.

"Are you alright?" Kurt spoke worriedly, patting his hand firmly against my back in concern.

The coughs calmed down after a while and I inhaled slowly, trying to take deeper breaths. "Sorry, choked on air I guess"

"It's okay,"

"You were saying?"

"Uh...Oh, yeah, I just really wish that you guys were at least civil, that's all" he shrugged in a very un-Kurt-like manner, and a tiny part of me thrilled that I knew him so well now that I could decipher his body language.

I crawled over to him, pushing him down onto his back. The metal of the truck was hard against my knees but I hovered over him, just as a blast of cold air hit us.

"I'm trying as hard as I can," I straightened his collar with one hand, dropping down onto my elbows above him as he stared back at me in awe. "To be as normal as possible for you."

He began to protest, but I hushed him, further finding that Kurt Hummel could not be hushed, so I silenced him with a kiss instead.

"Just listen, okay? I find myself trying to be perfect constantly, I look at myself in the mirror and see nothing but imperfection and then I look at you, and God you're- You're _so_ perfect, Kurt"

I grabbed his face in my hands, willing him to listen, his eyes glistened in the dim light, beginning to water.

"This is a promise, okay? A promise that I will try with all of my being to become the best boyfriend possible for you. I know I put on a front every now and then, but it's bullshit. It's all bullshit, Kurt I just wanna love you"

He gasped at that, leaning forward to kiss me with gentle pressure, cradling each other's faces in our hands. We lay down together underneath the moonlight, and though it may have seemed the most clichéd night, laying together underneath the stars, it was still the image of perfection.

**XOXO**

My throat **burned.**

Is _this_ what Jack had warned me about? Fuck.

I fumbled for my phone, it had to be way past midnight by now. _3.13 AM_.

I scrolled through my contacts, praying to whatever was up there that Jack would answer the call when I found his name.

_Ring Ring._

_Ring Ring._

_Ring Ri-_

"Hey bro what's up?"

"Jack?" I croaked out, and I heard a chair scrape through the receiver.

"What's going on? Have you been attacked? Where are you? Who was it? You sound terrible. What is going on? BLAINE!"

"Shut up!" I tried to talk over him, my voice cracking in multiple places. I unscrewed the abandoned bottle of water at the end of my bed but the liquid didn't seem to soothe the burn.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"My throat, it's-"

"Burning?" He supplied.

"Yes" I hissed out, impatient at his pace, throwing the water bottle across my room until it smacked against the wall.

"Okay, okay I understand, dude, you need to get out. Go...find someone" he said almost pitifully. I wondered whether he was with Annie.

"I can't, Jack, I mean I- I'm not supposed to-"

"Forget that, just do it, otherwise it will only get worse" He sobbed persistently down the phone to me as I eyed the door to my room with temptation. But Ricky had told me to cut down on my hunting, to try and cut it out completely since training had started.

I remember a similar conversation that Jack and I shared previously. Only the roles were reversed that time, Jack had cravings for pure souls and the pure need was overtaking his entire body. And sure enough, it wasn't long until my bones began to ache painfully just as he had said his had done in said conversation in the past.

"Jack" I whined, "Please don't"

"I have to" he sighed, sniffling slightly. "I have to tell him. He'll understand, B! He's your brother for Christ's sake-"

"He'll restrain me! He won't let me see Kurt, I- He..."

"I know, Blaine, I know, but it's for Kurt's safety. And your own, okay?"

Not long after the conversation I'd had on the phone to Jack about his burning throat and convulsing body, he had escaped from the confines of his home, running off into the night until he returned two days later, which is when we found him perched proudly atop the pile of his dead victim's bodies in his own house.

It was his worst score yet. He had to be confined for _days_ after that, and Annie wasn't told anything. For all she knew, he was ignoring her calls, voicemails and messages because she thought he didn't love her anymore. In fact, it was quite the opposite, he was doing this for her. _Because_ he loved her.

Precisely the same reason I'd began training for Kurt. To control myself. Because I loved him.

"I'm begging you" I dropped to my knees off the side of the bed, fisting a hand into my hair and yanking as hard as I could.

"Get out of there now! Stop asking, I have to and you know I do" He sounded stern now, but I knew Jack. He was soft. I could see past the false bravery and I knew that I could bargain with him somehow.

"What if I called you?" I waited.

"...What?"

"If I don't call and assure you that I'm fine and home safe by tomorrow at 10 am then you can tell Ricky straight away" I bargained, listening to the crackling silence on the end of the phone. "If I sound stable by tomorrow, then you aren't to inform Ricky until two days afterwards, so I have some time to...prepare myself."

I had a plan. I could go out and kill. I could assure Jack that i'm stable, and then I can warn Kurt. _Kurt._

I tried to stop from shaking, keeping my resolve despite the slight twitch in my eyebrow and my leg that begun shaking against the floorboards.

I heard a sigh erupt the silence, "Okay" and then a throat clearing, "Okay, Blaine, but you need to **promise** that you will call."

"I know you'll only assume the worst. 10am sharp, I promise." Those words haunted me.

_I promise._

I'd never kept a promise to date. And even if I kept this one, I'd be lying through my teeth to ensure my cousin that I was stable and not dangerous.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yes. But Blaine?"

"...Yeah?"

He sighed, shuffling around again. "Be careful."

And the line went dead.

**XOXO**

I tried to tiptoe across the gravel which proved impossible.

The burning had spread, and Jack had never told me that it got this bad, I felt it invading my lungs, tearing shreds through the tissues of my organs.

It felt like I was being eaten alive, from the inside out.

I stumbled around for a while, running in random bursts and screaming silently with rage when I felt sudden surges of anger and pain force themselves upwards into my chest. My head ached. I _needed_ to find somebody.

I inhaled through my nose steadily, trying to catch a scent anywhere that I could in the barely blowing wind. Surely no one would even be awake at this time of night. Or morning, should I say. I was wasting my time, trying to hunt whilst everybody was sleeping.

Oh. There's an idea. I could take someone in their sleep.

Just as I was about to set off towards the closest house to whatever fucking street I was on, the wind blew, and I caught a scent.

My entire body burst into flames and I galloped as fast as I could, almost considering falling forward onto all fours to increase the speed to where that delicious scent had come from. I ended up at the old gas station, the one that no longer existed. It had been knocked down in favour of some sort of road-side shop to be built there.

The light was minimal, most of the street lights were either dim, or had been smashed by drunkards or rebellious teenagers and hadn't been replaced. I didn't even know where I was, I seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, but I had a feeling this side of town was rough, though it seemed the perfect place to escape to at this time of night.

Maybe that's why when I finally laid eyes on the pretty little blonde sitting on one of the empty gas barrels, kicking her scuffed shoe against an abandoned flat tire, I understood why she came.

She seemed familiar, but as soon as I caught a whiff of that scent once more, I almost died.

_Perfect._

Not nearly as pure as I'd hoped, but _perfect._

I lurked in the shadows, crouched and limping, crazed and messy amongst the foliage. I edged forward, walking sideways to find a better angle, a better opening for attack. When my target's head whipped around. My heart lurched.

The girl was none other than little miss perfect Quinn Fabray. She squinted in the dim light, clearly trying to make out the approaching shape. My shoe snagged against a branch accidentally, and she stood, moving backwards and away from the sound with wide eyes.

My conscience made its way through my thick skull, screaming at me. This girl was one of Kurt's friends. They were in Glee Club together. There was no way that I could harm her, and _no way_ that I could get away with it either. People would notice her missing.

_Suck it up, Blaine. You're fucking wasting away here and you're sitting there worrying about what? Splattering blood on her little white skirt? Since when do you worry? You don't worry about prey. _

I grinned. My confidence had returned and was battling my reasoning side. I could get away with it. I'd done it before. Who's stopping me?

A searing pain tore through my side, and I was reminded as to why I was here. Why the fuck was I hanging around thinking about things when my prey could escape any minute?

I rocked forward, ready to pounce until that voice returned once more. The one that sounded very suspiciously like Kurt's, reasoning inside my brain.

_Think of the consequences. Find someone else. You don't need her._

But who else would be around at half three in the morning? I'd waited long enough.

And this had gone on long enough.

_Get ready Quinn Fabray._

**XOXO**

**A/N: Sorry, bit of a shit chapter. Review if you have any comments you'd like to make. I'll update ASAHP.  
>Love, Ell x<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Ultraviolet - Chapter 19

I awoke to a pounding headache.

My phone was buzzing. Ricky.

"Hello?" I croaked with a morning voice, running a hand over my face in attempt to wake myself up just a little more.

"You better get down here before Sean eats all the pancakes"

"The boys are here?" I asked warily, moving to the edge of my bed and drumming my fingers on the footboard.

"Yep." He spoke with a mouthful of food, and then hung up.

I looked back to my bed. I didn't sleep last night, but I was knocked out cold. _I must've passed out or something_. That would also probably explain the headache, and the weird sharp pains in my muscles.

I opened my door, yawning in the process, just before I turned for the stairs, I paused.

Shit.

It was all coming back to me now, the pains, the conversation with Jack. _Quinn fucking Fabray._

"Great. Just great" I groaned, trying to piece back other memories from the night before, trying to retell the story in my head. Had I attacked Quinn? The ache was certainly less painful than before. So _something_ must have soothed it.

"Blaine! Why would you refuse pancakes like this?!" Sean shouted from downstairs and I shook my head violently, trying to focus on here and now. I jogged down the stairs in my tracksuit bottoms, heading to the kitchen with them hanging comfortably low on my hips. Ricky looked similar, but he had some sort of weird patterned wife-beater vest on, with crazy spirals on it.

"You're judging the vest too, huh?" Miko asked, with a mouthful of cereal, jabbing a spoon towards my brother.

"U-huh" I nodded, reaching for the last pancake that Sean was eyeing from the table, smacking his hand away when he reached for it.

"Why are you up so late? I thought you were heading to school with Kurt earlier than usual today?"

"Oh shit!" I realised, rushing to the stairs just as the doorbell rang.

_Just my luck_. I spotted the silhouette of a perfectly coiffed hair-do in the fuzzy outline of the patterned glass door, and went to open it, not even taking in my appearance.

I opened the door to an impeccable Kurt, he looked _stunning._ We both looked each other up and down and then blushed, stuttering out awkward greetings, only making things increasingly more awkward by that fact that I had no shirt on, and I was standing there gormlessly, holding the door open to my shell-shocked boyfriend.

"I- Uh, sorry, I'm running late...Do you mind just-" I asked, gesturing for him to go into the kitchen where the boys were. Which in hindsight, probably wasn't the best idea, but still.

Wolf-whistles were heard as soon as they laid eyes upon us. "Ooh, Blaine, getting your tanned torso out for little boyfriend Kurtie's entertainment I see?" Sean put on a mocking tone, and I glared at him.

Kurt blushed, and I wanted to put my arm around him.

"You could always wear my vest?" Ricky suggested, smirking.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing, thank you very much."

The boys laughed as I turned to Kurt. "Ignore them. Could you give me a minute to uh...change? Sorry"

"Oh It's no problem." He quips, raking his eyes over my body, and I suddenly decide that maybe answering the door without a shirt on maybe wasn't such a bad idea after all. I begin to smirk at Kurt's obvious distraction until Miko points out the time to me and I realise that i'm being distracted by my boyfriend who was being distracted by me.

I leant over for a kiss before I go upstairs, pulling Kurt flush to my body with my arms around his waist. I'd expected a quick kiss, considering I had to get ready and the fact that the rest of the gang were in the room, but Kurt was un-phased.

I felt his warm palms against my bare chest as he deepened the kiss, tilting his head sideways and trying to get in closer when we were yet again interrupted by wolf whistles. I grinned to him breathlessly before bounding up the stairs, feeling bad for leaving him amongst my crazy brothers.

I returned downstairs fully clothed, to the disapproval of Kurt. "I miss those muscles already" he sighed.

I snuck an arm around his waist, snagging my bag from the chair at the same time before whispering into his ear. "I'm sure you will be re-acquainted with them soon enough" I winked at him, earning a giggle, and lead him out the door.

* * *

><p>My first re-occurring pain had made an appearance on the way to school. Kurt was driving, and I'd just waved goodbye to the boys, and settled into my seat when I felt it. A lurch in my stomach, which shocked my body with the overall force of it, it was unyielding.<p>

Kurt noticed. "Are you okay? What was that?"

I gritted my teeth, lying straight through them. "Oh, nothing, just...cramps, I guess"

A taunting jab of pain stabbed straight into my side, almost mocking me and my excuse I'd made to Kurt. I hid this one better though, and I curled slightly into myself to ensure that it wouldn't be so obvious the next time it happened either.

* * *

><p>I was in the hallway, and my throat began to close up, I choked like a fish out of water, rushing straight to the bathroom and dodging the curious eyes of Jacob Ben Israel who looked tempted to follow me right in there.<p>

I slammed the lock shut on the door before heading straight for the sink, and throwing up my breakfast.

* * *

><p>My eyes felt heavy, and hallucinations were becoming more severe.<p>

By the time I thought I'd witnessed my father at the end of the hallway, only for him to disappear in a flash, I knew it was time to get out.

I headed to the bleachers, not prepared to go home and face Ricky, who I knew would be with Melissa and Miko. What I did not expect to find, however, was a person sitting under there already.

I didn't take much notice of who it was, simply groaning as my head spun.

I was sure I picked up a familiar scent, and a flash of blonde hair made itself clear in my brain. _Enough of these damn hallucinations already. Fuck._

"Hey, you...Whoever you are, fuck off before I break your face" I slurred. I'm sure whoever I was talking to must've surely thought I was drunk.

"You already tried that once before" The voice spoke, and a sense of unwanted nostalgia filled me to the brim, along with panic alarms going off crazily inside my head.

"I- what?" I held my face in my hands, trying to stop my head from spinning. The voice that was speaking kept altering itself in pitch, slowing down and then speeding up. I couldn't even bare to open my eyes to see what monstrosities my blurred mind could create before me.

"Where were you last night?"

"Asleep" I lied. "Fuck off"

Whoever this asshole was I was about to knock them straight off their feet.

"I don't think you were"

"Fuck off." I grunted, staggering forward and removing my hand from my face, trying to make my eyes focus on the hazy figure before me.

Something snapped inside me, and with a sharp stab, my vision came screaming back in full force. I could finally see who I was faced with.

None other than Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>I slammed the door to Ricky's car behind me as I sank into the driver's seat. I screamed, fisting my jacket, wanting to rip it in two for all I cared.<p>

Her words flew around my head, crashing and causing havoc.

_"What are you doing under here? No one comes under here" I looked away, unable to face her unknowing what I must've done to her the previous night. It was as if as soon as I looked at her, it would all add up in her brain, and the images of me staggering towards her would piece together a rather disturbingly accurate picture. One that could be very dangerous to me and my kind._

_"I knew you'd be here, I want to talk"_

_I noticed how when I stepped forward, she stepped back, no matter how far away from each other we were. Her arms were behind her back but they trembled. Her knees were bent and feet placed solidly in one direction as if she were poised to run, preparing to escape. She was afraid of me._

_**Blaine, what the fuck did you do?**_

_"I know it was you!"_

"Fucking hell, what do you mean? I have a headache and I can't be bothered for your little fairytale story crap that you're most likely just about to drop on me." I tried to remain unfazed. Maybe I could use this whole fear thing to my advantage.

_"You were at the abandoned gas station on Bonds Street last night weren't you?" She let out in one breath, her eyes were wide and scared, which gave me an overwhelming sense of déjà-vu. I realised it must have been the way she was observing my shadow from last night when I was planning my attack that reminded me of the petrified look on her face as she did so. _

_"I was at home last night" I said, my eyes dead set on hers. _

_"Don't try lying, I saw you"_

_"Well then, I must have a secret twin, because I wasn't there" I slouched my shoulder and let my bag fall to the ground, flipping my phone out and jamming the end of my headphones inside it. Maybe I could just block her out. _

_The moment I snapped the chunky headphones onto my ears, and let them fill with music, they were yanked off immediately. I caught her wrist in my grasp, to which she gasped at, trying to pull it back._

_"You didn't see anything" I challenged. Gripping her wrist tighter, so tight that I knew if I jerked my hand to the left in a quick motion then I could break it, easy as that._

_She panicked, using all of her strength and her entire body to try and push herself off of me, but there was no physical way she could ever overpower me._

_"Let me go! Help! HELP! HEL-" I cut off her pathetic screaming with my hand over her mouth, letting go of her wrist and shoving her backwards until her back was to the metal supporting pillar of the bleachers._

_"Here's what's going to happen, okay?" She fought against my hand, trying to wriggle free again. "You aren't going to speak a word of whatever you __**think**__ you saw that night to anyone. We won't talk again, you won't even acknowledge my existence at school ever again, and if you do, I'll kill you for good. Just you wait and see, this time I won't fail."_

I felt as though I was behind a glass screen, banging and screaming and pounding against the glass as I watched myself threaten this poor girl. I slumped against it helplessly and let myself be controlled by my inner demons.

Was this another side effect? What the hell was happening to me?

I couldn't even turn and watch her leave as I let her go, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her, tears streaming down her face and sobbing wildly as her hand covered her mouth, her wrist beginning to bruise already from how hard I'd hurt her.

I fell to my knees, screaming as I bit into my own hand, fighting the severe wrenching pains that ripped my body apart. I had no idea how I'd even managed to make it back to my car, the one that Ricky and I shared, but leaned towards being his.

I fell once more when I reached it, crawling and dragging my worthless and limp body to the door and hauling myself up.

* * *

><p>I tossed around fitfully in the back of my car for quite some time, before I realised that it was two minutes to ten, and I had less than a minute to compose myself enough to call Jack and try to persuade him that I was well enough to function for two days.<p>

_Ring Ri-_

"Blaine? I thought you wouldn't call. I was just about to phone Ricky, I- Where are you?"

I tried to breathe deeply. Tried to compose myself as best I could.

"I'm at school"  
>The voice I spoke in did <em>not<em> sound like my own.

"Okay...what did you do last night?"

"I did what you told me to do"

I panicked, trying to remember whose soul I'd taken last night, the ache was increasingly less painful in the morning than it had been before I'd passed out, so I must've taken _someone_, right?

"Well, who did you take?"

_Shit._ "I don't fucking know, man. I didn't stop to exchange pleasantries." I snapped, and immediately regretted it. I was never angry towards Jack, he would definitely notice the tone of my voice.

"Okay, okay, don't bite my head off. What did they look like?"

Flashes of black hair and big muscles entered my mind. "Uh, black hair. Tanned? I think he was ripped too."

"Right.." He didn't sound convinced. "I think I'm gonna call Rik, Blaine, this isn't saf-"

"No! No! Don't call him, i'm fine! Honestly, I'm just exhausted."

"You're _tired?_? He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I know, I don't know why"

"But you can't-"

"Unless fully contented, I know."

He hummed to himself, taking his time to answer. "Well, that is strange." I pinched the bridge of my nose, just as I began to tremble once more, feeling bile rise up my throat. I winded down the window.

"Dude, I really think it's better to be safe than sorry, I mean look at me, do you remember how bad I was when people left me alone? I know what you're feeling, I know that you don't want to accept that you need help. But you do! Seriously, if you want to get better for Kurt then-"

"I'm fine!" I cried, almost screeching. "Jack, you don't understand, please, _please_ give me two more days. You won't regret it, I promise!"

He hesitated for a while, sighing and shifting down the phone. "I don't know...Blaine"

"Please" I sobbed brokenly into the receiver, and that seemed to be the cracking point.

"Two days. If anything happens and I mean _anything_, you call me straight away. Without a moment of hesitation, straight away. Do you understand me?"

"Yes" I sighed, leaning my head forward on the steering wheel, wishing I was different.

"Okay, goodbye"

I hung up the phone, just as another wave of nausea hit me and I stuck my head out of the window, throwing up onto the tarmac.

* * *

><p>"Where's Blaine?" Mercedes asked when she came to meet me at our normal place.<p>

"I don't know" I bit my lip. Blaine had been gone since second period, I hadn't seen him in our history class after I'd left him at his Science classroom first thing in the morning.

"He looked a little ill earlier, so maybe he slipped out" I shrugged, frowning. My gut told me that something was going on, but I chose to ignore it. Worrying and over-thinking things never did anyone any good. I shrugged it off, following Mercedes down the hallway.

_I'm sure he'll turn up by lunchtime._

* * *

><p>He didn't show.<p>

**To: Blaine Anderson  
>Where are you? Why aren't you at our lunch table?<strong> **Hope everything is ok x  
><strong>  
>I sighed and pulled out my English book, glancing at my watch and waiting for Blaine to appear round the corner with that signature boyish smirk and worn leather jacket.<p>

* * *

><p>I remembered about Sean.<p>

He gave me his number for 'emergencies' and he had said it in such a serious tone I'd just let him take my phone and enter his digits into it without question.

What if something _had_ happened to Blaine?

I stood outside the choir room, watching the rest of the Glee club as the dial tone rang in my ear.

"Hey Kurt! What's going on? Do you need someone to kick Blainers ass? Because i'm up for the job!"

"Uh, hi Sean, no, but I did call to ask about Blaine. Have you seen him?"

"No...Shouldn't he be with you? At school?"

"Well that's the thing, I haven't seen him since first period. I'm sure it's nothing, he didn't look very well this morning so maybe he just slipped out for some fresh air and decided to go home or something...but he usually calls to tell me or-"

"What do you mean he didn't look very well?" Sean sounded concerned, slightly panicked.

I frowned. "Uh, he was just a little pale, and he seemed distracted. He kept doubling over in pain and holding his stomach, trying to disguise it when I wasn't looking."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, worrying silence.

"I just assumed he was trying to put on a brave face in front of me...Is something going on?"

"I...uh, I'm not sure, I just need to call Ricky. I'll get back to you, okay? Don't worry about it Kurt, we'll find him." I nodded, but it sounded as though Sean was trying to convince himself, never mind convincing me.

* * *

><p>I walked the streets.<p>

No, I staggered the streets.

Staggered down them...I mean.

Fuck. This gun was _heavy_.

Or maybe it just feels heavier because i'm not supposed to have it.

It feels heavy in my pockets because of the guilt that's weighing me down.

I shouldn't be doing this.

Was that a pig flying? Damn hallucinations.

Oh it's Kurt!

"Heeeey baby" I threw my arms around him from behind, holding him around his waist.

"What the fuck! Get off me homo! I'll fucking kill you!" Kurt pushed me away, and I whined, why was he being so frigid? I thought he looooved me.

My hood was up and I had no idea why. Kurt had turned around but his face was different, since when did he have a moustache? I don't remember feeling it when we kissed.

I frowned. Kurt was shoving me. He shoved me and pushed me back against the wall.

Maybe he _did_ want to kiss me after all. Kurt sometimes loved to shove me against walls and kiss me.

"I'm fed up of you predatory gays going around trying to spread your fucking fairy-dust everywhere, someone needs to teach you a lesson!"

My head spun and the images my eyes showed me were jumping around everywhere like bunny rabbits. "Woooooh...bunny rabbits..."

"What?" Kurt spat at me. I tried to pull him close, and my head lolled sideways. I realised that Kurt couldn't see my face all of this time, because my hood was up, so maybe that's why he didn't want to cuddle me.

I went to pull off my hood when Kurt punched me in the stomach, hard.

I growled. How could he do that? And why was Kurt's hair shorter than I remembered? And why weren't his eyes pretty and blue, but mean and brown? And why the hell _did_ he have that moustache? His image shook in my brain, unfocused and blurry and the pitch of his voice was deeper, but I knew this was Kurt. My brain was just tricking me again. Damn hallucinations.

Kurt punched me in the face, and I heard something crack, so I pulled out my gun, and Kurt started screaming. I wondered why he was screaming, and he ran away.

I frowned. Why was Kurt running away from me? Stupid Kurt. Fuck him.

I aimed and shot at his retreating figure with my blurry visioned aim, swaying on my feet. I couldn't see Kurt anymore, and no one else was around, I doubled over in pain once more, trembling and sweating, until something red began to drip from my mouth.

Was that blood? Why was I bleeding?

I lay down on the pavement as the blood streamed from my mouth, puddling around my face that was planted on the ground. I lay there shaking for a while until the sky became darker and I felt cold.

Why was no one around?

Kurt pushed me into an alleyway but there are still people in alleyways right? Why didn't anybody love me? I stroked the metal of the shiny silver gun against my face. It was cool and when you breathed on it you could doodle pretty patterns.

I slurred, calling out for Kurt. But he didn't come, because he doesn't love me anymore.

That made me sad.

I don't like being sad. I don't want to be sad anymore.

I stared at the pretty gun in front of me, stroking it as a weird red light reflected on to it. I heard the engine of a car and someone shouting my name before I fell completely into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I was thinking of updating more often but with shorter chapters? What do you think of this one? What could possibly happen next I wonder...**


	20. Chapter 20

"For fuck sake, why won't he just wake up already?"

"Sean, calm down, at least he's still breathing-"

"Well we'll have to take him to the hospital at this rate! And you know we can't go there! "

"Plus the fact that by the time he wakes up he'd want to hunt everybody in the building"

"This is all your fault Jack! You should've just told me straight away without any of those bullshit deals with Blaine!"

"Well to me he sounded fi-"

"Shh! He's waking up!"

Bright light divided into sections of shadows filled my vision as I blinked awake. Again, I hadn't remembered passing out, but my throat was on fire and the tips of my fingers and toes were numb. I felt myself laying on something soft, splayed out along a velvety surface and the recognised it to be the sofa in our living room.

"Blaine...can you hear me?" I heard Ricky's voice. He sounded sort of...worried?

I blinked harder, trying to bring my vision to focus, but to no avail. I patted my hand along the edge of the sofa until it collided with something hard, which seemed to be Sean's stomach.

"Dude, wake up"

"I am awake" I croaked. I rubbed my fists into my eyes and felt my head spin, and suddenly my ribcage ached with such a force I thought it might sink or shatter inside my body. I wailed in pain, holding my chest as a reassuring hand met my shoulder.

"You're gonna be okay, buddy"

Was that Jack's voice? I didn't want to hear Jack's voice. I wanted to hear Kurt's. Kurt's angelic voice...Kurt...

"Where's Kurt?" My hands shot out frantically but it seemed as though whatever direction they headed in they met something restricting. They were surrounding me like a pack of hyenas ready to attack.

A heavy collective sigh was heard. "You can't see Kurt, Blaine" Miko said quietly, as if saying it any louder would cause me to become angrier and more agitated than I already was.

"What do you mean I can't see Ku-FUCK!" I bent myself backwards, my chest was pulsating with sharp dabs of various pain. I howled, my voice echoing the room and Ricky bought a washcloth to my forehead to wipe away the sweat that formed there.

My vision returned all at once in my left eye and I managed to decipher the shapes of the rest of the demons surrounding me. They all looked so vexed and I didn't know whether I wanted to know why.

"He can't see you like this Blaine, it won't do either of you any good"

"It would do me good! I need him!"

"You'd kill him" Miko argued back strongly.

"I would _never_," I tried to push myself up from lying down, wobbling when I pushed at Miko's chest. "How dare you even suggest such a th-"

"Blaine!" Ricky interrupted me.

He held his hands out to me threateningly, and Jack's hands were on Miko's shoulders, trying to pull him away from me. That's when I realised that I had bought my shabby pocket knife to Miko's throat without even realising I had done it.

"What the-"

I was prised away then, and they sat me in the very corner of the room against the cold white wall.

"You're going to be going through some changes...okay? Listen! You need to focus Blaine or there was no point in you beginning this damn training in the first place."

I was seeing double, the two figures before me became four in my hazed view. Sean was checking Miko over in the background whilst Jack and Ricky stood over me, staring down at me whilst I squinted up at them.

"Kurt pushed me away" I sagged, remembering. "He pushed me and told me he hated me" I felt my bottom lip turn out in a pout and tears sprang to my eyes.

"That wasn't Kurt. It was a very homophobic man who later returned with several burly men and baseball bats to finish you off after you threatened him with a gun! If we hadn't turned up, god knows what would've happened to you"

I grimaced, trying to remember and make sense of the previous events I was being informed of.

"A gun?" I frowned.

"Yes. A gun"

"But where would I have gotten that from?"

"We were hoping you could tell us" Ricky raised an eyebrow.

"I can't even remember what I had for breakfast let along where I got a gun from" I slurred, waving my arms like a drunk and sighing as I felt one side of my face drop with numbness.

"Rick- he doesn't look so good"

"Has his face sagged?" Sean asks, bewildered. "Is he having a stroke?! Like on those adverts, when they tell you to look out for slurred speech and that? Oh god, Blainers!"

"He's fine, Sean, calm down" Jack approaches then, and lifts me into his arms, carrying me to the den in the back yard.

"Over there" Miko gestures to the loveseat that Kurt and I often share, and as he places me down onto it, I let myself inhale the comforting scent of Kurt that is almost permanently embedded into the fabric on the left side of the chair.

The side of my face was still numb but my eyes were beginning to slide closed again.

"He'll be fine, I'll just knock him out" Jack was saying, but his voice drifted in and out of my ears, along with an annoying ringing sound.

Before I knew it, Jack was reaching out with two fingers and pressing them to a pressure point in my neck, and I fell completely out of consciousness.

**XOXO**

There was something those damn demon boys weren't telling me.

I was sitting outside Blaine and Ricky's house in my car when it happened. The front door swung open, crashing back on its hinges and one boy stormed out, followed by another. Ricky pushed Blaine's previously mentioned cousin, Jack, back and held him up against the wall. He seemed threatening though I had no idea what Jack could've done for Ricky to be so aggressive towards him.

Jack just took it, though, and let Ricky shove him up against the house. Ricky spoke to him in eerie hushed tones, which only turned louder when Jack tried to protest about something and Ricky shouted over him.

I only heard short mismatched phrases, but it was enough to know that they had Blaine inside that house.

"...supposed to be his guardian!"

"So are you! Ricky, don't make it out like it's my fault when..."

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ANYBODY..."

"Look, let's just go back inside..."

"...If Blaine is awake when we get back in then..."

**XOXO**

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. This could go _very_ wrong-but Sean had lied to me and told me they hadn't heard anything as of yet about Blaine's whereabouts or his condition when I texted him after Glee Club and asked him. I had to do this, I had to have courage.

Nobody answered the door, so I knocked louder, and more frequently until scuffling was heard and Miko answered the door. When I tried to barge past him he stuck his arm out, and I was amazed at his strength and force considering he was the least muscled or built in the group.

"Let me through. I know he's here"

"He isn't" Miko replied, his face a mask of seriousness. "Go home, Kurt."

"Why can't I see him? He's my boyfriend! I deserve to know what's going on-"

Ricky appeared, then, and he looked fuming, his eyes were ablaze with hatred. "Leave, now" he ordered, shoving Miko to the side, and I heard Sean's voice in the distance. "If you do not leave, I will have to force you to leave, and I do not wish to hurt you, Kurt." He spoke in a clipped voice, and at any other time I would've found the intense look on his face terrifying, but I knew that this wasn't Ricky.

"Ricky, please, just tell me what's happening-I know nothing! Please!"

He looked just about ready to pounce when Sean appeared from nowhere, dragged him backwards from the door and shut it behind him, leaving us two alone on the outside of the house. The door handle rattled in Sean's iron grip from the inside, but Ricky couldn't force it open and the rattling stopped.

"You lied to me" I accused, my eyes welled up with the stress of being unaware of anything that was happening, but I held my head high.

"I couldn't say," he shrugged, but his eyes were saddened.

"Just...tell me-is he safe?" My voice cracked and I let myself rock back onto my heels.

"He's...safe. But he's not...himself" Sean struggled for words, and I just wished that I could read minds just this once, just to find out the truth.

"Then why can't I see him? He just left! I haven't heard from him, you haven't told me anything, you lied to me, at least tell me _something_."

"He's...His withdrawl symptoms have kicked in, shall we say"

Realisation hit me suddenly, _of course_. Blaine had told me about his cousin Jack's withdrawl symptoms before when he tried to wean himself off of human souls, he tried to conquer the demon side of him and train his human half to become more dominant, which was precisely what Blaine was trying to do. I gasped when I remembered the specifics that Blaine had told me, about the pile of dead bodies that Jack had bought home.

"I...can I see him?"

"As Ricky said- It's too dangerous...He is asking for you though" Sean smiles slightly, scuffing his feet on the ground but frowning as soon as he looked up. Another car was pulling into the driveway, and I recognised it as Miko's girlfriend's car, Louise.

Sean backed into the door as she approached, calling for Miko through the wood he was leaning back against.

Louise looked confused when she arrived in front of us. "What's going on?"

I hung my head, unable to look at her, I felt awful for feeling ashamed of Blaine, but he didn't even talk to me, didn't ask for my help or even tell me he was leaving that day, I just felt so drained not being able to just touch him and know that he was okay.

"Blaine-" Sean starts, and shakes his head. "You can't go in, I'm sorry Louise"

"But-"

"I can't, I'm sorry. I'll send Miko out to you in a bit."

I glanced at Louise's confused face and felt my stomach twist with the similar feeling of being in the dark about Blaine's condition, I still didn't know many details. I trudged back to my car, knowing that there was no way I could get past a whole group of demons alone. I refused to cry, feeling the tears well up, I knew what I was getting myself into when I first even interacted with Blaine, so why was I upset now that the full extent of his existence had begun to overtake?

I backed out of the driveway, giving Sean a wave and drove home biting my lip and not allowing my sobs to escape.

**XOXO**

10 days later...

Alaska was too quiet. The tranquillity of the snowy mountains was so calming it almost felt as though I wasn't in the real world the majority of the time. Ricky had made the final decision to move us away from Ohio for 12 days. This is where my training kicked in.

The pains had stopped as soon as the training course began, Jack trained alongside me in the harshest weather and I felt bad for having him leave Annie for so long just to attend to me. I missed Kurt so badly that it physically hurt me most days, all contact with the 'outside world' was forbidden, Ricky said. My heart ached when I thought for too long about how far apart we were, but we both knew it was for the best, even if I was still wracked with guilt from the day everything went so wrong.

We still hadn't spoken since I'd left school that day, staggering mindlessly out to my car after a confrontation with Quinn Fabray. _Oh god. Quinn Fabray._ That was a whole other story. Since we were so far away, I was helpless, I'd told the boys about the situation and they'd told me not to worry, that they were keeping tabs on the situation from a source back home. I didn't ask any more questions because I knew they wouldn't be answered.

"Blaine! Focus!" Sean threw a stick at my head, which I dodged. "You're supposed to be running, not crawling" he rolled his eyes and slowed to my pace where I stopped in my tracks. I leant forward with my hands on my knees, bent over trying to catch my breath.

We'd been running for an hour and twenty three minutes since we set off from the cabin in the early hours of the morning. Sean had been relentless and practically violent at forcing me up and out of the door.

"I'm sorry, I just...can't focus" I shook my head.

"It's Kurt, isn't it?" he asked, sounding resigned.

I sighed and nodded, unable to speak in fear of my voice cracking at the rising emotion in my throat.

"Look, Blaine I know it's hard, but we're back in three days. You know i've been texting him and updating him on your condition, and you're doing so well! Your training is almost complete. Everything's gonna go back to better than normal real soon, man" he grinned, slapping me on the back to which I sagged at.

"And besides, your big fight is tomorrow night" he raised his eyebrows and jogged on excitedly as I followed, dreading the reminder of my final fight with Ricky tomorrow at noon.

It was the closure of my course. The final fight with my 'master', and since Ricky had been my main trainer, it was going to be a bloody fight between the two of us, and I wasn't to hold back at any costs, I'd been warned.

When we'd rounded the forest and ended up back at the cabin I was slammed straight into by Jack. He was holding punching pads, and I groaned at the fact that this obviously meant that it was 7.00am and therefore, this meant boxing with Jack. I'd been on a very tight schedule lately.

"What are you groaning at?! Come on!" He punched me in the side and I trudged after him into the gym. I still wasn't sure how the guys had got possession of this cabin, but it was beautiful. All stained wood and high ceilings, large rooms and a huge room in the back which was currently used as a gym, which had a big space for combat mats and punch-bags.

I caught the gloves and strapped them on when Jack threw them to me.

"Sooo" Jack started with a smirk, and I automatically knew that this would turn into some kind of sex talk. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I tried my hardest not to smile, punching alternatively at the pads he held up to his chest.

"So...?" He left the question hanging. "Right hook" he demanded and I jabbed it.

"Just spit it out, Jack" I smirked again, already feeling sweaty from the morning run, even more so as I started punching harder, getting back into the routine formation.

"So how far have you and Kurtie-boy gone then?" He waggled his eyebrows and I threw a punch at the pad near his face, grinning when it caught him off guard and he wobbled slightly before glaring back and setting his feet straight again.

"I knew it! You were just dying to ask it weren't you? I bet you've been holding that in all week" I laughed, conforming to Jack's silent motions and instructions to swivel my body around to the side and continue in a different position.

"No!" He paused. "I've wanted to know for longer than a week actually" he flushed, embarrassed.

"You're such a creep!" I cried, jabbing him in the stomach, not too hard though as we both came out laughing.

"I'm just concerned about you! You are being safe, right Blainers?"

I blushed, shying away. "Yes... you don't have to worry about that."

Jack thrust the pads towards me again and began circling me as my fists followed his movements. Eventually, he pulled the punch-pads off his hands, shaking them momentarily before clapping once. "Right, let's do some sparring." I nodded and he went to retrieve the blue gloves from the other side of the gym.

He let me to the rink and held up the barrier for me to duck under, and we slid easily back into the rhythm of boxing. "No but seriously, I'm here if you need any advice or anything. I've been there, remember?" he said solemnly, touching his fists to mine as we began to fight.

I nodded, remembering back to the time when things were so fresh and new with Jack and Annie after his recent training, I always remember returning home one day and finding Jack crying his eyes out into my brother's arms because of how very close he'd been to hurting her and how much it pained him to do so.

"I know," I hissed at a sharp punch to my ribs and returned an equally painful kick to his leg. "Thanks man"

He nodded, wincing at the same time from the force of the punch. We stopped talking for a while, getting into the swing of things, I found, as always, my mind drifting to Kurt and a montage of beautiful memories began to play in my mind. That is, until I realised that I was bleeding.

"Ow! Shit, Jack! What did you do?!"

I cradled my jaw which was throbbing, blood dripping in brilliant red over my fingers and onto the floor.

"Uhhh...sorry" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. I sighed.

"Let me get some ice" I said, wandering down the corridor into the kitchen, trying not to think about how much worse the injuries could be with my fight with Ricky the following night.

**XOXO**

"Kurt! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I turned slowly at the sound of Quinn's voice, she hardly spoke to me anymore, only occasionally in Glee club, and there wasn't any other reason for her to be talking to me apart from if there was any club drama- which there wasn't currently. So why was she talking to me?

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I- erm, could we go somewhere more private?" she looked slightly worried, which made my stomach tense and my mind instantly flew to Blaine for reasons unknown to me. I guess it was just a habit now, that whenever things went wrong, it was either Blaine who was the cause of it, or Blaine who would comfort me. I sighed. _I miss him so much._

We ended up deciding on taking a walk along the sidelines of the running tracks in relative silence, until I gave in and asked her why she'd confronted me in the first place.

"It's...I just wondered something" she said slowly.

"Yes..?" I stopped, turning towards her. "Come on Quinn, you can tell me anything. Glee club is like family, remember?"

"Of course-I just..." she stopped too, meeting my eyes for the first time and something in my gut told me that I didn't like what I saw there. "It's about Blaine."

**XOXO**

I could hardly believe my eyes when Sean came over the snow-covered hill dragging a full moose body over his shoulder, grinning widely.

"Woah, that thing is huge!" Ricky sprinted over to examine the beast.

Sean had set off to hunt at about the same time that Miko had set off to fish about three hours ago, and I had no idea how he managed to kill that thing all by himself, let alone carry it all the way back to the cabin in the awful weather conditions.

"It's gonna be a feast tonight!" He grinned, setting it down on the ground in front of the porch, and then turning to the sound of Miko cheering as he came over the hill with another enormous bag of fish. I ran over to help him heave it to the same location as the dead moose, and we all stood around staring at the game, wide-eyed.

"There's no way we'll be able to eat all of this" Jack shook his head, hands on his hips.

Sean scoffed, "Speak for yourself, I dunno about you Mike but I'm exhausted after that hunt."

"How did you even catch that thing?" He exclaimed in return, stroking his hands down the matted fur of the giant great animal, I marvelled at the curved antlers, tapping my knuckles against them.

"Moose calling, it's a more modern way of hunting. I was reading up about it online just as we decided to come here, apparently, Moose hunting is a fall ritual for tens and thousands of Alaskans every year." he stated, seemingly coming alight with excitement as he rattled off hunting facts.

Ricky nodded after a while. "Interesting. Well, I'm sure we can cook it somehow, and we have a spit-roast for the fish. We all need to stock up and build our energy for tomorrow..." he trailed off, his pensive eyes meeting mine as I stared surely back.

The rest of the guys stood in silence, before departing to their separate posts, none of us speaking about the fight that Ricky was referring to, as the tension built in the atmosphere of falling snow.

**XOXO**

"What do you mean?" I ran a hand over my face.

"I-Do you ever notice Blaine acting...strangely? Like..he's not...himself?"

Realisation dawned on me, but I dared not let it show on my face. "Not particularly, why?"

"I just...the other night I saw him, it was so late and he was-like, hiding in the shadows, and he-" she choked slightly on her own words, bringing a hand to her mouth and my heart dropped, panic rising in my throat.

"Look, Quinn, I don't know what you saw but I'm sure it was nothing. Blaine is having a very stressful time lately and-"  
>"No you don't understand! I know what I saw, Kurt, he's like a different person and he's...violent, and his eyes- Oh god, his eyes-"<p>

"That's enough! There's nothing wrong with him. Just drop it, okay? He has some...problems, anger issues, which he's trying to resolve, he doesn't need people like you butting in on his life and trying to make things harder for him!" I said confidently, though I felt the opposite.

Inside, my world was crashing. What if Quinn eventually connected the dots? What if she was a bigger risk to Blaine's existence than he knew? Most importantly, why hadn't Blaine mentioned the dark late night that Quinn had told me about?

I hated lying to Quinn but it was the only thing that could keep Blaine's secret safe. I ignored her protests once more and dismissed her accusations, turning back the way we came and trudging towards the school trying to ignore how rapidly my heart was beating.

**XOXO**

The next day began later than usual, Sean had forgone our routine run because I wasn't allowed any form of training whatsoever before the fight with my master, even be it as small and insignificant as running. The duel was to take place around the back of the cabin, just in case there were any passers-by (which was ridiculous, we were in the middle of nowhere) but you never know.

Ricky and I had had a private, emotional conversation the night before during the feast, so I knew where I stood with him. We both understood the relevance of the battle, and how neither of us wanted to hurt each other, but it had to be done. At different points in the fight I was to be introduced with different obstacles, which were to test my control of my power and aggression and how quickly and easily I could fall out of attacking somebody if I needed to instead of beating them to death.

The most difficult part was the voice in my head telling me that I was no match, constantly contrasting with everything around me and controlling me, telling me to keep punching or tearing. I knew this would be difficult. My brain was already in conflict. _You'll lose. _

"Hey Blaine?" Miko stuck his head around the door from where I was sitting cross-legged on the floor in the centre of my temporary room for no reason at all. "Could you come downstairs for a moment?"

I nodded confusedly, standing and following Miko to the living room where everybody was gathered.

"What's going on?" I asked, standing on the outskirts of the loose circle.

"We've made a decision on something." Jack says, glancing to Ricky who keeps his gaze fixed on me. "We all know how tough things have been for you this past week and a half, and we're worried that you may have lost your drive from being away from Kurt for so long. You need a purpose if you are going to succeed in this fight, Blaine"

I raised my eyebrows, trying to calculate everything that they were trying to tell me all at once. "So what does this mean?"

Ricky cast a fleeting look around the room before retrieving a phone from his pocket. "Call him"

I nearly fell to my knees with the sheer force of my heart thumping radically in my chest. I remained wide-eyed, stumbling backwards until my back met Sean's steady hand which held me up straight. I shook my head, unbelieving. "Are you serious? I-I can-"

"Yes" Jack smiled, "Yes, Blaine, you can talk to Kurt"

I let out a shaky sigh and took the phone from Ricky thankfully, not understanding why this had such an emotional effect on me. It was just like Kurt was a part of me now; and that part was missing, soon to be re-united. I let out a slightly watery laugh and soothed my shaking palms against the rough material of my jeans.

"Let's give him some space, guys" Jack says, ushering Sean and Miko out of the room, but Ricky hovered in the doorway.

"Blaine, you know how important it is for you to uphold your emotions, okay? Keep that in mind, please. I don't want to injure you more than I have to." I nodded solemnly at my brother, hoping my face portrayed my thanks and respect.

I unlocked the phone and dialled Kurt's number immediately.

_Ring Ring. _

"Oh please pick up, Kurt, please" I sobbed into my arm, not knowing what I would do if he didn't answer the one phone call I was allowed.

_Ring Ring._

...

**"Hello?"** an irritated voice answered.

A sob wracked my chest at the mere sound of his voice, and I buried my face in a hand. _"Hi baby,"_

**"Blaine?"** he gasped, sounding ecstatic. "**Oh my god, Oh my- is that you?"**

_"Yeah, it's me"_ I smiled despite myself. "_God I missed your voice"_

A sniffle sounded through the receiver and I knew he was crying. **"I missed ****you****, so much Blaine, you don't even-"**

_"I do, babe, I do" _I laughed, not even caring that it came out high-pitched and sniffly.

**"I-I'm sorry, about how I answered the- It's just Finn is being the biggest pain in the ass right now and I-oh god, I'd never have expected it to be you on the other side of the phone"**

I laughed again, falling back onto the sofa, delighted to be reunited with the sweet sound of my boyfriend's voice, just the small sighs and sniffles, deep breaths, that could be heard made me feel as though I had been ignited with fire. I felt alive again.

**"I-how's Alaska?" **he asks after a short period of peaceful silence.

"_It's beautiful, Kurt, you should be here. I mean-not be here but, I- you know, obviously you can't be but-"_

**"Blaine-"** He laughs again, in high peals of happiness. **"Baby, don't worry, I know."**

I sighed, closing my eyes. _"I'll take you here someday"_ I vowed to him. _"We can erase all the bad memories and replace them with better ones"_

**"What do you mean bad memories? Are they treating you badly there Blaine?"**

I smiled at the worried tone of my boyfriend, stretching my arms behind my head, pressing the phone as close to my ear as possible and closing my eyes to try and imagine that Kurt was here with me.

_"No, baby, they're fine. The training is hard but I'm pulling through,"_ I sighed, wondering whether I should mention the final fight that was to take place in a couple of hours. _"It's my last big duel today, and then I can return home to you"_

I tried to downplay the fight, knowing that he would be concerned, but Kurt was silent on the end of the phone, ever the interpreter, and eventually replied in a soft voice. **"I know that you'll be amazing Blaine. Think of everything that you've worked for, you can do this. I'm proud of you."**

And that was it. That was all it took for the dams inside of me to burst open and tears began flowing freely down my cheeks, no matter how hard I tried to scrub them away with my sleeve, I sobbed into the phone, my heart growing bigger in my chest at the tangible pride I could feel Kurt sending to me.

He knew exactly what I needed to hear.

I heard a door open on the other side of the room and saw Jack holding Rick away with a single palm on his chest. I tried to compose myself, knowing that it was unwise for me to be so emotional before the fight, even though I felt so ignited and _alive_ in that moment. I nodded to Ricky as I wiped the last of my tears away.

_"Kurt, I-baby, I have to go-"_ I winced at the sheer pain-filled whine that Kurt released on the other side, my heart gripped painfully in my chest. _"I know, Kurt, I don't want to but you've made me so much stronger baby. I can do this, okay? I'll do it for us. And when we are together again I will kiss you until your knees weaken and I'll carry you across the threshold and all of that crap, I'll make up with your brother, I'll re-meet your family, I'll do anything for you. Do you understand, baby? I'll-"_

**"Blaine-" **he cried, and I imagined him curled up at home clutching his pillow and wishing it was me like he always told me he did when we texted each other at night. **"Don't leave me, Blaine,"**

_"Never, darling, I'd never." _I rambled, knowing that soon Ricky would intervene and Kurt would be taken away from me again. _"I'll win this fight for you, and I'll come home, and I'll...I'll..."_

"Blaine-" Jack starts, making a motion for me to get off the phone soon.

**"Okay, Blaine, I'll see you soon. I know you'll win. Think of everything we could have together."**

I grinned at the thought, closing my eyes and picturing a brief but perfect world. I was hit with a sudden emotion, and I knew it was time. It had been clawing away at me for so long, I just had to.

_Tell him you love him, Blaine._

_"Kurt...?"_

**"Yes?"**

_"I...I mean, I-I really...I-"_

**"Blaine?"**

I sighed. _"Yes?"_

**"I know." **he paused. **"Me, too."**

I sniffed again, wiping my eyes for the last time. _"Okay"_

It was silent again, and then... **"Okay"**

And the call finally disconnected. I stood.

Ricky faced me with sudden authority, sensing a shift in the atmosphere. I walked to him, puffing out my chest and mastering the deepest growl I had ever made. "Let's do this."

**XOXO**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry for slow update. Please review and tell me if there's anything you'd like to see from this fic, or from any characters in particular apart from quicker updates.  
>Thanks, Ell x<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: It saddens me beyond belief that I have to write this, but in light of recent events I'm afraid that I must. After Cory's death left us all so broken and shocked I had to think long and hard about which route to take when addressing Finn. After much debate I have decided to continue with the story as I had planned. I think a world without Cory/Finn just isn't a right one, and I'd love to reflect his character furthermore in this story. If you have any questions please leave a review and I'd be happy to answer them. Enjoy, -Ell xo_

_**(Warning: Violent Scenes)**_

Ultraviolet - Chapter 21

We circled each other in the thick snow, eyes unwavering with distance between us. The thing that shocked me the most was that I didn't see the man opposite me as my brother, I saw him as an enemy, someone to kill. It was horrible, yet I couldn't seem to shake it, and although I hate to admit it, a part of me didn't _want_ to.

"Ready?" Jack says from the house, all of the others are quite the distance away, yet I still hear their voices loud and clear as though they are stood right next to me.

The fight begins with a touch of fists and then we are circling each other once again until Ricky slides towards me and grabs at my ankles. I kick violently just as Jack had showed me and sure enough, as soon as I begin, my first challenge faces me. I can smell it from where I'm stood, Miko holds up one of Kurt's scarves, and I am stunned.

How long must they have hidden it from me? Surely someplace to conceal his scent to distract me during battle, but I knew this was part of their plan. I had to pass this test. Tears burned in my eyes as I resisted the light scent of Kurt, so strong yet so gentle and consuming every part of me whilst I tried to fight back Ricky's wrestling body on top of me.

I sank my teeth into his flesh as he let out a whine, kicking himself free and then growling as he lifted me from the ground, hurtling my body spinning into the air where I landed with a thud at the base of a tree that was in the forest about 100 metres away. I sprinted towards him, trying to judge his next move as he launched himself into the air and collided his fist with my face, scraping his fingernails against my jaw.

I fell to all fours, deep red dripping onto pure white snow. And then Sean was on me, another distraction. My whole body seethed with a sudden rage, I felt as if I had smoke radiating from my pores as I flipped him backwards and heard a crack, shoving him away and storming towards Ricky.

"We're an hour in, guys" Jack says from the house, a safe distance away, where Sean has just managed to drag himself back to. Jack runs out with the next challenge, a small box which is rounded in elegant brass. He sighs, as Ricky and I stand breathing deeply, eyes flickering between each other and Jack. Both exhausted.

Jack stares at me for a moment and I snarl at him, threatening him to come closer and hating the realisation that my eyes were flooded black. I had no rationalisation. _You are in control, kill him, kill him._

Jack sighs yet again, "Such a waste" and then flicks open the latch on the box, releasing the fine white smoke into twirling dancing patterns into the cold air. A pure soul. I'd never seen or sensed one so pure before, yet my feet were anchored to the ground, a voice telling me to stay put had me physically incapable of moving. _Kurt._

Noticing my moment of weakness, Ricky was running at me, within seconds I was on my back with his foot lodged into my throat, pushing downwards with the intention to break. I lost all breath before I realised my strength, reaching up and letting my nails dig painfully into his thigh, pushing with all of my might until I heard a pop and a scream and he was tumbling away. The soul had escaped freely into the air, and my heart ached as I watched it go, though my resolve remained strong. I had to do this for Kurt.

Ricky dragged himself over to me, blood coming from everywhere, as I hauled myself to my feet, throat dry and my growl cracking harshly. Some sense returned to me when I saw him limping, yet my brother's face hardened. "No mercy, remember." He snarls, gripping the front of my ripped shirt and pulling me to my knees, taking the opportunity to flick his blackened eyes to mine.

"Where's that pocket knife of yours when you need it, huh brother?" He jeers, trying to get a rise out of me, and my empty pocket felt so heavy at that moment. We'd agreed no weapons. So I'd just have to use my hands. I smirked, letting the monster take a little more control.

Within seconds the bone in Ricky's left leg was snapped and I delivered a blow to his head, knocking him out cold on the ground, as I fell defeated back onto the snow.

**XOXO**

"Come on, Blaine, I kinda can't breathe here" Jack squawked helplessly, wriggling inside my grasp.

"But i'm gonna miss you"

Jack and I had become so close again it felt painful to watch him go, although Annie stood behind him, tears in her eyes as she smiled towards us, and I knew he would be okay.

I loosened my arms and stepped slightly back from the hug, arms still extended towards each other.

"That was exhausting! Fuck- are you sure you're gonna be okay, man?" He laid his worried cerulean eyes on me, which darted around the surroundings of our living room, as if to physically check there was nothing to harm me.

"I'll be fine, I just wish you didn't have to go"

Jack smiled sadly, reaching back for Annie's hand who stepped forward, her short dyed hair flicking stylishly outwards from the frame of her face. Jack turned with difficulty, still with a broken leg from the fight.

"We'll see each other again soon, and I'm only a phone call away." He lays a hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "And anyway, you need to work on winning Kurt back, you have no time to be worrying about me"

My brow furrowed. "But I haven't lost him, Jack" Confused as to why he would think it.

"I know, but you have been apart for so long. Just remember that you don't need to hold yourself back anymore, you are fully capable now of control. He deserves all of you now, Blaine, not just the false bravado you put up when you are in pain."

My voice got lost in my throat, as I nodded solemnly. Stepping forward to hug Annie goodbye, I heard another farewell happening behind me, turning to see my brother.

Ricky smiled at me in passing as he stumbled forward to embrace Jack with his arm that wasn't broken, careful not to jostle the hefty sling that hung from his shoulder.

"I know Blaine here bruised you up good, and you have all sorts of broken bones and shit but just remember to keep in motion, don't sit around like a sack of potatoes all day long or you'll go mad" Jack smiles, sending a wink in my general direction and finishing off the conversation with Ricky.

We wave goodbye to their car until it has disappeared around the corner and then Ricky is facing me.

"Does he know you're home?" He says, blackened eye shining in the afternoon sun as he leans helplessly on his crutches. After the battle, Ricky came off worse with a broken leg and knee, broken arm and two black eyes. I felt bad. But he wouldn't have it.

"No, not yet."

"Invite him round, I can leave, I'll go to Melissa's" He shrugs, and then winces at the pain it brings. I step forward but it is met with a fierce glare, which is pretty convincing considering how cut up and bruised his face is. "Don't- I told you to fight for the death, so don't go blaming yourself now. You did exactly as you were told."

We both sigh, wishing the circumstances were different, but the weeks of training paid off. The voice in the back of my head no longer duelled with my conscience each day. The constant buzz was still there, a few words making themselves loud enough to be heard but I no longer had voices telling me to kill everybody I meet.

I did it. For Kurt. And now I had to win him back.

**XOXO**

"Hey Kurt, something came for you in the mail" Finn says, carrying in a small stack of letters into my room, whilst balancing his cereal in his other hand.

I looked up, warily fearing the likelihood that the bowl would topple and the milk would stain my carpet. I bit my lip. "For me?"

"Yup. No return address though." He frowns, chucking the letter onto my bed at my feet.

_**Kurt Hummel**_

I hummed, closing my laptop and tearing the other side open.

_To find me, go to where you know I will be.  
>There I'll be waiting for your love to return to me. <em>

_- Blaine_

_P.S. I love you_

I had to read the hand-written note over at least three more times before sprinting out the door, snatching up my keys and screaming goodbye to Finn as I galloped towards my car.

I arrived at Blaine's house to see no cars outside, not even Blaine's motorbike perched in its usual spot by Ricky's red Audi which was currently invisible. I ran straight around to the side entrance, finding the gate to the back garden already open, and closing the door behind me.

"Blaine?" I called, looking around for signs of anyone around. "Ricky?"

I'd been too busy searching for any signs of life that I'd failed to notice the high-hung fairy lights draped in lines on the branches of the avenue of trees leading to the den. _Blaine. _

I smiled knowing that he had probably spent hours climbing trees and trying to find the perfect arrangements for the beautiful lights. Blaine was nothing if not particular, and I'd often mistaken his OCD-like behaviour for his supposed _"artistic arrangement skills"_, or at least Blaine liked to think so.

After nearly walking into several trees daydreaming about the slight dimple at the corner of my boyfriend's lips when he does his little caught-off-guard-smile, I realised that I was close to where I knew that he would be. It had been _weeks _since we'd saw each other.

I pushed my way through the swell of swaying willow tree branches, heading through to the clearing where Blaine and I shared our first kiss. I was apprehensive about the silence that met my ears, expecting to hear voices or music coming from the circle, yet when I met the middle, my heart sank. Had I misunderstood Blaine's letter? This was _our_ place, why wasn't he here?

"Blaine?" I called out.

I turned, looking towards the outskirts of the circular field to see if he was there...no sign of him.

I heard a thump behind me, and then "Hey there, gorgeous." I spun around just as Blaine dropped from a tree above me. And there he was, in all his glory, grinning mischievously, holding out a single red rose in his outstretched hand.

"What the..." I shook my head in confusion, looking back and forth from the tree my boyfriend had just dropped to the floor from and back to the gorgeous deep red rose he was so coyly twirling between his fingers.

We both grinned at each other as I blushed in recognition of the boy who had occupied my dreams for nights on end since being held captive in Alaska by his band of brothers stood before me at last.

"You made it" he smiled, reaching out a hand to caress the hair at the back of my neck, until I shuffled closer, letting my head fall onto his shoulder.

"Of course I did," I inhaled the familiar scent, hiding my smile in his neck after I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

"I got you this," he pulled away, offering the rose to me as he swayed his shoulders slightly. "I'm sorry for everything, baby."

"Don't apologise. It's beautiful." I took the flower from him and urged him to sit with me. "I know we left off on the wrong foot, but you're here now, and that's all that matters."

"I love you, d'ya know that?" he sighed, sounding so confident with his words that it took me completely off guard. It was the first time he'd said it out loud. _You take my breath away._

"I love _you_" I replied, dropping a kiss onto his awaiting lips, which transformed into something much deeper, hearing Blaine inhale through his nose as I climbed slowly onto his lap, the kiss breaking when he chose to litter my face with smaller kisses in happiness until I broke away giggling.

"I...did you win?" I changed the subject, grinning at the bow of his head in bashfulness. "hmm?" nudging him playfully, he let out a weak growl, rolling me on to my back.

"Of course I won" he smirked, kissing down my neck, I felt the butterflies going wild in my stomach.

"I knew you would." I beamed with pride.

Blaine blushed, and then; "I wouldn't be here if I didn't, I'm stronger now."

"You are?" I asked, hearing the rasp in his throat.

"Yes, I have more restraint...more control" he pulled back, letting his eyes meet mine to show his sincerity, and sure enough, I was met with the soft colour of honey-amber, replacing the usual cold blackness which previously engulfed the specks of light and colour.

"Care to prove your...control?" I said before I could stop myself, eyes widening with surprise when I'd realised how that had sounded, yet Blaine's pupils were already blowing out...but this was entirely different...could it be that they were dilating with _lust?_ The same urge that I felt as soon as we both realised the tension between us from being apart for so long.

Our lips crashed together, slanted perfectly with moist pressure and tongues circling as I felt the anchoring weight of Blaine on top of me. "Oh god-I...I missed you. So much, Kurt"

I felt his hardness brush my leg and let out a whine, digging my fingertips into the fleshy muscles of his shoulder. "Me too, Blaine, oh-"

"Let's go inside" he stood with sudden urgency, "Please, let's go to my room, Ricky's not home."

"I- are you sure?" I felt myself biting my lip as my subconscious nervous habit re-appeared and Blaine strode forward, pressing the entire length of our bodies together with my face cupped in his hands.

"I want to show you how good I can be. I want to be the perfect boyfriend for you..a-and now? I can be. I've been trained and I just..._I want you_, so bad."

"Okay" I breathe, and allow my boyfriend to lead me inside.

**XOXO**

"So just go slow, just slowl-HOLY FUCK KURT" Blaine gasped as I sank down on him.

The weight felt strange on my tongue as I licked around the head of Blaine's gorgeous long cock. Taking a glance up to my boyfriend's face was definitely worth it, he had his arms stretched deliciously behind his head, gripping the headboard for all he was worth and writhing, eyes closed, sweat dripping and landing in the dips in his muscled chest.

"Oh yes, Kurt- so good, ungh" I felt his fingers thread through my hair as I bobbed my head, watching him from underneath my eyelashes. I found it so strange that months ago I found blowjobs completely disgusting and would turn my nose up at the idea, yet right here with Blaine, must've been one of the hottest moments of my entire life.

We'd started with the customary 'are you sure's and 'we can stop if you want to's but finally just ended up tumbling onto Blaine's huge bed, clothes ripped away as if we'd done it thousands of times before, and _skin_. So much _skin _to touch and feel and taste.

I licked at the salty taste that beaded at the head of Blaine's cock as he gritted his teeth, thrusting shallowly until I pinned my forearm across his stomach. "Keep still" I growled, throat hoarse. The sound of the rasp in my voice only seemed to turn him on further as he gasped, reaching his hands out to tug at my hair.

"I can't stop, please K-kurt you're so..Oh, yes" I watched his eyebrows furrow as I sucked harder, fighting the urge to gag and ignoring the ache in my jaw, he was so _big_. "B-baby yes, yes"

Blaine moaned loudly, and I hoped to god that Ricky wouldn't come home and hear it for I'm sure the whole house was shaking. "Nngh- so good" he whined, and I bobbed my head in response, pulling off to dive sideways and run my lips along his shaft. Suffice to say I'd read up on a _lot_ of tips and techniques whilst Blaine had been away on his trip...

We'd gone a little longer before Blaine's face screwed up in ecstasy, coming in quick jerks across my cheek, painting my lips with his come as it dribbled hotly down my chin. Despite the intensity of his orgasm, Blaine was full of energy. He leapt across the bed, pulling me into his arms and beginning to jerk me off slowly whilst whispering dirty words mixed with sweet nothings into my ear. It felt as though fire exploded inside me as I moaned, hips stuttering until I collapsed onto an equally exhausted Blaine and lay panting harshly onto his stubbled cheek.

**XOXO**

We lay tangled together with Blaine's head on my chest, staring at the clouds through his glass ceiling.

"I have to ask you something," I started, remembering Quinn.

Blaine rolled over onto his stomach, chin propped on my chest, glancing down to my lips. "That doesn't sound good,"

"It's just...about Quinn" His face told me enough, he shifted slightly on the bed, averting my eyes by closing his own.

"What about Quinn?" his voice was controlled, and I could tell the difference of being with him since his training, it seemed as though he found it easier to put up a mask to not let his emotions control him. I was caught between wondering if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"She said she...she saw you, late at night and you were watching her...or something" I shook my head, eyes searching his.

"Maybe she is mistaken?" he says, but it ends up as more of a question. "She's been through a lot, hasn't she?" Blaine says as if this were a reason for her delusion.

"Yes," I said, pressing my lips together. I'd bring it up another time, not wanting to ruin the afterglow. I hummed absently, smoothing my hand along Blaine's naked back.

**XOXO**

Within the next couple of days, things changed drastically. Blaine was in no way shape or form the lewd 'bad boy' of the school, although people still knew not to push him around (he still had that signature glare that he used often to people that got in his way) but he was so controlled within himself that little things weren't problems for him anymore. If one of the football players shoved him he shoved them back, but didn't end up causing a full scaled bloody fight in the hallways as he previously would have.

In some ways, this was good, and I already felt way more comfortable at the notion of re-introducing Blaine to my family; but all of that changed whenever Blaine came face to face with Quinn.

It was as if his resolve crumbled just a tiny bit more every time he saw her, I could see it in his face. Quinn, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine all of a sudden, she smiled dopily as her feet dragged her this way and that whenever she was in Blaine's presence, it was as if she had been hypnotised or something.

"What the hell is with Quinn?" Puck asked one morning, he was waiting with me outside my art class until Blaine got here.

"I have no idea, she's gone a bit crazy." I mumbled.

"A _bit?_ She looks like she's been drugged! I don't understand it. She didn't even want to make out when I tried to, and what's even weirder is that she didn't push me away angrily like she usually does, she politely excused herself and then skipped away!" He flailed his arms around in annoyance, barely missing a short girl who had to dodge Noah's waving limbs.

"I didn't know you two were together?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We're not. I don't think...anyway-" Puck interrupted himself in deep thought, obviously causing him to wonder about the nature of their relationship.

I sighed, looking around until I met the image of my boyfriend walking towards me, headphones snapped over his ears and yawning, though dressed head to toe in skinny jeans and a polo. He pulled the headphones over his head and put them away when he saw me.

"Hey babe" he said when he reached me, letting himself fall into my arms and pulling my hips towards him so our lips could meet. He hummed into the kiss, swaying us slightly before breaking away, still holding me by my waist as he turned to Puck.

"Hey man, what are you doing here? Have you been transferred to Art?" He says nonchalantly, although when I put one of my hands on his chest I feel his heartbeat quicken.

"Uhh- what? Oh!" Puck starts, obviously being stirred from his daydream by Blaine's words. "Oh hey Blaine, uhh, no, just waiting with your boy Hummel here. See ya later Kurt" he smiled, also patting Blaine on the back as he left.

"Thanks Puck, I'll see you in Glee" I called after him as Blaine's head fell into the crook of my neck, face pressed into my skin as he breathed.

"Hey" he whispers.

"Hey"

Something about the tone of my voice made him pull back with suspicious eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing," my eyes widened, as I stroked a hand absently along his lower back. "I'm just tired" I lied as I thought of Quinn.

Blaine narrowed his eyes, grunting and then pulling his arms away from me. He pulled me by the hand into our class just as the bell rang, greeting Miss Ashley warmly as she closed the door behind us.

**XOXO**

We were silent as Blaine walked me to Glee. Some unresolved tension still hung in the air between us, we both knew that Blaine was holding something back, and he was just so unwilling to budge about it.

"Blaine-"

"Kurt, come on, can we just enjoy the fact that we're together, that I'm home? Without you hounding me with questions?" He snapped, stopping in his tracks halfway down the corridor.

"I am happy you're home Blaine, but you're lying to me! I can't even decide if this new _control_ thing is a positive or negative thing"

Blaine stuttered, his chest puffing out as his eyes filled with rage. "I did this for you! And now you're saying you liked me the way I was? I was evil and violent and I _hurt_ you!"

"I still love you the way you are, and baby I'm so proud of you but please don't shut me out. What could be so bad that you can't even tell me? Just tell me what happened that night, why do you flinch every time you see her?"

I stepped closer to him, taking his hand in the hope that it would make him take my words more seriously. He stared down at our hands for a moment, rubbing his thumb over my ring finger.

"Okay," he sighed, meeting my eyes. "I-"

"Hi boys!" our heads snapped around simultaneously, Blaine's hand stiffening in mine. Down the empty hallway, Quinn was approaching with a broad-shouldered man who towered over her. Blaine immediately spun around to stand in front of me, a growl coming from his throat.

I was slightly stunned at the fact that he'd used his demon speed in front of Quinn and this stranger, but as the two made their way closer to us, I suddenly became aware to the fact that maybe to Blaine, this man was no stranger.

They stopped in front of us, Quinn stood obediently to the side and slightly behind the greying man. He smiled down at Blaine with a patronising smile, not seeming to have eyes for me. I had my hand on Blaine's shoulder, which was vibrating as he crouched slightly in front of me, he was shaking with pressure.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Quinn's uncle." His head swung around momentarily, his eyes met mine finally, flickering between Blaine and I. "You can call me Wayne."

I felt myself becoming strangely drawn to the stranger's face; soon after, feeling Blaine insistently pushing me backwards, framing himself around me and I wondered what his problem was.

Only then did I realise exactly why Blaine was so insistent. I watched in horror as the sickeningly black veil engulfed the man's intense gaze.

**A/N: I'm sorry.**


End file.
